<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ranger and an Elleth by katia0203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506840">A Ranger and an Elleth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katia0203/pseuds/katia0203'>katia0203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dúnedain - Freeform, Elleth Warrior, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katia0203/pseuds/katia0203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Elleth trying to help save Middle Earth, I was far too busy to be looking for romance. Despite this, I ended up finding it with someone I would never have expected. A tale of a Ranger and an Elleth finding love despite all the challenges they will face. (Candaith/OC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candaith (Lord of the Rings Online)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>At the beginning of my journey I had decided to avoid romance. Such attachments only spell trouble in a world as uncertain as this. I put my focus on becoming a traveling adventurer, a hunter who quietly aided those fighting the evil encroaching upon us. I began to gain a reputation as a fierce Elleth warrior who fought for all the free peoples, doing great deeds as well as menial tasks without much complaint (at least out loud). There was no time for such things as love and family when I was busy saving Middle Earth.</p>
<p>At least, that was my plan.</p>
<p>As a young Elleth, I had never pursued romance, at least nothing serious. My family was torn apart when my brothers and father went on a routine scouting mission in Greenwood and never returned. I was left with my mother and much younger sister, and chose to become their protector. Joining the Guard was something I did without question; I needed the skills to help keep my family safe in the village where we lived. Time passed and the residents of the village eventually relocated closer to the capitol of Felegoth, where it was safer. My role changed into a more permanent position as a soldier, and I was sent to further my training in Edhelion with my mentor Talagan. After the brutal attack by the dwarves which destroyed the town, I retreated in grief to Celondim, an Elven safe haven where my life could continue in peace.</p>
<p>Hundreds of years passed and I found myself thrust into the journey I currently travel and have traveled for many months. I have met many people of all races, helped those in lands as far north as Forochel and as far south as Mordor.</p>
<p>One of these people was Candaith.</p>
<p>He was one of the Dunedain, charged with protecting Eriador in a region called the Lone Lands. Like the name of this rough land, Candaith was a loner at a camp in the middle of nowhere, protecting the area from the encroachment of goblins and orcs. He was also watching Weathertop, which was a watchtower that had not been used for many centuries. He aided in keeping it in the hands of the Dunedain.</p>
<p>Let me start from the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hi readers! Welcome to my story. I’ve dabbled in a number of categories and genres on other sites, but found I was interested in dipping my toe into LOTRO fanfiction. This story idea has been in my head for over a year, and I finally decided to write it! </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Lord of the Rings Online” takes place in Middle Earth and loosely follows the plot of “Lord of the Rings”. It stands well on its own, and after getting some feedback from other readers unfamiliar with the game, it is still enjoyable even if you have not played it. Hopefully you like it too!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p>
<p>I was running for my life. Wolves had ambushed me on the road and mortally wounded my horse, and I had no choice but to flee on foot. Normally I would have attempted to fight them off, but I was outnumbered ten to one and doubted I would survive such an encounter.</p>
<p>Suddenly the ground beneath my feet disappeared and I was rolling down an embankment. I had turned to look back and was paying less attention to where I was going than I should have. I hit my shoulder hard on impact and felt something pop, but I was barely able to gasp in pain before I found a dagger at my throat. The hard eyes of a man pierced mine as he assessed me. I then noticed him listening to the howls and swift footfalls of the wolves who pursued me; thankfully my accidental fall had thrown them off the trail.</p>
<p>“Don’t move.” The man pulled out a bow and knocked an arrow, crouching very still while aiming in the direction of the pack. After a few minutes of tense waiting, he relaxed slightly and turned towards me, but kept his bow in hand.</p>
<p>“Who are you and what are you doing in this land?” he growled suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I…I am just a traveler, passing through on my way to the Trollshaws,” I managed to gasp, the pain in my shoulder becoming more and more unbearable.</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed, he replied, “A simple traveler is rarely so armed.” Assessing my injuries quickly, he slowly placed his bow on the ground. “I see you are injured from your ill-timed fall. Although I do not yet trust you, I will help you if you will allow me to tend to you.”</p>
<p>I nodded stiffly; my jaw clenched in pain. He helped me sit against a nearby tree and prodded at my right shoulder. “It is dislocated and will need to be reset. I do not have any pain medicine to spare so you will have to do without.” I nodded in acceptance.</p>
<p>Without giving me a moment to prepare he quickly popped my shoulder back into alignment. I bit my lip to prevent from crying out, but a pained grunt still escaped. Gruffly he said, “I have some linen bandages I can bind your shoulder with, give me a moment.” Quickly and efficiently he bound my shoulder, which still ached but was beginning to feel better now that it was in place.</p>
<p>“Now,” he murmured. “I will ask again, who are you and what are you doing in this land? I do not believe you are simply passing through”.</p>
<p>I sighed. “You would be correct, but my intentions are good”.</p>
<p>“I will be the judge of that. What is your name?” I noticed he had his right hand under his cloak, likely on the hilt of a dagger.</p>
<p>I hesitated for a moment. Not knowing who this man was, could he be trusted? Was he working for the enemy? Despite these questions, I sensed no evil in him and decided to tell him the truth. “I am called Gwinthilnel,” I stated simply. “And who might you be?”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed and then widened as he took in my appearance more closely. “You are an Elleth.” Too late had I noticed the hood of my cloak had slipped, revealing my pointed ears clearly.</p>
<p>“How very astute of you”, I said sarcastically before shutting my mouth. Acting this way would not be helpful in this situation. “As I mentioned, I am on my way to the Trollshaws to visit my kin. Specifically, I was looking for the Forsaken Inn to spend the night; I have traveled far this day and need rest to continue.”</p>
<p>“I would not look to the Forsaken Inn to find rest. They are suspicious of outsiders and may not give you a room.” He seemed almost…amused?  His expression was serious, but laughter flickered in his eyes.</p>
<p>Getting impatient, I replied, “I do have gear to camp but had hoped for an actual bed. Despite your…recommendation, I will attempt to gain entrance. Farewell-“</p>
<p>“Did you expect me to let you slip away alone?” he asked. “As you may have noticed, this land is not without danger. Traveling alone can be perilous. I will escort you to the Inn. I am still unsure of your character and wish to determine if your intentions really are as innocent as you say”.</p>
<p>Taking a few deep breaths, I attempted to calm my temper, which was now very short. “Very well. I will let you come along, but only if you tell me your name, stranger.”</p>
<p>“Let me come along?” he replied, eyebrows raising. “I go where I will, with no one’s permission but my own. I do agree it is only fair that we both know the names of the other, as we will be travelling together. I am called Candaith, of the Dunedain,” he stated with a small nod of his head.</p>
<p>Now it was my turn for my eyebrows to raise. “You are Dunedain? There are very few of you now and I did not expect to come across any in my lifetime. However, recently I have had dealings with some of your kin in Eriador.” The one most worthy of note was Aragorn, whom I had met recently, and we had already been through much together in a short span of time. I got the sense that he did not want to broadcast his location to many, and decided to keep my knowledge of him to myself. Candaith had the build of what I had come to associate with the Dunedain; tall, dark-haired, lean and muscular. His eyes were blue and expressive, and he was clean-shaven.</p>
<p>Candaith looked suspicious, “This gives me more questions than answers, Elleth. Perhaps you could aid me in a few things before we leave? If you do so, it would do a great deal to earn my trust.”</p>
<p>“I do not have time for this!” I said roughly. “There are things that I must attend to, and helping you with your menial tasks is not one of them!” There was much to be done in the Trollshaws, and I needed to get to Imladris. Spending time in the Lone Lands doing anything besides riding as fast as I could was not in the plan. “I owe you my life, and am grateful for your aid, but I cannot stay.”</p>
<p>As I began to stand, he said, “Gwinthilnel wait-“ and grabbed my right arm tightly. He winced guiltily as I cursed at the pain in my shoulder. “My apologies…I am sorry I hurt you. The truth is, I am unable to complete these vital tasks alone. The orcs here are not like ordinary ones; they are more intelligent. One of the leaders carries plans for their next actions to subdue the Lone Lands, and I must intercept him to attempt to prevent this. My main weapons are also missing, as I had to flee while trailing this orc, and I hope to recover them.” He let go of my arm and sighed. “I would not ask if it was not important. The safety of the people of these lands are at stake, and I must do what I can to hinder the efforts of the enemy, however I may.”</p>
<p>I considered his request. I could see the honesty in Candaith’s eyes and knew I could not walk away without offering what help I could. It would also be useful to have him as my companion to the Inn as I was unfamiliar with the area, however gruff his countenance.</p>
<p>“I will help you, but I cannot delay long. Let us make a plan”. We sat next to the fire and discussed our next moves, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere. Despite his aid, I could not verify he was truly Dunedain. He could easily be one of the many ruffians I had encountered in my travels simply masquerading as a man who could be trusted. This distrust needed to be banished before we could truly work together, but I was unsure how to do so. I decided to stay on my guard.</p>
<p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p>
<p>That day and the two following we were able to destroy many crebain, which are evil birds that are servants of the enemy, and retrieved the plans Candaith had mentioned. Additionally, we hindered the orcs however we could, burning supplies and defeating many of the vile creatures. We even rescued a man who was being held prisoner. The most dangerous feat was fighting our way up to the summit of Weathertop, eliminating the orc presence. A strange force of evil was at work there, but I could not place it. Each night we would all but collapse from exhaustion next to the fire, eating the rations we both had with us and getting to know each other.  The distrust that had first been present had dissolved as comradery developed. I could sense no ill-intent in him after spending time in his company. Both of us wanted to fight for good, and it was a refreshing change to fight alongside someone.</p>
<p>Only once Candaith was satisfied with what we accomplished did he feel comfortable leaving in the short-term to travel with me to the Forsaken Inn. “The people there trust me and will be more apt to allow you to stay if I vouch for you,” he stated, and I agreed it was sound. We decided to ride his horse in tandem. I grieved the loss of my own; although I had not been her rider for long, I had felt some affection for her. She had been a boon companion and had saved me from many tight spots…including the last. I could hear her fighting the wolves as best she could, but she was no war horse. Her sacrifice gave me the slight time advantage I had needed to flee. A tear threatened to escape as I sent a prayer of thanks.</p>
<p>It only took an hour to reach the Inn. As Candaith had predicted, Anlaf the owner was very suspicious of me. It took quite some convincing and perhaps some coin (although I did not see such an exchange) for Anlaf to allow me to stay.</p>
<p>After receiving the room key, I turned to Candaith. It felt a bit strange saying farewell, but it was necessary; Candaith had no need to stay at the Inn and I had a mission to accomplish that took me far away from his camp. We parted with a warrior’s shoulder clasp and I awkwardly gave a small wave. He smiled warmly and I surprisingly felt a blush creep up my face. <em>Why on earth am I blushing like some simpering elfling?</em> I thought I heard a slight laugh but could have imagined it.</p>
<p>That was the last I saw of him for quite some time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’d love to hear what you think!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>I spent longer than I had planned in the Lone Lands. On my way East I had stopped in Ost Guruth, a small settlement. There I met the wizard Radagast, who had discovered great evil in Agamaur to the Northeast, and I played a large part in dispelling it. The Red Maid was no more, and Eriador had one less threat to worry about. Word came to me from Saeradan, a Ranger in Breeland, that I was needed in Esteldin to meet with Halbarad. He was a Dunedain of high rank, currently in a place of leadership normally reserved for Aragorn.</p>
<p>It was yet another detour, but I could sense the urgency in Saeradan’s letter that I could not ignore. Although the ranger was a mere acquaintance, he had helped me out a few times with some tasks in Breeland. I smirked as I recalled an instance where I was fleeing from an angry group of boars, and he hid me in his little cabin in the woods. He managed to shoot one of them and we cooked it up for a delicious meal. It would be nice to see him again, despite the circumstances. I sent a message to Elrond, apologizing for my tardiness and explaining what had happened.</p>
<p>I needed to pass through Breeland to get to the North Downs, which took me by Candaith’s camp in the Lonelands. I hesitated at whether or not to stop for a visit, but ultimately decided to give him my greetings. When I approached, the sun had passed below the horizon, leaving a cloudy darkness in its wake. I idly wondered if it would rain soon. I hailed from a short distance who I was, as I had no desire of a repeat reception of a dagger at my throat!</p>
<p>Instead of a hello, I heard a slight groan. I pulled out my knives, moving quickly but soundlessly to his camp, mentally thanking the tailor in Celondim for making the soft boots I now wore. I swept my gaze across the surrounding area, looking for any threat. The fire was out, adding to the gloom. Sensing none, I rushed to the tent entrance to see a wounded Candaith just inside. I could see he had been shot with an arrow at the very least but couldn’t get a good look at him in the dim light. He had attempted to bind the wound but was clearly unable to do much with his injuries.</p>
<p>“Candaith! What has happened?” I hissed, not wanting to draw attention to their presence.</p>
<p>“Gwin-Gwinthilnel? How have you…come to be here?” Candaith moaned, clearly in great pain.</p>
<p>“Clearly Elbereth is looking out for you because I almost continued on without stopping here! Tell me where you are hurt. Is there any chance I can light a fire? I cannot see well in this darkness.”</p>
<p>“It-it is too…risky. Enemies may…be nearby,” he gasped. “Can you not see…with your p-perfect Elven eyesight?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, trying to downplay my growing panic. He was shivering and felt feverish. “I know speaking is difficult, but can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Taking a moment to catch his breath, he said, “I was…scouting Weathertop because I noticed the light of campfires at the summit. Imagine my…surprise when I came across many…orcs on the path. I backtracked a-and scaled the rocks on the other side. My luck held, but then I was f-forced to fight and was…shot with an arrow. I…don’t know how I managed it, but I was able to…climb down and stagger back to my camp.” He was clearly short of breath, almost gasping with each one. I worried about a punctured lung. With his strength nearly spent from simply telling his story, he laid on his back and focused on staying conscious. The story made me nervous; we had fought together on Weathertop previously, and I thought we had eliminated the orc threat. It sounded like they had returned once more.</p>
<p>I took a fortifying breath and used my dagger to cut away his shirt. I could see where an arrow had pierced his left abdomen, which he had removed himself and stuffed with linen. I picked up the arrow and was relieved to see the tip was intact. There was a long but shallow cut on his right arm, with some bruising on his torso. I prodded his ribs gently and could tell some were cracked. “What were you fighting, a cave troll?” I muttered. I slowly turned him on his side, softly apologizing for the pain, and saw that the arrow had not pierced his back. There was a deeper gash near his spine, which concerned me the most.</p>
<p>Squinting in the dim light, I was unable to determine if the wounds were infected or poisoned. Rummaging through my bag I found a blood-replenishing potion I had purchased in Ost Guruth. “Drink this please,” I requested, and he was able to choke it down. Unfortunately, I had run out of athelas potion. “Candaith, can you move your legs for me?” I sighed in relief as I noticed him shift them around slightly; as a member of the Guard, I had some experience with fellow soldiers would had lost the use of their legs due to an injury of the spine. I was glad to see it would not be the case for Candaith.</p>
<p>“Do you have any dried athelas?” He weakly pointed to his bag, and I found a small pouch of the fragrant leaves. I crushed a few in a small bowl with some water. Instantly the fresh scent filled the tent. Finding some linen bandages, I dipped it in the water and wrapped it around his torso so it covered the arrow wound and the deep cut on his back. I was worried the blood would soak through the linen immediately, but thankfully it remained white, for now.</p>
<p>“The other cuts are shallow and have already stopped bleeding. I think they will heal well without stitching, but I cannot be sure. Once I have better light, I will be able to take a closer look.” He nodded in thanks, still clearly in pain but wanting to hide it. “I do not have any potions for the pain, but I am sure there will be some at the Inn-“</p>
<p>Candaith cut me off, “No there is no need for those, I will be fine. Also…I am worried about being left alone for too long, as my injuries will make it difficult to…defend myself should the need arise. I…know you likely want to…move on…but could you stay for the night?”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreement. I knew he was a hardy man, but I feared for his safety. “You will need help should those who attacked you come looking.” I was feeling stressed, but tried not to show it. My errand to Halbarad was very urgent, but so was Candaith’s condition. I could not leave him at such a crucial time; he could easily bleed out if his wounds were not closely monitored. I knew Elves healed much faster than Men, so I could not be certain how long it would take for him to recover sufficiently enough to be left alone.</p>
<p>“Try and rest for a time, you will need it to help you recover”. I murmured distractedly, running a hand through my tangled dark hair. I was trying to determine how best to keep watch. A fire would aid me in seeing the surrounding area, but it could also attract unwanted attention. It was just after sunset, and the sun would not be rising for many hours.</p>
<p>I decided to sit just inside the tent; it would give me a large enough field of vision to see any immediate enemies, but would also keep me somewhat concealed.</p>
<p>Candaith chuckled weakly, “I have always found it funny how Elves have a faint glow about them.”</p>
<p>I laughed softly. Candaith was exaggerating the “glow” somewhat; I never found it to be so bright as to attract enemies.</p>
<p>I decided to humor him, “It can be a bit of an issue when on watch. Just have to keep myself covered as best I can.” I went to wrap my cloak about myself when I noticed the ranger was shivering. Instead, I laid it over him and tucked it around his body. He weakly protested but I could tell he appreciated the warmth. “I can see you are cold; you cannot fool me.” His lips twisted into a small smirk and he started to drift off.</p>
<p>Thankfully no threats arose the rest of the night. I was glad when the sun rose and took a chance to move away from the tent. The glow of the sunrise looked beautiful; it turned the sands and mountains a multitude of colors. I turned back towards the tent when I heard a faint rustling of blankets.</p>
<p>Gasping I rushed over to Candaith. He was attempting to drag himself out of the tent! “Stop what you are doing or I will stop you myself. You could cause further injury!” He looked so much like a scolded child that I had to keep myself from smiling.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to see the sunrise…” he growled; his voice scratchy from disuse. Shaking my head, I handed him a waterskin and helped him to slowly sit up next to the tent. “This is the best I can do for the moment, as I would think standing a poor idea.” He didn’t reply except for a small sigh. I smiled as I noticed him relax as he looked about the sandy landscape.</p>
<p>“When I came to this land, I never expected to stay long. I was tasked with scouting Weathertop for any threats and anticipated I would leave soon after, but something held me here. There was so much to be done, and I wanted to help. The people here are hardened by their struggles; it is not an easy land in which to live. So many orcs and wargs have spilled into it, and Agamaur…what an evil land it is.” I went on to explain what happened there, and he was relieved to hear about the Red Maid’s awakening. I had to be honest however; there was much to be done to fully cleanse the land of evil, if it was even possible.</p>
<p>“So, you said you were passing by and decided to visit me. Where are you headed?” he questioned.</p>
<p>I hesitated briefly before saying “I am off to the North Downs, but have some business to attend to in Breeland while on my way”.</p>
<p>When I didn’t give any more details, he pressed, “The North Downs are where many of my kin currently reside. Why are you traveling there? I think I deserve to know.”</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say you deserve to know? It is an errand I was told to keep secret.” Even as I spoke, I felt my resolve begin to waver. I could trust him…couldn’t I?</p>
<p>Sensing my discomfort, he backed off. Hesitating for a moment, he reached out and grasped my shoulder, “Then you must keep silent. I do not wish to bring any trouble upon you. Perhaps when your errand is complete, we may speak again?” His touch felt warm, and I wondered at it for a moment before pushing away the strange thought.</p>
<p>I nodded and smiled slightly, “It may be a very long time before that happens.” Turning toward him, I squared my shoulders and schooled my expression. “Now, let’s take a look at those bandages.”</p>
<p>I stayed with Candaith for two more days. Once I deemed him well enough, I reluctantly said my goodbyes. It had been nice to take a break from the road, despite the reason for it. Candaith had many interesting stories to tell about his past travels with his kin and the things he experienced. For some reason I felt I needed to keep the events of my life close to my chest; some things felt too personal, even things that had happened centuries ago. I still grieved the loss of my family and the many Elves of the Guard. I could tell Candaith wanted to ask questions about my past, but thankfully held back.</p>
<p>“Farewell Candaith. I am happy you are healing well, and I hope you will stay safe.” <em>I will miss you </em>I wanted to tell him, but felt it was a little too friendly.</p>
<p>He had no such reservations, “Despite the reason we spent time together, I am glad we did. I will miss your companionship and hope you will be well. I…I wanted to thank you for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done without your aid.” <em>Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? </em>Deciding I was simply imagining things, I nodded my head and turned towards my horse. Mounting up, I headed out, giving a small wave as I departed.</p>
<p>I felt his eyes on me until I passed beyond his sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Please write a comment, if you have a moment. I’d love to hear your thoughts!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>After everything I had been through in my many months of travel, all I wanted to do was sleep for a week straight. Or simply relax and read a book. Anything but do more traveling. I had slogged through the desolate land of Angmar, which had nearly drained me of all hope. Lothlorien had been a welcome stop after the constant, suffocating darkness of Moria; I had to force myself to leave the Golden Wood before travelling to Mirkwood, where I faced yet more evil and ruthless creatures. Dol Guldur had been more horrifying than I had imagined. Seeing my homeland so overcome with evil and death had been a significant blow.</p><p>Lord Elrond, however, had his own ideas.</p><p>Exhausted, I had made my way to Imladris and stayed in the guesthouse for the night.  I was awakened by a persistent knocking at the door. Grumbling, I threw it open with some force, startling the Elf messenger. He handed me a missive and bowed before departing.</p><p>Closing the door more gently, I opened the letter. It requested my presence in the library to meet with Lord Elrond at my earliest convenience. “Which means immediately,” I murmured, frustrated and tired.</p><p>After washing up, I walked down to the main house, taking my time to soak in the beauty of the Last Homely House. From the urgency of the missive, I knew I would be likely be departing soon.</p><p>Reluctantly I opened the doors to the library and walked down the ramp to meet with Lord Elrond. He inclined his head and gestured to a bench. </p><p>“As you know, a company departed from here some time ago on a secret mission. You have been instrumental in helping disguise their path in various ways, for which I thank you. Lady Galadriel has sent me a message stating that Lord Aragorn is in Rohan. I know not how he came to be there as it was never part of the plan.” Elrond sighed. “It has been made known to me that Aragorn requests his kin, the Dunedain, to ride to his aid. What I ask of you is to ride across Eriador and pass on the message to them.”</p><p>At this, I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows in disbelief. The Dunedain were more numerous than I had initially assumed, and to find them all would be very daunting.</p><p>As if he could read my thoughts, Elrond clarified, “I only ask you to inform a handful of them. Let me give you more details of whom I am asking you to find.”</p><p>He then proceeded to name them off and where they were likely to be found. Radanir, Saeradan, Halros, Halbarad, Calenglad, Lothrandir, Corunir, Golodir, and Candaith. Even though it was merely half of the company that would be summoned, I knew from my travels that they were all over the land. “You are aware they are very spread apart? It will take me many weeks to find them all and give them the summons.”</p><p>Elrond nodded. “I am indeed aware. I ask you to travel as swiftly as you can, but understand it will not be an easy task. I sense we have some time yet before Aragorn departs from Rohan, which will give you the time you need to find them.” I wondered at how he knew such information, but found it likely he had some foresight regarding this. Elladan and Elrohir, his sons, liked to joke that he knew the trouble they would get into before it even happened.</p><p>Focusing on the issue at hand, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The task was unreasonable if Aragorn really wanted them to come in a timely manner. “With all due respect, would it not make more sense to split them up between more people? It will ensure the task is completed more quickly.” For one so wise, I was doubting his sanity at the moment.</p><p>The Elf lord considered this and nodded. “I agree Gwinthilnel. I will defer to you which rangers you would like to find.” I thought back to the ones I had met and where they were located. I knew most of them, but I decided to group them into various areas.</p><p>Saeradan and Candaith were relatively near each other, as Breeland and the Lone Lands were adjacent to one another. Lothrandir would be the furthest afield, far to the north in Forochel. On the way there, Calenglad could be informed in Evendim. Although Halbarad and Corunir, along with Golodir, were in very different lands, as the crow flies, they were not far from one another. Halros, whom I had met briefly, was in the Shire. I had not met Radanir but was told he was in the Trollshaws, as was Rivendell.</p><p>Planning my route, I replied, “I will inform Radanir, Candaith, and Saeradan.” I shared my thoughts on how the others could be located. <br/><br/></p><p>“My sons know of this mission and are currently stationed in Thorenhad. If you could speak to them on your way to meet Radanir, they can decide between themselves where they want to go.” Elrond placed a hand on my shoulder. “I thank you for your service; I know you have been through much this year. I ask you for help once more, though I wish you could take time to recover.” He sighed heavily. “Once this evil is overcome, as I pray it will be, then will be the time to rest. However, it is not this day.” He stood and I did the same. “Good luck Gwinthilnel. May Elbereth smile upon you.”</p><p>I nodded and left the library, heading for the Market. I needed to restock my supplies for the long journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>I located Radanir easily enough and found him to be bit of a jokester, but also a hard worker. We hit it off right away, and I knew we would be fast friends. Then I set off on the longer trek to meet up with Candaith.</p><p>Despite being consumed by the many, many things I had accomplished and the horrors I had encountered, Candaith had been on my mind occasionally during my travels. I wondered how he had recovered from his attack all those months ago, and if he was doing well. Had he been in other battles since we had parted? Was he even alive? Lord Elrond had not been sure that all the rangers he wanted to contact were actually still among the living; these were the ones Aragorn had requested to follow him before he left with the Fellowship. A knot of worry formed in my gut at the thought that perhaps Candaith would not be at his camp, or if the camp was even there.</p><p>I had ridden hard through the night across the main path and had turned Northwest towards Candaith’s last known location when I could sense I was being watched. I slowed my horse casually as not to tip off whatever had me in its sights, silently drawing my knives. Quickly I leaped off my horse and behind a large boulder before I felt an arrow whiz inches from my ear. It was very foggy in the early morning, and I had trouble seeing more than a few feet in front of me. I controlled my breathing and listened hard; something was stalking me and was quite loud. It sounded perhaps like a very large orc, but I could not be certain without looking. I dared a quick glance around the other side of the rock and was rewarded with a very large club swiping at my head. Dodging out of the way I rolled across the ground to a nearby tree, putting my knives away and swiftly drawing my bow, which was my preferred weapon.</p><p>Two massive orcs were stalking me, one with a bow and the other with a sword and club. I knew I needed to first take out the archer, but was uncertain if I could kill the second orc before it reached me.  Being an Elleth who grew up in Mirkwood, I knew how to climb a tree in seconds. Quickly I reached up to the branches and scaled the tree as high as I dared. This gave me a good vantage point and it was something the orcs had not anticipated. I fatally shot the archer and shot the melee orc but couldn’t see if the shot was fatal due to how close it was to the tree.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was not as good of a shot as I thought and I felt the orc leap and grab my right foot. Surprised at the sudden movement, I crashed through the branches, falling on top of the orc who was bleeding profusely from his right shoulder. Rolling away, I drew my knives and clashed them against the sword the orc swung wildly. I was trying to create some distance from the orc but it was fast, considering its arrow wound, which put me into a defensive position.</p><p>What I didn’t anticipate was a third orc.</p><p>It snuck behind me and swept my feet from under me. Falling flat on my back, I desperately brought my knives up to guard my face and kicked my feet up to knock the injured sword-wielding orc over. I heard it hit the ground with a grunt but I couldn’t risk a look as the third orc was swinging an axe in my face, unfortunately uninjured and strong. I rolled to the right as it aimed for my head, jumped to my feet, and took off at a sprint. Clearly this was a coordinated ambush, and I was uncertain if there were more orcs nearby and if so, how many. Neither orc looked to have a bow so I had a decent chance of escaping. I whistled for my horse and was able to swing into the saddle it as she began to gallop.</p><p>Unsure of how far I needed to ride to lose their trail, I just kept moving in the general direction I needed to go, tracking further north and planning to circle back.  I stopped behind an overhang and listened, patted my horse, and whispered words of thanks. Luckily all I could hear was the chirping of the birds as the new day began.</p><p>I dismounted and sat down heavily on the ground, staying under the overhang with my horse and took a few deep breaths, my heart racing. Fighting a few orcs was nothing compared to what I had done in the past, but it was so unexpected that I felt like a novice. I wanted to blame the thick fog but knew it was partly related to carelessness.  I had hoped the situation would have improved since I left, but it seemed that orcs still roamed the area, which further increased my worry for Candaith.</p><p>After an hour passed, I slowly walked my horse from under the shelter of the overhang. The coast was clear and I cautiously set out. After searching for a short time, I slowly approached the area the camp was located. I was unable to see very far as it was still quite foggy, “Candaith? Are you there?” I called softly.</p><p>I saw a man come around the corner and felt instantly at ease.</p><p>Candaith looked shocked. “Gwinthilnel? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well hello to you too,” I said sarcastically, not in the mood for joking. It was comforting to see him, alive and well, but my recent encounter with the orcs made me less amicable than I should have been.</p><p>His face fell but he quickly schooled his appearance. “I am simply surprised to see you. It has been long since I heard of your whereabouts.”</p><p>I sighed, “It would take me many hours to tell you the tale of my travels, but I will simply say that I am here for a purpose.”</p><p>“Besides visiting me?” he replied, his eyes twinkling</p><p>Despite my serious attitude I couldn’t help the small smile that formed on my face, “Yes, besides visiting you, mellon nin.” This resulted in a true smile on his face, which caused a funny feeling in my chest. It lit up his whole countenance, making him look youthful and handsome. <em>Handsome? What on earth am I thinking? Focus on the task at hand!</em></p><p>I cleared my throat, trying to gain my composure and hoping I wasn’t blushing. “Anyway, I was sent here on a mission from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Lord Aragorn, your Chieftain, has summoned you to join him in all haste in Rohan. You are to be part of the Grey Company.”</p><p>Candaith’s face became grim. “This is dire news. I am loathed to leave this land, as there is still much to be done, but I must answer the call of my Chieftain, as is my duty.”</p><p>I felt bad for imparting this news. “Aragorn would not have asked for help unless it was truly needed. You know how he hates to inconvenience others,” I said with a rueful smile.</p><p>The ranger nodded, “Indeed, and his humble nature is one of the things I admire about him.” He turned towards his tent. “I will gather my belongings and we will set out. That is, if we are travelling together?”</p><p>“You are welcome to join me,” I replied. “I need to meet with Saeradan in Bree. I have already spoken to Radanir in the Trollshaws. Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, are also abroad contacting other Dunedain. He sent a third Elf to find the rest. The plan is to meet in Rivendell and set off as one company, but it may take several weeks for all of you to get there.” I broke eye contact, looking down at my hands. “You are of course free to travel to Rivendell at once, if you would prefer.”</p><p>“No,” he said quickly. “No, I think it would be wise to travel together. You never know what danger is out there.” I decided to keep my earlier battle to myself; I had a sense that he would start to worry I was injured when I was perfectly fine. “What’s that on your leg?”</p><p>I slowly looked down and noticed a tear on my left calf where a little blood was seeping. It was clearly a small cut but enough to be visible. It must have been from when the orc sunk his claws into my leg when it dragged me out of the tree. I covered it with my cloak. “It is nothing.”</p><p>Candaith frowned, “It doesn’t look like nothing. What happened? Were you accosted on the road?” He moved my cloak out of the way to assess the cut.</p><p>I shrugged him off, “It was just a slight altercation, nothing I could not handle.” I could tell he didn’t completely believe my explanation but he dropped the topic, turning back towards the tent to ready himself for the journey. I was relieved; I didn’t want to bring up my poor fighting skills, although part of me wondered if he would see it that way. Shaking myself out of my musings, I waited patiently for Candaith. Once we both mounted up, we set off for Breeland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>We set out about an hour later after briefly breaking our fast and making sure everything was packed and secure. Candaith smiled down at his horse. “He has been with me for many seasons, but he is strong and able to travel this journey without trouble.” The horse snorted as if in agreement.</p><p>I laughed, “I think he would be offended if you said otherwise!”</p><p>His eyes twinkled with humor, “I think you would be right!”</p><p>There was pause where we looked at each other smiling in shared humor, before I began to feel a little flustered and broke eye contact. That strange feeling in my chest returned. <em>What on earth is going on?</em></p><p>Thankfully the ride to Breetown was uneventful, and it took us a couple of days to reach it. As it was late by the time we arrived, we decided to spend the night at the Prancing Pony. I wanted to restock my supplies at the market, but it was closed until morning.</p><p>I walked up to the bar and smiled at the Innkeeper, Barliman Butterbur. He immediately blushed and seemed flustered. I looked sideways at Candaith and saw him smirk and roll his eyes.</p><p>“Hello again M-Miss Gwinthilnel. How can I help you?” Barliman stammered.</p><p>“Well met Mr. Butterbur. I am hoping to rent two rooms for the night, both single beds.”</p><p>“I’m sorry miss, but we are very full at the moment. Many refugees from the surrounding farms have checked in due to the brigands and other strange creatures that have been roamin’ around,” he replied.</p><p>I frowned. Could it really be so dangerous? I had spent a decent amount of time eliminating various threats while I was here…but that was many months ago, “I had not realized it was so perilous.”</p><p>“There isn’t anything available.” He continued, looking a little <em>too</em> sad. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, feeling suspicious. “Nothing?” I wondered if it had to do with Candaith’s presence; I had heard from Aragorn that rangers were not well-liked.</p><p>I decided it was time to be charming.</p><p>“Mr. Butterbur,” I said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm, “Surely there is <em>something</em> you can do.” The owner’s eyes went wide and his jaw slackened, before he recovered. He looked down at his room registry and tried to act surprised as he pretended to see an open room he had missed. “Well, fortunately for you, we do have one double room available…” He sent a nervous glance at Candaith “…but it wouldn’t be proper for you both to stay there.”</p><p>Candaith narrowed his eyes, “Are you presuming I would not act honorably?”</p><p>Barliman looked flustered, “I’m sorry sir, but <em>your</em> kind don’t have a good reputation here.”</p><p>“<em>My kind?</em>” Candaith growled, looking furious.</p><p>I stepped in before this could escalate further, “I assure you I am quite safe.” I smiled and fluttered my eyelashes, secretly a little embarrassed. <em>If this is what I have to do…then so be it.</em> “Your Inn has quite a reputation for being the best place to stay in town. You…wouldn’t let anything happen to me in this fine establishment, would you?”</p><p>Barliman blushed scarlet, “N-No milady, I would never let you come to harm!”</p><p>“Besides, I am quite able to defend myself; as you can see, I have a bow and a sword.” I motioned to my weapons.</p><p>“I can see that milady, but I would feel much better placin’ a guard outside your door, just in case,” Barliman insisted.</p><p>I forced myself not to sigh in frustration. Continuing to keep a smile firmly in place, I replied softly, “If you insist. I thank you for your hospitality.” I gave him a wink, and that was all it took to seal the deal.</p><p>“Y-you’re very welcome milady. I insist that you come down and have a meal, on the house,” he said quickly.</p><p>“Why thank you sir, I would be very grateful,” I murmured, nodding my head and holding out my hand for the key. He gave it to me quickly and offered to show me to the room, completely ignoring Candaith.</p><p>I resolutely walked ahead, following Barliman and purposely not looking anywhere near Candaith. I could hear him snickering behind me.</p><p>“Here we are milady,” Barliman said, pointing at the door with an unnecessary flourish. He turned to Candaith, finally acknowledging him with a glare. “If I hear of any funny business, you will find yourself out of here faster than you can say Bree”. Candaith nodded his head slightly, but I could see him rolling his eyes as Barliman walked away.</p><p>Sure enough, a guard quickly made his way over to the door before I could even open it. “My lady, I’m Pearson, the one who will be guarding your door tonight. If you have need of me, I will be at your side in an instant!” he said dramatically. I fought back a sigh and schooled my features into a smile. “Thank you, sir, but I am certain everything will be fine.”</p><p>“I have my orders,” Pearson said gruffly.</p><p>I nodded, “Then you should obey them. Please feel free to stand guard outside the door. If I for some reason have need of you, I will call.” I gave him a wink and almost laughed out loud at the wide-eyed expression on his face.</p><p>Unlocking the door, I opened it to find a modest-sized room with two beds. Before I could do anything, a maid appeared and hurried over to the fireplace, lighting a fire that quickly warmed the cold room. She also set a bowl of water on a table with some linen cloths and some towels. I nodded my thanks as she bowed to me and sent Candaith a suspicious glance.</p><p>“I’m getting a little annoyed with everyone treating me like a miscreant,” Candaith grumbled. I laughed and set my belongings next to the bed nearest the window; I liked to be able to see the stars.</p><p>Candaith threw himself on his bed, lying down without even taking off his dirty boots. I grimaced, “Really Candaith? At least take off those shoes, they are filthy.”</p><p>The ranger opened one of his closed eyes and looked down at his boots. “I suppose you are right.” He kicked them off, one of them almost flying into the fireplace. I sighed and moved them a little further away; burning leather was not something I wanted to risk.</p><p>I sat down heavily, digging into my bag and pulling out a bar of soap, “I better wash up a bit before eating, I am covered in dust from the road,” I muttered, staring at my dirty hands before standing once more and making my way over to the bowl of water.</p><p>Candaith eyed the soap, “That looks fancy. Do I see lavender sprigs in there?” He smirked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and muttered “I am not going to apologize for investing in quality soap. You are just jealous.”</p><p>“No, I’m simply being practical,” He pulled out a plain bar of soap that had clearly seen better days. “No need to waste money on expensive Elvish soap. Now move over.” He nudged me out of the way and started to wash up.</p><p>Biting back a sarcastic remark, I lathered the soap on the linen cloth. It was a bit rough on my skin, but clean was clean. I squeezed it out and dipped it back in the water so I could wash my face and neck. I was about to finish when Candaith suddenly dunked his entire head in the bowl.</p><p>I gasped as he whipped his head up, his wet hair flying and spraying water all over me. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair roughly, and then turned to me. “Sorry about that,” he said, looking entirely unapologetic.</p><p>“You know, that behavior only reinforces the views of the people here who think you are a barbarian.” I said, trying to be stern but unable to keep a grin off my face. “I am calling for some clean water before I wash my hair.” I looked down at the water in the bowl (what was left of it anyway) and noted its now brown appearance.</p><p>Candaith smirked, “And that only reinforces the view that Elves are vain.” He ducked as I threw the cloth at his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some silly fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>After a hearty meal of beef stew and fresh bread that I was unsuccessful in convincing the waitress to give to Candaith for free, we wandered up to the bar and ordered some ales.</p><p>Candaith raised his eyebrows, “I was unaware that Elleths liked ale.”</p><p>I frowned, “You know what they say about making assumptions.”</p><p>The ranger chuckled and raised his mug, “Cheers to making it this far, and for the rest of the journey to be just as uneventful”. Our glasses clinked together and I took a small sip, gaping as Candaith drained his. “Thirsty, are we?” I said drily, giving him a surprised look.</p><p>“I haven’t had a decent ale in quite some time. The Forsaken Inn isn’t exactly known for its good brew,” he said with a grimace. I could imagine; the Inn was on the shabby side and had made me feel uneasy the moment I entered it. “Be right back.” He wandered up to the bar and ordered another, returning and sipping it much slower. “Now…you cannot expect me to keep my comments about earlier to myself, can you?”</p><p>I groaned, knowing my hopes of avoiding the teasing were in vain. “I <em>had</em> to do it, he was not going to give us a room, and I knew you wouldn’t have been able to convince him.”</p><p>“Your Elvish charms certainly did the trick,” he fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratingly. “Oh, thank you sir, you are just so kind, you won’t let me come to harm Mr. Butterbur,” he imitated girlishly.</p><p>I shoved him lightly, “We have spent so much time camping and sleeping on the ground, I will not apologize for getting us a place with beds and a fireplace.”</p><p>He laughed and held up his mug again, “Cheers to that!”</p><p>As people started to wander to their rooms, we followed suit. Pearson glowered at Candaith, who put a stern, almost menacing expression on his face, which seemed to frighten the guard. He then laughed as we entered the room. “If you keep doing that, Barliman might kick you out.” I muttered, exasperated. </p><p>“It will be fine. You worry too much,” he said, once again throwing himself on the bed.</p><p>I pulled out a cotton shirt and pants. “Turn over so I can change.”</p><p>“You know, you can trust me to keep my eyes closed,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“Turn. Over.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Fine”. He turned towards the door, but not before giving me a wink.</p><p>I turned so my back was facing him and quickly stripped off my travel clothes before pulling on the other outfit, resolutely ignoring the fact that I was blushing. It was a bit odd that I was reacting this way now; we had been traveling together for a few days and had to change around each other, although usually we walked a little distance away for more privacy. I knew I could trust him to respect my privacy, but surprisingly the thought of his eyes on me was not unpleasant. This revelation confused me, and I filed it away for further consideration later.</p><p>I pulled the covers back and slid under the blankets, relishing in the softness of the mattress and turning towards the window so Candaith could change.</p><p>After we were both settled, I laid on my back. “Goodnight, and sleep well.”</p><p>I thought I could sense him looking at me, but when I turned my head towards him, he was facing the other way. “Goodnight Gwinthilnel” he murmured.</p><p>Soon I could hear his soft snores, but I lied awake for a little while, reflecting on Candaith and our travels. At some point our relationship had turned from simply travel companions to friends. I had other friends of course, but they were scattered around Middle Earth. Many had been based off of working together to complete some task, like it was with Candaith. Others have lasted for centuries; I had met Legolas in the Guard, and although there were some boundaries due to him being my Prince, we became closer when we met again in Imladris when he joined the Fellowship. I smiled as I thought about the hobbits and their joyful innocence; I hoped they were still safe. Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, had become as brothers to me over the hundreds of years we had known each other.</p><p>Regarding my relationship with Candaith, it seemed more complicated. We truly had only known each other a short time, but whenever we were reunited, it felt like no time had passed despite the many months in between. As an Elf, time seemed to pass much more quickly, but it didn’t completely explain this feeling. It was amusing how we had gone from being suspicious of one another to becoming friends. When we had first met, he seemed to be yet another grim-faced, serious ranger. I was surprised to find he had a more laid-back disposition. The teasing, joking personality was not evident to me initially, but Candaith was certainly more than meets the eye.</p><p>There was also something else…something I couldn’t put my finger on. Sometimes I got this funny feeling in my chest when he looked at me, or I would blush when he winked. If he smiled at me, I felt a little flip in my stomach. I couldn’t deny he was objectively handsome, so perhaps it was related to that?</p><p>Shrugging and internally shaking myself, I relaxed and wandered into reverie.</p><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>I awoke to soft music. Candaith was lighting a fire and humming some unfamiliar tune. I watched him for a little while, as he was seemingly unaware I was awake. I eventually decided to hum along, able to pick up the simple tune. He turned towards me, looking a little disheveled and still in his sleeping clothes.</p><p>“Good morning”, he murmured quietly. “I trust you slept well?”</p><p>“Elves do not really sleep, we wander in reverie,” I replied with a smile. He narrowed his eyes playfully. “But yes, I feel well rested”.</p><p>“I can order us some breakfast to be brought to the room if you would like,” Candaith offered.</p><p>I nodded, “That would be nice, thank you.”</p><p>He put a brush through his dark, shoulder-length hair and threw a cloak around his shoulders. “I will also ask for some water and towels.”</p><p>“As long as you promise not to douse me in it again,” I replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Candaith smirked, “I make no promises.”</p><p>After he left, I forced myself to leave the warmth of the bed and pulled out some clean clothes. A few minutes later a maid brought in an actual tub with hot water. I thanked her, shocked at her actions. I had not expected what I would consider to be special treatment at this inn; filling a tub with hot water is not an easy task. She smiled, “Mr. Butterbur sends it with his complements.”</p><p>I held back a grimace; it made me a little uncomfortable to know that Barliman was thinking about me and a bath, “Tell him it was very kind and that I am thankful.” The woman bobbed her head and went back into the hallway, immediately returning with a 4-sided screen. She placed it around the bathtub “For privacy,” she said simply. As she left, I noticed the guard still standing outside the door, looking bored.</p><p>I quickly stripped off, grabbed my bar of soap, a towel, and a change of clothes, moved the screen slightly, and sank into the hot water. It felt amazing! I couldn’t remember the last time I had a proper bath; likely when I was in Imladris. Cold rivers and bowls of water certainly do not feel as good as soaking in a tub.</p><p>After relaxing for several minutes, I got to the job of cleaning myself. Despite my best efforts when traveling, I never felt I could truly remove all the dirt and dust when I washed. I took my time, scrubbing until my skin was almost red.  I then dunked my head under the water and lathered up my hair, feeling it softening as the dirt and sweat was removed.</p><p>Reluctantly I noted the water getting cooler and decided it was time to get out. As I stood up, I knocked my bar of soap into the water, and when I was halfway out, I accidentally slipped on it. I yelped and toppled onto the floor, knocking over the screen and causing it to land on top of me.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened abruptly, and the guard came running into the room. He looked around and saw me; his face went pale and he ran back out, stammering an apology. Luckily the screen was quite large, covering all of my body except my head, which I had poked out of the top.</p><p>I then heard Candaith outside the room, “Why are you running away? Did something happen? Is the lady in danger?” Before I could say anything, Candaith came racing into the room, with a tray containing 2 plates and 2 mugs. He froze and stared at me in shock.</p><p>“Candaith, would you please put those down and turn around?” I said, as calmly as I could, my face flaming. Suddenly realizing he was staring, he averted his eyes and turned around. “Do you require assistance?”</p><p>“No, I’m…fine. I will just grab my towel and get this standing up again so I can change.” Thankfully the towel had been knocked to the floor and was close enough to reach. I pushed the screen up off my body enough so I could wrap the towel around myself, and once it was secured, I moved the screen completely and stood up. Putting it somewhat in place I quickly changed, while Candaith stood silently and facing the door.</p><p>I tried to gain some semblance of composure but knew my face was red, and I felt flustered. After taking a calming breath I said, “The owner ordered a complimentary bath for me, as you can see. I am…sorry you were not so fortunate.” I tried to sound casual but I’m not sure how convincing I was. “You can turn around now.”</p><p>Instead of looking at me, he turned towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs. “Best eat while it is still warm,” he said, gesturing at the plates. He had his eyes on his food, but I thought I noted a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>After finding my hairbrush and getting the tangles out as best I could, I sat down to eat. I considered braiding my hair back into a plat like usual, but decided to leave it down for now so it would dry faster. It was getting far too long, almost to the middle of my back. Deciding it was best to act as if the events of a few moments ago never happened, I said, “After we leave here, I want to head to the market to restock my supplies. I am running low on my athelas potions, and could also use a new strap for my quiver since mine has seen better days. Hopefully they have something adequate at Lalia’s Market. We also need some trail food, as I am unsure what Saeradan will have available at his cabin. We will be traveling for quite some time I expect; we have a long distance to go before reaching Imladris. Is there anything you need?” I could sense I was speaking quicker than usual and cursed my nerves. <em>Get it together!</em></p><p>Thinking for a moment, he murmured, “We could use more arrows, and I would like my sword sharpened. I will fill our waterskins before we leave the Inn.”</p><p>We finished eating, and I felt the awkward tension dissolving as we talked about lighter topics. I found myself smiling as he recounted a previous visit to Bree where he spent some time watching fireworks during one of the festivals. I had surprisingly never seen fireworks in my long life, and his description of the variety of colors and the cheers of the spectators made me want to see them myself someday.</p><p>Checking out of the Inn was a somewhat awkward affair for me, and an amusing one for Candaith. As I turned in the room key, Barliman took my hand and quickly kissed the back of it with a slight bow. Blushing, I left after saying a rather hasty goodbye; Candaith was snickering softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>After getting what we needed at the market, Candaith mentioned that he needed to run a quick errand and would meet me at the West Gate. Curious but not wanting to pry, I nodded and headed to the gate, noting him walking back into the busy plaza. On the way to the town entrance, I stopped at my vault and deposited a few things I had in my pack that were only taking up space. I noted things were getting a little rowdy at the auction house and quickly left, not wanting to be drawn into some kind of altercation.</p><p>About a half an hour had passed before I saw Candaith riding his horse towards me; I had retrieved mine from the stables outside the Prancing Pony. I swung myself into the saddle and we were off.</p><p>I noted that the road was less traveled than the last time I was here. People were quickly getting to their destinations and keeping their heads down. After several hours on the road, I warily looked around and noticed a farm that was swarming with brigands. My natural inclination was to drive them off, but we were severely outnumbered, and I did not want to cause any bloodshed. However, my decision was made when I saw a woman, likely the owner of the farm, cowering in front of the door to her home, a large brigand threatening her. I glanced at Candaith, silently asking him how we should proceed.</p><p>“I think we should go find Saeradan first; his cabin is not far, if we ride hard,” he said grimly.</p><p>“Don’t you think one of us should stay here and keep watch? I would rather stay hidden but if the brigand attacks her, I will intervene. I can shoot him from here.”</p><p>Candaith sighed, “Very well, but do not reveal yourself unless it is your last resort.” He turned and rode off without another word.</p><p>Hiding behind some well-placed ruins, I poked my head around the corner and watched. The brigand had backed off, and I could see he had a bag of coins in his hand. The woman sank to her knees on the steps and was sobbing. Clearly, she had given him money, and I doubted she had any to spare. He would certainly be back for more before long.</p><p>It was not much longer before I saw Candaith returning with Saeradan, who was accompanying him on his own horse. He was young, younger than Candaith, but looked more grizzled with his head mostly shaven and sporting a goatee. “Hail Gwinthilnel, it has been quite some time since we last met.” He spoke quietly, as to not alert the brigands to our presence.</p><p>I inclined my head in his direction, “Indeed it has, and we come here on an errand of most importance. However, right now we have a more immediate problem.” Saeradan took my place where I had been spying on the farm. “I did a quick count and there are at least twenty men and women roaming around. One of them, likely the leader, threatened a woman who is the owner of the farm, and she paid him to make him leave. It seems it was not enough to get them all to move on.” I sighed. “Likely this is not the first time she has been forced to give them money.”</p><p>Saeradan crouched down, thinking. “There is a sizeable brigand encampment northwest of here. If we could create some chaos in their camp, they may leave the farm and come running. This would give the woman time to escape to Breetown. One of us would have to stay behind to guide her.” Both men looked at me, and I scoffed. “Are you suggesting I stay because I am not a man?”</p><p>Candaith shook his head, a little frustrated. “No, it is because you might be less threatening to the woman. You need to convince her to leave, and the people here have an irrational fear of the Dunedain. If you keep your hair down and cover your ears, she will likely go with you.” I considered his logic, and found it made sense.</p><p>“Very well. I will have her ride with me to Breetown. Once you are done causing trouble,” I smirked as they grinned at each other, “You may join me there.”</p><p>Their grins faded as they considered their next move. Saeradan seemed to have the beginnings of a plan, “Their camp is surrounded by wood fencing. If we can light it on fire, it may be visible enough to attract the attention of the brigands at the farm, especially if their leader is among them. However, I am unsure how many are in this camp, and it is well positioned high on a hill. Once we get closer, we can see if there is a way to scale it from the north side, as I noted there were less guards there when I last scouted.” I was familiar with the camp, having scouted it myself months ago when I passed through Breeland on my way to the North Downs. At the time, the number of enemies was too numerous for me to risk an assault on my own, and I hoped we could do some damage to it this time.</p><p>Candaith nodded slowly in agreement, “The tricky part will be finding a torch and a fire to light it with. Likely all the fires are inside the camp, and ideally we would light the fencing from the outside and climb down the same place we climbed up.”</p><p>At this point I chimed in, “I was there some time ago, but there was always a small camp with one tent and 2 or 3 men on the northwest side of the hill, near to where you would be climbing.” Saeradan nodded in agreement. “If you knock them out, you could use their fire to light something you can use.”</p><p>“If we light them down on the ground, how do we get on top of the hill? Climbing with one hand up the steep face will not be possible,” Candaith countered.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, I smiled and dug through my pack until I found a small bottle. “This is oil I place on my arrows occasionally. It is flammable of course.” I also pulled out some linen and twine. “Wrap this around a few sticks you find; there are plenty lying around, and you can store those between your packs and your backs as you climb.” I also took out some flint. “You know how to use this right?” I said, smirking as Candaith made a face.</p><p>Saeradan nodded. “Good plan. We will make our way there; you stay hidden until the brigands are gone.” They left shortly after, leaving their horses behind so as to make it easier to move unseen.</p><p>Meanwhile I sat down, occasionally peeking around to make sure the woman was safe. She had entered her home and I could see her sitting by the window, looking out nervously. I didn’t have to wait long before I heard shouts. I looked and could clearly see smoke pouring out on the hill, and flames licking the fencing. The brigands at the farm began to run towards the camp, leaving no one behind to guard the farm. <em>Clearly not too smart.</em></p><p>Once they were far enough away, I took my chance and sprinted towards the house, knocking quietly and announcing who I was. “My lady, please open the door. I want to help you escape to Breetown before the brigands come back.”</p><p>“I cannot leave, this is my home!” she replied, sounding terrified but defiant.</p><p>I sighed in frustration, “They will continue to ask you for money, and when you cannot pay them, they will likely kill you! It is not worth the risk.” I looked through the window and saw her staring back at me. “Please allow me to help you. I have a horse that can take us there quickly.”</p><p>After an agonizing moment of consideration, she nodded sadly and opened the door. “I must gather a few belongings.”</p><p>“Move quickly, we do not have much time. They will return ere long; I sent some friends to create a disturbance at their camp, but once it is under control they will come back.” I must have shown enough urgency on my face, because she moved with speed.</p><p>After 5 minutes, I called my horse and she came galloping quickly. I helped the woman into the saddle and mounted up, digging in my heels. “Hold on tightly to me my lady. We will be moving fast.”</p><p>Sure enough, my horse raced down the road towards Breetown, neither of us looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>Once we were safely within the West Gate, we dismounted and I tied up my horse at the small stable. “What is your name?” I asked softly.</p><p>“Rose…Rose Thornley. And you are?” Her voice was shaking, and she was still clearly frightened.</p><p>“My name is Gwinthilnel, and I was traveling north with some companions when we saw you at the farm. We could not just leave you to your plight. My friends volunteered to cause a distraction which would drive the brigands away from the farm, and I stayed behind to help you escape.” I put a hand on her shoulder. “I am sorry you had to leave your home, but it was no longer safe for you. Do you live there alone?”</p><p>Suddenly Rose burst into tears. “My husband Robb, he is missing! I am afraid he was taken by some of those men, but I was unable to leave to search for him!”</p><p>I frowned, thinking quickly. “How long has he been missing? Could he have made his way here?”</p><p>She shook her head, “It has only been a couple of days, but he would not have left me alone at the farm unless he was forced to stay away!”</p><p>I sighed, “I am sorry this has happened to you, and I will see what I can do to help. Let us get you to the Prancing Pony where we can sit and discuss what is next.” However, before we could go any further, I could see two horses galloping hard in our direction. It was Candaith and Saeradan…and another man riding with him.</p><p>“Rose, my friends will be here any minute, I can see them riding towards us.” I decided not to mention the third man; I was hopeful it was Robb Thornley, but did not want to get Rose’s hopes up only to have them dashed.</p><p>Elbereth must have been watching over us, because sure enough, Robb Thornley was the man they had found. While Rose and Robb had a tearful reunion, Saeradan explained that Robb was being held at the same camp where they had found the campfire on the north side of the hill. “We sent Robb away towards the horses while we set the distraction. They beat him up a little but besides some bruises and some bad memories, he seems fine.” He smiled as he observed the couple. “Now, we should sit and discuss why you two were looking for me.”</p><p>We chose a secluded spot on the edge of town but still within the safety of the walls. “Aragorn is mustering the Dunedain in Eriador to be a part of the Grey Company. He waits for you in Rohan at the moment, but I find it likely he will leave for Gondor soon.”</p><p>Saeradan nodded but frowned. “Why Gondor? I sense you know more of his mission than you are saying.”</p><p>I hesitated. “I cannot give many details, but what I can tell you is that war is coming to Gondor, and he will need you at his side when it happens. I assume he wants to gather everyone together so you can all move as one group.”</p><p>“Will you journey with us?” Saeradan asked curiously.</p><p>“I will go at least as far as Imladris, as that is where everyone will gather before going South, but after that I do not know. I go where I am needed most, as is my duty.” I had given it some thought, but had not yet decided if the mission of the Dunedain was mine also.</p><p>Candaith looked puzzled, “Your duty? I was unaware you were under orders.”</p><p>I shrugged, “They are not ‘official’ orders, but I listen for word of where trouble is occurring and if I think I can be of use, that is where I go. I see it as my purpose.” I grimaced slightly. “Lord Elrond of Imladris has given me many…suggestions…of where to help, and his wisdom is sound, most of the time.”</p><p>Saeradan nodded thoughtfully, “I understand you are from Mirkwood?”</p><p>I barely prevented myself from cringing. I hated how far Greenwood had fallen into darkness, and when people referred to it as Mirkwood, it pained me. “Yes, I am one of the Woodelves. I grew up there, and at one time was a soldier in the Guard under King Thranduil, and his son Prince Legolas was my captain.” I internally shuddered at the horrors I had recently faced in Dol Guldur. “There is much darkness there. My people have been forced to fight.”</p><p>Candaith looked concerned for me, so I shook myself to try and push away the melancholy turn of my thoughts, “However, we must focus on our current objective. Saeradan, do you need to return to your cabin to gather your belongings? We will be heading east towards the Trollshaws, and it is a long journey.”</p><p>Saeradan nodded, “I left in haste to help you, and did not have time to gather my things. I will carefully make my way back home and meet you here in as soon as I can.”</p><p>Candaith nodded, “Agreed. Safe travels my friend. We will see you soon.”</p><p>The two of us decided to avoid the Prancing Pony and went back to the market for a quick meal. “The produce here is very fresh,” Candaith remarked. “I generally do not have such luxuries in the Lonelands”</p><p>I chuckled, “Not much in the way of farmland there. Even Ost Guruth is bereft of such things.” I considered this for a moment. “What exactly do you eat out there in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>Ignoring the slight jab at his campsite, he said, “I hunt game when it is safe to do so, and there are occasionally traveling tradesman with dried meat and other foodstuffs that I can purchase.” He smirked. “I’m a true ranger.”</p><p>I considered this for a moment. Aragorn came from a unique background, but when I met him, he had recently been spending time in the wilds, up until he came across some hobbits that is. “So, living in the wilderness is what makes a true ranger?” I said, using my hands to put quotations around ‘true ranger’.</p><p>He laid back on the grass, and I followed suit. “Sure. It is tough going, and I have to be resourceful and smart to survive out there. The Dunedain have long been a nomadic people, although we do have settlements scattered around, mostly in the North and West. I grew up in one that is near the Shire; my father is part of a small group who patrol the outskirts.” He smiled slightly, “If the halflings knew how much we did to protect them, they would be shocked. I am glad we can keep them safe; they are an innocent, joyful people.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement, smiling as I recalled my experiences. “I spent a short time in the Shire helping them with some problems. They may seem trivial in comparison to what the other places in Middle Earth are dealing with, but they were important to the hobbits all the same.” I chuckled, “I am also very fond of Bilbo, a hobbit who is currently residing in Imladris. I’ll have to introduce you to him. He is quite the storyteller!”</p><p>Candaith turned his head and grinned at me, “I always love a good story.” He paused, suddenly looking a little hesitant. “Despite the time we have spent together, I have heard so few stories from you. There must be so many to tell, considering the places you have been and the things you have done. I have heard rumors of the brave adventurer who is the bane of all evil.” He smirked, but I could tell he was nervous of how I would react.</p><p>I sat up, breaking eye contact and trying to figure how what to say. “It is true I have been many places and righted many wrongs. I have slain many creatures of evil, and I have no sympathy for them…but I have also killed many men. Evil men, it is true, but men all the same. It only brings me grief to see how twisted they became.” I sighed heavily. “I know they would have killed me in an instant if I had not killed them, but…I feel like with each life I ended a little piece of me died with them.”</p><p>Candaith went to speak but I stopped him. “Please, let me finish. There are unspeakable horrors in this world. There are no words for some of the things I have seen. Moria…Dol Guldur…Angmar,” my voice broke slightly, “I cannot unsee such atrocities.” I ran a hand through my hair distractedly, wincing as they snagged my braids, “I have lived almost two millennia, and have experienced many tragedies which have shaped who I am today, but these past months have truly changed me, and I am not sure if it is for the better.” I looked down between my knees. “I would like to tell you of these things, truly.  I am not ready to speak of them just yet…I hope you will have patience with me.”</p><p>After I was finished, I took a deep breath and reluctantly looked at his face. Where I expected to see pity or even impatience, I saw compassion and understanding. He reached out and grasped my hand tightly. “Of course, Gwin; I would never ask more of you than you are willing to give.” I distantly realized he had never called me by my nickname, but dismissed it. He likely was simply trying to be comforting.</p><p>Suddenly I could hear someone approaching and I let go of Candaith’s hand. I could still feel its warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you unfamiliar with Lord of the Rings Online, you might be confused about why she has been all the places she speaks of. In the game, your character goes all around Eriador (and eventually Rhovanion) helping the peoples with their troubles. The travel times in between regions are not a factor, as you can take a horse anywhere and you get where you need to go in a short time. <br/>I wish I had time to explain all the things Gwin has accomplished and all the horrors she has seen, but suffice to say, she has every right to struggle with her past deeds. Even if she did open up to explain some things to Candaith, he would not be able to fully understand what she's going through. If you have any questions about the game, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>We left shortly after Saeradan returned, not wanting to waste any daylight. I didn’t relish traveling once again through the desolate Lonelands, but I didn’t mention it to Candaith. He loved its wide-open spaces and the sunrise over the canyons, among other things. Luckily, I was no longer treated with hostility by its people, the Eglain, having helped them many times over. Well, Anlaf at the Forsaken Inn seemed to still view me with suspicion. <em>They owe me after the Red Maid debacle.</em></p><p>We decided to camp near a grove of trees on the eastern border of Breeland. There was fresh water nearby in the Weather Hills, and I wanted to do some fishing. It was a pastime I had enjoyed when I lived in the forest with my family, all those years ago. Luckily, I had made myself a decent pole in Celondim, as fishing is a way of life there. It was peaceful sitting on the docks, fishing in the quiet evenings, and looking for boats on the horizon.</p><p>I stood on the bank and put a worm on the hook for bait. Just as I went to cast, Candaith approached. “You know,” I said quietly, “I could have taken your eye out casting just now.”</p><p>“Well lucky for me you stopped just in time,” he said cheekily, grinning as I huffed and rolled my eyes. “I didn’t realize you enjoyed fishing; we never did any while we traveled together.”</p><p>I shrugged, “My fishing pole was in my vault in Bree. I decided to bring it along and hopefully catch something for dinner.” I looked at Candaith until he took the hint and backed away a little so I could cast. It landed in the water with a short ‘plop’. “When I lived in Celondim, I used to fish all the time. It is a city right on a river. Many ships travel back and forth, delivering various things to Mithlond, which is also known as the Grey Havens. Do you know of it?”</p><p>Candaith nodded, “I have heard of the Grey Havens. It is where Elves can take a boat and sail to the far West, in Valinor? Supposedly a beautiful land where the Valar dwell? Where the people of Numenor were trying to go until the Valar destroyed their homeland?”</p><p>I sensed some bitterness in his words. “The fall of Numenor was a horrible tragedy; I will not pretend to fully understand why the Valar refused the pleas of Amandil, but I intend to find out someday.”</p><p>Candaith started, looking surprised, “You intend to sail then?” He moved a little closer to me so we stood side by side.</p><p> I was silent for a moment, idly realizing that the fish were not taking the bait and that I should maybe recast. My thoughts were racing and I was unsure how to answer, but Candaith was waiting for my response. “I suppose so. My people are leaving these shores, to return to our original home across the sea. Most Woodelves are Silvan, and have no affinity for the sea and will likely continue to reside in Middle Earth, but I have some Noldor blood in my veins, and the original home of the Noldor is Valinor.”</p><p>Candaith placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it, “You are too valuable of an adventurer to lose to Valinor.” It was warm and comforting.</p><p>“Well thank you for the compliment. If I do go, it would not be anytime soon. There is much to do here, and Sauron is still a threat,” I smiled slightly but moved away from him to reel in my line. “You will not be able to get rid of me just yet.” I grinned as the line pulled taut, a sign that a fish was biting.</p><p>After a bit of work, I managed to catch a few salmon, which would be delicious when cooked over the fire. I pulled out my trusty skillet and drizzled it with a little oil. After preparing the fish and seasoning it with some herbs from a small packet I had purchased in Bree, I set the skillet over the fire and listened to the satisfying sizzle.</p><p>Saeradan wandered over, “What is that delicious smell? Ah, it looks like you had success fishing while I was scouting!”</p><p>“Too bad you came back so soon, I was hoping to eat your share,” Candaith said, pretending to look dejected.</p><p>I started throwing some potatoes at him, “Instead of bemoaning Saeradan’s presence, you can peel these and cut them up for me.” I laughed as he missed one and it hit him in the head.</p><p>Candaith clutched his head, “Oh the pain! You have slain me with a potato!” He fell back dramatically, pretending to be dead. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help the small grin on my face as Saeradan laughed.</p><p>It was interesting how Candaith’s real personality had revealed itself over the many months we’d known each other. When we first met, I had the impression that he was more serious, quiet, and introverted. Spending his days living by himself with only his horse for company seemed like a lonely experience, but he had never seemed bothered by it.</p><p>Over time, I noticed he was more extroverted and prone to laugh and make jokes (usually at my expense), and it was a pleasant surprise. He always seemed to make me smile without necessarily trying. It made me wonder what else I would discover about him as we traveled together. Would we grow closer? Was that what I wanted? I shook myself out of my musings as I realized I should be paying attention during my watch.</p><p>As I swept my gaze across the darkened landscape, I reflected on my earlier conversation with Candaith. I had always assumed I would sail West after Sauron fell and peace started to settle on the land. My mother and sister had both sailed before I left for Edhelion; they hoped to find that my father and brothers had been released from the Halls of Mandos. They begged me to come with them, but I knew in my heart that it was not time for me yet. It was a hard parting which still brought me grief.</p><p>My grandmother Gwynduilas, from whom my name is derived, fought in the Battle of the Last Alliance and was so grievously injured that it put her into a coma for thousands of years. After awakening in Imladris, she was given the choice to sail or remain, and she decided to depart these shores. I was able to meet her briefly before she left, and was stricken by the close resemblance we had to each other. I was disappointed she was leaving but I understood. My grandfather had sailed soon after she was injured, unable to bear the torture of seeing her comatose for so long, and she missed him dearly.</p><p>I also knew many who had no intention of leaving. Many of my comrades in the Guard in Mirkwood were Silvan, and were forever drawn to the forests they called home. They said they could never imagine leaving this place that meant so much to them. The trees were their friends, and they could communicate with them. I was able to hear them but speaking to them was more difficult for me.</p><p>There were many others in Middle Earth who were not Elven that I would miss. They would never be able to follow me across the sea. However, the thought of watching them all eventually grow old and die was almost unbearable, and I did not know if I would be able to face it here. Sailing would be a way for me to minimize the grief…or run away from it, depending on one’s perspective.</p><p>This brought me back to Candaith. He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but I could sense he was surprised by the thought of me sailing. It was true that it was hard for mortals to fully understand what sailing West truly meant, but it felt like more than that. <em>Men are confusing.</em></p><p>I found myself softly begin to hum a tune I had learned in Celondim, called <em>Theme for Mithlond</em> in Westron. The Elves would often sing it as they worked by the river. It made sense, seeing as Mithlond was only a short distance away, and several traveled back and forth delivering supplies, as well as Elves wishing to sail. I could remember sitting on a bench overlooking the river, with Duillond in the distance, playing it on my hand harp and reflecting on what it meant to me. It made me feel wistful, and I shook myself slightly, trying to dispel the ghosts of the past. It brought tears to my eyes thinking of those whom I loved sailing to the West, leaving me behind.</p><p>“What is the melody you sing?” a sleepy voice spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I knew it was Candaith without turning around to see.</p><p>“It’s a song I learned many years ago,” I said simply, not wanting to revisit the topic of the Grey Havens again. The melody flowed through my soul, and I felt it deep within my heart. Thankfully Candaith didn’t respond and likely fell back asleep.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The sun was beginning to rise, and we broke camp after a quick breakfast. As we stepped into the Lonelands, I could sense Candaith becoming more anxious. Clearly, he wanted to know if things had deteriorated in his brief absence.</p><p>Sensing his thoughts, I said, “I am sure you want to stop and scout the area, but we must keep moving. I want to reach the ruins that are in the shadow of Weathertop, on the Southeastern side.”</p><p>Candaith reluctantly nodded. “It will take us two days to reach Ost Guruth from here. It is not safe to simply gallop full speed on the path; here are several orc encampments and a large warg den near the road, and we must be cautious. Leaving the road and traveling more secretively might be wise.”</p><p>“Would it not be more dangerous to leave the path? It is open, yes, but as you go further from it there are rocky cliff faces and ruins that could be harboring threats,” Saeradan countered.</p><p>Considering this for a moment, I replied, “We will stay on the path until we reach Weathertop; the place we will camp is not far off the road, but is sheltered by the towering cliffs. Keep alert for enemies.” Both rangers nodded and we continued our journey.</p><p>We rode carefully by the entrance to the canyon that lead to Minas Eriol; the ruins were swarming with goblins and wargs, but if we avoided detection, we would be safe. We did not stop at the Forsaken Inn; despite all I had done to help them, there was still some distrust there. I did not want attention drawn to our errand unless it was necessary.</p><p>Luckily all remained calm during the day, and as the sun began to set, we dismounted and settled under the shelter of the tower. “Candaith, I heard there was a series of disturbances on the summit of Weathertop recently. What do you know of it?” Saeradan asked curiously.</p><p>Candaith briefly looked my direction, but replied, “The first time I noticed any trouble was several months ago. There was lightning striking the summit, despite the clear skies. It ended as soon as it had begun, and I noted a figure climbing down. I considered approaching but was afraid some witchcraft was afoot, and did not want to risk endangering myself.” He glanced up at the tower again. “The following night I felt the presence of great evil, and there was fire and shrieking. I was barely able to keep my horse from bolting, and I was filled with fear. I stayed hidden until sunrise before walking closer, and noticed things had calmed.”</p><p>He sighed. “Over the next several days, I noticed a large orc presence gathering along the path up to the summit. I knew something had to be done, but knew that I would be unable to do it alone.” He turned to me and smirked. “Next thing I knew, I was holding a knife to the throat of a trespasser.”</p><p>“I escape one threat to my life and am immediately faced with a deranged man attempting to murder me!” I said dramatically, throwing my hands up in exasperation before laughing.</p><p>Saeradan looked back and forth between us. “It sounds like there is a story here.”</p><p>Candaith then went on to tell the tale of our first meeting, as well as what we had accomplished on Weathertop. “I could not have assaulted the tower without her help.”</p><p>I smirked, “You just had to get yourself injured, leaving me to fight all the leaders on my own, including a massive troll!”</p><p>Candaith shrugged unapologetically, “You managed just fine without me. I would have only distracted you.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” I replied, standing up. “I will go scout the immediate area. You two can make yourselves useful by setting up the tents.” I left before Candaith could stop me; I knew he wanted to scout but my eyesight was better in the dim lighting. I was familiar enough with the terrain to find my way around without trouble. As luck would have it, I managed to kill a small boar along the way that I knew would make a hearty meal.</p><p>I moved slowly across the ground, dragging the boar on some tarp I had in my bag. I only had a short distance to go, but it was a heavy load to carry. I paused as I heard what sounded like footsteps nearby. They sounded heavy, and I knew how lightly Candaith and Saeradan walked in their soft boots. <em>Enemies then.</em> I looked about me but found nothing close by where I could hide. I would have to confront them.</p><p>“Come any closer and you will find a sword in your stomach,” I growled, dropping the boar and grasping the hilts of my knives.</p><p>I heard the grating sound of orcs laughing before they came around a large rock nearby. “Not if we put one in yours first little elf,” one of them growled.</p><p>I assessed the scene; they were a larger pack of orcs. I quickly counted 7, but it was possible more were nearby. I knew that our campsite was likely out of hearing range. It was possible my companions would hear me if I called for them, but I was uncertain.</p><p>I decided to play it off like I was the only traveler, but spoke louder, “What do you want?” I said, gritting my teeth. “Do you want the boar? I will leave it here with you if you will let me pass.” I hoped Candaith and Saeradan heard me; I was too occupied to listen for their approach.</p><p>The evil creatures smirked at each other, “That’s what we wanted at first, but elf flesh is so much sweeter, don’t you think boys?” They laughed again, before looking more serious and staring at me with cold eyes full of malice. “If you come quietly, we’ll kill you quickly. If not…well, we like to play with our food before we eat it.”</p><p>Before I could say another word, one of the orcs rushed me with a torch in his hand. Temporarily blinded, I drew my knives and haphazardly swung them forward. I heard a pained grunt as I felt one cut through flesh. I kicked out at the orc with the torch and he fell over, and I did a back flip to create some distance.</p><p>The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain in my head before I slipped into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little closer to M rated, but not quite. A word of warning here; this chapter includes sexual assault (but not rape). If you are triggered by this or do not wish to read of it, I will put clear markings where it starts and ends. You should still be able to follow the plot, but if you have questions, please don’t hesitate to write a comment, and I'll respond as best as I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>I woke up to something kicking me. “Get up scum, the boss wants to see you.” I felt very dizzy and dimly noted my hands and legs were bound; how was I supposed to stand up? Getting impatient, the orc dragged me off the ground and shoved me forward, and I held in a groan.</p><p>Taking a quick look at my surroundings, I noted I had been taken to one of the camps Candaith and I had infiltrated previously. I wondered if any of them would recognize me. It was not too far from Weathertop, but there were many small orc dwellings in these hills; Candaith and Saeradan might have trouble finding me. One good thing about traveling with rangers is that I knew they were good trackers. It gave me some hope. I became furious as I saw some of the orcs digging through my bag and handling my weapons.</p><p>The orc threw me to the ground at the feet of the one who was supposedly their leader, and I struggled to get up on my knees. I looked up and glared at him. He was large, and I noted with some alarm that it was a Uruk. The symbol of the white hand was painted on his face, and his intelligent eyes were hard and cold.</p><p>“Now we can’t have that can we?” he growled. He backhanded me and I crashed to the ground, feeling the hard rocks cutting into my face. I barely held back a scream as he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my knees again. “Now, where were we?” He pretended to think, “That’s right, I was going to question you.”</p><p>It took all my focus to force my expression to be blank. The Uruk pulled up a crude chair and sat on it, like it was a throne. Two orcs were on either side of me, holding me firmly in place by the shoulders. “Who else are you traveling with?” he growled.</p><p>I debated not speaking, but if I could convince him I was alone, it might give my friends a chance to find me without the added distraction of being hunted. “I travel alone,” I said firmly, hoping it was convincing.</p><p>The Uruk stared at me for a moment, appraising me, “Many orcs have been killed in this area over the past few months. I think it was you killing them.” I looked at him blankly, trying not to give anything away. His expression hardened. “Apologize.”</p><p>I said nothing, trying my best not to glare at him. He roughly grabbed my face with a clawed hand and put it close to his. I almost gagged at the rank smell of his breath. “Who are you working for?”</p><p>Again, I remained silent. His claws dug into my skin, and I could feel blood starting to trickle down my face, “Your silence is grating on me she-elf.” He abruptly shoved me away from him, and if it were not for the orcs keeping me in place, I would have fallen over again.</p><p>During my training, we were taught the importance of staying silent and refusing to give information to any captors…even under extreme pain and torture. I had friends who had paid a heavy price to keep the secrets of our realm, and I did my best to steel myself for what might come.</p><p>He stood up, “Don’t bother lying to me, I know you weren’t traveling by yourself. Two tarks (humans) were with you.” I said nothing, keeping a mask of indifference in place. The Uruk abruptly grinned at me, and I felt a growing sense of unease. “You won’t have to worry; we took care of them.”</p><p>I began to feel panic creeping up on me, and my façade started to crack, “You lie!”</p><p>Suddenly a cloak was thrown at my feet, and my heart stopped when I realized was similar to Candaith’s. How had the orcs gotten ahold of it? Unless…they were telling the truth?</p><p>Anger was taking the place of my panic, “Prove it. Where are their bodies?”</p><p>In reply he grabbed me by the throat and dragged me to my feet. “I don’t have to prove anything to you. Even if I wanted to, there isn’t anything left of them to show you.”</p><p>*********STARTS HERE**********</p><p>I spit in his face. My logic was failing me, and all I felt was rage. The Uruk’s ugly grin was wiped away and replaced with fury. He squeezed my neck harder, choking me. He then motioned to one of the orcs, who grabbed me and bodily carried me over to a tree. I fought back as they attempted to tie me to it. Desperately, I tried to speak to the tree and ask for its aid, but either it could not understand me or it did not have a voice to reply. Deciding I had nothing left to lose, I started screaming and thrashing wildly, hoping someone would hear me. Abruptly a dirty wad of cloth was shoved in my mouth, and I almost started retching at the taste.</p><p>The Uruk stalked towards me, nodding when he was pleased that I was tied securely. I tried to move my limbs but they were firmly restrained. “Now, I had agreed to kill you quickly if you cooperated, but you didn’t listen.” He looked calmly at me, his expression promising danger. “I will give you one more chance to tell me who you are working for before things get worse for you.” He pulled the gag out of my mouth so I could reply.</p><p>“I would rather die than help an orc.” I felt a sadistic pleasure in knowing that the Uruk would be especially offended by being referred to as an orc.</p><p>His cold eyes became angry, and I knew I had crossed a line. “Then so be it.” He turned towards the orcs and made a sweeping gesture at me. “Looks like we’ll be having a little fun before we get a taste of some elf flesh.” The orcs started laughing cruelly and jeering.</p><p>I could not help the fear I felt at what would happen next. I was terrified. I had heard stories of the things orcs would do to women if they were captured, and their hatred of Elves would only make it worse.</p><p>The Uruk took a sharp claw and traced a line down my throat to the top of my chest. “Let’s see what’s underneath these clothes.” He abruptly ripped my tunic open, revealing the thick linen that I bound my chest with while traveling for extra protection. He cruelly laughed, “Trying to hide that you’re a she-elf are you?” His hands started roaming my chest and back roughly, clearly searching for the end of the linen, and in my panic, I tried to scream through the cloth. The Uruk slapped me across the face again. “Stop screaming or I will cut out that tongue.” He said softly, but I could hear the warning in his voice.</p><p>I was ashamed to note that I was now crying, as the terror and hopelessness overtook me. I had never shied away from danger. I felt weak.</p><p>I decided to focus my mind on something far away from where I was; I didn’t want to acknowledge the fingers that were pulling at the laces of my trousers, or the rancid tongue that was licking my neck.</p><p>I cast my mind back to happier times. I remembered running around our village as a child, chasing my sister and playing games with my brothers. Dancing with my father in our home, my feet on top of his as he hummed a little tune. My mother singing us to sleep with a lullaby.  <em>Maybe I will see you soon.</em></p><p>I dimly noted the fabric around my chest start to unravel, and the claws scratching my back. I thought about the fun times I had with the hobbits in the Shire, as they played jaunty tunes and I clapped my hands in time to the music. Celondim filled my memories; how many times had I found myself lying on my back in the grass, staring at the stars? I pictured Earendil sailing across the sky, and the sound of crickets that hid in the flower beds.</p><p>It was harder now to ignore what was happening to me. The Uruk was roughly grabbing my breasts, leaving claw marks all the way down to my stomach. I weakly tried to turn my body away from him, but there was nowhere to go. He grabbed my waist and ground his pelvis into mine, and I swallowed the bile that threatened to choke me.</p><p>The Uruk abruptly removed the cloth and whispered, “I want to hear you beg,”. I shuddered in disgust, “Never,” I whispered fiercely, locking eyes with his and refusing to turn away. I would not sink so low as to plead for mercy from him. <em>Time to be brave now Gwin.</em></p><p>I tried again to think of other things, knowing what was likely to come next, but it was difficult. I had never expected to be violated in such a way, or touched in such places by anyone but a lover. I took a deep breath and started to hum the tune I had heard Candaith singing in the Prancing Pony. It seemed a lifetime ago. <em>I am sorry Candaith…I hope you and Saeradan are still alive. </em>Even as I thought this, I felt despair settle over me. I had no hope left for myself.</p><p>I stifled a cry as I felt his claws rake across my bare thighs. I still had my briefs on, but they were quickly ripped to shreds. I could feel the blood trickling down my legs, down my chest, down my back…I was completely exposed. I could hear all the orcs laughing cruelly, urging the Uruk to “finish the job”. The shame I felt was unbearable. As I cried, I kept humming brokenly, closing my eyes tightly so as not to see the malice in the Uruk’s eyes.</p><p>*****************ENDS HERE******************</p><p>The Uruk smirked wickedly, “Music won’t save you now.”</p><p>“No, but I will,” a familiar voice replied softly, and full of rage.</p><p>The Uruk was abruptly pulled away from me and his head went flying from his body a second later. Through my blurry eyes I could see someone fighting the orcs furiously. Behind me someone was tugging at my bindings and I fought back, fearing it was an orc trying to drag me away for himself. “Peace Gwinthilnel, it is Saeradan. Let me help you.”</p><p>I stilled my motions and allowed him to untie me while the orcs were distracted. Once I was free, he quickly threw his cloak around my shoulders, covering me completely. I removed the filthy cloth from my mouth, but the taste of it was still rancid on my tongue.</p><p>Saeradan spoke with some urgency, “I must help Candaith. Can you climb this tree? The higher you are the safer you will be until we can safely leave this place.”</p><p>I nodded woodenly, pulling myself up through the branches mechanically. Once I was as high as I could safely go, I curled up in the branches and made myself as small as possible. I could hear the sounds of battle below me but I didn’t dare look. I knew the carnage would be gruesome; Candaith and Saeradan were likely enraged, and a warrior who is enraged can cause serious damage. Luckily, I knew them both to be able to focus in battle even when emotions ran high.</p><p>I found myself dozing off, but shook myself awake each time. I needed to be focused in case I had to move quickly. Despite this, I felt pain and powerful emotions creeping over me. Joy that my friends were alive and had found me, shame in how they found me, anger at what had happened to me, frustration at my inability to defend myself, satisfaction that I refused to give anything away…all of these things warred within my mind. I knew I was bleeding from the multitude of claw marks and had bruises from being pushed around, but I paid them little attention at the moment. I wondered if a person could feel too much.</p><p>After what seemed like ages, I heard Saeradan softly call my name. “The orcs are dead, and it is safe to come down. Do you need help?”</p><p>I shook my head but, realizing he couldn’t see me very well, replied, “No, I can make my way down.” Slowly and carefully I descended through the branches. Saeradan was nearby in case I fell. Once my feet hit the ground, I found I couldn’t look him in the eye. “Are you and Candaith well? Were you injured?”</p><p>I could feel Saeradan’s worried gaze on me, and waited for him to reply while I continued to look at the ground. “We are well. Just a few scrapes and bruises.” The words made me wince; I knew I must be covered in them.</p><p>I cast my gaze around the area, moving purposefully away from the tree that had been my temporary prison. “Where is Candaith?”</p><p>“He is disposing of the bodies.”</p><p>Nodding, I replied, “I suppose we should return to camp? Is it far from here?”</p><p>“No, just up the ridge.”</p><p>Slowly I started to walk that direction. I let out a whimper as I saw the tatters of my clothes on the ground. “Saeradan, my gear should be around here somewhere. Could you fetch it for me?” My voice was shaking.</p><p>Saeradan hesitated, “It is not wise to walk alone in this area; I would appreciate it if you could wait while I gather your things.”</p><p><em>He must think I’m weak. I can’t even defend myself from some orcs. </em>I nodded again and waited while he looked around, eventually returning with my weapons and pack. “It has been rummaged through, but I was able to reclaim some things that were not damaged.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I murmured quietly.</p><p>As we walked, I found myself feeling weaker and weaker; clearly my injuries were catching up to me. Eventually I stumbled and sank to the ground. I knew I had lost a lot of blood, and was certainly dehydrated. It wasn’t like the orcs offered me any water, but even if they did, I would not have risked drinking it. Saeradan hurried over to me and I slumped against him. “Gwinthilnel, let me help.”</p><p>I shakily stood up and tried to continue walking, but even with his aid I found my legs simply did not want to hold my weight. “I-I just need to rest f-for a moment,” I stammered. Something was not right. The cuts felt like they were on fire. I felt dizzy, and remembered the wound on my head from when I was captured; it was possible I had a concussion. Saeradan picked me up swiftly and hurried back to camp; I was too tired to do anything but let blessed unconsciousness overcome me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, I know it was a little intense and I had some difficulty writing it. It was a little cathartic for me; although my experience with sexual assault was not as 'intense' as this (in terms of how others might see it), I was able to draw on my feelings and struggles that I dealt with and still struggle with sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin is rescued from her kidnappers, but she still has some recovering to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire. There was fire all around me, and I was burning. Orcs were chasing Elves through the streets, and screams filled the air. “Help me!” I choked, trying to put out the flames on my skin. Suddenly hands were grabbing me, and the cruel face of the Uruk was before me. “I want to hear you beg,” he growled, laughing as I struggled. “No one is coming to help you she-elf.” His hands were strong and felt so reaI. I heard someone calling my name. “Gwin! Wake up!” I continued thrashing, as the Uruk was still laughing in my face. “It is a foul trick!” I gasped, “Please, let me go, please!” Hands continued to hold me, but I focused more closely on them. They were calloused, but much softer than the hands of the Uruk. It was confusing. “Gwinthilnel, you are safe. This is not real; it is just a dream.”</em>
</p><p>My eyes flew open and I gasped, barely able to catch my breath. Above me I saw Candaith and Saeradan looking down at me with worried expressions, and Candaith’s face was white with fear. My skin still felt like it was on fire, and I was dripping with sweat. “Wh-what?” My voice sounded weak and my throat felt like sandpaper. I was shaking. I noted I had grasped the front of Candaith’s shirt with my hands tightly, as if meaning to shove him away, and I let go of him and sank back into the pillows.</p><p>Saeradan had his hands on my shoulders and gently released me, “You are safe here. We were riding for the Forsaken Inn, as you need a healer, but you were moving about too much to keep going. We were afraid you would fall off the horse.”</p><p>I sighed, “I am sorry; I feel miserable.” I truly did. I could tell I had a fever, and my injuries hurt terribly.</p><p>“Candaith mentioned that the last time he visited, Techeryn was staying at the Inn. She had mentioned she would be there for several weeks, and I hope she can help us.”</p><p>“Then we should get there as soon as possible,” I murmured, feeling my strength wain. “Could you…possibly help me stay awake? I fear my dreams will be dark.”</p><p>Saeradan nodded and smiled. “I would be happy to tell you some stories, if you would like.”</p><p>We continued towards the Forsaken Inn. I was riding tandem with Saeradan, while Candaith was riding ahead and scouting to make sure we were safe to keep going. I realized I had not spoken with Candaith since before my capture, and wondered if I had done something to upset him. “Is he all right?” I asked, gesturing in Candaith’s direction. I also noticed I was wearing clothes, and felt embarrassed, knowing they had put them on for me.</p><p>It was a while before Saeradan responded, “Your capture was hard for him, and he feels guilty, as do I.”</p><p>“There is no need to feel guilty; it was bad luck, and I survived, at least for now.” I joked, but it sounded feeble to my ears.</p><p>Soon we were approaching the stable, and Saeradan helped me down off of his horse. I was determined to walk, but found I could not keep my footing. “I am sorry, this is embarrassing.” I muttered, frustrated at my weakness.</p><p>Saeradan looked sad. “There is nothing to apologize for. You have been through much, and have to give your body a chance to heal. Techeryn will be able to help, I am sure of it.” He picked me up gently and walked the short distance to the Inn, Candaith ahead of us.</p><p>Techeryn was an Elleth from Imladris, and learned in the ways of healing. She liked to travel and offer aid where she could, and found the Lone Lands to be a place where much help was needed. She was standing outside on the porch, and once she spotted Saeradan carrying a clearly injured person in his arms, rushed over. “Hail travelers. It looks as if one of your party is injured.” Techeryn quickly assessed me, determined I was quite unwell, and hustled us inside.</p><p>Ignoring the stares of the patrons and Anlaf the owner’s protests, Techeryn brought us to her room and had Saeradan place me gently on the bed. “Mae Govannen. What is your name?” she asked kindly.</p><p>“Gwinthilnel,” I gasped, feeling somewhat short of breath.</p><p>Techeryn smiled, “Ah, the renowned adventurer.” She paused briefly, thinking. “Will you be able to tell me what happened, or should I ask your companions?”</p><p>I grimaced, “As…difficult as it will be, I think I should be the one to tell you the story.”</p><p>Techeryn turned to Saeradan, silently asking him to leave. “If you need anything, let us know,” he said softly, closing the door.</p><p>With a calming smile, Techeryn asked if she could examine me. Shrugging off my discomfort, I helped her remove my clothes. I watched her closely and saw a flicker of understanding in her eyes before she said, “Start from the beginning.”</p><p>Haltingly I told her what happened, trying to stay calm. When I got to the part where the Uruk started sexually assaulting me, it became more difficult. “I…well, he tied me to a tree. I’m sure you can guess what happened.”</p><p>The healer looked at me with compassion, “I can guess, but I need to know the specifics so I can determine what is causing your fever and other symptoms.”</p><p>I took a few deep breaths and steeled myself. “The Uruk scratched me with his claws all over my body, and he…he licked my neck. I am not sure if he bit me or not. I was trying to think of other things…” I paused for a moment, trying not to get lost in the memories.</p><p>“I know this is difficult, but I must ask: did he penetrate you? In any way?” She made it sound so medical, but kindness was in her eyes.</p><p>I shuddered, trying to recall what happened. “He did not rape me, if that is what you are referring to. Candaith and Saeradan arrived just in time. If they had come even a few moments later…” I felt tears start to roll down my face. “I just barely escaped it.”</p><p>Techeryn grasped my hand tightly in comfort. After a few moments, she asked, “Did he use his hand to enter you?” The questioning was painful. I did not want to think about what had happened.</p><p>“I…I am not certain. I was casting my mind to happier memories, trying to separate myself from what was happening.” I looked down at my hands “I think it helped some, at the time.”</p><p>She handed me a glass of water, “Drink this. I can tell you are dehydrated. May I examine you?”</p><p>I nodded. After several minutes of assessing my skin, she said, “These cuts are infected; your companions did well to apply athelas salve, but it will take more targeted potions to cure you. I will also give you some blood replenishing potions.” She patted my hand. “Our people heal quickly, so you should be back on your feet soon.” Techeryn hesitated, looking at me seriously. “I would like to do an internal examination to assess if any damage has been done. Do I have your permission?”</p><p>A spike of fear coursed through me. The thought of anyone touching me in such an intimate place so soon after my assault made my stomach turn. As if sensing my thoughts, she said, “I will be gentle and it will not take long.”</p><p>I steeled myself and nodded my permission. I listened to her as she asked me to take slow, deep breaths, and it went smoothly and quickly. After washing her hands, she sat next to me on the bed and took my hand. “After examining you, I do not see any indication that there is internal injury. If they did touch you there, it caused no significant abrasions.” She paused, “I am truly sorry you had to experience this.” I was surprised to see tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, and for listening to my story. It was…hard to retell.” I whispered, squeezing her hand before releasing it and sitting up a bit.</p><p>Techeryn carefully rubbed a salve over my injuries but left them open to air. “They will heal faster without the bandages.” She made me drink a few potions, helped me into clean garments, and had me lie back down. “Rest now tithen pen. I gave you a sleeping potion, which should help keep bad dreams far from you.”</p><p>My eyes shut in a healing sleep a few moments later, and sure enough, no dreams followed me as I rested.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally Gwin is in a safe place, albeit the Forsaken Inn. I’d like to think Candaith gave Anlaf the owner a piece of his mind when he protested to Gwin’s presence. Leave a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looks like they'll be spending some more time in the Lone Lands, while Gwin tries to come to terms with what happened to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p><p>I awoke to a familiar melody. Squinting, I could make out Candaith sitting next to me, humming the song which had brought me comfort in one of my worst moments. He wasn’t looking at me, but rather out the window, and was whittling something. “What are you making?”</p><p>He started, looking at me in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet; Techeryn said you would sleep a few more hours.” He smiled and my heart felt lighter. “I will say it was a little unnerving seeing you sleep with your eyes closed.” He quickly pocketed whatever he was working on.</p><p>I smirked, “How terrifying for you.”</p><p>His smile faded and a look of concern and grief took its place. “I was worried. After we found you, and you slipped out of consciousness, we were afraid you were too wounded to survive. We couldn’t get the bleeding to stop and you were burning up. The only thing we could do was bring you here.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did; Techeryn fixed me right up,” I replied with a somewhat forced smile, which turned into a frown as I noted the guilt on Candaith’s face. “What is it?”</p><p>He sighed, “I…we should have been able to protect you. This shouldn’t have happened in the first place. It took us far too long to notice you were missing, and even longer to find you. When I heard you screaming,” he paused, his voice breaking slightly before clearing his throat, “I feared the worst. I was praying to the Valar, or anyone who was listening, to protect you and keep you safe, and we found you alive….and killed the bastards who took you.” He looked grim, but I could tell he felt vindicated.</p><p>As shaken as I was, I knew I needed to try and lessen some of his guilt; he seemed to feel responsible and I wanted to comfort him. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently, “I am safe now, and hopefully soon I will be healed enough to continue on our journey.” Healed physically, that is. I felt like I was going through the motions; smiling when I was expected to, trying to reassure everyone that I was fine…I didn’t know what else to do. Absentmindedly Candaith was running his thumb back and forth across my knuckles, looking out the window and thinking. <em>I don’t think he even realizes he’s doing it. </em>It was comforting.</p><p>After a few minutes, he reached into his pack with his other hand and pulled out a small book, “This is a book of poems from Esteldin,” he said. “I know you like poetry, and I thought perhaps you haven’t yet read this one. I have carried it with me for a long time, and book marked some of my favorites.” He gently released my hand and flipped it open to a page. “This one is one my mother used to read to me before bed. I thought it might be as comforting to you as it was to me.”</p><p> I took the book and read the title, “The Garden.” I looked up at him, feeling grateful for the distraction. “I do like gardens”. </p><p>He gave me a small smile before standing up, but it seemed sad, “I will leave you to it. Try to rest; we will need your many talents on the road.” He hesitated, as if debating whether to actually leave.</p><p>The words left my mouth before I could stop them, “Wait, would you read it to me? My hands are still sore from…before.” <em>I don’t want you to leave.</em></p><p>He must have seen what was likely some form of desperation in my expression; his eyes softened and he nodded, sitting down in the chair next to me once more. He took the book from me and began to read, “There is a garden of tangled vines, and sharp thorns…” I closed my eyes, listening to his deep timbre.</p><p>As I was falling asleep, I thought I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear, but I must have imagined it.</p><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Two days later and a clean bill of health from Techeryn had us saying goodbye to the patrons and setting out on the road once more. “I think they like me better after seeing me injured,” I mused. Candaith looked pained.</p><p>We decided to head straight to Ost Guruth; we would need to keep a fast pace to get there before sunset, but it was the safest place to spend the night. We were all leery of being out in the open after what had happened a few days ago.</p><p>As we rode, I tried to reflect on what happened, but found it was too fresh. Perhaps time would heal all wounds, as they say. Both men looked back at me frequently and kept close to me, so much so that I became a little irritated, but I understood their caution. They blamed themselves for what happened, even though it clearly was not their fault. <em>I was too careless.</em> While it was true that I had been outnumbered by the orcs who had captured me, I should have been able to defeat them all without trouble. I wasn’t paying enough attention to my surroundings.</p><p>Wearily we left our horses at the stable and climbed the stone steps into Ost Guruth. Frederic the Elder knew of Candaith and I, and welcomed us warmly. We settled in one of the large guest tents; they had multiple rooms separated by collapsible walls, providing privacy for each guest. Saeradan volunteered to find us some food, and I wordlessly collapsed on the camp bed provided, sighing at the softness.</p><p>Candaith peeked his head around and I waved him in. “You look comfortable,” he remarked, looking amused.</p><p>“If there is a bed provided, it is certainly bound to be more comfortable than the ground,” I replied, closing my eyes.</p><p>I heard him move a little closer, “How are you feeling? We did travel the entire day, and you are only just recovering.”</p><p>I sighed, finally sitting up. Candaith adjusted some pillows underneath my head, and I thanked him, “I am well. It is helpful to keep busy, as it keeps my mind off other things. Speaking of which, I feel in dire need of some weapons practice. Want to join me after dinner?”</p><p>Candaith look surprised but nodded, “I would be honored, my lady.” I chose to lie down until Saeradan returned; I wasn’t sure if I had my full strength back.</p><p>I decided I was going to push everything painful aside and focus on having some fun.</p><p>As expected, I trounced Candaith in archery, despite some lingering soreness. “Clearly this is unfair,” he complained. “You have been practicing for hundreds of years!”</p><p>“Thousands.” I replied smirking. “Excuses excuses; I expect more improvement when we compete in Imladris.”</p><p>“I was unaware there was to be a competition there?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, there is not one scheduled yet, but I am determined to make it happen.” I smiled as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>He sauntered over to where I was collecting my arrows. “What are the stakes?”</p><p>I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “You will have to participate to find out.”</p><p>Shortly after, I watched Saeradan and Candaith spar. They moved fluidly, with an almost Elven grace. I knew that the Dunedain had Elven origins from Elrond’s brother Elros, however distant, which explained their longer lives. Perhaps the faint trace in their bloodline accounted for it.</p><p>After a little while I noticed myself slipping into darker thoughts, so I jumped up and started independently going through my exercises. When Prince Legolas had suggested I try twin knives all those years ago, I was a little skeptical, but after perfecting my skill I couldn’t imagine using anything else. They felt like extensions of my arms, and I was grateful Saeradan had retrieved them from the orc camp. I quickly found my rhythm, controlling my breathing and focusing on the present. Getting distracted meant mistakes, and I was determined to prevent those from now on.</p><p>I moved over to one of the practice dummies, as my companions were still busy. I closed my eyes and visualized my target; when I was training the Guard, they would blindfold us when we would spar. It taught us how to use our other senses to fight. I briefly considered being kind to the dummy and swinging lightly…</p><p>…but pretending it was the Uruk was much more satisfying. My knives were flying in concentric circles as I began furiously attacking the dummy. However, instead of feeling calmer, I felt more and more anger. That Uruk deserved my ire, and it needed to die by my hand. I could see the image of his mocking, laughing face, and my strikes became even more forceful.</p><p>Suddenly I felt a sword clash with one of my knives, and I was abruptly brought back to the present with some confusion. Candaith was looking at me warily, and I noted the tears on my cheeks. I lowered my knives and roughly wiped my face, “Did you need something?”</p><p>Candaith wordlessly gestured towards the dummy…or what was left of it. I had completely destroyed it, leaving nothing more than a barely standing block of wood with straw everywhere.</p><p>Instead of acknowledging it, I turned away from him and quickly walked away. I was embarrassed to face him after losing my composure, and I needed some space.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The breeze felt nice on my face as I stood on a wall on the east side of the city. The sun had set and the stars were out in all their glory. I tried to enjoy the view, but I found myself glaring at the sky as Earendil made his way across. What did Earendil think as he sailed on his ship? Did he know the anguish his son Elrond was facing? Did he care? Could he even tell? How could the Valar just sit back and watch as the world fell further and further into peril?</p><p>“Your face will stay that way if you keep that expression too long,” a voice said softly, and I knew it was Candaith trying to make a joke.</p><p>“I’ll take my chances,” I replied, not in the mood for humor.</p><p>I sensed him hesitate. “Would you prefer I leave you to your thoughts?”</p><p>I sighed, “Perhaps not.” I sat on the wall and he eventually settled next to me. We looked out across the plains, and I cringed when I heard the distant howling of wargs. “Will this land ever be free of it?”</p><p>He didn’t ask for clarification, for he knew what I meant. “The darkness that has settled here will be hard to fully cleanse, especially while Sauron still reigns.” He paused for a few minutes in thought, and then continued, “I look out over these Lone Lands and wonder what will happen to them when we have gone.”</p><p>The picture was bleak, and I couldn’t help but feel some despair, “It seems hopeless. I have tried to stand against the darkness, but it feels like a never-ending abyss. So much pain, and so much death”. My jaw was clenched as I tried to stop my words, but it was too hard, “What chance do we have, in the end?” I had never spoken these things out loud, because I was too ashamed to acknowledge the possibility of failure. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Candaith clenching his fists, and I worried I had angered him.</p><p>Before I could speak, he replied with intensity, “There is still bravery and dedication to be found here; the people are strong, and they will not let these lands be fully taken over without a fight.” He looked at me earnestly. “You helped them in ways I never thought possible. Agamaur, Garth Agarwen; you even braved the trolls in Harloeg, although when I heard of it, I may have questioned your sanity,” he finished with a weak smile. His eyes were shining, and I found I could not look away.</p><p>He moved a little closer, and his voice was full of emotion, “I do not know how I can ever repay you.”</p><p>My breath caught in my throat, and I didn’t know what to say. I dimly noted his hands had taken mine, and he squeezed them tightly. It felt like the air was crackling with something. We were only a foot apart, and I had the sudden, inexplicable urge to close the distance.</p><p>Before I could consider this, he moved away abruptly. I noticed he was breathing a little faster, and I felt shaken and slightly confused. “I…I should go. I promised to help Saeradan with something,” he muttered, making a quick exit and leaving me frozen in place, facing where he had been sitting so close only moments before. My heart and my thoughts were racing. What had come over me?</p><p>Running my fingers through my hair, I clenched it in my hands in frustration. My emotions felt like they were all over the place. I still felt raw from my capture, but Candaith had found a way to make my heart a little lighter over the past few days. Joking with me, reading out loud as I rested at the Inn, or just sitting in silence with me. Saeradan had also been a quiet supportive presence, but that relationship felt different than it was with Candaith. It was true I had known Candaith for longer than Saeradan, and we had been through much in our times together, but it did not fully explain the closeness I felt to him.</p><p>Was there something more than friendship forming between us?</p><p>I shook my head; I was likely just imagining things. I had gone through a lot recently and my emotional judgement was skewed. Realizing the hour was late and that tomorrow would be another long day, I jumped off the wall and landed lightly on the ground inside the city. I was not particularly tired, as Elves did not have to rest as often as humans, but my body felt sore and I had to acknowledge that I was still recovering from my injuries.</p><p>As I approached the large tent, I noted that both men were lying on their camp beds, and looked to be sleeping. I settled under the blankets and tried to clear my mind before I fell into an uneasy reverie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are our heroes starting to notice feelings between them? We will see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I know, I’m starting it off with a dream, but this one is somewhat important to the plot. Some very interesting events happen in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I was running hard; something was chasing me and I had to get away. Throwing myself behind a wall that had suddenly appeared, I crouched low and hoped whatever was coming could not hear the loud beating of my heart. A thick fog surrounded me, and I found I could barely see my hand in front of my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An evil laugh echoed ominously, and I felt like I was choking. The sudden darkness was thick with something terrible, something so horrible that I could barely breathe. Voices whispered as the figure walked slowly in my direction, but I could not understand them. The language was dark and grated in my ears. I felt weak, and my limbs were heavy as I stumbled away, searching desperately for another place to hide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was closer now, and I was barely able to escape the fingers that tried to grasp my cloak. I tore it off my neck and left it behind. I was crawling, the darkness so thick that it felt like mud, and I could barely move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A familiar tree suddenly appeared, and I ignored the tattered, bloody clothes I could see on the ground. I used all my strength to pull myself up into the branches, climbing up higher and higher. The branches never seemed to end, and the top of the tree was so far away. I needed to get to the top so I could get a better sense of where I was, but the canopy was thick and reminded me of the trees in Mirkwood. I gasped as I heard something shriek, and I covered my ears but was unable to block out its piercing sound. I felt frozen in terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I went to grasp another branch, the one beneath me broke and I screamed as I fell to the ground. The impact was hard and the pain was unbearable as the shrieking continued ringing in my ears. “Please stop…please!” I begged, writhing in agony. Using all my strength, I dragged myself closer to the trunk and scrabbled to find purchase so I could stand. I had almost succeeded before something swiped my legs out from under me and I crashed to the ground once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever had been chasing me had found me at last, and was dragging me across the unforgiving rocky ground by my hair. “Please let me go…I’ll do anything…” I begged, feeling ashamed of my weakness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cloaked figure stopped, “Anything?” it whispered silkily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hesitated, but felt a force compelling me to gasp, “Anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It crouched down and pulled me closer, and I finally saw the creature’s face. It looked as if it could have been an Elf once, but there were horrible scars across his face which ruined any semblance of being one. His eyes were full of malice, and glowed red in the darkness. “Tell me what you know about the halfling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt drawn into his gaze, and opened my mouth to reveal all I knew, but closed it and clenching my teeth tightly with all my willpower. It was very difficult. I knew my gaze was weak but I refused to look away. His eyes flashed with fire and he grabbed my throat with one black, clawed hand. “You will answer me, or face the consequences.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I scrabbled at my throat fought desperately to get him to release me, but managed to croak, “Never.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He squeezed tighter, and growled, “So be it.” Instead of finishing the job of murdering me, he threw me an impossibly far distance and I skidded against the tree, where shackles magically appeared and clamped tightly around wrists and ankles. As I struggled, the elf-like creature morphed into the Uruk who had captured me, and he looked impossibly larger and stronger than I remembered him to be. His teeth were longer and sharper, dripping with saliva, and his claws were covered in poison. Any semblance of logical thought was replaced with overwhelming terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran a sharp claw down my face, immediately drawing blood. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?” he rasped, baring his teeth in a horrible grin. His eyes hardened. “No one disobeys him and gets away with it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some part of me knew he spoke of Sauron…but I was distracted by the feel of him tearing my clothes off, his claws ripping into my skin. The poison felt like fire, and I realized I was screaming. I tried to shut my eyes so I wouldn’t see his sadistic grin, but it was as if something was forcing them open. I sobbed as the uruk’s hands roamed lower and lower. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kill me, please just kill me!” I screamed, writhing against the tree and trying to escape. I felt like I was being burned alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cloaked figure suddenly appeared next to me and whispered in my ear, “Tell me what I need to know and I will grant your wish.” His voice was so smooth and persuasive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The desire to tell him everything was overwhelming, but I bit my tongue hard and the coppery taste of blood filled my mouth. “N-No…I…you cannot make me…just let me die!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grew even angrier and I felt his hands clamp tightly on my head. I almost passed out at the intensity of the pain in my skull, but it seemed he wouldn’t let me escape the terrors of this dream. I tried to think of something that would keep him from the knowledge he so desperately wanted, but the fear and agony was so great that it seemed impossible. An eye of fire filled my vision, and horror filled me as I recognized it. Could the figure be Sauron himself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, a bright light shined and engulfed the air around us. The Uruk was instantly incinerated. The cloaked figure’s hands were forced off my head, and he shrieked in anger as another person entered the glade. I couldn’t make out who it was, but his voice was commanding, “Begone, creature of darkness!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have no power here!” it bellowed, enraged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have just enough,” the other figure replied, determination evident in his voice. “Leave this place!” I still could not see his face, but he held out his hands and a blast of white light shot out of them, slamming into who was likely Sauron and sending him flying backwards. Tethered to the tree as I was, I couldn’t look behind me, but I heard him crash to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will regret this,” he growled. As soon as I felt the heavy evil in the air recede, I knew he had fled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chains dissolved and I stood slowly, rubbing my wrists. The figure moved closer and held out a hand. “Come with me child, let us return to the light.” I grasped his hand tightly and knew no more. </em>
</p><p>I came back to myself with a gasp, and I sat straight up in bed before dizziness and nausea forced me to lie back down. The first thing I saw was the kindly face of Radagast the Brown. He sat next to me and took my hand. “Hello again Gwinthilnel. It has been quite some time since we last spoke.”</p><p>I nodded slowly, still a little disoriented. “Yes, it has…” I attempted to sit up again, and Radagast took the opportunity to prop up the pillows so I was more comfortable. “What happened? It felt so real, like I was really there…” I looked down at myself, almost expecting to see fresh wounds, but only saw the faint scars of a few days ago. My eyes felt gritty, and I realized I must have been crying while I dreamed, and my throat was raspy.</p><p>Radagast’s face became grave. “It was real, in a way.”</p><p>I asked the question I was most afraid of, “Was he actually there? Was it him?”</p><p>After thinking for a moment, he replied, “It is possible. I have rarely heard of such a thing happening, but when I encountered him even for the brief time I was with you, I could sense a familiar darkness that is indicative of his presence.”</p><p>“Who was there? What are you talking about?” a voice burst out. I started and finally took a better look at my surroundings. Saeradan and Candaith were in the room with us, Saeradan looking grim and Candaith white as a sheet. I realized it was Candaith speaking, and he sounded both angry and scared.</p><p>Radagast looked from both men to me, silently asking whether or not I wanted them to know the full story. After a moment of indecision, I said, “Can I have a moment alone with Radagast? I…I need to ask him some questions.”</p><p>At first, I thought Candaith was going to refuse to leave; he looked frustrated, but Saeradan lightly touched his arm and they both slowly left the tent, Candaith giving me one last worried look.</p><p>Once we were alone, I felt myself struggling to keep my emotions in check. Everything felt so fresh and I was exhausted. I decided to reign it in for now and focused on formulating the words to ask some questions. “He asked me to tell him what I knew about the hobbits. How does he know about them?”</p><p>Radagast sighed. “In my conversations with Gandalf, it became clear to me that knowledge of the hobbits had been discovered by Sauron by some magical means. I believe Gandalf knew more than he was saying, but did not share with me any specifics in regards to what kind of magic it was.”</p><p>“I see…but how did he know about me?”</p><p>At this, Radagast almost looked amused, “Your many deeds have not gone unnoticed, by both the forces of good and of evil. Sauron likely believes you to be quite powerful, and he made the correct assumption that you had valuable information.”</p><p>“Do you think Sauron has people searching for me?”</p><p>“I find it is not out of the realm of possibility that Sauron wants you captured, dead or alive, in order to prevent you from further disrupting his plans. You have done many things in many places, and you dealt a great blow to him when you freed the Red Maid and helped disrupt his forces in Dol Guldur, among other things. You did much in Angmar to hinder his designs; Carn Dum was to be his stronghold in the North, with Mordirith as its leader, but your actions prevented it. He knows you have powerful friends, and likely believes if you are out of the way, his path to victory will be easier.” Radagast sighed heavily. “You are in danger.”</p><p>I clenched my fists, angry and feeling helpless. “What am I to do then? Stop fighting? Go hide somewhere? I have a duty to uphold and I cannot just step aside while Sauron wreaks havoc just because he is threatened by me.” I realized I was almost shouting and lowered my voice. “I will not deny I am afraid, because I am. Clearly you must have seen it during my…dream, if that’s what you would call it.”</p><p>“It is understandable. Sauron is evil in its purest form; learning from Morgoth has given him great power. He is cunning, and over the centuries has perfected the art of persuasion.” Radagast looked at me with compassion, “I would not have blamed you if you had told him what you knew. The influence of Morgoth prepared him for this.”</p><p>I shuddered at the name of the fallen Vala; I had heard stories from those who were alive during his reign of terror; my grandmother was one of the few survivors who had fled Gondolin while it was destroyed by Morgoth. If Sauron had even a fraction of his power, it would be more than enough to plunge the land into total darkness should he get the ring back. Radagast continued, “However, we cannot let this fear control us. If we hope to win against him, we must continue to move forward. I ask you to be cautious, but I understand you will do what you believe is best.” He straightened up a bit and asked, “I hear you are on your way to Imladris?”</p><p>“Yes, we are travelling there to meet up with several other Dunedain”.</p><p>Radagast nodded, “I see. Lord Elrond may be able to help you with your dreams. There are ways to help clear your mind before reverie, which would allow you to better control what you dream and act as a type of defense against creatures like Sauron who might want to infiltrate them.”</p><p>I smiled a little, “I would be grateful for such knowledge, and I hope you are right.”</p><p>Returning my smile, he patted my hand and stood up. “Try and rest, you have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>I let out a bitter laugh, “I doubt I will be resting much tonight.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Radagast said softly. “Would you like to see your companions? I can hear at least one of them pacing outside the tent.” He had a secretive smile on his face and I wondered what he was thinking.</p><p>I hesitated, unsure if I felt up to seeing them and their worried faces. “Send in Candaith, as he is likely the one pacing,” I said with a small smile.</p><p>Again, Radagast gave me a strange, knowing look, winked, and left the tent. I heard him telling Saeradan to find some food for me, saying I would need my strength after my “ordeal”. A few seconds later Candaith came in slowly, still looking a little pale, and cautiously sat next to me. I sighed and said, “I am not made of glass you know. I will not break easily.”</p><p>I saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he was serious once more, “Are you well? Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Just then, I heard Saeradan knock on one of the wood posts of the tent and say, “I have some food for you, may I come in?”</p><p>I had hoped to avoid facing them both at once, but held in a sigh and said, “Of course.”</p><p>Saeradan ducked his head in and gave me one of his small half smiles, setting a tray on a table next to me. “It is nothing fancy, but tea, bread and cheese was the best I could find in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Eating was the last thing I wanted to do, but I forced a smile and took a small sip of the tea. It warmed me up nicely and I felt a little calmer. “I do not need anything fancy; this is perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>I thought Saeradan would sit on the other chair that was near the bed, but instead he simply said, “You are very welcome,” inclined his head, and left.</p><p>I picked up the bread and took a small bite, but it was tasteless. My thoughts were turning back to the dream and again I felt my emotions threatening to overcome me. Taking a few deep breaths, I swallowed the bread and picked up my tea, my hands shaking.</p><p>“Here, let me help,” Candaith murmured, and he took the tea from me and helped me drink. “I was afraid you would drop it.”</p><p>“Are you calling me clumsy?” I asked, and tried to smile. Candaith didn’t return it, and looked worriedly into my eyes. I set down the tea and looked away, wringing my hands. “I assume you want to know what I was dreaming about.” I stated rather than asked.</p><p>“Only if you wish to tell me,” he responded softly.</p><p>I felt redness creeping up my neck as I considered telling him about the uruk. I was not sure how much he had seen when the real events had occurred, and didn’t want to anger him. “I am not sure I have the strength,” I said brokenly.</p><p>“Then let me lend you some of mine,” he replied gently, taking my hands and holding them tightly.</p><p>I was embarrassed to discover tears were gathering in my eyes, threatening to fall. “I am afraid,” I whispered.</p><p>“Gwin, being afraid is not something to be ashamed of,” he whispered in reply. “You are one of the strongest people I know, and the bravest.”</p><p>I closed my eyes and I felt myself beginning to unravel, but again tried to push away my grief and anxiety before opening my eyes again. I was still unable to look at him, knowing I would likely find pity in his eyes, which I couldn’t bear to see. “I will try,” I said, my voice sounding small.</p><p>I began slowly, “Candaith…I have been through many trials and many horrors. I could not possibly describe to you the darkness I have faced; it is beyond words. However, this darkness is something very different.”</p><p>Candaith stayed silent but gave my hands a small squeeze. I took a few slow, deep breaths, and stared at some of the loose threads of my blanket as I continued. My voice sounded far away and emotionless to my ears, but I knew the only way to finish my tale was to keep going. I had turned my gaze straight ahead at the canvas over Candaith’s shoulder, but now I hesitated. I had come to the part of the story where the uruk came into play, and I felt a wave of fear crash over me. My breathing quickened and I started shaking. Distantly I heard Candaith speaking to me but couldn’t process the words. Instead I focused on the sound of his voice, and the deep, familiar tone was enough to calm me, but only just.</p><p>Finally, I was able to comprehend what he was saying, “If you need to stop, I will not think any less of you.”</p><p>My jaw was clenched tightly, and I feared if I tried to speak, I would burst into tears. Unbidden, a memory of my father came to me.</p><p>
  <em>It was a warm, summer day, and everyone wanted to spend the day outside. There were many elflings in my village, and I was one of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gwin, let’s go swimming!” my eldest brother Fernden said excitedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My stomach dropped. I was just learning to swim, and still felt very wary of the water. “Can we do something else? Maybe climb some trees?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My brother saw right through me, “Don’t be a scardey cat! Everyone else is going!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I think I’ll stay here,” I said softly, and my brother made a face before running off to join the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slowly wandered back home and sat in the long grass next to our house, absentmindedly braiding some grass and flowers into a crown. I noticed my father sit next to me but didn’t look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gently took the flower crown out of my hands and pulled me into his lap. I automatically curled up into his chest, listening to his heart beat and sighing. “Hello Ada.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello Iellig,” he replied softly. “Why do you sit here alone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I am not alone now,” I said softly, looking up at him with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We sat in silence for a few minutes, breathing in the sweet scent of the wildflowers surrounding us. “Are you afraid to go swimming with the others?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe a little,” I replied in a small voice. “What if I drown?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father chuckled, “Do you think I would ever let that happen, tithen pen?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I guess not...but I’m still scared.” I was playing with the ends of his long, dark hair, feeling ashamed of my weakness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned me around a little so I could see his face; it was gentle and kind. “If you decide not to go, I will not think any less of you.” He snuggled me closer. “But Gwinnie, I know you are brave, and a little stubborn,” he winked and I squirmed as he tickled me, “and you can do anything you set your mind to. I promise I will be right by your side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Always and forever?” I asked, staring into his wise, green eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hesitated for a moment, smiled and said, “Always and forever.”</em>
</p><p>I came back to the present, and his words of encouragement, so long ago, helped me continue my tale. In the end my father could not stay by my side, and I felt a flush of anger at the monsters who ended his life. “I’m sure you remember the uruk from a few days ago.”</p><p>Candaith stiffened, “Of course.”</p><p>“How much did you see?” I asked, holding my breath.</p><p>He didn’t answer right away, and I could tell he was struggling with what to say. Finally, he swallowed and said, “None of it should have happened.”</p><p>This didn’t exactly provide me with the information I wanted, and my face flushed with shame over what he must have witnessed. Nevertheless, I decided to continue, “Well, in my dream, it happened again. He looked more monstrous, and I could see poison dripping from his claws. It was strange; Sauron was also there, trying to persuade me to tell him all I knew. He…he told me it would all stop if I just told him what he wanted to know.”</p><p>“Did you tell him anything?” Candaith asked thickly.</p><p>“I did not want to, but he grabbed my head and it was agonizing. I was so close to telling him everything, just so it would all be over, but just before I could, Radagast appeared and drove Sauron away. I am afraid of what would have happened if he had not been there.” I could not meet his eyes, as I was too nervous to see what I would find in them.</p><p>There was silence for a few moments. “Gwin,” Candaith said slowly. “Saeradan and I, we could not wake you. I heard you first, groaning and restlessly moving around. I came in and tried to rouse you, but instead of waking you started thrashing and grabbing at your hair. Saeradan tried tipping some water on your face, and I attempted to gently hold you in place but you threw me off. I told Saeradan to run for help, and he found Radagast. While he was gone, I stayed with you, and you were begging someone to just kill you and let you die.” He squeezed my hands a little tighter. “I was afraid for you, and I felt helpless. Nothing I did was working and you were clearly suffering…if I could have taken your place, I would have.”</p><p>“No Candaith, I would not want that for you; no one should have to endure such dreams, but I am glad you were spared from the actual visions. I am sorry if I scared you.” I let go of his hands and tried to use the blanket to wipe the tears off my cheeks, but I was sure I looked a mess. I had never cried so much in my entire life as I had over the past week.</p><p>I finally had the courage to look at him, and was struck by the anguish in his eyes, so I asked, “What is it? Is there something else you wished to ask?”</p><p>“Did he…did the uruk…” Candaith started to ask, but he struggled to say the words.</p><p>“Did he rape me?” I finished for him, whispering brokenly. He looked at me anxiously. “No…but would you think less of me if he did?” I asked quietly, looking away.</p><p>He reached out and tipped my chin up towards him so our eyes locked. “Never,” he whispered, with such intensity that I was startled. I didn’t know what to make of his expression, and I felt a rush of emotion.</p><p>“I feel…dirty, like no matter how much I wash myself I cannot get clean. I see the events of that day repeatedly in my mind…and I remember how it felt when his hands were on me. I tried to fight back but he was too strong.” The tears were falling faster now, and my voice shook but my eyes remained looking into his, “Once I realized I could not escape, I tried to think of happier times to distract me…it worked a little.” I forced a watery smile on my face, “I even started humming that song you were singing at the Prancing Pony. The uruk didn’t like that very much, and it made me feel some satisfaction knowing it was annoying him.”</p><p>Candaith was still looking intently into my eyes, listening without interrupting. His hand had moved away from my face, and was holding mine again, stroking his thumb across my knuckles like he had done not so long ago. I wanted to look away, but was captivated by the way his eyes showed more emotion than his face.</p><p>“I prayed to the Valar that you were safe. The uruk had said they had killed you, and I did not know what to believe.” I hesitantly put my hand on his cheek. “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before I found myself crying almost hysterically into his tunic as everything hit me at once. He seemed shocked, and his arms were frozen by his sides until he slowly put them around me. He took one hand and stroked my hair, whispering words of comfort, and held me close. I curled up in his arms, feeling a little safer. I could hear his heart beating, and the reassuring sound of it helped me calm down.</p><p>Once my tears started to slow and I caught my breath, I realized what a compromising position we were in and pulled away. “I…I am sorry, I’m not sure what came over me. I generally do not make a habit of falling into someone’s arms like a damsel in distress,” I said with a hesitant smile.</p><p>Candaith’s lips quirked up in what was almost a smile but not quite, “It’s all right, you have been through much lately. I would not be a good friend if I refused to help you when you needed a shoulder to cry on.”</p><p>Ah yes. Friends. We were just friends…right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I’m sure Candaith felt both uncomfortable and maybe a little pleased to have her throw herself into his arms. Will each of these small moments bring any sort of realization to them about how they feel?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On our way to the Trollshaws, running into some familiar NPCs along the way. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
</p><p>Although I did not fall back into reverie, I did take the time to let my body relax and did some meditation. My mentor Talagan had instructed me in this practice as a way to clear my mind before a battle. <em>“It is easy to be overwhelmed by the rush of anticipation before a fight, but it is important to keep your focus. The best way to prepare is to calm your mind; it will sharpen it and help you stay aware of your surroundings more effectively,”</em> he would say. I mused that perhaps I should do this every night before bed. I had heard that some elves could actually control their dreams and experience whatever they wished; I hoped Lord Elrond could teach me something similar. I felt saddened as I recalled the cruel twist of fate that ended Talagan’s life; he was such a good person who taught me very valuable lessons, not only in fighting but also in life.</p><p>Radagast met with me once more before we left to continue our journey. “Ride swiftly to the Trollshaws; although it is not without its own dangers, there is more cover in the trees than out in the open plains of this land. I have a raven stationed at the Last Bridge; if you could write a message for me stating you arrived safely and attach it to his leg; he will deliver it to me.” He smiled, “It would put me at ease to know you had found your way.”</p><p>I nodded and said, “Of course. Thank you for your help…I am not sure what would have happened without your aid, and I will take your guidance and advice into consideration.”</p><p>“You are most welcome Gwinthilnel,” he patted me on the shoulder, “Give my regards to Lord Elrond.”</p><p>I waved as we trotted away from Ost Guruth, and I was glad to be leaving. This land held some bitter memories, and I was ready to say goodbye to it, at least for now. I knew Candaith was loathe to move on, especially considering the danger we had encountered, but he was dedicated to his mission with the Grey Company, and I knew he would see it through before returning.</p><p>I decided to ride next to Saeradan, as we had not had much of a chance to speak recently. He inclined his head as I approached. “Good morning Gwinthilnel. Are you...feeling recovered?”</p><p>Smiling softly, I nodded and replied, “Yes, I am doing better. Time will heal all wounds, as they say.”</p><p>He nodded hesitantly, and I could tell he perhaps did not agree with the sentiment but was too polite to say so. We took some time to chat about nothing important, and I found the distraction to be pleasant.</p><p>We made it to the Last Bridge near sunset. I was glad we were passing over the bridge before dark; gaunt men and other undead creatures roamed the area at night, and I preferred to avoid them. I had plenty of experience defeating them, but anytime I could avoid confrontation, I did.</p><p>Sure enough, Radagast’s raven was standing calmly on the stone wall of the bridge, and I tied the letter to its leg, stroked its feathers lightly, and it flew off with a soft caw.</p><p>I knew Barachan’s camp was not too far from the bridge, so I convinced my companions to travel there to spend the night. It would also serve as a good place to send a message to Elrond, as I knew messengers often rode back and forth from the various outposts.</p><p>“How is Barachan?” Candaith asked. “I have not been to his camp in recent years.”</p><p>“He was well the last time I visited, so I would assume he is doing fine. We shall see shortly,” I replied.</p><p>As we approached, I called out, “Suilad!” so that Barachen knew it was not an enemy.</p><p>Instead of Barachen, a dwarf made his appearance. “Heithur Ironfist, at your service.” He was a merchant from Thorin’s Hall, and I had had some dealings with him in the past. He bowed briefly, but I could see his hand was on his axe. His eyebrows rose as he recognized me. “Lady Gwinthilnel! It is good to see you once more.”</p><p>I inclined my head, “Greetings Heithur. We come looking for Barachen and wish to spend the night at his camp. Is he nearby?”</p><p>At this, the dwarf replied, “He went hunting some time ago but has not returned. The boar are thick in this area, so perhaps the lad is just trying to find the best one without being run over by the rest.” He chuckled slightly.</p><p>I found it amusing to hear Barachen referred to as a “lad”, but my brow furrowed. “How long has he been gone?”</p><p>Heithur thought for a moment, “I would guess a few hours.”</p><p>“A few hours? That is a long time to be hunting without returning. You know there are plenty of wolves and bears in the area. I am surprised you did not go searching for him,” I said, looking at him a little sternly.</p><p>The dwarf looked annoyed, “He’s a smart Elf, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.”</p><p>Before the argument could escalate, an elf dropped down from the trees, “Never fear, Barachen is here!”</p><p>I rolled my eyes but was relieved. Barachen was quite a jokester and liked to make people laugh with his antics, “Suilad Barachen,” I deadpanned. “I should have expected the dramatic entrance.”</p><p>He laughed merrily and gave an exaggerated bow, “I aim to please, especially for beautiful maidens,” he said with a wink.</p><p>I noticed Candaith shifting a little beside me, and Barachen finally acknowledged them, “You bring companions with you this time! Candaith I know, but the other I do not.”</p><p>“I am Saeradan,” the ranger replied quietly, inclining his head in respect.</p><p>“Mae Govannen,” Barachen replied, and turned back towards me. “How may I assist you? Are you just passing through?”</p><p>“We had hoped to share your campfire for the night, as we need a place to rest. Would that be agreeable?”</p><p>“Of course! I would be more than happy to assist you. Follow me.” Barachen turned and walked up the slope toward the camp, which was well hidden behind large boulders. Heithur had returned during our conversation with Barachen and was sitting close to the fire, warming his hands. He acknowledged us gruffly, likely still a little disgruntled at my accusations.</p><p>We tied up our horses next to a small paddock where Barachen kept his, and walked to the other side of the fire. Saeradan and Candaith volunteered to set up the tents, and I eased myself slowly next to the fire. I felt some mild soreness from my injuries, and it was likely I had hurt myself slightly when I was dreaming last night. Barachen sent me a questioning look, but I shook my head, “It is nothing.” I could tell he did not believe me, but chose to give me a smile instead, continuing to stir a pot containing something that smelled divine.</p><p>Thankfully neither Candaith or Saeradan chose to explain on my behalf, and I was grateful. Rehashing my recent troubles was not something I was keen to do unless it was completely necessary. I sighed internally, knowing Elrond would want to know everything. At least I had some days yet before I would be speaking with him.</p><p>We sat in silence for several minutes while the rangers finished getting settled, and the atmosphere felt a little uncomfortable. Barachen and Heithur clearly were unsure what to ask, likely aware we would not be able to share many details of our journey, and Saeradan and Candaith did not know the others well.</p><p>I took the initiative to strike up some small talk, “Whatever you are cooking smells wonderful; were you able to catch something during your hunt?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, just a pair of rabbits, as the boars were acting more aggressive than usual and I did not feel comfortable approaching them. However, I make a delicious stew, would you not agree sir dwarf?”</p><p>This elicited a tiny grin on Heithur’s face, “I suppose it is passable,” he mumbled.</p><p>“That is high praise!” he replied, laughing lightly. After a few minutes the stew was ready to serve, and Barachen dished us out portions in beautifully crafted wooden bowls.</p><p>“Did you make these?” I asked, looking curiously at the intricate design.</p><p>“I certainly did,” he said, looking proud. “Do you not remember I was trained to be a carpenter before choosing to spend my time in the wilds?” I nodded, recalling the beginning of his training when we were still very young. He grinned impishly, “My skill is unmatched.” I knew he was joking, as there were carpenters in Imladris that had carved the buildings out of the trees themselves.</p><p>I played along, “Oh yes, it is beyond imagining.”</p><p>“Do I sense some sarcasm my lady?” he replied, “How unseemly.”</p><p>I knew he was joking and just rolled my eyes. “When have I ever been ‘seemly’? You know I like to scandalize the high-born ladies with my adventuring.” I smiled a little wistfully, “I never spent much time dancing or really doing much of anything with the nobility.”</p><p>“I know you are a fine dancer; do you remember when I traveled to Celondim to escort some Elves from Rivendell for the Festival of Ithil? It was only a few hundred years ago, and I distinctly remember you twirling about in the wildflowers with me.” I smiled fondly. It was a beautiful night, and I had appreciated the respite from my training. I was not part of any sort of army in Celondim, but I had chosen to train with the soldiers in order to keep up my skills, as I had a feeling they would be needed at some point in the future.</p><p>“I cannot imagine you dancing,” Saeradan said quietly, with a little quirk of his lips. “We have spent most of our time together either hunting enemies or saving women from brigands. Is she graceful?”</p><p>“Well I would not use the term ‘graceful’ to describe her, at least most of the time” Barachen replied, and I wacked him lightly on the arm. “You know it is true Gwinthilnel! Do you not remember jumping on the tables with the Elves while they were singing a somewhat…bawdy tune?” he laughed merrily. “Some of the Elleths were quite scandalized!” I could tell my face was burning, and Candaith was chuckling.</p><p>I decided to take his teasing with good humor and replied, “You were no better Barachen. You refilled your goblet of wine with a little too much Dorwinion that night, and I saw you fall into the harbor while skipping along the wooden posts of the dock.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I may have been attempting to impress Lady Vaelwyn with my impeccable balance,” Barachen replied with a shrug, “Clearly I failed in that!”</p><p>“Then you asked <em>me</em> to help pull you out of the water, and when I gave you my arm you pulled me right in!” I said with an exaggerated, haughty sniff. “Some gentleman you are.”</p><p>Both rangers looked amused at our banter, and Candaith said, “Barachen, I assume you helped her exit the water?”</p><p>“You would assume wrong,” I answered. “He instead ran off to find Lady Vaelwyn to apologize for, and I quote, ‘Leaving her without a proper, handsome, and talented dance partner’, but she was already being escorted by Laegon, who was coincidentally also a carpenter!”</p><p>“Luckily Gwinthilnel is an excellent swimmer, and despite her own overconsumption of Dorwinion-“ I wacked him again, “-ouch! Anyway, I knew she was perfectly capable of escorting herself onto dry land.” He winked and then ducked as I threw my spoon at him. We had known each other for a very long time, as we had grown up in the same village in Mirkwood, and although we had not spent a great deal of time together recently, most of our interactions were memorable, in one way or another.</p><p>I looked over and saw Candaith grinning at me from across the fire, and I felt some redness on my cheeks. <em>Must just be a little too close to the fire…</em></p><p>Once we had finished eating, Saeradan volunteered to wash the bowls and I took out my arrows; I wanted to make sure they were all in good condition, considering there were likely dangers ahead. Barachen looked over and said, “Do you have enough? I could probably craft you a few tonight. They would not be perfect…” He looked a little uncertain.</p><p>I waved him off, “It looks like I have plenty for now, but I appreciate the offer,” I said kindly, offering him a smile of thanks. He returned it and decided to quick scout around the camp’s perimeter before we would settle down for sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to make Barachen into a humorous, good friend to Gwin, which is not LOTRO “canon” but it’s my story so I’ll do what I want haha. Look for more silliness next chapter! Review and follow if you have a moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter spent in Barachen’s camp with a nice heart-to-heart. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>We had decided to take turns keeping watch overnight, despite Barachen volunteering to do so for the whole night. “You should take the chance to sleep lad, it’ll do you good to rest once in a while,” Heithur said, and Barachen shrugged but accepted the help without further comment.</p><p>I offered to take the first watch, as I was a little hesitant to let myself fall into reverie, fearing bad dreams. I would try to meditate after my watch was done before trying to rest; hopefully that would help. I easily scaled the tall boulder, as it had many hand and footholds, and sat down. It would provide a good vantage point to spot any threats. I was dressed in clothing with muted tones that would camouflage me well.</p><p>As I kept my eyes trained keenly on my surroundings, I allowed my thoughts to drift. The journey had been tumultuous so far, and there was so much further to go. The Trollshaws was large and not as safe as it had once been. I had battled my fair share of trolls, orcs, wolves...even the undead that would roam some areas at night. The Ford of Bruinen was beautiful but also an area that threatened ambushes; being closer to Imladris would provide some protection, as I knew Lord Elrond had some guards stationed near the falls, but that did not guarantee our safety.</p><p>I put my right hand on the hilt of my knife when I heard movement behind me, but relaxed when I saw Barachen lightly climbing up the boulder. He settled himself next to me and looked out into the darkened forest, clearly thinking.</p><p>“Copper for your thoughts?” I asked, curious.</p><p>He shook himself slightly, “It is nothing important,” he replied softly, with a small smile. “How goes the watch?”</p><p>I shrugged, “It has been quiet and peaceful. I sense no threat of evil, at least not at the moment.”</p><p>“That is well,” he replied, still seeming distracted.</p><p>I turned towards him, “Barachen what is it? You can always speak your mind with me, you know that.”</p><p>“Really Gwin, it is nothing to worry over. It is more a curiosity.” When he didn’t continue, I sighed, very curious now, but said nothing. If he chose to keep his thoughts to himself, that was his decision to make. I wondered if he suspected I was keeping a big secret from him. <em>He would be right.</em> Although he was one of my oldest friends, speaking of recent events was just too difficult.</p><p>After a few minutes of sitting in silence, albeit it a comfortable one, he took a little piece of wood out of his pocket and was idly whittling something. If he wasn’t an Elf, I would have wondered how he could carve in the relative darkness, but our people had superior eyesight and could see well even at night. Unable to keep my curiosity inside, I asked, “What are you making?”</p><p>“It is going to be something for my sister’s new babe. She is due to give birth in only a few weeks.” I smiled broadly and said, “Congratulations! You are to be an uncle!”, squeezing him on the shoulder.</p><p>He grinned back and then turned to look at his carving. “I am trying to make a little figurine of me, so they will remember me when I am no longer here.”<br/><br/></p><p>My smile turned into a frown, “No longer here? What do you mean?”</p><p>He sighed and set the wood and knife next to him, clenching his hands tightly, “This world has become dangerous, and I worry for what will happen to those of us who are out here trying to prevent the evil from destroying all that is good. I am ashamed to admit that…that I am afraid.”</p><p>I reached out and took one of his hands, “A good friend of mine once told me that being afraid is not something to be ashamed of. I am scared too. The goal is to not let that fear control us, but to rather make us more determined to succeed.”</p><p>He squeezed my hand and let go, and after a moment turned to me with a curious smile. “Tell me a little more about how you know your companions.”</p><p>I found the abrupt change in topic to be a little odd but did as he requested, giving a brief overview of my travels with them. I left out what I called the “Uruk debacle” as I did not feel up to sharing that piece of information. As I had suspected, Barachen seemed to sense I was leaving some things out, but gratefully did not accuse me of it.</p><p>“Really, I have only known them both for a short time, but we have been through a lot together. Things have really escalated in this war over the past several months. I wish I had time to tell you everything I have been up to, but even if I did, I doubt you would believe half of it!” It was almost overwhelming for me to consider my life over the past year. So much had changed, and I had seen and experienced more than I ever thought I would.</p><p>Barachen nodded and said, “Perhaps when this is all over, we can go somewhere peaceful and talk about it.”</p><p>I smiled, “That would be nice.”</p><p>He gave me a mischievous smile, and I became a little worried, “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“I will answer your question with another question. How long have you harbored feelings for Candaith?” he replied with a wink.</p><p>I turned beet red and put a hand over his mouth, listening for any movement where our companions were sleeping. “What are you talking about?” I whispered fiercely. “I am not in love with Candaith!”</p><p>He gently removed my hand from his mouth “Ah, did I say anything of love? I think the lady doth protest too much,” he whispered back, smirking.</p><p>I decided I needed more information, “What would make you jump to that conclusion?” I asked, as quietly as I could, trying to sound calm.</p><p>“I may have only been in your company for a few hours this night, but it was obvious to me that anytime he looked your way you would start blushing. I could tell you were trying not to, but your eyes did stray to him often. You likely did not even realize it!” he was grinning now, but it faded when he saw the conflicted expression on my face. “I am sorry if I have caused you distress Gwin, I am only teasing.”</p><p>I sighed softly. “Honestly Barachen, I haven’t the slightest notion what I am feeling. There is so much going on in my life right now that any thoughts of love or relationships have been shuffled to the background.” I uncrossed my legs and let them dangle off the edge of the boulder. “Much would need to be done before I could even consider romance with someone.”</p><p>“But you would consider it?”</p><p>I shrugged helplessly. “I…I do not know,” I said quietly, “Opening my heart to someone in such a way…it can be both a blessing and a curse. My parents loved each other fiercely, and were together for many years even before my siblings and I were born. When my father and brothers died, my mother was nearly shattered by their deaths. She stayed here for my sister and I, but eventually she could no longer bear it and sailed to Valinor, my sister in tow. You and I both have heard the stories of one partner fading after another dies; it sounds horrific.”</p><p>Barachen nodded, and replied, “While that is true, there is also joy to be found, is there not? You say your parents were happy together; do you think they would trade one day with each other for eternity without?”</p><p>“I suppose not, but a relationship with two Elves is one thing; one with an Elleth and a man is quite another. There is no happy ending there,” I whispered sadly.</p><p>There was silence for a time, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Barachen turned to me once more with another curious smile. “Did you know I once thought we would end up together?”</p><p>My eyes widened slightly and I smirked, “Did you really?” He grinned at me. “I suppose I can see why. We grew up together and were practically inseparable!” I took a moment to appraise him. He was handsome; dark auburn hair that was almost brown, green eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a youthful face that was always ready to smile. I could see how it could have happened, if things had been different. “Your family moved to Imladris before we were both grown, so there was no time for such things.”</p><p>His grin faded and he replied, “Yes…once it became more dangerous, my father decided it was no longer safe enough to stay in the village and we traveled to the land of my mother’s kin.” He took my hand. “I missed you mellon nin, and was furious at my parents. When I heard what happened to your father and brothers, my heart broke for you.”</p><p>I sighed. “It was a very difficult time, and I needed to grow up before was ready.”</p><p>“We did not see each other for over a thousand years, and when I came across you by chance in Celondim, I did not recognize you,” he murmured with a frown.</p><p>“I was much changed,” I whispered. How could I not be? The amount of death, evil, and tragedy I had experienced in that time between was almost more than I could bear. Little did I know what I would be facing in the future. “Fate had other plans for me it seems. We cannot dwell on what might have been; we must look forward to the future.”</p><p>Barachen nodded, his lips quirked in a smile, “I have always wished you joy Gwin, and I urge you to grasp whatever happiness you can find with both hands.” He motioned toward Candaith with his head. “Do not wait until it is too late.”</p><p>I sighed and looked at the moon and noted its position. “It is time to wake Saeradan for his turn. Thank you for speaking with me, and listening…I appreciate it mellon nin.” I squeezed his shoulder as I turned and started to descend the rock, “Try and get some rest.”</p><p>I landed softly on the forest floor and gently shook Saeradan awake, “Your turn,” I murmured, and he gave me a tired nod as he got up. “All is quiet. Barachen was up there speaking with me, but I am unsure if he will remain.”</p><p>“Get some rest Gwinthilnel,” Saeradan replied, “Tomorrow will be another long travel day.”</p><p>I crawled into my tent and curled up under my blankets. I could see Candaith’s prone form as he slept nearby, and I thought about what Barachan had said. Did I have romantic feelings for the ranger? Or was it simply a strong friendship built around shared experiences? It certainly was not an easy question to answer. Even if I did feel as Barachen claimed, that meant nothing if Candaith felt differently.</p><p>I shook myself slightly; I needed to try and calm my mind with meditation, and thoughts of Candaith and I would not help accomplish that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Barachen’s words nudge Gwin in the right direction? Thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moving right along and on our way to Rivendell. I wrote this little section that contains Candaith’s POV during Gwin and Barachen’s chat in the previous chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 15: Candaith’s POV</span>
</p><p>I had been tossing and turning for a couple of hours, unable to find rest. I was worrying about our quest and what would come next. Would we face yet more troubles on the road? We had finally made it into the Trollshaws; if we stayed on the main path, likely we would remain safe. Right? I sighed, and sat up, leaning on my elbows and considering lighting my pipe, when I heard soft voices up on the rock where Gwin was keeping watch.</p><p>Moving closer to the entrance of my tent, I could barely make out what they were saying, but it was audible enough. Quietly I sat near the slightly open flap, listening closely.</p><p>I could hear Barachen’s musical voice saying, “Ah, did I say anything of love? I think the lady doth protest too much.” I frowned. Love?</p><p>Gwin hissed, “What would make you jump to that conclusion?”</p><p>Barachen’s voice grew softer, and I could only make out a handful of words. “Blushing…eyes did stray…realize it!” My frown grew even deeper? Gwin was blushing? Why? I felt a flicker of jealousy in my chest, wondering if he was referring to Gwin looking at Barachen. I risked moving the flap open a little more, and moved a little closer.</p><p>“Honestly Barachen, I haven’t the slightest notion what I am feeling. There is so much going on in my life right now that any thoughts of love or relationships have been shuffled to the background,” Gwin murmured. “Much would need to be done before I could even consider romance with someone.”</p><p>Romance?</p><p>“But you would consider it?” Barachen responded, and he sounded almost…hopeful? The jealousy grew a little hotter. Did he have romantic feelings for her?</p><p>Were they returned?</p><p>The thought of it made my chest ache strangely.</p><p>I barely heard the words, “I do not know,” come from Gwin, and it gave me a bit of hope. Perhaps she did not feel the same as Barachen?</p><p>Their voices lowered again, but I could hear some sadness in Gwin’s tone of voice, and I wanted to be the one to comfort her, not Barachen, as petty as it sounded.</p><p>The last thing I heard before I noted Barachen looking my direction was, “I have always wished you joy Gwin, and I urge you to grasp whatever happiness you can find with both hands.” My eyes widened as he clearly saw me, but he did not reveal that I was listening, instead finishing with, “Do not wait until it is too late.”</p><p>Noticing Gwin beginning to move towards the edge to climb down, I hurriedly retreated into my tent, but in my haste, I did not close the flap of my tent. Realizing it was too risky to try and put it back, I got under my blankets and feigned sleep. I could feel Gwin’s eyes on me, but I do not think she noticed I was awake. Could she hear the pounding of my heart?</p><p>After I noted she had settled down and heard the even sounds of her breathing, I turned on my back and looked at the tarp above my head. What should I make of their conversation? It seemed like perhaps Barachen had romantic intentions towards her, and that she might be feeling the same, but was unsure if now was the right time to pursue such a thing. It made my chest ache with sadness, but I also felt jealousy at the thought, which was confusing.</p><p>I could not make sense of my own feelings. I knew I cared about her and wanted to protect her, and that our friendship was very valuable to me. Yet, when she would smile at me, I could not help but return it. Her eyes would sparkle and her face would light up. I loved the warm brown color of her hair, and surprised myself when I noticed one day that I wanted to run my fingers through it. Would it be as soft as it looked?</p><p>I sighed softly, knowing that I needed to try and sleep if I were to be of use tomorrow. I only hoped I could sort out my own thoughts and, if Gwin harbored feelings for Barachen, that I could find a way to accept it.</p><p>Which seemed impossible.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 16: Back to Gwin’s POV</span>
</p><p>The next morning dawned bright and cool, and the sunshine lightened my mood. I felt the melancholic thoughts of the previous night fade away like cobwebs, and smiled as I heard the birds chattering and the fresh air caress my face.</p><p>“Sleep well?” said a quiet voice nearby. I turned and saw Candaith, who was smoking his pipe and sitting cross-legged next to his pack. I nodded with a small smile, but almost frowned when I noticed the serious expression on his face. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, I picked up my hairbrush and tried to work out the tangles, wincing as the bristles snagged.</p><p>“You know mellon nin, you should be gentler to your beautiful hair; what did it ever do to earn your ire?” said Barachen, laughing and settling down next to me. I gave him a small glare, but my eyes widened as a mischievous smirk flashed across his face. He took the brush out of my hand and said, “Allow me to assist you.”</p><p>I tried to keep my expression neutral, but inside I was mortified. “I know what you’re trying to do, and it isn’t going to work,” I muttered in Sindarin out of the side of my mouth, turned slightly away from Candaith. Barachen just winked, moved behind me, and began to run the brush through my hair.</p><p>In Elvish culture, the act of an Elf brushing and styling an Elleth’s hair was usually something only done between family members and lovers unless it was related to a chosen profession. It was unlikely Candaith would know this, but it was certainly possible. I tried not to look at Candaith, but he was in my field of vision. He had frozen briefly, a strange expression on his face, before he noticed me looking and turned his face away to dig into his pack. He seemed a little tense, but that could be from any number of things.</p><p>Barachen was humming some tune while he finished getting the tangles out, and ran his fingers through it, gathering pieces together and braiding it. Candaith had occasionally glanced up at the two of us but did not comment. I felt awkward and did not know what to say or how to strike up a conversation, so we all sat in silence, only broken by Barachen’s soft musical notes.</p><p>Heithur came stomping over to us. “What in Durin’s beard are you doing lad?! Braiding a lass’s hair…how inappropriate! In dwarven culture, this behavior is almost equal to that of asking her to marry you!”</p><p>Candaith’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, and I was barely able to stifle a laugh as I felt Barachen’s hands immediately still in hesitation, before quickly finishing up and tying it off.</p><p>“Barachen was just being a friend and helping me, isn’t that right?” I said, giving him a significant look over my shoulder.</p><p>“Ah yes, of course, I simply wanted to help. She was going to pull her hair out with how aggressively she was brushing it. I apologize if it caused any offense,” he replied, looking entirely unapologetic. He gave me another wink before heading off to get some clean water from the river.</p><p>I chanced another look at Candaith and gave him a somewhat forced smile, “How about some breakfast?” The expression froze on my face as he was not looking at me but rather at Barachen’s retreating form, frustration on his face. “Candaith?”</p><p>This seemed to rouse him. “Of course,” he said stiffly, and I handed him some dried fruit and waybread. Saeradan was making some tea over the fire, and after a few minutes handed Candaith and I a cup, settling down nearby. I tried to engage Candaith in conversation with Saeradan and I, but he was quiet and seemed lost in his thoughts. I worried that Barachen’s misguided attempts to help (however well-intentioned) had backfired.</p><p>Barachen had returned with three full waterskins. “I took the liberty of refilling these for you. Have you chosen the next steps of your route?” I handed him the map on which we had been plotting our journey, and he studied it intently. “Thorenhad is your next stop? That should be doable in about a day, especially on horseback. The route is fairly safe; there is a small chance trolls will roam south from Nan Tornaeth, but not during the day of course as they turn to stone in the sunlight. There is no significant gathering of enemies along this route, but it is always prudent to be cautious.” He pointed at a location on the map. “This is the Thorenhad outpost. The Lords Elladan and Elrohir spend time here often and have it well-protected. Please give them my greetings should you encounter them!”</p><p>I knew they were unlikely to be there, as they were likely still abroad tracking down their respective Dunedain, but chose to keep this to myself. I knew I could trust Barachen, but Lord Elrond was very clear about keeping this errand as secretive as possible, and I wanted to prevent slip ups as much as I could.</p><p>We gathered our things and readied ourselves to depart. I was feeling a little emotional about leaving Barachen; he had been a good friend to me over the many centuries, and I knew how dangerous the world was at the moment; would he still be alive after all of this was over…if we won? I knew the possibility of losing to Sauron was high, and we were relying on hope that a small hobbit would somehow make it to Mordor alive and destroy the Ring. Thinking of it made me anxious, and Barachen could likely read some of this on my face.</p><p>He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a kind smile, “Do not fear the future Gwin; you can only do your very best, and I have faith in you. I believe you will succeed in whatever you do, and I will pray to Elbereth for your safety.” After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered, “I can take care of myself, do not worry for me.” He moved away slightly, gave me a mischievous smile, and whispered, “Think on what I said about love; if you have a chance to experience it, do not let it slip out of your fingers. Cherish it.” He turned to the rest of the group. “Farewell friends. May Elbereth guide you on your journey. If I can aid you in any way, please send word.” He bowed slightly with a smile and waved as we departed.</p><p>As we approached the main path, I said, “The journey to Thorenhad can be made in just over half a day if we galloped full speed, but as we must simply reach it by nightfall, may I request we travel at a slightly slower pace?” The rangers looked quizzically at me, and I elaborated, “The Trollshaws remind me of what Mirkwood used to be when I was a child, when it was still called Greenwood the Great. The endless sea of trees, the singing of the birds, the way the wind blows and whispers through the leaves, even the crisp smell of grass and flowers…it brings me comfort.”</p><p>I let out a chuckle. “If you were Elves, I would challenge you to a race through the trees; when I was younger, I would swing through the tree tops with my siblings. Wood Elves learn to travel through them as it is a safe and efficient alternative to walking on the ground. It can also save your life if you are fleeing from orcs or even spiders; we are fast and can often escape them this way. When I was in the Guard, we would stay in talans off the ground, for both safety and as a good vantage point to watch for approaching enemies. They would be unable to see us, as hidden as we were.” I sighed a little wistfully. “Those times seem so long ago.”</p><p>Both rangers had remained silent while I spoke, and Saeradan gave me a compassionate look, saying, “Of course Gwinthilnel. As long as things remain quiet, I believe it will be fine to move a little slower.”</p><p>I smiled and turned forward on my horse, inhaling the clean air and closing my eyes as I felt the sun on my face. I listened closely, trying to determine if I could hear the voices of the trees, and was rewarded with indistinct but calm muttering. I could sense no alarm or danger in their voices, and it brought me a sense of relief. In this area of the woods, at least, we were safe for now. Out of curiosity, I approached an older-looking tree and placed my palm upon its rough bark, and mentally called out, <em>“Suilad, can you hear me?”</em></p><p>At first, I heard nothing, but then an old voice rumbled in my mind, <em>“Hello young one. It is a pleasant surprise to hear the voice of one of the First Born; not many who live here can communicate with the trees.”</em></p><p>I grinned happily, <em>“I am happy to do so, mellon nin. How do things fare here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hmm…in this part of the woods, all is calm, but my brothers and sisters tell me there is darkness elsewhere. I would tread carefully.”</em>
</p><p>My grin faded slightly, <em>“As I suspected. We travel to Imladris…could you tell any of the trees on this route to keep an eye on us, and alert me to any dangers they sense approaching? I would be grateful of their help.”</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Of course. We are always willing to aid those who ask kindly, as you have.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Namarie, and thank you for your help. It was lovely speaking with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Likewise, and farewell.”</em>
</p><p>I removed my hand from the tree reluctantly, and started as I noticed Candaith had dismounted and moved next to me. “Can you speak to the trees?” he said, wonderment and curiosity on his face.</p><p>I nodded, “Yes I can; I was unsure if I could communicate with the trees here as I can in Mirkwood, and it was a nice surprise to speak with this one.” I patted the truck fondly. “He was very friendly and enjoyed hearing from an Elf. I asked him to spread the word to the trees on our route to keep watch for unfriendly eyes and alert me if they can. He said he would help.”</p><p>Candaith grinned, looking surprised, “That is welcome news! We are lucky to have you with us to provide such useful skills!” I laughed and smiled back, and we locked eyes. His grin faded and a more serious expression replaced it; he said softly, “We should return to the horses, I am sure Saeradan is wondering what we are up to.” Inclining his head, he walked away from me, where I stood feeling confused. Had I done something to upset him? Was he disgruntled about Barachen’s earlier antics? Sighing, I followed.</p><p>I filled Saeradan in on what had happened, and he gave me one of his half smiles and expressed his own wonderment, “How interesting; I was unaware Elves could communicate with nature.”</p><p>“We cannot speak to all creatures, although Prince Legolas insists he can speak to animals,” I replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Saeradan looked surprised, “You are familiar with Prince Legolas?”</p><p>I nodded “Yes, somewhat. He was my captain in the Guard when I lived in Mirkwood, and we went on some adventures recently; the last time I was here, I went with him into a nest of wood trolls in the Gladden in order to discover the source of their power and control over the fen-crawlers in the area. It turned out that a…” I swallowed, the words tight in my throat, “…a Nazgul was ordering a powerful wood troll called Taushakh to lead a charge to overtake and destroy the Trollshaws. With difficulty, we were able to defeat him, although with the added unnatural power gifted to Taushakh from the Nazgul, it was a close call.” I tried not to shudder, remembering the sheer force of dark power I had felt emanating from the wraith.</p><p>Candaith’s jaw had dropped, “A Nazgul? In the Trollshaws?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes. They had been here trying to stir up trouble, while looking for any signs of the hobbits. I have been fighting against them, defeating many creatures. Even Angmarim have made the long journey here, but I was unable to infiltrate their lair due to the presence of one of the Nazgul; it may not even be the same one I encountered with Prince Legolas. I find it likely they left the area after finding no signs of their quarry, but it is good to be cautious.”</p><p>“You were right to retreat in that case; it is my understanding that the Ringwraiths are very dangerous and have no mercy,” Saeradan said grimly. “I heard rumors of several of them accosting the Prancing Pony in search of something; thankfully no one was injured or killed, but I was told the shrieks of the monsters were terrible.”</p><p>I could not stop myself from shivering, and it was not from the cold, “It is so terror-inducing that it seems to freeze the very blood in your veins. Whenever I have encountered them, it takes all of my strength to even move when they emanate such a cry.” I hesitated before continuing, as it was difficult to speak of such things even with friends, “I have faced many creatures of evil, but nothing seems to affect me as much as the Nazgul. I am unsure why, as their appearance is objectively not much larger than that of a man. Perhaps it is their direct contact with Sauron that makes their evil essence so immobilizing.” I shook myself slightly, trying to remove the despair that was trying to settle upon me. “But can we not speak of such things just now?”</p><p>Candaith nodded slowly, and I rode ahead a little, trying to create some distance so I could “be alone” as much as was possible. I tried to let myself meditate in the calm atmosphere of my surroundings, but it was harder now. I started humming one of the many songs I had heard over the years, and this one was commonly performed in the Hall of Fire. I then found myself quietly singing it:</p><p>
  <em>A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calad ammen i reniar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Elbereth Gilthoniel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i chin a thûl lín míriel…</em>
</p><p>I distantly noticed Candaith had quietly pulled his horse alongside mine. “The song is very beautiful. Of what do you sing?”</p><p>“It is about Elbereth and how she helps light our way, even from across the Sea,” I said wistfully. “It mentions tree-woven lands, and our surroundings reminded me of it.”</p><p>After riding in silence for a few minutes, Candaith said, “You do not have to stop singing on my account.”</p><p>I waved him off, “I do not want to bother you, as it seems you are deep in thought.”</p><p>“It does not bother me…your voice is lovely.”</p><p>I blushed and hoped he could not see it. “I thank you for the compliment. Let me see…” I recalled one I had heard when dignitaries from Gondor had visited Rivendell for the Council of Elrond and it was performed in Westron as a courtesy to them. “This one I believe is called, ‘As I Sit Beside the Fire and Think’:</p><p>
  <em>I sit beside the fire and think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of all that I have seen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of meadow-flowers and butterflies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in summers that have been;</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Of yellow leaves and gossamer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in autumns that there were,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with morning mist and silver sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and wind upon my hair.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I sit beside the fire and think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of how the world will be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when winter comes without a spring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that I shall ever see.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For still there are so many things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that I have never seen:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in every wood in every spring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>there is a different green.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I sit beside the fire and think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of people long ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and people who will see a world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that I shall never know.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But all the while I sit and think</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of times there were before,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I listen for returning feet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and voices at the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I found myself reflecting on the lyrics; they were very applicable to my own life. I had seen the passing of countless seasons, but there was also much I had yet to see, and may never see. I thought about how short the lives of men were, and how they would never have the chance to experience even a fraction of what an Elf does. I glanced sideways at Candaith and noticed him looking forward, clearly thinking.</p><p>Instead of commenting, he slowed his horse and fell back behind me and next to Saeradan. I felt confused and a little hurt. It seemed the song struck a chord in him, but he did not wish to share his thoughts with me. One moment he would be asking me questions or to hear me sing, and the next he would close himself off and leave. It was true that most of the Dunedain I had met were on the quieter side, with a few exceptions, but I had thought Candaith was more willing to open up and speak his mind. However, I had noticed him distancing himself from me. Was it something I did, or said? <em>Males…they are more dramatic than females sometimes.</em></p><p>There was no use worrying about it; if he wanted to speak to me, he could do so in his own time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed Barachan’s shenanigans, I know I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
</p><p>We took a short break to rest the horses and eat a quick lunch, before continuing on. I spent some time riding under the canopies of the trees, trying to find solace in their presence. I could have sworn some of the branches lightly brushed against me, as if they sensed my distress and wished to comfort me. I did not stray far from the road, and my companions thankfully gave me the space I wanted. I began to feel calmer and more at peace. Nothing seemed to help more than simply being in nature, likely related to being a wood elf.</p><p>About an hour before sunset we approached Thorenhad. We were briefly questioned by one of the guards, but once they recognized me, they let us inside without difficulty. Thorenhad was not much more than a long-abandoned outpost, but it served its purpose as a safe haven on the road to and from Imladris. It was a central point in the Trollshaws and easily reachable from almost every established stable in the region. I was acquainted with some of the people stationed here, but did not know them well. Whenever I had been here, I had spent most of my time with Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Lord Elrond. We had worked together multiple times to combat some minor threats in the area, and had known each other for hundreds of years.  I found their company to be very entertaining as they both had a good sense of humor and liked to joke around. They reminded me of my brothers, which made me both smile and feel the familiar ache of their passing.</p><p>After greeting the stablemaster and settling my horse, I wandered over to the blacksmith and inquired if he could sharpen my knives. He assessed them briefly and said they looked to be in excellent condition, but offered to look them over more closely anyway. I nodded my thanks and gave him some coin for his trouble. There were already several tents set up for visitors, as the outpost hosted many travelers who were passing through, so we decided to keep ours packed away.</p><p>I found a bench and spread out our map, thinking about our next steps. I felt Candaith come up behind me, peering over my shoulder. I could feel the warmth of his body on my skin, even though he was not directly touching me. I moved over slightly so he had more room to see without needing to look over my shoulder, and felt a strange sense of both relief and disappointment at the distance. I cleared my throat and pointed out our current location and traced a line east, “We will go back to the Great East Road, and follow it to the Fords of Bruinen. This will be our most exposed location, and the river may be swift to cross.”</p><p>Candaith nodded, and I continued, “I know of a few cases where orcs had ambushed those trying to cross. Recently there was an altercation with multiple Nazgul on horses, but they were washed away by powerful magic, and Lord Glorfindel escorted the party being attacked to Imladris with speed. There is always a risk, so we must be cautious.”</p><p>Saeradan had wandered over by that time and was listening intently, his brow furrowed, “If we are to be attacked, where will we find cover? As you say, it is very exposed and once we are in the middle of the Ford, we will be in danger.”</p><p>I shrugged, and considered our options, “There is no other way to get to Rivendell without going south out of our way and doubling back, or climbing the cliffs above the falls, which are almost impossible to scale.”</p><p>“If I may make a suggestion?” Candaith asked. I nodded in acceptance and he continued, “We should approach the Ford cautiously, and if we see a sign of an enemy presence, we will turn south and cross where it is safe. Climbing the cliffs is unrealistic, and we would have to leave our horses behind. Gwinthilnel, if it is possible, could you could ask the trees to keep a close watch and warn us of any dangers before we get too close? It would be helpful.” He seemed hesitant to suggest speaking to trees as a reliable source of information, and I suppressed a grin of amusement.</p><p>“Of course, that is what I was thinking as well,” I replied. “I would imagine Lord Elrond would prefer we get to Imladris safely while taking longer, rather than have us injured trying to take the fastest route.” I knew Elrond had a strong sense of what was happening in the Trollshaws at any given moment, so I hoped if there was a sizeable enemy presence somewhere, he would send out forces to eliminate it if possible. “We will set out at first light; if we can cross the Ford before nightfall, it would greatly increase our chances of escaping trouble.”</p><p>Saeradan smirked and said, “Trouble has a tendency to follow you Gwinthilnel, so I would not be surprised to run into it.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow; it was true I seemed to run into enemies more frequently than I would like, “Well, if people would stop sending me out to prevent it, perhaps it would stop accosting me.” I replied, noting some bitterness in my tone. I sighed, “However, that has not been my lot in life.”</p><p>“Gwinthilnel, I did not mean to imply-“</p><p>“It is quite all right Saeradan, I know you meant no offense. It is nothing personal, I promise,” I insisted. Forcing a smile, I rolled up the map and placed it safely into my bag. “We should get some sleep.” Saeradan nodded, and I could see the worry in his eyes.</p><p>I offered to keep watch but the guards assured me they had things under control. Secretly I was pleased; I hoped to find some rest. I settled myself under the covers and let my eyes go unfocused; my mind drifted to happy times, and I wished for good dreams.</p><p>
  <em>Luck was with me, or perhaps Elbereth answered my prayers, for my reverie consisted of walking in a field of wildflowers, looking at the stars and seeing them shimmer on a pond in front of me. The moon was shining brightly and I could see elflings chasing fireflies and laughing merrily. Others were dancing to music around a bonfire, where I could hear someone playing a fiddle. It reminded me of the informal gatherings of my youth, when Greenwood was safer and my worries less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dock appeared in front of me and I sat down, dangling my legs over it so my feet were in the cool water. Colorful fish were swimming and their scales glittered. I smiled and closed my eyes, more at peace than I could remember feeling in a long time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly I felt someone sit next to me and their fingers interlacing with mine. I turned and looked into the bright eyes of my oldest brother Fernden. “Muindor (brother)?” I choked out, tears falling down my cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached out with his other hand and wiped them away, “Gwinnie, it is good to see you again,” he said softly, smiling at me. “I have missed you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I took a shuddering breath and felt a smile form on my face, “I have missed you too, more than I can ever say.” I touched his face, “Are you really here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded, “In a way. In dreams we are sometimes able to wander, but not frequently. It seems the Valar felt you needed a little encouragement.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked at him quizzically “Encouragement?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded, raising his eyebrows, “You have been quite busy since I have been gone penneth (young one/child). I never could have imagined the trouble you would find yourself in!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I laughed and shrugged, “What can I say? It seems to follow me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His smile faded. “You doubt yourself, and your strength.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I faced forward and placed my head on his shoulder. “It is difficult; Middle Earth is in turmoil, and I feel responsible for making it better again. People are relying on me to make things right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair. I breathed in his familiar scent of grass and trees. “This is not something you can do on your own. You must accept the help that is offered. There are many who care for you and would lay down their lives to make sure you were safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled away briefly and looked into his eyes. “But I don’t want them to have to lay down their lives. I am not worthy of that kind of devotion, and I can take care of myself,” I said stubbornly, but settled back into his arms again, craving comfort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, you can take care of yourself, but you do not have to,” he replied softly, and I felt myself calm as I listened to his heart beat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can your heart be beating when I know it is not?” I questioned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down at me grinning, “Perhaps it is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pulled back and looked at his face, not daring to hope, “You have been released from the Halls?” I gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded, and I threw my arms around him. “Oh Fernden, how I have missed you. I cannot wait to see you again, in real life!” I sounded like a giddy child, but that was how I felt in this moment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He squeezed me back tightly before moving to look at me, tucking some hair behind my ear, “I feel the same way.” He had a strange expression on his face, but before I could investigate it, he smiled once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We watched the moon go across the sky, and I noticed him pull away from me and stand up. I stood up as well, and furrowed my brow as he began to walk away from me. “Muindor? Where are you going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is time to wake up tithen pen (little one). I love you, and you are ever in my thoughts. Perhaps we shall meet again in dreams before we are finally reunited.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, please, don’t go!” I cried, running after him, but he was fading out of sight. The last thing I saw was him smiling and waving before everything faded to black.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you are unfamiliar with what Gwin was referring to when she mentioned Fernden being “released from the Halls”, it refers to the Halls of Mandos, or the Halls of Awaiting. If an Elf dies, their soul goes there, and the Vala, Namo, is its keeper. After a period of self-reflection, an Elf can be reincarnated into a body identical to the one they had in real life, and dwell in Valinor. A very small number of them, Glorfindel included, returned to Middle Earth. So, Fernden is now hanging out in Valinor, along with his mother and sister, and perhaps his brother and father if they were also reborn. <br/>Thanks for reading! I wanted to bring in someone from Gwin’s family, as I haven’t really talked too much about them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally facing some more action in this chapter, and perhaps some foolishness. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p><p>I awoke with a start, and heard rain falling softly on the roof of the tent; no visible sun was rising here in the real world. I felt tears on my cheeks, and I wiped them away roughly. I had been so happy to see my brother, and although I know he meant well by visiting, the grief of his loss felt fresh once more. The only bright spot was that I knew he was alive, and that someday I would see him again, if I chose to sail.</p><p>
  <em>If I chose to sail?</em>
</p><p>I was surprised at the thought. How could I not sail, after learning my brother was alive? Perhaps it meant my other brother and my father were also released from the Halls. I could be reunited with my entire family! This realization brought me a rush of joy, mixed with confusion. Why was there a niggling doubt in my head about leaving?</p><p>Sailing right now was impossible of course; I had a job to do and was determined to see it done. <em>Once Sauron is ended, I will sail.</em> With this thought, I gathered my things, and was pleasantly surprised to receive a visit from an Elleth named Haerel. “Milady, would you like to bathe? There is a creek very close by that we use to wash here, and it is the ladies’ turn today.”</p><p>Even though it was somewhat cool outside and raining lightly, I nodded my acceptance. It had been a little while since I had the luxury, and was craving some female company. Saeradan looked up as I passed and I gave him a small wave. Candaith did not acknowledge me, but I thought perhaps he had not noticed my presence, as he was digging in his bag for something.</p><p>The walk to the creek took less than a few minutes, and the rain felt refreshing on my face; almost like it was washing away my troubles. There were three other Elleths with us, and they kept up a steady stream of pleasant conversation while we quickly bathed. I gasped as I felt the freezing cold water on my legs, but made quick work of it. Despite the cold, I felt much better after I was finished. Haerel escorted me under a rocky overhang, and we dried off before putting on clean clothes and throwing on water resistant cloaks. I pulled the hood up, keeping most of the water off my face. My hair was still very wet, but I would dry it better once we returned to the camp.</p><p>As I approached the tents, I could hear Candaith and Saeradan arguing about something in harsh whispers, but as I got closer, they noticed me and their conversation ceased. “Is everything all right here gentleman?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and noting the tension.</p><p>They both looked away from each other and Saeradan shook his head, “It is nothing Gwinthilnel.”</p><p>“Hm, it didn’t seem like nothing, but I will respect your privacy.” I looked at them both cautiously, before turning and ducking into my tent. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Candaith glaring at Saeradan, who rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing to repair a hole in his cloak.</p><p>I purchased some bread and cheese from a tradesman who was on his way to Echad Candelleth with some goods, and gave some to Saeradan and Candaith before having my portion as I walked over to the blacksmith. “How are my knives looking?” I asked politely.</p><p>The Elf greeted me with a smile, “They are very beautiful my lady, especially the calligraphy on the hilts. Not many fight with twin long knives, and I must assume you have great skill!”</p><p>I blushed and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, “Well, thank you for your kind words. If there is nothing else?” I finished.</p><p>He shook his head and handed them to me, and I sheathed them before saying my goodbyes and gathering my things. Saeradan and Candaith had wandered over to the horses and were fitting them with their saddles. Candaith was just finishing putting one on my horse, and I thanked him softly, squeezing his hand that was on the straps before attaching my saddlebags and mounting my horse. He did not make eye contact with me, but I heard a quiet “You are welcome” before he got on his own horse.</p><p>We pulled our hoods up and started on our journey. It was still raining lightly and the clouds were thick above us. I knew this could impact visibility, but so far conditions were still decent enough that I didn’t feel my sight was significantly impaired. I rode over to one of the older-looking trees and relayed the message I had given to the other tree about keeping watch for danger, and he replied he had already received it and had passed it on. Pleased, I thanked him with a pat and felt one of his branches lightly brush my shoulder in acknowledgement. I heard Candaith chuckle in amusement and I gave him a small grin.</p><p>Unfortunately, my hopes of the rain letting up were dashed as it only fell harder, and the wind whipped it in our faces, our cloaks only helping to keep the rest of our bodies moderately dry. It was harder to see and hear each other, and we rode closer to the trees, trying to find some protection under their leaves. I also wanted to stay near them so I could hear their voices if they needed to send me a message.</p><p>I was glad I did, because we would not have known about the significant enemy force waiting for us at the Ford. The trees said that the orcs and trolls did not extend too far from the narrowest part of the crossing, and that we would likely be safe going south. Alarmed, I relayed the message to my companions and we had a quick conference, deciding to go south and skirt the danger. It would take us longer to get to Imladris, but it was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>We approached the river after hugging the rockface of a tall cliff, and I was grateful to see the water was calmer than I had anticipated. I had feared the rain would have swollen the river and would make it impassable, but luckily this was not the case. Carefully we escorted our horses across, making sure to go slowly as to avoid any accidents.</p><p>Once we reached the river bank and had melted into the trees, I heard a roar emanating from further north, where the main crossing was. The trees started muttering angrily, and I got them to calm enough to ask, <em>“What is happening? What lies in wait at the Ford?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“There is a great force of dark creatures penneth! They do not attack you, but there is a small group of Firstborn who are attempting to fight them!”</em>
</p><p>I paled, and Candaith and Saeradan looked at me in alarm. “What is it Gwinthilnel?” Saeradan asked urgently.</p><p>“The trees say there is a large force of enemies at the Ford.”</p><p>“We already knew that,” Candaith said impatiently.</p><p>I glared at him, “If you would take a moment to let me finish, I will tell you more.” Candaith looked slightly chastened but still anxious. “There is a small contingent of Elves at the Ford attempting to combat them, but the trees are concerned that they will be unable to win.”</p><p>Saeradan looked conflicted and said, “What are we to do? There are only three of us, and only one of us is Elven. If your eyesight is already compromised, we will be nearly blind out there.”</p><p>I was thinking furiously. Saeradan made sense, but I felt it would be wrong not to help. “We need to go North to get on the main road anyway. I will scout ahead and get a better look at the scene. If I think we can help, I will confer with you before we do anything.” I looked at them grimly. “I fear we may already be too late.”</p><p>Quickly we mounted our horses and rode as speedily as we could without making too much noise, which was not too difficult due to the sound of the heavy rainfall. Once we got close to the road, I held out my arm, telling them to hold. I dismounted and quickly made my way closer to the Ford, hiding behind a large boulder, down a little-ways from the top, where my friends were waiting. Peeking around, I saw about twenty Elves standing high on the cliff face nearby, raining arrows down on the enemy forces and ducking behind the rocks to avoid return fire as best they could. I squinted while looking at the middle of the Ford, trying to see if anyone was fighting on foot, and my stomach dropped.</p><p>Elladan and Elrohir were out there, alone.</p><p>I swore quietly and raced back to the rangers. “There are a fair number of Elven archers shooting from above, but for some reason Elladan and Elrohir are the only two fighting in the Ford! We have to go help them!” I went to run towards the Ford before Candaith grabbed my arm tightly. I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at him. “Let. Me. Go.” I ground out, furious, but he held firm.</p><p>“Gwin, we cannot just go running into the battle, you are experienced enough to know this. We must alert the archers so they do not assume we are enemies.” His eyes were hard, and I knew he was right, but my emotions were running high and all I could think about were Elladan and Elrohir, fighting for their lives.</p><p>I pulled my arm away and this time he let go. “Yes, I am experienced. I know what I’m doing,” I snapped. With that, I raced towards the cliff face and scaled it, finding it to be very difficult due to the slick stones from the rain. Before I could get to the top, I felt a hand from above me grab my arm and pull me up, and a second later an arrow was pointed at my face.</p><p>“Who are you?” a female voice shouted, and I noticed the other archers distractedly looking my direction.</p><p>Before it could escalate, I said, “Peace, my name is Gwinthilnel and I am here to help.” The Elleth relaxed slightly, finally taking in my appearance.</p><p>“Do you come alone?” she asked.</p><p>I shook my head, “I have two companions down below on the ground. We noticed the Lords Elladan and Elrohir are fighting alone in the Ford. Why is this?” I was confused and angry they would let them do so; the twins are considered as princes in Imladris, and I was astonished that they were unguarded.</p><p>The Elleth sighed, frustrated, “The other Elves they were with have fallen. We were debating who to send next but fear it is hopeless. We want to call for a retreat, but need Elrohir or Elladan to be the ones do officially do so.”</p><p>“They seem a little too busy to be calling for a retreat!” I replied, feeling worried and scared for them. “I will go with my companions and relay the message, and hopefully we can retreat to this side of the river and flee to Imladris before returning with a stronger force.” This would very dangerous; Saeradan had made a good point that there were only three of us. Would it be worth the risk?</p><p>She looked at me gravely before nodding, “May Elbereth guide your steps,” she said grimly, and we clasped arms in farewell.</p><p>I descended the rockface as quickly as I dared, only to face an angry Candaith. “How could you simply run off? I…I mean, we were worried and did not know what happened to you!”</p><p>I was shocked to see the intensity of the anger flashing in his eyes and took a step back. “Candaith, I was speaking with the Elven archers to get a report, as you suggested. I know I did not take the time to say where I was going, and I am sorry for that, but we must act with haste or all will be lost.”</p><p>Candaith’s jaw was locked tightly in frustration but he nodded shortly and turned away from me, calling out to Saeradan who approached cautiously. I relayed what I knew and told them of my plan. Candaith looked to be about to blow up at me and I spoke before he could, “I know what you would say, but their lives are worth the risk to me. If you do not wish to come, I will not think any less of you.” I genuinely felt this way, but unfortunately, he took it as a slight.</p><p>Clenching his fists, he ground out, “Are you questioning my dedication?”</p><p>I threw my hands up in frustration, “We are wasting time! Saeradan, will you come or stay behind?”</p><p>The aforementioned ranger looked annoyed but was not nearly as angry as Candaith. “I think you are being foolish, but if you insist on going, you will not do so alone,” he said clearly and without hesitation. “Gwinthilnel, what is the plan?”</p><p>I took a breath and looked at Candaith again, silently asking if he would join the two of us. I took his reluctant nod as a yes and said, “We will need to be quick. Let me go first and see if I can get a better view of their position. There is a series of trees right along the bank, and I can climb up in one. Once I assess the situation, I will wave you forward to join me.”</p><p>They both agreed, Candaith still seeming reluctant, and I gave them one more look before carefully making my way to the trees.</p><p>Elladan and Elrohir were fighting back-to-back on the south side of the Ford. An astonishingly large number of orcs and several trolls lay dead at their feet, but more were coming. I could not tell if they were injured, but they seemed to be tiring. I knew we could not wait any longer and waved the two rangers forward. “They fight well but are exhausted. We are closer to them than if we had been on the north side, so if we go quickly, we can help aid in their retreat.”</p><p>“How do you know they will retreat?” Saeradan countered.</p><p>“What other option do they have? Their archers are barely keeping the forces at bay, and all of their melee comrades have fallen. They must retreat to safety and regroup,” I replied, suddenly feeling less sure than I had been. Elladan and Elrohir were smart but also passionate and fierce warriors. I had heard tales of their endless crusade to destroy orcs after their mother sailed to Valinor. I shuddered still at what had happened to her, and it hit me closer now than it ever had. She had been captured and tortured, and sexually assaulted on the road between Imladris and Lothlorien by many orcs. Unable to find healing in Middle Earth, she went West to Valinor, leaving her children and husband Elrond behind.</p><p>Saeradan shrugged but waited patiently for my response. I sighed, “We must try. I will not leave them to die if I can help it.” I looked at them both in turn, trying to convey my sincerity in what I was about to say, “If this is our last fight…I want you to know that I value you both immensely, and feel truly honored to have known you.” I felt tears gathering but blinked them away; I needed to stay focused if I wanted all of us to survive. Saeradan looked at me seriously, clasping my shoulder. Candaith didn’t seem to know what to do or say, and would not look at me. After a beat, I realized he was going to remain silent and turned away from him, pushing my hurt feelings away. “Follow my lead,” I muttered seriously, and took off running.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course I had to leave it on a cliff-hanger! What will happen? Will all our characters survive? I had to throw in the “Ford of Bruinen” skirmish; those twins like to get themselves killed whenever I play it haha. Thanks for reading, and take a minute to review if you’d like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let’s see how the battle goes! Will Elladan and Elrohir listen to Gwin’s advice to retreat? Read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p><p>“Gurth enin goth! Si ath thûr!” I cried, and saw the twins sharply glance my way. I raced to their side and drew my knives, slicing into anything that came near us. My arrival seemed to reinvigorate them, and they began to fight with more intensity.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Elladan gasped, ducking as a huge orc attempted to take his head off with an axe. Elrohir smoothly stabbed it in the abdomen and it fell backward, bleeding out.</p><p>“Trying to save your lives!” I yelled, barely avoiding a side swipe. “We have to get out of here!”</p><p>“What do you mean? We cannot leave while they still live!” Elrohir shouted stubbornly, a fire in his eyes.</p><p>Before I could reply, I saw Saeradan and Candaith run and join us, the latter decapitating an orc attempting to sneak up on me. I nodded my thanks and continued trying to convince them to retreat, “The battle is lost! You need more forces; call a retreat! You can regroup-“ I felt something slam into my back and I flew forward, rolling to the side as I fell to avoid the club I knew was coming.</p><p>A troll had decided to mark me as its enemy, and I was not going down without a fight.</p><p>One thing trolls lacked was brains, and the easiest way to defeat them was to confuse them. I ran around it as fast as I could, ducking under its legs and going in circles. I had to fend off a few orcs as I ran, but Candaith and Saeradan seemed to be covering for me. I made the troll dizzy and he stupidly fell down, giving me the opportunity to stick my knives in its unprotected skull. The troll lay unmoving, its life ended by my deadly strike.</p><p>I tried to talk to Elladan or Elrohir again but it was as if they were not listening to me. “I understand you want to win this battle, but this is not the way! You will only get yourselves killed, and if I somehow live through this, your father will kill me anyway!” Getting no response from them, I decided to take things into my own hands and signaled for some archers to come join us. Clearly a retreat was not happening, and we needed more fighters on the ground or we would be overwhelmed.</p><p>They must have assumed the twins ordered this signal, because seven Elves sprinted into the Ford, forming a protective ring around the brothers and the rest of us. I was busy scanning the opposite bank, trying to find their leader. If I could kill him, perhaps it would put the rest of them into disarray and they would flee. It was my best chance to end this battle before we all perished. There! A huge Uruk, by far the largest I had ever seen, was standing at the top of some scaffolding, hands in the air cheering on his soldiers. I felt a flicker of fear, but reminded myself this was not the same Uruk from before.</p><p>With that in mind, I pulled out my bow and aimed, but it was hard to see in the rain and my shot went slightly off course. I had planned to hit him in the chest where his black heart was, but it ended up buried in his right shoulder. It was with enough force to send him stumbling back and almost falling off his perch, but he righted himself and looked furiously for the archer. I had quickly returned my bow to my back and had my knives in hand once more, trying to hide myself so I would not be specifically targeted. I heard the Uruk roar in pain and glanced up to see him break the shaft of the arrow so it would not get in his way before lumbering down some steps and heading straight for me. Clearly, I had not done a good enough job pretending I wasn’t the archer.</p><p>Unfortunately, seeing their leader join the fray seemed to give the orcs more confidence, and they roared before fighting with more vigor. I had no time to spend considering this further, as the Uruk was nearly upon me. I threw myself to the right as he brought his massive sword down, narrowly avoiding losing my left arm. I crossed my knives over my head just in time, and his weapon clashed with mine. It was slippery on the rocks and my feet fought for purchase as I was pushed backwards. I was thinking quickly; I did not have the advantage of strength, but I was uninjured and therefore was faster than him. I had to evade his strikes until I got lucky or until someone else killed him.</p><p>I pushed my knives towards him and pulled them away, sticking my leg out and trying to swipe his out from under him, but they were like tree trunks and he did not fall. I hastily back flipped out of the range of his sword, which had struck right where my head had been milliseconds before. I took off running, trying to create some distance so I could possibly shoot him with an arrow, but he was faster than I gave him credit for and was close behind.</p><p>I gasped as I felt something sink into the back of my right shoulder, my arm immediately going numb. I kept running but realized a throwing knife was sticking out of me. I cursed as I reprimanded myself for not keeping a closer eye on what he was doing. Realizing my right arm was all but useless, I sheathed my right knife and resigned myself to fighting with my non dominant hand. We were trained to be able to fight with both, but I could not deny it was not as easy as with my right.</p><p>Deciding to leave the knife in my shoulder to prevent myself from bleeding too much, I raced to get back to the group but realized how far I had inadvertently traveled away from them. The Uruk was getting closer to me now and I felt myself weakening, but was determined to be the one to kill him. “Flee yrch! Escape while you have the chance or you will feel the bite of my blade!” I yelled, and was pleased to see him get angry. Uruks hated to be called orcs, finding themselves to be superior. If I could get him angry, he could make a mistake.</p><p>Sure enough, he decided to charge me recklessly, and just as he was about to reach me, I turned myself quickly to the right and sliced my sword down his left side, creating a deep gash. He roared and held his hand against it, rage in his eyes. “You will not win this day!” I shouted, and as he staggered over to me our weapons clashed once more, our faces inches apart. I spit in his face and it surprised him enough to allow me to free my blade and stab him straight in the gut. He looked surprised, and I twisted it. I saw the surprise suddenly turn into rage once more, and I felt the knife in my back roughly ripped out before he buried it in my side. “And you will not win either she-elf,” the Uruk gasped, black blood trickling out of his mouth. He gurgled a laugh before I saw the light leave his eyes and he collapsed to the ground.</p><p>The adrenaline was rushing through my veins so I didn’t feel the pain as intensely as I might have otherwise, but I knew I was in trouble. I fell to my knees as I observed with grim satisfaction the orcs scattering as I had anticipated. With their leader slain, they were disorganized and fought sloppily. The remaining elves shot many of them as they fled.</p><p>I weakly ripped a portion of my cloak and tried to stuff it into the wound in my shoulder, but could not reach. Giving up, I then put my hands over the wound in my side, desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing but knew it was ineffective. The knife was buried deep, and I was having trouble breathing. I needed a healer fast, or I would likely not survive.</p><p>As I felt myself falling forward, I tried to throw my hands out to catch myself, but before I could hit the ground someone caught me. I felt myself getting weaker, and slowly looked up to see the panicked face of Candaith. He was frantically calling for Elladan or Elrohir, and he looked terrified. The pain was getting less now, and I dimly noted that this was likely a bad sign, but didn’t have the energy to do anything about it.</p><p>He was looking at my injuries and trying to assess them but paused when he felt my hand on his cheek. My fingers were lightly tracing the worry lines on his face, “It will be ok Candaith, do not worry so much,” I mumbled, unsure if he could hear me over the pouring rain. “I feel so tired…” I felt my eyes closing but started when Candaith lightly slapped his hand on my cheek, telling me to stay awake.</p><p>The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was the blurred figures of Elladan and Elrohir racing towards me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwin sure likes to try and be the hero; unfortunately, she sometimes pays for it. Thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you’d like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
</p><p>I felt warm and comfortable as I drifted in the land between sleep and wakefulness, and had no desire to leave it. Beautiful music was emanating softly from somewhere, and I internally smiled as I listened. The woman’s voice was so lovely; it reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t place it.</p><p>Unfortunately, I felt the dream-like floating sensation start to fade, replaced with a dull ache in my side and stiffness in my shoulder. I groaned and the singing stopped abruptly; someone had rushed to my bedside and sat down lightly, grasping my hand. I could smell something flowery that reminded me of spring. Taking a few tentative deep breaths, my eyelashes fluttered and my eyes opened, and I immediately squinted at the bright sunlight shining through…the ceiling?</p><p>A musical laugh filled the room and my eyes found Arwen, who was likely the one who was singing before I had awoken. She was smiling brightly at me, and I could see relief on her face. “Hello Gwinthilnel. While it is lovely to see you again, I had hoped not to greet you in the Halls of Rest!” This elicited a chuckle from me, but I stopped as I felt a twinge of pain in my side. Arwen’s face creased in concern, and she squeezed my hand before rising. “I will find my father; he will want to examine you and likely provide you with something to help ease the pain. I am glad you are awake, mellon nin.” I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to relax.</p><p>A few minutes later I opened them again as I heard Lord Elrond quietly enter the room and close the door. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking as wise and regal as ever. This must have made me smirk because he raised an eyebrow before giving me a small but rare smile, “This was not quite the way I had hoped to greet you, but I suppose I am not surprised.” He then looked more business-like and said, “May I examine you? While your wounds were not severe in and of themselves, you lost a large amount of blood. It was lucky my sons were able to transport you here so quickly; I fear you may not have survived without the several blood replenishing potions I had to force you to drink.”</p><p>I furrowed my brow, trying to remember any of this, but it was all a blank slate between passing out in the river until now. “Is everyone else all right?” I asked worriedly.</p><p>Elrond nodded, “My sons, Candaith, and Saeradan all arrived here uninjured.” He frowned, “Elladan and Elrohir felt very guilty about what happened; it was foolish of them to continue to fight at the Ford when so many had fallen.”</p><p>I sighed, “They were doing what they thought was best, although I do agree with you. That is why Candaith, Saeradan, and I took the risk to try and convince them to retreat.”</p><p>The Elf Lord looked at me seriously, “I am glad you were there. I…I fear they may not have returned alive without your aid.” I wasn’t sure how to respond to this, so I just nodded, and he got back to business.</p><p>He stood and pulled a curtain around the bed, and then went to wash his hands in a basin of water. The blankets were pulled back and he moved my loose night shirt up to assess the wound in my side. There were many stitches, evenly spaced. Elrond lightly prodded the skin around it, looking for any signs of infection. Nodding in satisfaction, he applied some sort of healing salve and had me turn on my left side so he could access my back where the knife had gone into my shoulder. Again, he applied the salve and gently helped me roll on my back again. “Your wounds show no signs of infection and are healing well. The stitches should likely be able to be removed in two or three days. Would you like something additional for the pain?”</p><p>I hesitated before asking, “Will it make me sleepy?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes, but it would do your body good to rest longer. Valerian tea should help you into a light healing sleep for a few hours. The salve I applied will also help.”</p><p>Nodding in acceptance, I took the tea from him a few minutes later, grimacing at the taste, “Is there any honey?”</p><p>The renowned healer shook his head, amusement in his eyes. “Rest now Gwinthilnel. We will speak more soon.”</p><p>After finishing the tea, it was only a few moments before I felt the calming embrace of sleep envelope me once more.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>When my eyes opened again, it was dark and quiet. At first, I thought I was alone, but then noticed Candaith sitting in a chair nearby, staring moodily at his clenched hands. I watched him for a little while, feeling sad that this was causing him such distress. Finally, I said, “Candaith?” but then started to cough due to the dryness of my throat.</p><p>His head snapped up and he rushed to my side, helping me sit up and handing me a cup of water, which I drank gratefully. After he took the cup from me and placed in next to the water pitcher, I looked at him a little closer. His face was haggard, but a relieved smile was on his face, which I couldn’t help but return. “Would you like some more water?” he asked softly.</p><p>I shook my head, amused at the way he was hesitating on what to do with his hands. He had moved them onto the blankets, but then put them in his lap before putting them back on the bed. Before he could move them again, I took his hands in mine and squeezed them gently. “I am well, see? I told you not to worry,” I said with a small smile. I wondered if he had heard my quiet words at the Ford.</p><p>He squeezed them in return, his smile fading and replaced with some concern. “Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>I nodded, “I knew that in order to turn the tide of the battle, the leader needed to be defeated, so I discovered that it was a large Uruk and decided to try and kill him.”</p><p>“On your own?” he countered. A flash of annoyance appeared on his face, but only briefly.</p><p>I sighed, “Perhaps it was not my best idea, but I didn’t know what else to do. The twins refused to retreat. Usually when I have been traveling, I have been forced to eliminate these kinds of threats by myself, and I think I just reacted in the moment.” I shrugged and smiled a little, “But I did it; I defeated the Uruk, and…and it helped me face one of the demons of my past.” Candaith frowned, aware of what I was referring to. Clearly, he still felt some guilt. “Hey,” I squeezed his hands again, “We are safe here.”</p><p>He nodded and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, “For now, but what will happen when we leave here? The road is not safe where we are going, and there will be much danger. We do not know what we will be facing when we step into Enedwaith.”</p><p>“There are rangers stationed there already, and if we must flee to safety, Harndirion is well-defended by the Dunedain.” I replied. “Yes, there are enemies to be faced, but we will defeat them together. There will be more of us now in our group of travelers.”</p><p>He looked down at our still entwined hands, before pulling them away to run his fingers through his hair anxiously. He seemed unsure what to say, but I decided to wait patiently for him to gather his thoughts. “Gwin, I…I would have you stay here, where it is safe,” he looked at me with some intensity. “You have been through much toil, and you would be protected here, and could heal in peace.”</p><p>I smiled sadly, knowing he would not like what I was about to say. “I had not yet told anyone, but I decided to continue on with the rest of you. I would feel no peace knowing I sent you and the others to travel into peril without me.”</p><p>“But Aragorn did not ask for you to join us, just the Dunedain,” he replied, “He would not begrudge you for staying here,” he was desperately trying to convince me, and I could not understand why.</p><p>“Candaith,” I said, feeling exasperated, “If you truly know me, you would understand and accept that I must continue south; the enemy is moving, and I must be there to help push it back before it can move north to lands such as these. Do you not want to protect places like the Lone Lands from the encroaching armies of Mordor?” It was a bit of a low blow, but I wanted to get my point across.</p><p>“Of course I do! How can you ask me that?” He was getting more emotional. “I consider the Lone Lands to be my home, and I will do whatever I can to keep it safe.” He stood and started pacing, and I watched him with sympathy. “It pained me to leave it behind to answer Aragorn’s summons, and part of me wishes I would have remained, as Halros has chosen to do in the Shire”.</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, “Halros is not here?” At first, I was surprised, but after considering this, I realized it was not all that strange. “He does have a great fondness for the hobbits, and although they are a hardy race, they are not well-equipped to fight should they be attacked.”</p><p>Candaith was still pacing, “Are the Lone Lands any different?”</p><p>I nodded, “Yes, as they have strong fighters, despite being disorganized and spread apart. The Eglain are resilient and have defeated the enemy before. I was with them when we assaulted Garth Agarwen, and they fought with bravery and skill. I could not have succeeded without them.”</p><p>“And the other regions? How will they fare after their Dunedain are gone?”</p><p>“They have soldiers of their own; The North Downs and Evendim are especially protected by the many Dunedain who remain. Angmar, while full of evil things, is also well-defended. Now would you stop pacing and sit down? It is giving me a headache.”</p><p>He slowed his steps and slunk down into the chair, his head in his hands. I resisted the urge to reach out my hand and run my fingers through his hair. Looking up at me once more, I was saddened to see the anguish in his eyes. “I wish I had the hope you seem to have. I fear we will not reach Aragorn in time.”</p><p>“We must not let ourselves be overcome with despair, although it makes me a bit of a hypocrite, as I tend to fall into it sometimes,” I laid back against my pillows, suddenly feeling exhausted. Candaith noticed and tucked the blankets around me. My eyes started to feel heavier, and Candaith stood.</p><p>“Rest now Gwin, you will need your strength for all the visitors you will likely have tomorrow,” he murmured, and after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned over and kissed my forehead lightly, before quietly exiting the room and closing the door.</p><p>As my eyes closed in a healing sleep, I could still feel the warmth of his lips on my skin and shivered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Candaith, so distraught over Gwin. A nice heart-to-heart between the two of them. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter; lots of fun moments! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 21</strong>
</p><p>Another day and night passed before I was forced to have a serious and long conversation with Lord Elrond about what had happened during my quest to escort Saeradan and Candaith to Imladris. I was not looking forward to it.</p><p>“Now Gwinthilnel, Candaith has made it known to me that your journey was eventful and somewhat unpleasant,” he said seriously.</p><p>“That would be putting it mildly,” I muttered bitterly, before apologizing at my tone. “I am sorry…it was a difficult journey, and it is hard for me to talk about.”</p><p>“No need to apologize; take your time,” he replied, in a gentler manner.</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I said, “Let me start at the beginning.”</p><p>I spent a lengthy period of time telling him what happened, sometimes needing to stop to collect myself. I had the urge to skip over the encounter with the Uruk, but I needed to speak of it in order to tell him about the dream that had occurred. I tried to use an even tone and speak of it almost as an outsider observing my travels, but it was not easy. He listened without judgement, asking the occasional question, and kindness was in his eyes.</p><p>When I finished explaining the dream and Radagast’s actions and words, his brow furrowed. “I was unaware Radagast was still dwelling in Ost Guruth. It was well he was there to aid you.”</p><p>Nodding and resisting the urge to shudder, I replied, “It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, which is saying something.” I watched his face closely and noted regret; he blamed himself for some of the horrors I had seen, but did not comment on it. “Radagast was convinced Sauron could have been present in the dream, but I am not so sure. What do you think?”</p><p>Elrond was silent for a short time, clearly considering his words, “It is not out of the realm of possibility. However, I cannot be certain. What you describe as his appearance is not what I remember, but he has likely changed his form since I last encountered him. I do not believe he has a physical body, but perhaps in dreams, he can appear in such a way.” Elrond looked unsettled, and it made me nervous. “Another theory is that it is a being composed of all of the greatest foes you have encountered, imbued with the evil Sauron represents. The dream could have been testing your strength, and your ability to overcome the temptation of giving into your fears.” He surprisingly took my hand in his. “I commend you for your bravery and resilience. Not everyone would have been able to fight so fiercely, especially if it was indeed Sauron. It shows how much you have grown over the centuries we have known one another.”</p><p>I smiled, pleased by his words, “Thank you for your confidence in me. I do my best to hinder the enemy where I may, and although I do not always succeed, I will continue to fight.”</p><p>Elrond released my hand and had me sip some tea, “I promise it is not valerian this time, just some athelas. It will help you stay energized and continue to speed your healing. I am pleased with your recovery, and see no reason for you to remain on bedrest. However, I would urge you to be cautious and take things slowly. I will send someone to help you dress and escort you to the antechamber, where I will have some food brought. Is that agreeable?”</p><p>I nodded, thanking him. Before I could do or say anything else, he added, “I will continue to think on this dream of yours, and see if I can glean anything more from its contents. As difficult as it may be, try not to dwell on it. I wish for you to find rest here, for a time.” With those words, he inclined his head before striding regally out of the room.</p><p>Determined to take his words to heart, I moved gingerly from the bed and allowed a kind Elleth to help me into a simple dress, and she ran a brush through my hair to remove the tangles. It was odd wearing one; my life was spent in tunics and leggings. I had to admit, I looked decent when I glanced in the mirror. I didn’t consider myself to be especially beautiful, in comparison to other Elleths, but I cleaned up well, when I was able to put in the effort.</p><p>After dressing and settling myself at a table near the fire, I tucked into my meal of fresh bread, cheese, and jam, with some watered-down wine and more athelas tea. I inhaled at the divine smell and smiled. Once I had eaten, I moved closer to the fire, curled up in an oversized arm chair, and picked up a book of poetry that had been lying on a side table. Flipping through it aimlessly, I came across a poem about the stars and how they were the blessings of the Valar, reminding us they were always watching and aiding us from afar. Considering all of the scrapes I had been through and survived, I had to admit it was very possible this was true, but sometimes in my lowest moments, I felt alone.</p><p>I heard a soft knock on the doorframe, and I turned my head to see Elrohir and Elladan standing just inside it. Waving them in and gesturing to the loveseat across from the fire, they smiled in unison and sat down. “I hear I have you both to thank for rescuing me?” I said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“We aim to please, my lady, and are always willing to rescue a damsel in distress,” Elrohir replied with an exaggerated incline of his head, and I couldn’t help but smile a little.</p><p>“I would hardly consider myself a ‘damsel in distress’, but I thank you. Unfortunately, some very stubborn elves needed me to rescue them first.” I tried to keep the jovial atmosphere, but realized I still felt upset at their risky decision to continue fighting, and it leaked into my tone of voice.</p><p>Turning serious, Elladan replied, “We truly are grateful for your timely aid, Gwin. I do not think we would have survived the battle without it. I am sorry for the injuries you sustained, and I hope you will forgive us for our foolishness.”</p><p>“Many died or were injured because of our actions, and it grieved us to see you wounded as you tried to convince us of the wisdom of retreating,” Elrohir added, his face grave.</p><p>“Does your father blame you for their deaths?” I asked quietly. They both shook their heads, but looked downcast. “Then do not hold yourselves responsible for their choices. Your soldiers follow you because they are dedicated to the safety of your realm; there was an enemy trying to harm your people, and they would not begrudge you for doing your best to eradicate such evil.” I gave them a small smile. “The enemy has been routed for now, and we should be thankful for it.” The returned it hesitantly, and our conversation moved on to lighter topics.</p><p>We spent the rest of the afternoon swapping light-hearted stories of our adventures, keeping it to the rather humorous scrapes we had gotten into. “I found myself being asked to retrieve rotten pies all over the Shire that a hobbit named Holly had accidentally baked. Part of me considered ignoring her request, as I had much more important things to do, but she looked at me so imploringly that I simply couldn’t turn her down! At the same time, a postman insisted I deliver letters to all of these settlements as they were short-handed. Thankfully the pies were in most of the same locations so it was not too much more work, but I still wonder if it was actually worth the few bronze coins I was rewarded with!” the twins were roaring with laughter, and I couldn’t help but join them.</p><p>After recovering, Elrohir told a story of his own, “When Estel was very young, he insisted on joining us on a hunt for rabbits. His mother Gilraen was about to forbid it, but I convinced her it was completely safe as we would be watching over him the entire time,” the twins grinned at each other and Elrohir continued, “Estel was a bit of a troublemaker as a child…in fact, he still is…anyway, we had just entered the forest before he saw a giant frog and raced away to catch it. When we finally caught up with him, he had accidentally stepped into a hidden trap and was high up in the trees, caught in a net! I had expected him to be terrified, but after climbing rapidly up the tree to free him, I found him giggling and saying, “Again ‘Ro, again!” He smiled fondly. “I still remind him of this story and he swears he stepped into the net on purpose, but we both know better.”</p><p>The sky had darkened by this point and reluctantly they rose to their feet. Elladan asked, “Would you like to join us for dinner? We would be happy to bring some food and eat with you.”</p><p>I smiled and nodded, “Are you sure you have the time? I would imagine your father will be expecting you?” I stood up slowly and made my way the short distance to the table, lowering myself into a chair gingerly. I was still feeling a little sore, but much improved from even earlier that day.</p><p>They shrugged in unison and I found it mildly alarming how in tune they were with each other, sometimes finishing each other’s sentences. “He can manage to eat one meal without us. Besides, we would be remiss to leave such a lovely maiden to eat all alone,” Elladan replied, and I rolled my eyes as he winked and they opened the door to leave…</p><p>…only to be greeted with Candaith, holding a tray in one hand and his other raised to knock. They all froze, and Candaith uncharacteristically blushed. “Ah, hello my lords. I hope I am not interrupting?”</p><p>Elrohir turned around to face me and raised his eyebrows, a small smirk on his lips, but Candaith could not see it. Elladan replied, “No of course not, we were just leaving. Gwinthilnel, we will return shortly with our food, but feel free to start without us.” They stepped aside to make room for Candaith to enter before both grinning in amusement and shutting the door.</p><p>Candaith was standing still, holding the tray and looking conflicted. I took the initiative, “Oh for Eru’s sake, sit down,” and gestured to one of the chairs across from me.</p><p>Candaith slowly moved toward the table, and set the tray down carefully, before hesitantly sitting down. “I…did not know you already had dinner guests.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Dinner guests? You speak as if this is my home, when in fact I am the guest in someone else’s. I welcome anyone’s company, especially considering I have been stuck here for several days.” I gave him a reassuring smile to try and make him feel less uncomfortable.</p><p>“Of course. Anyway…I went to the kitchens and requested some of your favorite things, as I expected you would like that,” he said quietly, with a small smile, but looking unsure.</p><p>He had indeed done so; there was roasted beef, tossed greens with cranberry vinaigrette, sweet potatoes, fresh bread, and on the side was some sort of fruit treacle. Warm mulled wine was in mugs, along with some crystal-clear water in a small jug and two glasses. He had put some on two plates so we both could enjoy.  </p><p>I smiled broadly, and when I looked at him, his blue eyes were twinkling. “This is perfect, thank you for your thoughtfulness!” We ate in silence for a few minutes, as I was too focused on enjoying the delicious food to spark up any kind of conversation. The twins returned soon after, and we made room for them. Elrohir was smiling and said, “When we went to the kitchens to get something to eat, we were told by the chef that it was lucky someone had requested a special dinner and she had some left over for us to enjoy! Was it you Candaith?”</p><p>The ranger nodded but did not answer, and I could see another blush on his cheeks. It was quite amusing but I kept my thoughts to myself. The twins however, seemed unable to stop needling him.</p><p>“How thoughtful of you! Clearly Gwinthilnel is lucky to have such a good friend, would you not agree muindor?” Elrohir said, grinning and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, she is lucky indeed!” Elladan replied; he sent me a wink, and I gave him a look of warning that clearly conveyed <em>Stop your teasing or else!</em> How I ever thought this would deter them, I do not know.</p><p>Suddenly I heard a harpist playing outside the window, and a beautiful melody was filling the room. I gave them a brief flabbergasted look, before saying, “How nice. Why ever would someone be playing in the courtyard?”, forcing a smile.</p><p>Looking innocent but fooling no one, Elladan replied, “They must have found the night to be so beautiful that they could not but help to play out of doors. Or perhaps…” a smirk played across his lips, “They knew a lovely maiden was nearby in the healing halls and were desperate to entertain her.”</p><p>I pursed my lips, and risked a glance at Candaith. He was looking a little embarrassed but continued eating his food in silence. I tried to smooth things over with a joke so he was more comfortable, “I find that unlikely, as they would be serenading Lady Arwen if they wanted to impress upon a divine beauty. Is she not the inspiration for many of the songs performed in the Hall of Fire? I heard one is even named, “The Maiden of Moonlight” due to her shining black hair,” I couldn’t help but giggle at their expressions as the twins looked annoyed.</p><p>“I think you are beautiful,” a voice murmured quietly, and I froze as I saw Candaith looking at me with wide eyes, clearly as surprised as I was at his words. The twins suddenly wore matching grins, clearly enjoying my plight. I took a hasty sip of my mulled wine and choked as its hot temperature scalded my throat. Elladan handed me my cup of water, which I quickly drank to try and stop the coughing.</p><p>“Truer words have never been spoken!” Elrohir said dramatically, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>After this strange conversation, we all continued to eat, me trying to make awkward small talk and the twins continuing to poke a little fun at Candaith and I. Clearly, they had some sense that Candaith might have feelings for me, even though I found myself unsure if that was true. I couldn’t even figure out what my own feelings were!</p><p>Taking a last sip of my wine, I carefully stood up and said, “My lords Elladan and Elrohir, may I escort you to the door?” I said, pretending to defer to their higher status.</p><p>For once, they took the hint and left, but not without both of them giving me a wink and another smirk. As I closed the door, I took a deep breath and schooled my expression into something I hoped looked calm and collected, and turned back towards the table where Candaith was picking at his food. “I apologize for their teasing; they like to poke fun at me sometimes. I try not to hold it against them, as it seems they cannot help themselves.” I said with a small laugh that sounded a little forced.</p><p>Candaith cleared his throat and replied “It is quite all right; I know they are only joking.”</p><p>After a beat of silence, I gestured towards the fireplace and asked, “Would you sit by the fire with me?” I wanted to try and smooth things over and dissipate the somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere of the room.</p><p>He seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding and pushing himself back from the table. In the meantime, I had ventured over to the arm chair and pulled a blanket around myself. Despite the fire, I felt a little cold. The temperature outside had dropped, and I noticed with some relief that the harpist had since left the courtyard, and the crackling of the fireplace was the only sound. Candaith sat nearby on the loveseat, staring into the flames.</p><p>“So, what do you think of your stay in Imladris? Have you been here before?” I asked. I could not recall if he had mentioned coming here.</p><p>He answered softly, “No, this is my first time visiting the Last Homely House. While it is true it is a place of tranquility and beauty…I have not found the rest here that I had hoped for.”</p><p>“Oh? Why is that, do you think?” I said, surprised. Only Celondim provided me with more peace and comfort than Imladris. “Do you feel out of place because you are not of Elven-kind?”</p><p>He shrugged, eyes till fixed on the fire, “Perhaps it is part of it. I cannot help but feel we are wasting time dallying here.”</p><p>“We are still waiting for some of our party to arrive, yes?”</p><p>Candaith nodded, “I know some of them have very far to travel. I wish they were all here so we could move on. Aragorn is waiting for us.”</p><p>I could understand his restlessness; it is hard to wait when all you want to do is continue on. “I know, but Aragorn would want all of the Dunedain who are coming to be present before heading off. The more prepared we are, the better.”</p><p>“You still intend on coming?” he asked softly.</p><p>I sighed, a little frustrated, “Candaith, I told you, I will not remain behind. The more of us who can fight, the better supported Aragorn will be. He is a friend to me, and we have been through much. I owe him my life.” It was true; during one of our missions, I had barely avoided being killed by a hidden Blackwold archer. If Aragorn had not tackled me to the ground, I would have had an arrow through the neck.</p><p>“In fact, many of the Dunedain in our band of travelers have helped aid me in various ways, and I have helped them. For example, Calenglad was very untrustworthy of me at first, but we became friends after spending time in Annuminas. I joined the rangers there in pushing back the ever-present Angmarim, and when he almost went mad in his love for a spirit maiden named Gwindeth, I helped bring him back to reality. He likely would have thrown himself into the waters and drowned, so intense was his grief.” I looked down at my lap, feeling emotional. “And take Halbarad. We went on a very dangerous mission in the far northeastern area of the North Downs, very near to the southern border of Angmar, to destroy idols in a cave where the Angmarim were gathering their strength for an assault on Esteldin. As I went to destroy the last one, an Angmarim sorcerer used his staff to blind me, and as I stumbled, I almost fell off of a ledge to my death. Halbarad reached out and pulled me back to safety, confronting the sorcerer and ending her life before helping me finish the mission and escaping. I would be dead without his timely rescue.”</p><p>“And…and you, Candaith, have saved me more times than I can count, from some of my worst horrors. How could I not come with you? How could I stay behind, knowing you were riding off into danger and I was unable to do anything to protect you?” My voice was trembling, but he still refused to look at me. His jaw was clenched. I couldn’t stand it anymore, “Will you not look at me?” I asked angrily, my voice breaking.</p><p>He finally turned his head towards me, but his expression was hard to read. It was as if he was trying to hold back any semblance of emotion but was not entirely successful. His hands were clenching the fabric of his trousers, and he was shaking. “I…”, he swallowed and tried again, “I do not need your protection. I can survive without you putting yourself in danger to save me. My life is not worth losing yours.”</p><p>I wanted to throw myself at his feet, take his hands in mine and tell him it wasn’t true, that his life was worth it, that…that I cared for him, more than he knew. However, I sensed it would not be welcome and that he wanted to keep his distance from me. Before I could consider this further, he abruptly jumped to his feet. “I bid you goodnight,” he said tightly.</p><p>“Wait-“ I started to say, but he was already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, looks like some trouble is brewing between Gwin and Candaith! Hope you enjoyed the antics of Elladan and Elrohir; I loved writing it. Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you’d like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
</p><p>Over the next couple of weeks, I tried to approach Candaith and somehow rectify things, but he was actively avoiding me. If we were forced to interact, it was brief and he was formal and distant with me.</p><p>Others were noticing this odd behavior, and eventually Lothrandir approached me to enquire, “Have you two had a falling out? I thought you were good friends.”</p><p>I shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say. I wandered over to a bench in one of the many gardens in Imladris and sat down heavily, and Lothrandir settled beside me. We sat in silence for a while, and I appreciated his kindness in allowing me to think without forcing me to speak. The flowers were lovely, but I was unable to appreciate them. I felt defeated, but also angry. What had I done to deserve his ire? Tell him that I intended to continue as I had planned? What right did he have to treat me with such disdain? It was petty of him, but I could not force him to speak to me if he insisted on keeping his silence.</p><p>Finally, I sighed and started to speak, “Things have become uncomfortable between us. We had a conversation a few weeks ago that went poorly, and instead of doing the mature thing and accepting my invitation to rectify things, he has decided to avoid me.”</p><p>“May I ask what it was about?” When he saw me look hesitant, he hastened to add, “Only if you wish to tell me, please do not feel you must on my account.”</p><p>“No, it is fine. I think speaking about it may help me sort out my thoughts,” I laced my hands together and put them on my lap. “I told him I intended to continue to journey with the Dunedain to Aragorn’s aid, and he grew angry. He does not wish me to come, and would rather I stay here, hidden away from the danger.” I tightly grasped the fabric of my trousers in my fists, frustrated. “I will not abandon all of you when I am needed. It is my duty to see this through, as it has always been my mission to protect the lands of the Free Peoples from harm. Sauron intends to make war on the peoples in the south, so it is there I must go…but he will not accept it.”</p><p>Lothrandir nodded slowly, seeming to understand. “Candaith is just worried for you, and sometimes it makes people say things they regret.”</p><p>“He does not seem to regret it. If he did, he would come to me and say so,” I replied shortly, stubbornness leaking into my tone.</p><p>“Perhaps, but perhaps not. It is hard to apologize for things one feels in their heart.”</p><p>I looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Surprisingly a small smile graced his face, “What I mean is that he cares for you, and it made him react out of emotion rather than logic. You must know that despite his sometimes-serious demeanor, he cares deeply for those in his life.”</p><p>Shrugging, I replied, “I suppose so. I just wish he would talk to me; I would make this right before we leave, as it will be a lot more challenging when we are on the road.”</p><p>Lothrandir huffed a small chuckle, “That is true.” He squeezed my shoulder gently, “Give him time, he will come around. He values you too much to let this go on forever.”</p><p>I sighed, “I hope you are right.” I relaxed my hands and smoothed out my trousers. “Now, I believe there is to be a small feast tonight, to send us off?”</p><p>Lothrandir nodded, “Yes, so I hear. May I escort you to your room? We have some hours yet, but I would assume you would like some time to get ready?”</p><p>“Thank you, I would appreciate it.” Taking his proffered arm, we walked the short distance to my quarters, and saying our goodbyes, I entered my room and closed the door. I gasped as I saw a dress lying on my bed that <em>certainly</em> was not one of mine.</p><p>As I admired it, I felt the fabric; it was silky and smooth, gliding through my fingers. The color was forest green, reminding me of my home, and it shimmered in the light. I heard a soft knock at my door, and a musical voice asked if she could enter. I called out “Come in!” and a petite Elleth with dark brown hair entered with a smile.</p><p>“I am here to help you get ready for this evening, if you would like?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes of course. This dress is so beautiful; do you know where it came from?”</p><p>“The lady Arwen had it delivered a short while ago and asked me to help you with whatever you needed,” she replied quietly, a smile on her face.</p><p>I may or may not have squealed like an elfling, before asking, “Would it be possible for a bath before I put this on? I would like to be clean before wearing something so lovely.”</p><p>After a luxurious bath, I slipped on the gown. The maid helped me with the tricky laces in the back, and I smoothed the front of it nervously. It had been some time since I had to dress this formally; I hoped no one would laugh, but wryly thought it unlikely. The twins were no doubt going to make some smart comment about it.</p><p>The Elleth offered to do my hair, and I sat down on a stool as she stood behind me. “You have lovely long hair my lady,” she remarked, and I smiled but did not comment. Personally, I found it to be a bit unruly, getting in my way during battle despite my best efforts at braiding it back. She was likely simply being polite. However, after she brushed it out and twirled it around her fingers, it created soft ringlets. Pinning some of the front portions back away from my face with some light golden clips, she stood back and asked, “What do you think?”</p><p>I looked at myself and noted that although I looked quite nice, I still felt like myself, which was I had wanted. The dusting of freckles across my nose, my almond-shaped green eyes, and a small scar across the right side of my forehead that, while faded, was still visible. “I am very happy with your work, hannon le,” I replied with a grateful smile. “You are very talented.”</p><p>She blushed and bobbed her head before saying, “You are welcome my lady, I hope you have a good evening.”</p><p>After she left, I realized I was unsure if someone would come to escort me. I was unmarried, and had no family here. Deciding I would just walk down myself, I paused as I heard someone knock. Curious, I opened the door to two identical smiles. I found myself pleased to see them, but somewhat disappointed. A part of me had hoped Candaith would come, but I dismissed it, knowing there had been no chance of that.</p><p>Elrohir seemed to read something on my face and his smile faded slightly, “Expecting someone else?”</p><p>I shook my head and grinned, “No of course not, in fact I hadn’t been expecting anyone! It is a pleasant surprise to see you both.” With that, they each held out an arm, and I took them, walking slowly down to the Hall of Fire as they chattered amicably about nothing important. I was glad of their company, and it helped me let go of some of my nerves.</p><p>As we arrived, I looked around to see a larger number of guests than I had anticipated. When I questioned Elladan about it, he explained that Lord Elrond had decided to tell others it was simply a feast in celebration of Spring. “The Elves of Imladris will use any excuse to have a party!”</p><p>I nodded, finding the reasoning sound. The twins led me over to the main table and said their temporary farewells; they were to sit next to their father and sister, as was expected. I found myself seated between Halbarad and Radanir. Although I did not know Radanir well, I found his company to be humorous. He talked excitedly about what he had been up to in the Trollshaws, and entertained me with a story about a mishap with an angry bear, “I clearly had interrupted its meal, and I had to run away and make a desperate climb up a cliff to escape its infuriated charge. Luck was with me that day, and I returned to camp without a scratch…but perhaps with a little more fear!” I joined in with his laughter, and my heart felt lighter.</p><p>Lord Elrond signaled the beginning of the dinner with a few words of welcome, and we were served multiple courses. I savored each bite, knowing that on the road, we would not be receiving such comforts. <em>Better get used to never-ending lembas.</em> I engaged in polite conversation with Halbarad, and was amused by the Elleths flirting with Elladan and Elrohir. To be fair, they did not discourage them, despite the stern glances of their father. Arwen was looking as serene and beautiful as ever, sending me a kind smile and a small wave when I glanced her way, mouthing the words, ‘We will talk later’. It would be nice to have some female conversation before getting stuck with only males on the road. I had tried to catch Candaith’s eye, who was across the table and down a few seats to my left, but he refused to look at me. However, I could have sworn I felt his eyes on me more than once.</p><p>Once they had cleared away the last of the fresh fruit, the tables were moved against the walls to make room for dancing. The hall was well-decorated, with strands of brightly-colored flowers and plenty of candles. The fires themselves were bright, but it helped to have the extra lighting. The musicians were setting up a variety of instruments, and I knew we were in for a treat.</p><p>I found myself wandering over to where wine was being served, and took a fresh goblet, sipping slowly. Dorwinion was very strong, and I did not fancy doing something foolish due to over-imbibing. I looked around the large hall, considering where I wanted to go. I could see the twins laughing merrily at a joke, and I noted I recognized the Elf telling it as Anhebir. We had spoken a few times, and I would greet him as I rode to and from Imladris due to his job of giving directions to travelers on their way into the valley. Elrond was in deep conversation with Halbarad, who was considered the acting leader of the Dunedain in Aragorn’s absence. Likely they were discussing tomorrow’s travel plans.</p><p>Finally, my eyes found Candaith, but he was not looking at me, instead appearing to listen to a story Calenglad was telling; however, I could infer he was not really listening, and was distracted. I wondered what was on his mind.</p><p>As I was considering going over there to try once more and speak with him, the musicians began to play a slow, beautiful waltz. Elrond and Arwen took to the center of the floor and opened the dancing. I knew from experience that generally speaking, things began more formal, but by the early hours of the morning, there was little organization and many drunken Elves. I smiled at the grace of their forms as they glided around the hall. A sad sort of smile was on Elrond’s face, and I surmised he had realized Arwen would soon be leaving Imladris if Aragorn was to become King. It would be a hard parting, but for now, they could enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>More Elves had started to dance, and I heard someone approach me and clear their throat. I turned and was shocked to see none other than Lord Glorfindel offering his hand to me. “Lady Gwinthilnel, would you care to dance?”</p><p>To say I was starstruck was an understatement. While it was true we had spent some time together eliminating some threats, and he had helped organize the eventual destruction of Thorog the dragon, he was still one of the most famous Elves to ever live. He looked beyond beautiful in his gold-threaded white tunic, and his hair shone with a soft glow. It was almost like he was more than an Elf. My voice was stuck in my throat, but I managed a little nod before setting down my glass and allowing him to lead me into the mix of other dancers.</p><p>As we moved elegantly in a routine which was not too terribly difficult, I noticed he looked almost amused at what must have been a mix of wonder and confusion on my face. “Is something the matter?” he said musically.</p><p>“Ah, no Lord Glorfindel, nothing is wrong…I am just surprised you wished to dance with me,” I stuttered, internally chastising my nerves. I was acting like a nervous elleth who was barely of age.</p><p>“And why is that?” he replied, now definitely giving me an amused smile.</p><p>“Well, I am not exactly nobility. Is it not expected for you to dance with someone of higher station?” My cheeks flushed; who was I to question his choice in dance partners?</p><p>At this, he raised an eyebrow, before we separated briefly during a part of the dance where only our hands were to briefly touch as we both walked in a clockwise fashion. Once we had come closer together, he asked, “Yes, it is true you are not official nobility, but are you not someone of note? They call you the ‘Hero of the Free Peoples’.” He grinned, eyes twinkling merrily. “Some rumors even say you are not even an Elf, but rather a lesser goddess who is invincible!”</p><p>At this I scoffed, “Invincible? They would not hold that opinion if they saw me when I came here a few weeks ago!” I smiled ruefully, “I have apparently become some kind of beacon of hope, but I really am no more powerful than any other Elf or Elleth. Unlike you.” I smirked and he laughed. “It’s true and you know it. You have done deeds told in lays too numerous to count, you have died and returned from Aman, you even killed a Balrog.” I was laying it on a little thick, making it clear I was needling him.</p><p>“If I am not mistaken, you have also killed a Balrog,” he replied with a sly smile.</p><p>“Not on my own; there were eleven other soldiers with me plus Glathlírel. I still cannot believe she guarded Thaurlach for so long, all alone,” I sighed. “I am not surprised she chose to sail.”</p><p>Glorfindel nodded seriously, his eyes losing some of their sparkle. “Nor am I; it grieved me to see her so changed.” I had inferred he harbored feelings for Glathlírel, and I was there when she imparted the sad news of her decision.</p><p>He gracefully led me across the floor, and I felt like I was floating off the ground. We turned our conversation to lighter topics, and I was pleased to see the shadow of grief had been replaced with a light-hearted expression. Before I knew it, we had danced another, which was familiar to me from my days in Felegoth. It brought me a measure of both comfort and nostalgia for happier times.</p><p>I curtseyed, he bowed, and escorted me to the edge of the dancefloor. “It was a pleasure, my lady,” he murmured, flashing a brilliant smile and surprisingly winking before walking away.</p><p>After he left, I stood in place, trying to process what had happened. Arwen sidled up to me and was giggling, “Why Lord Glorfindel has you practically swooning!”</p><p>I blushed, and lightly pushed my shoulders against hers. “I am not <em>swooning</em>, just a little surprised. It was quite unexpected, and he can be a bit…”</p><p>“…much?” Arwen finished for me. “Yes, his aura and reputation are quite sizeable.”</p><p>“I wonder why he chose to seek me out and dance his first dances with me?” I mused, turning to Arwen. “He dodged the question when I asked.”</p><p>The Elleth shrugged, “Perhaps he saw you standing here by yourself and wanted to cheer you up.”</p><p>“You mean he felt sorry for me and granted me a dance out of pity,” I replied, a rueful smile on my face.</p><p>Arwen gave me a look, “I doubt he pities you. It was also more than one dance, you know.” She winked, eyes full of merriment.</p><p>I pursed my lips and spread my arms around me, “Clearly no one else wishes to dance with me; I hope Lord Glorfindel didn’t intimidate them all.”</p><p>Arwen laughed and took my hands, pulling me out to the dancefloor, “Who needs an Ellon to dance?” It was certainly not common to see two Elleths dancing a formal routine together, but with Arwen leading, we performed the next two dances perfectly. We both curtseyed and I tried not to laugh when I saw Elrond looking at us with some surprise. Arwen had the audacity to blow him a kiss, which elicited a small, fond smile on the Elf Lord’s face. I had come to care for Arwen as a sister over the centuries, as I was very close with her brothers; I would miss her when we left.</p><p>From then on, I had a slew of partners, some who I knew well and others who were mere acquaintances. One of the most memorable was when Elladan and Elrohir escorted me onto the dancefloor at the same time, twirling me back and forth between them so fast that I eventually became dizzy and almost fell over.</p><p>Short of breath from laughing and exhaustion, I gratefully took a goblet of water from Elladan. “Well that was quite…something.” I said, gulping down my water so quickly I almost spilled.</p><p>“Easy there mellon nin, you don’t want to choke,” he replied, winking at me. His expression turned thoughtful, and he looked around him before escorting me to a less crowded area. “You know, I had expected to see you dancing with Candaith at least once,” My face fell, and he patted my shoulder, “I am sorry if I brought up a sore topic. Is there some way I can help?”</p><p>I sighed, “Force him to speak with me? We had a conversation a few weeks ago that angered him, and we have not spoken more than a few words between us since. It is infuriating.” Seeing Elladan’s thoughtful expression, I hastened to add, “Please do not literally force him; I…I do not want to speak with someone who does not wish to converse with me in return.”</p><p>“Are you certain? Because I am sure it could be arranged,” he replied with a smirk, and I chuckled.</p><p>“I am, but thank you for the offer. This is something we will have to work out between us…somehow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried very hard not to make this too "Mary-Sueish", and I think it turned out decent enough. Hope you enjoyed the party; there will be more of it in the next chapter! Leave a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
</p><p>It was quite warm in the hall, so I decided to step out into the main entryway of the Last Homely House. There was a gurgling fountain, and a few people were sitting on benches and conversing, or strolling the walkways. I made my way up to the first floor and stepped out onto the East Porch. It looked deserted, so I made my way across to the end closest to the waterfalls. The cool mist felt nice on my skin, and the rumble of the water hitting the rocks was pleasant.</p><p>“My lady,” I heard a familiar voice call. Whirling around, I noticed I had walked straight past Candaith when I entered, focused on my destination. “I did not expect to see you here.”</p><p>“I…well, this is a popular place to get some fresh air.” I replied, feeling out of sorts. I had not anticipated running into Candaith on accident. Or him referring to me as ‘my lady’ instead of using my name.</p><p>“I will leave you to your thoughts,” he said, rising and turning as if to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” I blurted out. He paused, and I continued in a calmer tone, “Please, don’t go. I would appreciate the company.”</p><p>Almost seeming reluctant, he walked across the patio and leaned against the railing, not quite next to me but within comfortable speaking distance. I had to admit that he looked very handsome; he was wearing an almost silvery blue shirt that was delicately embroidered, and his muscular arms and narrow hips were well-defined. His brown hair shone in the moonlight, and I wished he would look at me with his expressive blue eyes, usually full of warmth.</p><p>We stood in silence for a few minutes, and my mind was racing with what I should say or do. I hoped to resolve the issue of me going on the journey South before we left tomorrow, as I knew it was at least partly why he was upset with me.</p><p>Before I could speak, he asked, “Are you enjoying your evening?”</p><p>I tried not to frown; I wanted to get straight to the point, but it seemed small talk would have to come first, “Yes, it has been pleasant. The music was lovely, do you not agree?”</p><p>He nodded, “Indeed, the musicians are very skilled.” He paused, then added, “Elves dance very elegantly; it is as if their feet are floating above the ground.”</p><p>I laughed lightly, “It may seem that way, but there is quite a bit of thinking involved. We have also had centuries or even millennia of practice.” Another stretch of silence ensued, and I wondered he was thinking. “Did you dance? I do not think I saw you, but there were many people partaking.”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, I fear I am a poor dancer, and would surely have looked the fool compared to the others.”</p><p>“Oh, come now, I am sure you have <em>some</em> skill. You could not have been worse than Corunir, who somehow managed to trip himself and landed flat on his back. It may have had something to do with the amount of wine he had consumed,” I replied with a small laugh, hoping for one in return.</p><p>Unfortunately, he remained serious, and I waited as patiently as I could for him to speak again. Finally, he said quietly, “You were very graceful dancing with Lord Glorfindel. You make a fine pair.”</p><p>My jaw dropped open slightly, but I snapped it shut with effort. “Ah, well thank you, but he was just being kind.”</p><p>“He looked to be feeling more than kindness for you, in my observation,” he replied, and I detected a note of bitterness. “You seemed to be enjoying his attentions.”</p><p>Realizing what he was implying, I became annoyed, “Perhaps I was.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he finally looked at me, and I could clearly see the jealousy shimmering in them, “Perhaps you should return to his side, he must be missing you.”</p><p>I could feel angry tears gathering in my eyes but I blinked them away and turned my back on him so he couldn’t see. “Perhaps I shall.” I said evenly, and resolutely left the patio without looking back.</p><p>His eyes were burning holes into my back even after the door was closed.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Instead of returning to the Hall of Fire, I slowly made my way up to the second floor and opened the door to my room tiredly. I went around and lit some candles and threw open the doors of my balcony for some added moonlight, before taking an empty glass and filling it with some wine from a carafe. I sent a prayer of thanks to whoever had put it there; after such an emotional exchange, I felt the need for another drink.</p><p>I sat on the bed, sinking slightly into its softness, and tried not to think about how defeated I felt. It seemed like I squandered a key opportunity to make things right; while it was true it was not my fault Candaith was seemingly unreceptive to my attempts, I had not made things easier by my actions. I had let my anger drive my words, which in turn hurt him.</p><p>After taking a few sips of the wine, I set the glass back on the table and sat in front of the mirror. I slowly removed the clips, and observed my reflection once more. The Elleth I saw looking back at me had little of the youthful excitement from earlier; she just looked sad, and tired.  I ran a hand through my hair, jolting a little as I hit a snag. Carefully I took the comb and removed the tangles resulting from the hours of dancing. The dress still looked beautiful but was a little crumpled in places, and I idly noted it would need to be ironed.</p><p>I reached around to try and undo the laces but found I could not reach. Sighing in frustration, I decided to seek out someone to help; I knew the maids were likely nearby.</p><p>As I rose to leave, I heard a soft knock. Assuming it was a maid who noticed me enter my room, I said, “Come in.” After hearing no response and the door remaining closed, I made my way over and opened it myself; perhaps the person had accidentally knocked on the wrong one.</p><p>I was surprised to see the contrite face of Candaith looking back at me.</p><p>We both stood staring at each other for a moment, my hand frozen on the door handle, and his arms crossed behind his back. Finally, I found my words and said, “Come in.” I stepped aside and he entered the room, looking around. I closed the door softly and had the presence of mind to offer him a beverage, “Would you like some wine?”</p><p>He shook his head, and I set the carafe down. Unsure what to do, I wandered out onto the balcony and inhaled the fresh air. It overlooked the river, and the stars were twinkling brightly as always. I heard him follow and he stood next to me, leaning his arms against the railing. I decided to wait for him to speak, as he was the one who had shown up at my door and likely had something he wished to say.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “I must apologize for my behavior tonight. It was inappropriate and hurtful.” I nodded, and he continued, “I have been keeping my distance lately, and you are likely wondering why.”</p><p>“Yes…I know when we spoke in Tham Send, we argued about my presence in the group of Dunedain. You wish for me to stay behind,” I said softly.</p><p>“I do,” he replied, but forestalled my next words by saying, “But I understand now, that you cannot do so. You feel passionate about protecting everyone from those who wish to harm them, and desire to see justice brought upon the forces of evil. You also care for Aragorn and want to help him succeed.”</p><p>I turned to look at him, pleased at his admission, “Thank you for understanding.”</p><p>Candaith continued, “Wanting to protect you is not something I can control…but I know you can handle yourself well, and likely do not need my protection, as you said.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but I would never deprive you of the opportunity to be my prince in shining armor,” I said, trying to lighten the mood. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow, eliciting a smile on my face.</p><p>“Gwinthilnel I am trying to be serious.”</p><p>“And I am trying to make you laugh,” I replied, “Am I succeeding?”</p><p>A chuckle escaped his lips, and it made me feel warm inside.</p><p>We continued to stand together for a little while, now in a more comfortable silence. The air was becoming chilly, and I inadvertently shivered. “Are you cold?” Candaith asked, concerned.</p><p>I shrugged, “Just a little.”</p><p>“Perhaps we should go inside?” he asked.                                                                </p><p>Reluctant to leave the starlight, I replied softly, “Perhaps I could borrow your cloak instead?” Inwardly, I was surprised at my somewhat flirtatious actions, and hoped he wasn’t averse to them.</p><p>He smiled and proceeded to remove his cloak, and he threw it around me, clasping it on my neck. I felt his fingers accidentally touch my skin, and it feel tingly.</p><p>We sat ourselves down on a bench, and I told him some short stories about my childhood obsession with the stars. “My mother would be searching for me everywhere, and eventually find me on my back in the tall grass, staring at the sky. ‘Gwinthilnel,’ she would scold, ‘The grass grows so high that I cannot see you. Please tell me where you are going before wandering off in the dark!’ My father would just laugh and wink at me; he was always my secret conspirator.” I smiled fondly, the memories bringing me both comfort and pain. “I miss them.”</p><p>Candaith hesitated, before reaching out and gently squeezing my hand, and our fingers intertwined. I tried not to read too much into it, but this small action meant so much to me. “Of course you do, they are your family. I miss my family too, even though they are not so far away as yours.” I noticed him looking at our joined hands, and wondered what he was thinking. “We are different in many ways, but in others we are much the same,” he murmured softly.</p><p>A soft “Hm” of acknowledgment came from me, and after noting the lateness of the hour, I stood and said, “It is late, and we have an early start tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah yes, it would be prudent to retire,” he replied, rising but making no motion to go inside. He was looking at me with some intensity, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.</p><p>“Yes…it would be,” my voice sounded breathy. I was not sure what he was implying, if anything, but it made me shiver, and not from the cold.</p><p>Letting my nerves get the best of me, I let go of his hand, “Let’s go inside,” I said, and I mentally cursed as I noticed how fast I was speaking.</p><p>He followed me through the door to the balcony, and as I turned to look at him, a calm mask had slid over his face, but it was unable to hide what looked like disappointment in his eyes. “I will take my leave,” he said softly, but as he turned to go, I said, before I could really think about it, “Could you help me with something?”</p><p>Turning back around with a questioning look, I motioned to the back of my dress. “The laces on these things are almost impossible to untie, and it could take some time to track down a maid to help me at this late hour.” My face was likely flaming but I plowed on, “Would you…” my voice finally failed me, but he seemed to understand.</p><p>“Would I help loosen them for you?” he finished, a faint blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Only if you are comfortable; I can try on my own-“</p><p>“No…no, I am here and if it is easier for you, I will help.” I unclasped his cloak and set it aside, suddenly feeling hot.</p><p>Then I slowly turned around, with my back facing him, and he tentatively approached. Moving my hair gently so it was out of the way, I felt his calloused fingers between my shoulder blades, starting to undo the ties. I was trying to breathe normally, but was having trouble due to his close proximity and how his touch felt warm .</p><p>As he made his way down, I thought I could sense a rising tension in the air, but it was not an unpleasant one. We were not speaking, and all that could be heard was the rumble of the distant waterfalls and the strangely amplified sound of our breathing. </p><p>Once he had finished, he did not pull away immediately. He seemed to be considering something. I had just gone to turn back around, but something unexpected happened. I was shocked and barely held in a gasp when he murmured, right next to my sensitive ear, “Your skin is very smooth.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I replied, my voice shaking slightly. Could he tell how he affected me?</p><p>“Except for these,” he said sadly, tracing some of the scars on my back with his fingers. Before I could find something to say in reply, he continued, “Though they are not smooth, they are something to be proud of; they are beautiful.”</p><p>I smiled and my heart fluttered. My breath hitched as his arms slid around my waist from behind, and he pulled me close to his chest. I could feel the stubble on his cheek tickle mine, and his hot breath was on my neck. I could not believe this was happening. If I tilted my head just slightly...</p><p>I felt like the next moment could change everything.</p><p>As if he could read my mind, his fingers gently tilted my chin up towards his face, and it felt like both a second and an eternity before our lips finally met.</p><p>It was hesitant at first, and we broke away quickly. I looked into his eyes, and he was silently asking permission to continue. For a brief moment, I considered what we were doing. He was a Man, and I was of Elfkind. This kind of relationship would end in heartbreak, one way or another. Yet, I knew in my heart that this was bigger than attraction, at least for me. It could be something wonderful, and living the rest of my life pretending I didn’t want this would be torture.</p><p>Making up my mind, I turned myself fully around to face him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back into a kiss, a longer one this time. I sighed in pleasure as I felt his fingers threading into my hair, his other hand blazing hot on my bare lower back.</p><p>He moved his lips away from mine, and I whimpered as he trailed kisses down my jawline. When his lips met the delicate tip of my ear I moaned, the sensation overwhelming. How he knew that was such an erogenous place on an Elf I hadn’t a clue; perhaps it was just a lucky guess. I had little time to think on it as he continued down my neck and then onto my mostly bare shoulders. I didn’t know what to do with my hands, so I put them on his chest, my fingers grasping at the fabric tightly when he moved onto my other ear; I felt like my knees were about to give out. I dimly noted my dress sliding down my body, and it hit the ground. I had a shift on underneath, but it left little to the imagination.</p><p>Candaith brought his lips back to mine, and the kissing became more intense. My body was flush against his, and something hot was coiling tightly inside me. I put my hands under the back of his shirt and scraped my nails against his skin, and I smiled against his lips at his growl of pleasure. Finding the presence of his shirt unnecessary, I helped pull it off, and I ran my hands over the defined muscles on his chest and abs. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his hips and he backed me up against a wall. We accidentally knocked into a side table, causing one of the mugs to fall to the floor with a crash…</p><p>…and Candaith, suddenly more aware of what was happening, slowly stopped kissing me and set me on my feet. “Gwin, we must stop before we do something we regret,” he said softly, putting his forehead against mine.</p><p><em>I would not regret it,</em> I wanted to say. However, I kept this idea to myself. We were both breathing hard, and my thoughts were still scattered by what had just happened.</p><p>Almost as if he could read my mind, he pulled me gently against him in a warm embrace, kissing my hair. “We should take time to discuss what this means and how we feel before things go any further,” he replied. He was right; we both needed to process this and consider the implications of this becoming something more…if that was what we both wanted. Did he feel the same as I did? I nodded into his shoulder without saying anything, and we pulled apart. When we would have time to have such a conversation was a concern of mine; once we were on the road, there would be little time to be alone.</p><p>I found a robe and threw it around my shoulders, and Candaith redressed in his shirt. We looked at each other and smiled, and all I wanted was continue what we had been doing. Instead, he softly kissed me once more and said goodnight. We would be seeing each other in just a few hours, and I knew any sort of rest would not come for me this night as I reflected on the evening I just had.</p><p><em>Well that escalated quickly!</em> One minute we were just talking, and the next we were wrapped up in each other, kissing madly and my body filled with desire so intense I thought I would drown in it. It had been risky for him to initiate what happened; it could have gone either way. My intuition had been telling me that there was something there, but I knew if he felt nothing more than friendship, he would have unlaced the dress and left. I had been trying to ignore the increase in my attraction to him, and whenever I would find myself analyzing why I cared so much about his safety and our relationship, I would shut down the train of thought. I think I was afraid to acknowledge that there was something more romantic possibly going on between us.</p><p>Wide awake, I found myself on the balcony once more.  The cool air on my face was fanning the flames of desire still inside of me, and my heartrate slowed down to normal. I knew there was much more to think about, and that engaging in a relationship with a mortal man was frowned upon. Arwen was a dear friend of mine, but her father was clearly devastated by her choice to be with Aragorn instead of sailing with him. As a peredhil, or half-Elf, she had the choice of a mortal life. This meant that when they both died, they would be together. If…when Candaith were to die, we would be parted until the ending of the world. I pushed this thought away; I refused to let myself fall into melancholy after the happiness I had felt.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, I looked up and saw the very beginnings of the sun rising over the cliffs. I sighed, and realizing I was still in my robe and shift, decided to gather my things, change, and head down to the dining hall for a meal before we left.</p><p>My time in Imladris felt like a dream, and I would be sad to leave. Even so, I knew I needed to continue on, despite the misgivings of Candaith. I owed it to Aragorn to help him however I could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some lovin' between Candaith and Gwin! About time right? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
</p><p>After breakfast, Lord Elrond had us gather at the stables, where we would all make sure we had horses for the journey. As we walked, I decided to speak to some of my companions to see how they were doing. I knew we all had our own feelings about this mission, and I was curious to know more.</p><p>Lothrandir was the first I approached, and he gave me a smile. “Good morning Gwinthilnel! Are you ready for the journey?”</p><p>I nodded, “As ready as I can be. I heard you had some troubles with your horse on the way here, is she well?”</p><p>“Mithúl is ready for the next leg of the journey, perhaps moreso than the rest of us! She is a smart horse, and I trust her not to let me fall on the rocky road we will travel.” His smile faded as he turned thoughtful. “Last I traveled this land, the Dunlending tribes were not in agreement on whether outsiders were welcome to pass through. Lhanuch, home of the Ox-clan, has a leader who was friendly to me as I stayed for a few days. I hope this will hold true.” He patted me on the shoulder. “Luckily we will be staying with some of your race in Gwingris for the night; they are a cautious but welcoming group of Elves, and we will be able to gather some intelligence on what we will be walking into in the northern part of Enedwaith.” Lothrandir looked closer at me. “I sense you have found some peace since we last spoke. Did you work things out with Candaith?” I smiled and nodded, but did not elaborate. “That is well! I am happy for you.” With that, he waved goodbye and went to speak with the twins about something.</p><p>I cautiously approached Golodir. The last I had spoken with him was in Angmar, as I had not seen much of him in Imladris. Corunir had mentioned that the ranger had spent much time in solitude, reflecting on his life and what would become of him. “Hello Golodir, how are you?” I almost did a double take at the peaceful expression on his face; it was so markedly different from what I had experienced that it was hard to contain my surprise.</p><p>Golodir chuckled, clearly reading this in my expression, “Are you surprised to see a smile on my face? Surely not as much as I. The ride here was a marvel, and I could feel the weight of the past falling from my shoulders with the feel of the breeze upon my face. I have found a sense of peace here that I had not expected.” He paused for a moment, looking pensive, “This refuge has not changed in the many years since I last came here, but surely I, myself, must be unrecognizable. Yet the Elves treated me with kindness and respect, and I found that reflecting in the quiet of a garden or by the rumbling of the falls helped me come to terms with who I am now, and finding I could accept it.” His face became serious, and he looked determined. “Despite this, I am ready to be off again; we have a purpose to fulfill, and that lies to the south with our chieftain.”</p><p>I couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face; it made my heart lighter to know that Golodir had found some healing here. I then fell back a bit and waited for Radanir to catch up, and he fell into step beside me and gave me a lopsided smile, “Hello Gwinthilnel! Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>I shook my head, “No, I just wanted to speak with you a little more. Are you ready for the journey?”</p><p>“My horse certainly has been ready for days now! When I went to visit him yesterday, he was antsy and tried to run out of the horsebox; luckily, I caught him in time and he became more docile after a few sugar cubes! Glorengúr is a fine horse, but a stubborn one. He will enjoy being able to ride on the open road again.” I was amused at how the rangers were so concerned and enamored with their horses; I was sure we would experience something similar in Rohan.</p><p>An odd frown replaced his usual joyful expression, “I had ridden out a week or so ago to visit Thorenhad. I hoped to run into Elweleth…but she was not at the camp. Perhaps she has chosen to move on, knowing we will be parted for a potentially long time.”</p><p>I looked at him with some empathy; there were feelings between them, but I was unsure how Elweleth would handle their parting.  She was also an Elf, so I could understand her struggles, “She likely feared saying farewell in person; it is hard to say goodbye to the ones we love when we cannot guarantee we will return to them.” Radanir blushed. “Although I cannot say how she feels, I hope you will be reunited healthy and whole. You will have to tell me about her as we ride; I did not have much chance to get to know her.”</p><p>“Ah yes, she did mention you often rode in and out of Thorenhad, barely taking the time to speak with the Lords Elladan and Elrohir before setting off again. I know she admires your tenacity and skill,” he replied. “But I see you have more investigating to do,” he continued, an impish grin on his face.</p><p>I looked at him with mock affront; “I am not ‘investigating’, I am simply wondering how all of you are doing and hope to ease your worries if I can.” He rolled his eyes and laughed, walking further ahead to join Lothrandir.</p><p>“Talkative this morning, are we?” a mischievous voice murmured, and I jumped as I saw Elrohir beside me, laughing merrily.</p><p>I nudged him with my shoulder “You know, it is rude to sneak up on people.”</p><p>“You wound me my lady,” he replied, mock hurt on his face.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “I am sure you will be fine, oh mighty warrior.” I schooled my expression into one of exaggerated polite interest, “Can I help you?”</p><p>He chuckled but answered, “My father had some curious words for me this morning, and I would hear your thoughts on what they mean.”</p><p>“Of course, I would be happy to help, but no guarantees I will have any answers.”</p><p>Pausing for a moment, he began to speak, “He said that the time is approaching when we can no longer hold back, and we must do more than defend against the actions of the Enemy. He said that the time is coming when we may need to wager everything on a final throw, and by so doing we will have done all that we can. Better a death in far off lands in the service of a chance, however small, than death at home a certainty.” He looked at me thoughtfully, awaiting my answer.</p><p>I tapped my chin in thought, “A final throw? Sounds ominous. I can guess what he means by a ‘chance, however small’; as we know, the chances of the Fellowship succeeding are indeed small, but we must do whatever we can to help them along. I knew that by embarking on this errand to help Aragorn that it was a form of an offensive strike, so I would agree that the time has come to stop defending and go on the attack,” I frowned, “I would hope to avoid death here or far away…but I know there is a fair probability that not everyone leaving here today will come back alive.” The thought made me want to shudder, but I pushed it down. “There is no time for doubt or worry about the what-ifs; we must move forward and know that whatever action we take is for the greater good, no matter the sacrifice.” I was not sure if I really believed this, but I wanted to present an exterior of confidence.</p><p>Elrohir looked at me closely, “Do you tell me this to provide me with peace of mind, or to convince yourself?”</p><p>I shrugged, “Perhaps a bit of both? I cannot know the future, but moving forward with anything but a positive attitude will only make things harder for everyone.” I squared my shoulders, “I must be strong, and although I am not the leader of our little band, I want to be someone the others can believe in.”</p><p>“That I can understand,” Elrohir replied. “My father said much the same about my brother and I. We represent the people of Imladris, and wish to make them proud.”</p><p>I smiled, “They are proud of you already, mellon nin.”</p><p>He nodded, “Even so, I wish to do my part, as you do.” He looked ahead and noticed his brother waiting for him. “I will say farewell for now, but I know we will spend plenty of time together on the road.” Before he left, he winked at me, “Do not think I am unaware of the secretive glances between you and Candaith. I do not know what happened between the two of you, but I am happy for you.” I blushed and he laughed lightly, gesturing behind him subtly. “In fact, I believe he waits for you now.” I glanced quickly behind me and saw Candaith slowly meandering, keeping his distance as to give our conversation some privacy, but he had a small smile on his face. “Namarie,” Elrohir whispered, running ahead to meet Elladan.</p><p>I stood in place, pretending to adjust something on my pack strap, and a few moments later I felt Candaith brush against me. Our fingers barely touched, but I still felt a tingle up my arm. We did not hold hands; I was unsure exactly where our relationship stood, and I did not yet want to share anything with my Dunedain companions. We needed to have a long, serious talk before we went ‘public’, if in fact that was what we both wanted.</p><p>Yes, there was physical attraction, but I felt there was more to explore. Is that what he wanted, or was he interested in something less serious? I shook off these thoughts and gave him a smile, my heart fluttering at the wide grin, “How is my fair lady this morning?” he asked quietly.</p><p>I tried not to blush and elbowed him lightly, “You are quite the charmer, aren’t you?”</p><p>He gave a small laugh, “Only for you Gwin.” He then turned more serious, “How are you, really?”</p><p>I could not help the small sigh that escaped, “I am not sure; I am choosing to remain positive and hopeful, but there are always doubts in the back of my mind. Who knows how this will all result? I believe in this mission, and that it is the right thing to do, but part of me wishes the journey was shorter. It will take us several weeks of travel to reach Rohan, and who’s to say that Aragorn will still be there? I find it likely he will have moved onto Gondor by that point. There is also a high probability of us facing trouble on the road that will need to be dealt with before we can move forward. If the conflict in Enedwaith is dangerous, caution must be observed if we are to avoid being pulled into something we should not be.”</p><p>Candaith nodded, giving my shoulder a squeeze, “Our group is made of strong warriors who are brave and capable. We are in good shape.” He looked thoughtful, “How much do you know of the history of Gondor and the Dunedain?”</p><p>I considered this for a moment before saying, “I know the basics, but I know it is paltry in comparison to what you know.”</p><p>“Would you like to hear of it?”</p><p>I smiled and nodded. With a smile of his own, he began to tell me some of the history of the Dunedain. There was a journey made to Forochel in the year 1975 of the Third Age by a party of Dunedain in search of their King Arvedui; he had gone missing, and they refused to abandon him. A ship had been sent to rescue him, but there had been no word of its progress in too long. Eventually they came upon the wreckage of the ship and despaired. Praying the King was not on the ship when it sank, they approached it cautiously. They were met by the Chieftain of the Lossoth, who informed them that the ship had been attacked by the forces of the Witch King of Angmar, and all perished. Luckily Arvedui had a son, so the lineage of the Kings of Gondor would endure.</p><p>The Chieftain mentioned that King Arvedui had gifted him with a ring, one that had no magical power but was very important to the Dunedain. It turned out to be the Ring of Barahir, which is the signet ring of the line of the Kings of Gondor. They bartered for it with various goods, and returned it to their people.</p><p>One thousand years later, Arador was leader of the Dunedain. He ventured into the Ettenmoors to defeat the leader of the Hill-Trolls. Unfortunately, his kin arrived too late to save him, and the Ring of Barahir and leadership of the Dunedain passed to Arathorn. Sadly, his reign was short, and his son Aragorn was only an infant when he was secreted away to Imladris for protection. Being too young to be Chieftain, it passed onto another for a brief time until Aragorn was old enough.</p><p>“There is more to the story, regarding Aragorn’s great deeds in his youth, which he deemed necessary to be worthy of being Chieftain, despite the reassurances of the other Dunedain, but suffice to say he went through much before you met him in Bree,” Candaith finished.</p><p>“I met Arvedui in Forochel,” I said slowly.</p><p>Candaith look shocked, “How can this be?”</p><p>I hastened to explain, “It was not him alive, but rather his spirit. I helped him with some unfinished business, and he finally is at rest.”</p><p>“You always seem to surprise me Gwin,” he said, shaking his head with a smile.</p><p>I simply shrugged, and he winked at me before we hastened to catch up with the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a filler chapter, but I felt it was necessary to set things up for the exciting journey they are about to embark on. Much of the text is directly from the Epic Book, but I did change some things to make it more interesting. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
</p><p>We rode to Gwingris, and upon arrival I was sent on an errand to find an Elf named Londan to fix a broken shoe on Saeradan’s horse. Candaith had offered to come with me, but I waved him off.</p><p>How much trouble could I get in, simply riding to find an Elf?</p><p>My streak of finding conflict wherever I went was not broken on this trip. Upon finding this Londan, we were accosted by a small group of Uruk-Hai.  They attempted to ambush us, but Londan and I made short work of them. We discovered that a larger group of the beasts were to come through from the North, and we hastened to Gwingris to pass along this news and to allow Londan to fix the horseshoe quickly. The leader of Gwingris sent off a missive to Echad Eregion and Echad Candelleth for reinforcements, but they assured Halbarad they did not need our help against this force. I was glad of it, for we needed to keep moving.</p><p>Candaith face blanched when he saw my leather armor had some black blood staining it, “No trouble hmm?” he said, trying to sound casual but I could see the anxiety in his eyes.</p><p>“I am well; neither of us were injured and it was a small group. I have faced numbers ten times as large and have come out unscathed.” <em>Well, that may be a slight exaggeration.</em> I looked at him intently, “Candaith, you know I am a seasoned warrior. You cannot panic every time I am forced to do battle. It will only distract you.”</p><p>Candaith sighed, “I cannot help it; you have been through much, and it pains me to see you forced to fight more of the enemy.”</p><p>“You knew what we were getting ourselves into; we are likely to face much greater numbers of foes as we go.” I put a hand on his shoulder, “We all will have to protect one another, but also pay attention to our own foes.” He placed his hand over mine and squeezed briefly before I stepped away to attempt cleaning my gear; the black blood tended to stain, but I had a liquid in my pack that worked well on such things.</p><p>After everyone was mounted once more, we continued South, eventually arriving at Echad Eregion, which was about halfway through Eregion. We passed some Elven soldiers on the way, who were headed to Gwingris. I was glad we had intercepted the news about the Uruks coming from the North; they should be able to defeat the monsters before they could spill further into Eregion.</p><p>The first person to come running up to us was surprisingly not an Elf, but a dwarf. Speaking hurriedly in a panicked voice, we came to understand that his brother Funi had been dragged off to a Uruk stronghold named Minas Elendúr. He begged us to rescue him, and we met as a group to discuss.</p><p>Halbarad looked grim, “We have a mission to accomplish, and that is to reach Aragorn as quick as we can. We cannot afford to make detours such as these, especially one so risky and dangerous. If the stronghold of these Uruks is as populated as it is rumored to be, we would be walking into a horde of them.”</p><p>I felt conflicted. I was used to being asked to do things by those I met in my travels that were sometimes ludicrous and almost always dangerous. I had ventured into such places before on my own, and found it easier to sneak around without others to worry about. However, I highly doubted this group would ever allow me do go in there solo…especially Candaith.</p><p>I decided to pitch it anyway, “I have scouted the outside of these ruins before when I infiltrated another camp nearby called Târ Stazg, where I killed their leader and set fire to it.” The others looked surprised and even flabbergasted at the way I was nonchalantly describing what probably seemed to them reckless behavior. Ignoring this, I continued, “The doors were locked tight and I was unable to get inside. I can go scout the area once more and see if the door is open; since it is likely Uruks went through it recently, I suspect there is a good chance.” I hesitated, knowing this would likely not go well. “It would be easier for me to sneak inside by myself than having others go with me; it decreases the chance of discovery, and-“</p><p>“No.” Candaith said firmly.</p><p>I raised a brow. “No?” I had expected this, but decided to hear him out despite my annoyance at being interrupted.</p><p>“It is not smart to go alone, if it is as populated as it is rumored to be. If you are to do this, at least take two or three of us with you. Rangers are taught the art of stealth almost from birth, and we are good at hiding in the shadows,” Candaith elaborated, his voice even.</p><p>I looked to Halbarad for direction. As much as I wanted to just run off and do this, I was a part of a group now; I had to answer to others. Halbarad sighed, “We will put this to a vote. I will say that while I admire your dedication to help, Gwinthilnel, my heart tells me there is danger here. We would need to be quick, and we would not be able to search for long.” He faced the group, who had gathered in a loose circle. “Raise your hand if you are for this mission.”</p><p>About two-thirds of the Dunedain raised their hands, as well as Elladan and Elrohir. Among those who did not were Golodir, Candaith, and Halbarad himself. He sighed and said, “So be it. Gwinthilnel, as this was your idea, who will you choose to go with you? I must make it clear that none of you are forced to go.”</p><p>Not looking at Candaith, I said, “I would ask Elladan and Elrohir to join me.” I held up a hand before anyone chimed in with objections, “I am not picking them simply because they are Elves. We have infiltrated fortresses together before, and their ability to communicate to each other with their minds has proven invaluable. They will also be able to hear more clearly should any enemies attempt to ambush us, and are light on their feet.”</p><p>The twins nodded, and Elladan replied, “We will go with you.”</p><p>Halbarad said, “Then it is settled. Make sure you are adequately prepared, and set off while there is still plenty of daylight. If we do not see you returning in 5 hours, we will come after you.”</p><p>“I agree with your terms,” I replied firmly. “Elladan, Elrohir, may I speak with you?” I could see Candaith attempting to catch my eye, but I needed to make a plan with the twins before a conversation with him could occur.</p><p>After they were both next to me, I said, “This will be dangerous, but I think we will succeed. It is likely this dwarf will be near the center of the fortress, so once we enter, we will split up briefly to scout the floorplan. If you run into enemies, either dispatch them quietly or return to the entrance. We will return in a quarter of an hour of entering, so be aware of the time. If you come across the dwarf, do not approach. It is likely he will be guarded, possibly by archers hiding to attack anyone making a rescue attempt. Once we regroup, we will be able to decide what to do next. Agreed?”</p><p>“A sound plan,” Elrohir said softly, and Elladan nodded in agreement.</p><p>I noticed Candaith hovering nearby. “I have to speak with Candaith before we depart, but if you could make the horses ready, I would appreciate it.” Both of them wore identical grins.</p><p>Steeling myself, I walked over to where Candaith was standing, trying not to fidget. Before he could say anything, I said, “Please do not tell me not to go. I know you are worried, but I will be fine.”</p><p>“Why did you not wish for me to come with you?” he murmured, sounding disappointed.</p><p>“I was telling the truth when I stated my reasoning to the group,” I moved a little closer, in pretense of brushing something off of his shoulder, and whispered, “The twins will watch over me, and the thought of returning to you will make me even more determined to succeed.” I pulled back and gave him a small smile, which he was barely able to return. The worry was swirling in his eyes, and I wished I was not the cause of it. I took the leather cord with a pouch that contained a ring I always kept around my neck. “Keep this safe for me.  It was my Daernaneth’s and I do not want it to be lost.”</p><p>He closed his hand around it and nodded. “Be safe Gwin.”</p><p>“I will,” I replied. I hoped he could see the emotion in my eyes; I was falling hard for him, and did not know what to say to convey this.</p><p>With that, I turned away from him and headed over to where the twins were waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit on the shorter side for me, but the next one will be longer. Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Off to save a dwarf!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
</p><p>When we approached Minas Elendúr, a frightened traveler was huddling outside the door. We had dismounted and tied our horses nearby, out of sight, but could hear the person crying hysterically. I approached first, keeping my hood up, and called, “Hail traveler! Can I aid you in some way?”</p><p>The man let out yelp and scurried to the far corner of the small courtyard, cowering. I stayed on the opposite side, my hands up in front of me in a peaceful gesture, and moved slowly. “I mean you no harm. I have come with some friends in search of a dwarf who was captured. Have you seen him?”</p><p>The man stopped cowering and looked at me warily. I kept a calm expression on my face, approaching him like I would a frightened animal. He didn’t look dangerous, but looks can be deceiving. Finally, he said, “This dwarf for whom you are looking is somewhere in Minas Elendúr? Well, you will have your hands full looking for him. These ruins are a bewildering maze crawling with Uruks of various tribes and other dangers. It is enough to drive a man mad!”</p><p>I wondered if it <em>had</em> driven this man mad, but kept the thought to myself. “We believe he may be, that is why I ask if you saw him. We intend to rescue him and return him to his family, who reported him missing.”</p><p>“Well, I was just inside, searching for treasure, when I heard a commotion. It sounded like a dwarf yelling at the Uruks, but I did not lay eyes on him as I had hidden myself behind a large pillar. Once they passed by, I ran for it and have been sitting out here since, trying to calm my racing heart.” He then looked at me suspiciously. “You say you are here to rescue him? How can I be sure you are to be trusted?”</p><p>I hesitated; this man had likely seen Elves before if he was in Eregion, but sometimes even the sight of an Elf puts fright into Men, as some believe all Elves have magical powers. However, it was also possible he would be comforted by seeing an Elf, as we are not known for treachery. I could hear Elladan and Elrohir nearby, and motioned for them to join me. I then lowered my hood and put on the kindest smile I could muster…</p><p>…and the man went from suspicious to starry eyed. This was another issue when interacting with Men; some became enamored with our beauty. To be honest, I was only of average appearance in the Elven race. Perhaps being an adventurer added to the grandeur and appeal? Noting this, I decided to use this to my advantage. “Sir, what is your name?” I spoke softly and warmly, and with a smile.</p><p>His jaw was slack but he snapped it shut before stuttering, “Fathahem milady. Y-you are so b-beautiful, like the s-sun on a summer day…” I looked sideways and saw Elladan roll his eyes.</p><p>I forced the smile to stay on my face and replied, “Thank you, that is very kind. Now, do you know where Echad Duann is?” He nodded dumbly. “I would like you to travel there; it is much safer than here. Will you do this for me Fathahem?”</p><p>“Y-yes of course milady, anything for you,” he gushed, and I heard a quiet snicker behind me.</p><p>I held out my hand and helped him rise, which awarded me with a kiss on the back of my hand and a big smile from Fathahem. “Ah, well, off you go then,” I muttered, and he slowly wandered in the right direction, looking behind him toward me frequently. Once he was out of sight, I pointed my finger at the twins with a stern look and said, “Don’t.” They thankfully kept silent but looked very amused.</p><p>The door creaked as I pushed it open and I winced. Luckily, we only had to move it part way to slip inside. As soon as we entered, I could hear the angry shouts of the dwarf we were looking for straight ahead. I crept slowly forward, my boots soundless on the stone, and I motioned my companions to follow behind me. There was no need to split up when we had already found our quarry.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was guarded, and there were many Uruks wandering around. I looked at the twins, unsure of what we should do. One option would be to take them out one by one, killing them as silently as we could, but it may still fail; it was a sizable force. Another was to create a distraction that would draw the Uruks away from the dwarf, which could be dangerous to the one causing it. A third option was to somehow make the Uruks fight each other; they had short tempers, and if we could make it look like one of the Uruks injured or killed another, they may start killing each other. This was risky because it could go very wrong.</p><p>I walked back to the entrance to have a whispered conversation with Elladan and Elrohir. “There are some arrows from their bows lying around. If one of us could shoot a Uruk but make it look like it was another Uruk who had done it, they may get angry and different factions could start fighting each other. It would give us a distraction and possibly decrease the number of foes around. What do you think?”</p><p>They looked uneasy. Elladan nodded reluctantly, “It could work…but we would need to flee if they turn on us and leave the dwarf behind or we risk getting ourselves killed for a <em>dwarf</em>.” I sighed at this; there was bad blood between Elves and Dwarves, for good reason, but prejudice would hinder us here.</p><p>“I understand your reluctance, but our mission is to rescue him. I got a look at the dwarf from a distance; he seems to be just sitting there without restraints. If we are unable to get to him physically, I will have to just shout for him to run for it.” I felt anxious and unprepared. Candaith would be furious. Actually, any of the Dunedain would be; I had made it seem like I had it all figured out…but in truth, you cannot really know what you are getting yourself into in these types of rescue missions. “Ok, let us go find an arrow that is the type the Uruks use; if we used ours, they would notice the superior make and be suspicious.”</p><p>Luckily there was one just a few feet from the entrance that was in decent shape, and I handed it to Elladan; he was the better shot by a slight margin from what I understood. We crept forwards and I noted some steps leading up to the right, overlooking the courtyard. I motioned for Elladan to go that way carefully. It would work better to shoot from a higher vantage point. Thankfully he faced no Uruks on his way, and he seemed to spot his target quickly enough; he motioned us to climb the stairs a little so he could show us. Talking was not an option, but I could easily see the Uruk he was targeting; it was standing a little way from an archer, and he was looking the other direction. It was also quite dark, but not too dark for an Elf. I noted that the Uruk next to our target had different markings on his rough skin, likely differentiating it from the former. Elladan lined up his shot, his bow steady, and I held my breath as he let the arrow fly. It hit the Uruk in the arm, which was the goal. We wanted the Uruk to get mad at the other.</p><p>The plan worked much better than I thought. We watched in fascination as a bloodbath occurred. The injured Uruk accused the archer of trying to kill him, and before the archer could say anything, the first Uruk stabbed him in the gut. Clearly, they were of two different ‘factions’, so they began to take sides and start killing members not of their faction. It was both horrifying and satisfying; I did not make a habit of relishing in the deaths of any creature, but these ones were pure evil.</p><p>Once the number of Uruks had significantly thinned, I took my chance and sprinted into the courtyard, staying behind statues. My cloak from Caras Galadhon camouflaged me well. The dwarf saw me and looked shocked. I waved him towards me, and thankfully he got the hint and made his way over quickly, saying “What in Durin’s name are you doing here?”</p><p>“We were sent to rescue you by your brother,” I said quickly. “There is no time to explain. We must be careful but quick.” I pointed in the direction of the door. “On the count of three, we will run as fast as we can to the door. Do not stop.” He nodded in understanding. “One, two, three!”</p><p>As we flew towards the door, the twins fell into step right behind me. The Uruks didn’t seem to notice us, as they were still furiously fighting one another and it was very chaotic, and we made it out safely. Elrohir shut the door firmly, slightly out of breath, and then looked down at Funi the dwarf with a somewhat annoyed expression.</p><p>“Well we best be off then!” Funi exclaimed joyfully, and started running off.</p><p>“Not even a thank you?” Elladan said, “Typical.” He rolled his eyes. “And then he just takes off running.”</p><p>I sighed, “Let us gather our horses and head back; we will be able to catch up with him quickly.”</p><p>Sure enough, it only took a few minutes of galloping before we encountered Funi, huffing and puffing. I slowed my horse next to him and asked, “Would you like a ride? We are heading to Echad Eregion, where your brother is waiting for you.”</p><p>He gave me a steely gaze, “Ride with an Elf? That is unheard of!”</p><p>Elladan looked offended, and his eyes flashed angrily, “Even one who just saved your life? We could leave you out here alone; I hope you can avoid the wargs and Uruks wandering the land.”</p><p>The dwarf huffed, “Very well, very well.” I jumped off my horse and gave him a leg up, which he seemed to find very embarrassing. He flushed when I mounted up in front of him and said “Hold on tight.”</p><p>At that, we took off at a fast gallop. He had not expected such an abrupt forward motion and threw his arms around my waist in a vice grip, and I winced. “Master dwarf, please relax your grip somewhat or I will suffocate,” I managed to choke out.</p><p>Almost immediately I felt him loosen his grip slightly, and when I looked behind me his face was red as a tomato. I wanted to laugh but held my tongue, and Elrohir gave me a cheeky grin as he rode closer to me. “Are your ribs cracked? Will you need a healer?” he shouted in Sindarin, a twinkle in his eye. I sent him a withering glare and did not answer, which just made him laugh.</p><p>We arrived at Echad Eregion a little before the 5-hour time limit had expired. As we approached, I could see Candaith standing with Saeradan, clearly agitated. Saeradan had a firm grip on Candaith’s shoulder, as though trying to prevent him from going somewhere. I felt a little twinge of guilt for making him worry, but was mostly just relieved to see him and everyone else unharmed.</p><p>Halbarad saw us first and called out to us, “Hail! I see you were successful!” Before I could reply, I felt Funi scrabbling to get off the horse, finally managing to dismount by nearly falling on his face. He sprinted off again and I saw with some satisfaction that the two brothers were reunited and hugging. I gave Halbarad a smile and he returned it, pleased with the outcome.</p><p>I saw Candaith startle at Halbarad’s voice, and he was clearly planning on walking over to me, but Saeradan still had a firm grip on his shoulder, which stopped him. Candaith looked very annoyed, but Saeradan was muttering something in his ear, which caused him to relax slightly and nod with a resigned look on his face. I wondered how Saeradan was able to convince him to wait.</p><p>Deciding I needed to debrief Halbarad before I could make my greetings to the others, I dismounted and handed my horse to Radanir, who grinned and clapped me on the shoulder before he led her off to the stables. “We found the fortress without incident. Luckily the dwarf was near the entrance, in a courtyard. Elladan caused a distraction which made the Uruks start fighting amongst themselves, and this allowed me to get Funi to safety. We escaped without notice.”</p><p>Halbarad raised his eyebrows, “That is quite some luck. You are certain you were undetected?”</p><p> I shrugged, “I cannot be completely certain, but no one tried to stop us from leaving and we were not followed. Of course, we must remain on our guard, but that would be the case anyway as this land is not safe.”</p><p>“They will have realized the dwarf is missing…” Halbarad countered.</p><p>“Yes, but they may assume he just escaped in the chaos of the fighting; he was not bound in any way.”</p><p>“They could return here in search of him.”</p><p>I shook my head, “They did not find him here; he was wandering further North of here, with no indication he planned to travel in this direction. Besides, I do not think they would find recapturing him worth the risk.”</p><p>Halbarad nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. “Your words are sound Gwinthilnel.”</p><p>“Well, they usually are,” I quipped back, a grin on my face.</p><p>He huffed a sigh but squeezed my shoulder fondly before walking away to speak with the twins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Funi was lucky there were some Elves willing to save him! I’m sure he would argue that he could have found a way out himself, but Elrohir would probably roll his eyes and mutter something about the “stubbornness of dwarves” haha. We’ll have to wait until next chapter to speak with Candaith; I hope he doesn’t get too impatient!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this one is quite long, but if I had cut it where I thought I would, the chapter would have only been around 1000 words and that is much too short. I doubt you’ll complain about a longer chapter (11 pages)! Enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
</p><p>As I tried to make my way over to Candaith and Saeradan, I was interrupted by various rangers wanting to hear what happened. I told them to ask Elladan or Elrohir about the details, and feigned tiredness. I decided to move towards where my tent was and set my things down, hoping Candaith would take the hint and follow. I was rewarded with both rangers approaching, Saeradan with a small smile and Candaith with a bigger one.</p><p>“Clearly you succeeded!” Candaith said, squeezing my shoulder gently. I could tell he wanted to pull me into a hug but decided not to; I got the sense he wanted to keep our public relationship friendly instead of romantic. I agreed, but wished it could be different.</p><p>However, I had to admit to myself that it would be easier said than done to keep my hands off of him!</p><p>I grinned, “It was simpler than I had anticipated. No need to worry.” I nodded to Saeradan and meandered over to my pack for some lembas. Saving dwarves does tend to make an Elleth hungry.</p><p>Candaith followed, and he held out his hand, saying “Here is your ring, safe and sound.” He smiled warmly at me, his eyes twinkling, and I felt myself blushing; whenever he looked at me like that, I couldn’t help but feel special. When I took the jewelry from him, my hand tingled from the contact, and our fingers intertwined briefly. With a squeeze, he let go, and I found I missed the contact immediately.</p><p>“I assume you found something useful to do while I was gone?” I asked lightly. “Surely you did not pace back and forth and drive Saeradan to madness?”</p><p>Candaith rolled his eyes at my amusement, and gave me a guilty look. “Perhaps there <em>may</em> be some truth to that, but I did make some sketches you might find interesting.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. “You draw? How did I not know this?” We had traveled together often, and I thought I would have noticed him doing so.</p><p>He shrugged, “In the Lone Lands, I often was alone and needed something to occupy myself with. I found myself doodling pictures of my horse, and eventually the landscape around me, and whatever else crossed my mind.”</p><p>“I would love to see some of them!” I exclaimed.</p><p>At this, Candaith blushed, and I wondered what it meant. Before I could interrogate him a little more about this, I noticed some activity in the camp.</p><p>Looking across the fire, I saw Halbarad in deep conversation with the dwarf Fúni. The ranger handed Fúni a piece of parchment and held up his left hand. The dwarf looked from the parchment to Halbarad’s hand and furrowed his brow in thought. I wondered at what they were discussing and wandered over to investigate, and Candaith followed.</p><p>Halbarad marked our approach and waved us over, “Think of this, Gwinthilnel: the line of Isildur is recognized by the heirlooms of that house: the shards of Narsil, now reforged; the Scepter of Annúminas, long kept in Rivendell; and the Ring of Barahir, almost lost in Forochel but regained. I believe you have heard the story.” I nodded, curious where this would lead.</p><p>“And now, we ride to the defense of Aragorn in the southern lands, which are increasingly under the sway of the enemy. Danger crowds around us upon every side, but our own safety must be secondary to that of Aragorn. Imagine, therefore, if a member of our company is slain or taken captive by the Enemy. If that man bore a ring of Barahir, would that not give his captor pause?”</p><p>I furrowed my brow in confusion, “Aragorn has the only ring of Barahir.”</p><p>Halbarad smiled, looking pleased. “I have therefore made this proposal to Fúni Gem-cutter: to craft rings so like to the ring of Barahir, based on Candaith's description, that should any of this Company fall into the hands of the Enemy, it may sow confusion into his mind. This confusion may buy the true Heir precious time.” He said this in an excited rush, seeming very confident in the plan.</p><p>Wanting to ask Candaith more about this description he gave, I pushed it aside for now; I was not so sure of Halbarad’s plan, “This may fool the average Uruk, but anyone of intelligence that may have knowledge of the ring of Barahir could see through the illusion.”</p><p>“But is it not worth the risk?” Halbarad countered.</p><p>“Perhaps,” I said slowly. Any advantage we could obtain was better than nothing. “Will it take much time to craft so many rings?”</p><p>Fúni, overhearing my words, looked mildly affronted, “Certainly not! I am very efficient and will have them completed post haste!”</p><p>I looked over the drawings and was impressed, “These are very well done! Candaith, did you draw them? Was this what you were working on?” I gave him a pleased smile, and he returned it, but looked a little nervous.</p><p>“I did,” Candaith said softly. “You think they will suffice?”</p><p>“They will do lad,” Fúni said gruffly. “Now I will go to the forges. I would be appreciative of the company if the rest of you would follow me.”</p><p>Radanir had since joined the small group, “You need a guard, sir Dwarf?” he said, smirking.</p><p>The dwarf bristled, “I have no need of one, thank you very much! I simply offered in case anyone was interested in seeing the great crafting of such rings!”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and nudged Radanir, “We would be honored, Master Fúni.” I replied softly with a smile. I could have sworn Fúni’s lips twitched upward before he stalked off westward.</p><p>It was not a long ride to Echad Mirobel, where the forges were located. When I had last been in the area, many Dunlendings had wandered, setting up multiple camps and mingling with half orcs who had traveled from their camp in Barad Morlas. Riding carefully, I assessed the location of the largest of the settlements and found it deserted; the signs of my “troublemaking” were easy to spot.</p><p>Candaith rode up next to me and appraised the abandoned dwelling, “It seems they were driven out of here by something…or someone?” He smirked at me.</p><p>I gasped and placed a hand on my chest, “My lord, whatever do you mean? Are you accusing me of causing trouble?” I winked and heard him laugh as I rode forward and asked Halbarad if I may scout ahead.</p><p>Our short journey was uneventful, and it seemed the Dunlendings had moved further south into Enedwaith. <em>Which is where we are headed…hopefully not into a trap.</em></p><p>Fúni entered the forges and exclaimed in delight at their pristine condition. The ruins outside of the forges were also in fair shape, and I could imagine what it must have looked like before Eregion was sacked, all those years ago.</p><p>Unfortunately, our time there was not as uneventful as we had hoped.</p><p>While the rings were crafted, a furious battle ensued in the courtyard outside of the forges. Suffice to say the Grey Company prevailed against the two Uruk clans that had caught us unawares, but it was a close call. Golodir and I were fighting back to back and were nearly surrounded before Calenglad charged into the fray with several of the Dunedain and the sons of Elrond. Candaith had been north of the courtyard where the fight ensued, and arrived shortly after it ended, looking frazzled. I gave him a fatigued smile and saw him relax, thankfully not picking up on how my heart was still racing from the battle and how close I had been to being cut down.</p><p>Halbarad made his way into the center of the group and grinned, which was a rare sight to see on his usually serious face, “We have succeeded! Fúni Gem-cutter has completed the crafting of the rings, and we can be on our way.” I laughed as a cheer rang up from the Dunedain.</p><p>I wondered how many times I would be able to laugh while on this mission. It was dangerous, and I feared we would arrive too late and lose many of our company before the end. I felt a sense of foreboding but knew not what it meant. Halbarad seemed to believe we would not actually need to use any of these rings but rather wanted them just in case, yet something told me they would be necessary, in the end.</p><p>I hoped to Eru I was wrong.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>After spending the night in Echad Mirobel, we were on our way to Echad Dagoras, the northernmost outpost of the Dunedain in Enedwaith. We would need to travel through the region in order to get to Dunland…eventually leading us to Rohan.</p><p>My hopes of simply traveling south through Enedwaith were dashed as we came upon Dagoras at his camp, who looked worried and stressed. Clearly some trouble was afoot and he would need our help before we could move on. Lothrandir was there also, having ridden ahead to tell Dagoras of our coming, and he greeted us with a serious nod and an uncharacteristically grim countenance.</p><p>As we dismounted, Dagoras approached Halbarad, “Well met; it has been long since I have seen you, and I have much to impart. Things have always been tenuous in this region, but I fear much has deteriorated over the past few months. Clans that were once trusting of the Dunedain are now hostile, leaving only one that even remotely tolerates us. There is little love there for the Rohirrim, and my careless mention of our route did not help.”</p><p>Halabarad raised his eyebrows, and his face was suddenly stormy with anger, “You told them of our mission? That is ill news!” He took a step closer to Dagoras, his fists clenched, and I feared they would come to blows.</p><p>Before things could get out of hand, Lothrandir stepped between them. “Peace, my brothers. Halbarad, you misunderstand. Dagoras did not tell him why we were journeying to Rohan, just that it would take us south and through those lands. Is that not correct?” Dagoras, his shoulders tense, nodded tightly.</p><p>Halbarad relaxed his stance and sighed, “I apologize; I should not have made assumptions. You are an honorable man, and I should not have doubted you.”</p><p>Dagoras shrugged, “It is understandable, and I do not blame you.”</p><p>“Well, now that is settled, may we rest here for the night?” Halbarad asked, after taking a deep breath to collect himself. I was surprised by the whole encounter and how quickly they were to ‘forgive and forget’. It only reinforced how loyal the Dunedain were to one another.</p><p>We took some time to set up camp, and I went over to introduce myself to Dagoras. “Suilad. My name is Gwinthilnel, and I am friend to the Dunedain. I am traveling with them on their journey.”</p><p>Dagoras smiled, “Ah, but I have heard of you. Word traveled from Eregion about your great deeds.”</p><p>“She is a legend in the Trollshaws! An Elleth warrior queen, sent by the gods to vanquish all evil!” Radanir interjected theatrically, with a wink. I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove. His presence was quickly replaced by Elladan, who smirked and continued, in the voice of a storyteller, “Wherever the enemy dwells, she is like a shadow. She is known as the Heroine of Eriador, and from the highest peaks of Forochel to the lowest depths of Moria has she traveled-“</p><p>“-the light of the Eldar shining in her eyes as she slays the dark creatures who get in her way!” Elrohir finished dramatically, raising a fist in the air. Dagoras’ eyes were wide, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks that traveled up to the tips of my ears. “Ah, well…clearly the stories of my actions have been greatly exaggerated.” I stuttered.</p><p>I felt more than saw Candaith approach, and he threw an arm around my shoulders with a grin. To the others it likely looked innocent, but next to Dagoras, I saw Elladan raise an eyebrow, laughter dancing in his eyes. “They certainly have not, mellon nin. Shall I tell them about how many trolls you killed, by yourself I might add, while in the southern Lone Lands? Or your courageous mission to free Naruhel, the Red Maid, from her imprisonment? Do not sell yourself short, for your deeds are ones to be proud of!”</p><p>Feeling very embarrassed, I gently shook him off and moved away from the group, over to the end of the ruins. Sitting down on the edge, I let my legs swing back and forth as I collected myself. I heard Saeradan trying to convince Candaith to let me be, and Elrohir telling the others not to worry. Part of me felt bad for ruining the light-hearted moment.</p><p>I had never been one to broadcast the things I had done. I did not help others for the glory of it, but rather out of necessity. If I was not there to aid in the destruction of the enemy, perhaps no one would be, and where would that leave things?</p><p>Another reason why I chose to downplay or not speak of my recent deeds was because they were too hard to face. Reflecting on where I had been, what I had seen, what I had done…it was overwhelming. I had slain monsters, but also men and women. Seeing the light leave their eyes, no matter how evil their intent, broke me a little each time. What had made them choose such a life? Did they have loved ones they left behind in death? Would they be missed? Would a child be left an orphan? If I thought about it too much, the weight of it threatened to crush me. I did not have the strength to speak of such things, even with those closest to me.</p><p>As the sun set, I wrapped my arms about myself. I felt chilled, but not due to the coolness of the breeze. I found myself sinking into despair. <em>Why now? Why not in the darkest of places, where the light could not reach and all felt lost?</em> I mused. In front of me was a beautiful array of colors painted across the sky. The mountains were in the distance, the tops of them blazing red with the reflection of the sun, but I found no joy in it. The redness reminded me of the blood I had spilt, and the fires of the Flaming Deeps of Moria that had blinded me with their heat and choked me with smoke.</p><p>I looked about myself and felt I was too close to the others. I had to get away from them; I could not let them see me like this. Peering over the edge of the cliff, I noted the plethora of easy hand and footholds. Candaith had clearly been watching me and started to walk over, but I stayed him with a gesture and began to slowly climb down. </p><p>I was almost to the bottom before I heard him calling softly, “Gwin, what are you doing? Where are you going?”</p><p>Looking up at him, my expression must have alarmed him, for he looked startled and worried. “Do not fear for me Candaith, I simply need some time to gather my thoughts.” I forced a smile, “I will be fine. Go back to the fire, I’m sure you are feeling cold.” Before he could answer I dropped the last few feet and carefully picked my way across some rocks to a large boulder that was under the shadow of the cliff face.</p><p>I had only been there for maybe ten minutes before I heard someone approaching. I sighed in frustration, “Candaith, I told you I needed to be alone.”</p><p>“It isn’t Candaith, it is Golodir,” a gruff voice replied. I huffed like an elfling but moved over slightly to make space. He lowered himself carefully next to me and pulled out his pipe.</p><p>We sat in silence for a while, him smoking and I gazing unfocused out at the darkening landscape. My mind was suddenly blank, and I felt nothing.</p><p>“Sometimes I feel a similar way,” Golodir said softly, and I hadn’t realized I had spoken aloud. “When you see darkness and death, it can become as a void in your head and your soul.” He paused and then turned toward me, “As you know, when Lorniel died, I was beyond despair. My pain cut so deep that it was all I could see and feel. Pain and vengeance.” I remained silent, and he continued, “When you and Corunir found me in Nûrz Gâshu, I was out of my mind and could not recognize friend from foe, or truth from lies. I could have killed you both in my madness.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” I whispered in reply. “You found your way back.”</p><p>“Yes, I did, but not without aid from friends.” He tentatively reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. When I did not shrug him off, he said, “Gwinthilnel, you do not need to bear this pain alone. You are among those who care for you and would see you well.”</p><p>I felt tears starting to gather in my eyes and I roughly brushed them away. “I wish it was so simple, but it is not.” I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. “It is said Elves feel things in a stronger way than Men. In fact, it can be so powerful that it surrounds the soul in a vice, either in happiness or in sadness, in joy or in agony. I find it to be a curse rather than a blessing. When my father and brothers were killed, it brought my mother to the brink of death. If not for my sister and I, she surely would have faded from grief.” I curled into a ball, wrapping my arms tightly about my knees. “Sometimes I am afraid it will happen to me, or that it is already happening.” My voice broke, and I buried my face in my lap, ashamed of myself and my weakness.</p><p>While I had been speaking, Golodir listened without interruption. After a few minutes of silence, while I tried to get myself together, he said softly, “I will not pretend to know what it is like to live for thousands of years and feel the weight of it, but I will say that the experiences of pain I have had in my comparatively short life have shown me there is a way back into the sunlight. I do not know how or when you will find this path, but I believe in you. You are stronger than you know.” Golodir stood up slowly with a grunt, “I am old, although not as old as you,” he said, and I felt a small smile form on my face. He held out a hand to me, “Let us return to camp; even Elves need food and rest.”</p><p>Before I could take his hand, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Freezing in place, I scanned the hills ahead of me and listened. It was dark but my vision was sharp, even at night. Very faintly I heard a growl, and I whipped out my bow, killing two wargs before Golodir noticed what was happening. He gripped his own bow in his hands but said, “I cannot see in this light!”</p><p>I hushed him and narrowed my gaze, shutting out all distractions. As each warg came near, I killed them, one by one. I did not notice the ever-growing pile in front of me, but rather putting an arrow between the yellow, malevolent gaze of every warg. I kept my eyes focused on the area around me, unmoving until I felt a hand on my arm. Whipping around, I threw the person against the cliff face, thinking it was an enemy.</p><p>The startled gaze of Golodir met mine, and I wondered what he saw in my eyes. I released him abruptly, and averted my eyes. “I am sorry Golodir, I was unsure if you were an ambushing enemy and simply reacted.”</p><p>“Ah, it is fine Gwinthilnel. It looks as if our attackers are all slain. Will you come up with me to the camp?” His voice was gentle, but his expression was guarded. I was afraid I had frightened him.</p><p>Quickly returning my bow to my back, I nodded. “We must do something about these bodies,” I replied. “They will have to be burned.”</p><p>“Doing so at night would not be wise, as it will only draw more undue attention. We must wait until daylight,” Golodir replied. He continued looking at me oddly and treading cautiously.</p><p>I was annoyed, “Do you have something to say Golodir?”</p><p>He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, “No, nothing important. Shall we go?” He seemed anxious to return to camp, and I did not have the energy to argue with him. The adrenaline was fading and I felt exhausted.</p><p>It took several minutes of tense silence and quick feet before we approached the fire. “It is Golodir, and I have Gwinthilnel with me,” he called out, announcing our presence.</p><p>Dagoras approached us quickly, “Elladan told me of a group of wargs that assailed you. He spotted the skirmish below, but noted he did not believe you needed any assistance. Are either of you injured?” I shook my head, and he sighed in relief, a grim expression on his face. “This is one of the problems we have been facing, and I had meant to tell you of it tomorrow after you had rested.” He motioned us to join the others, who were sitting around the fire and looking serious. Candaith was trying to catch my eye but I looked away from him; I couldn’t focus on him at the moment when it was taking all my willpower to prevent myself from unraveling.</p><p>“The situation with the wargs has become dire here and I sent Amarion, one of my kinsmen, to track them and creatures called shadow wolves in a den to the East, but he has not returned. I worry something has happened to him.” All of us looked to Halbarad for guidance; I knew he wanted to move south post-haste, but leaving someone to possible suffering and death would not sit well with him, especially one of his kinsmen.</p><p>After thinking for a moment, Halbarad replied, “Is the den far from here?”</p><p>Dagoras shook his head, “No, it is not far east from the road, but there are so many evil beasts in the area that it has been hard to approach without danger.”</p><p>“We will need to wait until daylight; the darkness would give the beasts an advantage,” Halbarad said, clearly formulating a plan.</p><p>I found myself tuning them out, staring into the flames. I tried to reflect on Golodir’s words, but everything seemed jumbled and the memory of the yellow eyes of the wargs made the darkness at the edges of my mind encroach ever closer.</p><p>“…like some stew? I made it myself…Gwin are you listening?”</p><p>I shook myself and looked up into the concerned eyes of Candaith. I gave him a small smile and replied, “I am sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” I took the bowl of stew and he sat next to me. We ate in a somewhat strained silence. Clearly, he wanted to ask what was wrong but felt unsure how it would be received. I could not decide whether or not I wanted him to. Instead I focused on what I was eating, and hummed in delight at the taste. “This is very good, what kind of meat did you find?”</p><p>He shrugged, “There were several rabbits around and I managed to successfully hunt them. It isn’t venison, but I believe it tastes decent enough.” I felt a true smile cross my face this time, and he returned it slowly, making my heart flutter. The silence became more comfortable, and I thanked him when he handed me my water skin. Candaith moved closer to me, and I found myself putting my head on his shoulder. He laced his fingers in mine and we remained there for a little while. In that moment I was beyond caring if people thought we were intimately involved; I was craving comfort and this small physical contact was just enough.</p><p>After some time, I started to rise, stating I had intended to confer with Halbarad about the plan, but Candaith bade me continue to sit, “I will find out what has been decided. You have done enough work this night,” The warmth of his gaze made me relax, and I nodded in acceptance.</p><p>My relaxed state faded as I overheard a hushed conversation between Golodir and Corunir. Clearly, they believed I could not hear them, but my Elven hearing was too keen.</p><p>“She was shooting faster than I could blink, and her face was as a stone mask. I foolishly reached out for her arm once the last warg fell, and found myself thrown against the wall. Something in her eyes worries me, Corunir. We had spoken just a short time ago, and I was able to see for myself what she meant. There was…nothing there. No fire, no emotion. It was blank.” He sighed. “I fear for her.”</p><p>Angry, I rose quietly and approached them. Corunir’s eyes were wide when he saw me, and Golodir froze as I said through clenched teeth, “There is no need to fear for me Golodir, I can handle myself. If you could find something better to do besides spreading gossip, it would be more productive.” I stalked over to my tent and threw myself inside, taking some deep breaths to calm down.</p><p>Would I be able to continue on this quest? I had always done well alone, and perhaps the distraction of others was making it harder for me.</p><p>Sighing, I shook myself; I had promised to aid the Grey Company, and I needed to see it done. There was no turning back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Gwin is struggling with some things. I mean, can you blame her? Hopefully Candaith can help bring her some peace of mind. Lots happened in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the action!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 28</strong>
</p><p>It was decided that, the next morning, a few of us would approach the shadow wolf den carefully, avoiding as many wolves as we could. We hoped Amarion would be alive and well, but I felt it was likely he would be in a cave or something…hopefully hiding.</p><p>After finalizing the details, Halbarad bade us sleep if we could, and set up the watches. I volunteered to take first watch, as I still felt wide awake despite all that had happened today. Saeradan furrowed his brow in concern, and I realized we had not spoken much since Rivendell. <em>I will make some time to chat with him in the coming days.</em> I had missed his soft-spoken voice; he seemed serious at first but really had a sense of quiet humor. I waved him off with a somewhat forced smile and he nodded, moving toward his tent.</p><p>I settled myself in the same place I had been earlier that day, on the eastern edge of the camp. After about an hour of solitude, Candaith sat down next to me. I glanced around and noticed everyone was in their tents. “Unable to sleep?” I asked.</p><p>Instead of answering, I felt him intertwine his fingers in mine. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, already feeling much better than I had before. “Perhaps I missed you,” he said softly.</p><p>“We have not had time alone together since Rivendell,” I replied, and the memory of it made my face flush.  He must have noticed because he chuckled and squeezed my hand.</p><p>After a beat, he whispered, “How could I forget?” and his lips were right next to my ear. I shivered, feeling heat race down my body.</p><p>“Candaith, I am supposed to be keeping watch,” I whispered breathily. “You are distracting me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he murmured huskily, “Is it a good distraction?”</p><p>I felt my breath quicken as his lips lightly touched my ear, holding in a moan with great difficulty as his tongue brushed the sensitive tip. Summoning all my strength and resolve, I pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. They were dark with desire, and all I wanted to do was pull his face down to mine and kiss him fiercely…</p><p>…but I had a job to do. Sighing, I broke eye contact, moving away slightly but keeping our fingers intertwined. He grumbled but I knew he understood. “Perhaps I should return to my tent; I fear it would be too hard to be so near and be unable to touch you like I wish,” he whispered, the desire still present.</p><p>I nodded quickly, unable to speak for fear of what I would say. With one last squeeze of my hand, he rose and went to his tent. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and tried to quench the flames that had been sparked inside of me. I turned forward and focused my attention back to my watch, thankfully noting nothing was out of place…except an Elf that was perched on a pillar not too far away. My eyes widened; it was Elrohir, and although he was not looking at me, I could see him smirking.</p><p>“Elrohir,” I whispered harshly, “What are you doing awake? Were you watching us?”</p><p>He turned to look at me and I could see laughter dancing in his eyes. “I was resting but noticed that perhaps someone was too distracted to adequately keep watch. And no, I moved further away to give you some privacy, which <em>clearly</em> you needed.”</p><p>My face flushed, “I do not know what you could possibly mean,” I replied, but even I could tell it was not convincing.</p><p>“Hmm, if you say so. I think I will take over; you seem weary mellon nin.”</p><p>My jaw dropped, “Weary? I am perfectly fine, thank you. Your watch does not start for another hour.”</p><p>Instead of listening, he lightly leapt off the pillar and sat next to me. “You know, you should be more careful if you do not wish others to notice,” he murmured teasingly.</p><p>I looked at him and shrugged sadly, “We have spent almost no time together since we left. It has been hard.”</p><p>Elrohir’s smile faded and compassion was in his eyes. “I will not pretend to understand matters of the heart, having no experience in that area, but I am sorry you are not able to express yourself as you wish.” He squeezed my hand, “Perhaps when this is all over, you will be able to be together. I would be the first to wish you joy and happiness.”</p><p>I contemplated his words. He had some experience with knowledge of a relationship between an Elf and a mortal. Perhaps he was one of a few who were uniquely qualified to understand. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, he said, “I have seen a great love between Arwen and Aragorn, and even though I know I will likely be separated from them by death, I would not wish for them to part so Arwen could spend forever without him.” I realized he was speaking indirectly of his own choice to live as an Elf or a mortal, and he clearly still needed to decide which he would choose.</p><p>Elrond, his father, also had a twin brother, and his name was Elros. Elrond decided to stay as an Elf, but Elros chose a mortal life. I hoped that both Elladan and Elrohir made the same choice, in order to spare them such heartache, as well as that of their father.</p><p>“Candaith and I…we have known each other such a short time. It is barely the blink of an eye for an Elf, but I feel as if I have known him forever.” I looked forward, my chin in my hand. “My father used to say that the moment he saw my mother smile, he knew she was the one he wanted as his wife. I always scoffed at this; how could you be in love with someone you just met? They hadn’t even had a conversation. And yet…when Candaith smiled at me, near the end of our first meeting, I felt a spark of something.”</p><p>Elrohir looked thoughtful. “What do you think that something was?”</p><p>I replied, “At the time I could not tell, but looking back, I think…” I blushed, “I think it might have been love.” I chuckled ruefully, “Or maybe it is all in my mind and I am being foolish.”</p><p>Elrohir laughed softly, “Perhaps, but does love not make fools of us all? At least, that is what they say.”</p><p>I shrugged, “Who knows?” My countenance darkened slightly. “Is it worth it?” When Elrohir furrowed a brow, I continued, “Is loving him worth it? Whether he lives one more day or 100 years, he will still die, and I do not know if I could bear it.” <em>Or if I would survive it.</em> Those words were unspoken, but I could sense Elrohir knew what I could not say out loud. “Perhaps if I let him go now, it would be easier; maybe it would not hurt so much when we parted.” Despite my words, the thought of it made my chest ache terribly, and I unconsciously rubbed it.</p><p>Elrohir sighed and took my hand, “I think it is too late for that, Gwin.” When I nodded, feeling helpless, he turned towards me more fully, “It is ultimately yours and Candaith’s decision to make, but if I may offer my opinion?” I nodded. “I would say it is better to spend even one more day loving him than all the ages without him.” I felt tears on my cheeks, but instead of trying to wipe them away I just let them come. Elrohir sat quietly next to me, and his presence was a comfort.</p><p>After some time, I said, “I am glad you are here on watch, because clearly I am useless tonight,” I tried to laugh but it sounded somewhat strangled.</p><p>“Ai, muinthel (sister), it is no worry. I have been ever vigilant in your stead. Now, go and seek some rest. Things will be better in the morning; I am sure of it.”</p><p>With one last smile at his endearment, I stood up and quietly entered my tent, and curled up on my palette under the blankets. It had been a very draining evening and night. Despite the difficulty, my talks with Golodir and Elrohir had helped. While I was by no means fully healed, I felt I could handle things a little better. I fell into a peaceful reverie and had no unpleasant dreams.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The next morning, it was decided that Elladan, Lothrandir, Radanir, and Candaith would go in search of Amarion. I had initially volunteered, but Halbarad declined, stating it was important to “share the load”, so to speak, when it came to these “detours”. Part of me wanted to argue; I was used to doing this type of work, but I had to keep reminding myself that it was not just about me. I was not a solo traveler this time.</p><p>Candaith wandered over to me with a smile, “I guess it is my turn to make you worry,” I tried to smile back, but felt nervous. He held out his hand, which had a leather cord tied into a bracelet. “I held onto your mother’s ring, so now it is your job to hold onto something of mine. It has been handed down through the ages, from father to son.”</p><p>I took it and examined its make. The leather looked brand new. I eyed him suspiciously, “Did you just make this?”</p><p>He winked, only saying, “I will see you soon!”</p><p>“Wait!” I blurted out, as he began to walk away. He turned back towards me with a questioning expression. “I…well, be careful. May Elbereth guide your steps.” I had almost stated for everyone to hear that I loved him; thankfully I was able to catch myself!</p><p>Candaith grinned; could he know what I had meant to say? “I will not say I will be careful, but I will be as stealthy as I may.” I rolled my eyes and he waved once more before leading his horse down the path with the others.</p><p>Sighing, I turned toward my tent. I needed to tend to my knives and make sure they were sharp.</p><p>Well, that’s what I told myself. I knew they were just as sharp as they were yesterday.</p><p>I was pleasantly surprised to see Saeradan there. “I see you are waiting for me?” I asked.</p><p>He gave one of his half smiles and said, “We have not had a chance to speak much lately, and I assume the distraction would be welcome?” I nodded, sitting down beside him. “How are you faring so far?”</p><p>“Well enough,” I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.</p><p>“I sense you wished to go with Candaith today?” Saeradan asked.</p><p>“Ah, well…” I mumbled. “I just felt I could be of use on the mission.”</p><p>Saeradan gave me a knowing look. “Is that the only reason?” he replied with a small smirk.</p><p>I felt my cheeks redden, and said, “Of course it is.” However, even I could tell it was not very convincing.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Very well, keep your secrets. I will not pry further, but should you wish to talk, I am always available, mellon nin.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I replied softly, with a smile. I squared my shoulders and tried to change the subject. “I suppose I have you to thank for keeping Candaith calm while I’ve been off having adventures?”</p><p>Saeradan sighed, but smiled, “I would not say calm, but rather I kept him from running off and doing something foolish.”</p><p>Curious, I wanted to ask more about this, but before we could talk further, Halbarad walked over to us. “Would you both be willing to do me a favor?” Both of us nodded in the affirmative, so he continued, “Dagoras tells me there are hidden Dunedain caches of weapons, food, and medicine. He thinks they will be of use to us on our journey.”</p><p>“If they are hidden well, they will be difficult to find,” I mused.</p><p>Halbarad passed me some parchment, on which a map was drawn. “This has the rough locations of the caches. There will be little runes on rocks or trees that will lead you to the correct spots. Take some horses with you; the saddlebags should be sufficient. I will be sending Golodir and Corunir out to another area, and leave the rest of us here.” He leaned closer to us and murmured, “As you know, this land is not without danger. Your lives are worth more than some weapons or foodstuffs; if the danger outweighs the risk, I urge you to return. I have not had the chance to scout these locations.”</p><p>Saeradan nodded seriously, “We shall be careful. Gwinthilnel, after you.” He motioned me forward towards where the horses were tethered.</p><p>Before we could head out, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see the contrite face of Golodir. “Gwinthilnel, may we speak a moment?” I nodded, and we moved a short distance from Saeradan for some privacy. He paused a moment to gather his thoughts, before continuing in his gravely voice of his, “I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I should not have been speaking of you to Corunir without your knowledge, and I am sorry if I hurt you with my words.”</p><p>I suppressed a sigh and put a hand on his shoulder, “There is no need to apologize…I took things too personally. I admit my temper was short and I did not feel myself, and I reacted poorly.” I gave him a friendly squeeze. “I know you are just concerned for me and care for my well-being.”</p><p>He nodded in response, and replied, “Corunir and I…we care for you as a sister.” He shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable speaking of his feelings. “If we can help in any way to alleviate your fears or pain, we would do it.” He raised his concerned eyes to mine. “I know you would do the same for us.”</p><p>I managed a smile, touched by his words. “You would be right, mellon nin. We need to look out for each other, especially during these difficult times.” We had been to the brink and survived against all odds against Mordirith; I refused to falter now. The darkness would not hold sway over us if I could do anything about it. I straightened up and said, “We should all get going on our task to retrieve those caches.” Golodir nodded and gave me a slight quirk of a smile, and we went our separate ways.</p><p>Saeradan and I emptied our saddlebags of unnecessary items, in order to make room for what was in the caches, and headed out. I hoped we would come across useful things; we could use all the help we could get.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saeradan and Gwin are off to investigate the infamous “slightly disturbed earth”, looking for goodies to bring back to Echad Dagoras. Meanwhile, another party is trying to defeat the dark wolves and rescue their fellow kinsman. This was an interesting chapter to write, and I hope you like what I did with it. The Sindarin I used is from a couple sources online, so I cannot attest to them being 100% accurate, but I did my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 29</strong>
</p><p>“I suppose we will have to continue our conversation while we work,” I said. “However, we will likely be distracted scanning around for tiny runes and slightly disturbed earth.”</p><p>“Which way should we go first?” Saeradan asked.</p><p>After thinking for a moment, I replied, “Let us go north. There was a dense copse of trees we passed through, and it would be a good hiding place for goods to be stored.” There were a few dark wolves that we deftly avoided, and I wondered at their countenance. “Saeradan, do you think these are the same kind of wolves the others will be facing? They have a fell air about them.”</p><p>He nodded slowly, “I agree. It is well the rescue party is made up of more than one person.” He eyed me suspiciously, “I am sure you had planned to go all on your own?”</p><p>I chuckled, “You know me too well my friend. What can I say except it is how I am used to doing things.” Before I could speak more, Saeradan had pointed ahead to a large tree, where a small rune was marked on the trunk. After staring at it for a few minutes, I noticed it was a Sindarin word, but the letters had been moved around so they were not in order. “It looks like it says “go left”, but we will have to see.” Sure enough, about twenty paces to the West, Saeradan noted that the earth looked slightly disturbed. After some digging, we came across a small chest, which when opened contained some medicine. My eyes lit up, “This will be very useful! We are bound to get into some scrapes which will require medical attention.” I smiled at the scent of athelas.</p><p>As we journeyed, Saeradan told me more about his family, and why he lived alone in the woods in Bree. “I could sense Breeland becoming more dangerous, so I sent them to Esteldin, where they would be safe. Halbarad assured me they made it and are being well-cared for.” His expression turned sad. “I would love to be with them now, and I am not sure my wife or daughter understand why I cannot.”</p><p>I looked at him with compassion, “I think they understand more than you know. Aragorn is your chieftain; you are obligated to follow him wherever he needs you.”</p><p>“Halros chose to stay behind,” he replied, a little bitterness in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, that is true. It sounds like once he made up his mind, he would not be dissuaded. Sometimes it is easier to stay behind in peace than it is to walk into danger.” My brow furrowed, “My heart tells me he has some part to play in the Shire. They will need him if the region comes under threat.” The thought of the Shire being accosted by evil made my heart ache; at least I knew it was watched over by Halros. “The hobbits are tenacious and will defend their home to the last, if it came down to it. I pray they are able to remain at peace, but goblins have emerged in small pockets over the past several months. Nothing overly large, but it will be important to keep an eye on.”</p><p>We rode in silence for a time, and one by one, we came across various caches, even stumbling upon one that had not been on the map. It was full of gold! “Gwinthilnel, are you sure the rune was in Sindarin?” Saeradan asked curiously.</p><p>My eyes were wide; this was no small sum! “Yes Saeradan, it is the same as the others. I am not sure if we should take this, at least not all of it. Perhaps it was not meant to be taken just yet.” Not hearing any reply, I looked up and was startled at the expression on the ranger’s face. His eyes were fixed on the gold, and they held a strange light. I glanced back at the gold and sensed something that made me uneasy. At first the gold had looked innocent enough, but on closer inspection I noted an almost green glow intermingling with the shine of the coins.</p><p>Saeradan reached out slowly to touch the gold, but I grasped his arm firmly, “Saeradan, do not touch it.” He seemed not to hear me, and struggled to release himself from my grip. “Saeradan! Saeradan listen to me!”</p><p>He shoved me roughly aside, eyes fixed unblinkingly on the chest. “I must have it…I…must…have…”.</p><p>I had been knocked a small distance away, and knew in my heart that if he touched those coins, something evil would befall him. I did the only thing I could think of; I threw my cloak over the gold and tackled Saeradan to the ground. We struggled, and his eyes were not his normal brown, but rather a blazing green.</p><p>I tried to gain the upper hand, but he was stronger than me. I found myself pinned to the ground with one of his arms across my throat and the other reaching for the gold chest. His fingertips were brushing the cloak, and I knew he was seconds away from pulling it aside to get at his treasure. Freeing one of my arms, I pulled on his beard hard. This distracted him enough to remove his arm from my throat, and I flipped him over and sat on his chest. He had not expected this, and did not react right away.</p><p>I took my chance and grabbed his face in my hands, looking straight into his eyes, “Saeradan, daro!(stop) Heniach nin?(do you understand me)” His eyes flickered but did not lose their emerald hue, “Saeradan, estelio nin!(trust me)” I spoke in Sindarin to try and break through the fog in his mind; it was a language of light, and since Westron was not working, I figured I had nothing to lose by trying. “Echuio!(awaken)”. Finally, his eyes began to clear and return to their warm brown.</p><p>Bringing a trembling hand to my cheek in confusion, he said, “Iston i nîf lîn(I know your face)…” I was slightly surprised to hear him respond in Sindarin. “Gwin? Ú-chenion (I do not understand)…”</p><p>I slowly raised myself off of him and was ready to restrain him if needed…but I hoped it wouldn’t be necessary. The gold was covered by the cloak, yet I could still clearly sense its malevolence. Saeradan carefully sat up, looking around himself to try and piece things together. “Gwinthilnel, what has happened? One moment we were digging up a cache and the next thing I remember your hands were on my face…and you were speaking Sindarin?”</p><p>I sighed; clearly, he was unaware of his actions, and I needed to tread carefully. “Saeradan, what we found in the chest was evil, cursed gold. At first, I thought it was just a vast amount of normal gold coins, but upon closer inspection, I could see a faint green aura and felt it in the air.” I hesitated; knowing how he acted would likely cause him to feel ashamed.</p><p>“Gwin,” he said seriously, “Please do not lie; I must know.” I noticed him take a closer look at me, and his eyes widened. “You are bleeding!”</p><p>Puzzled, I looked down and noted a sluggishly bleeding scrape on my chest. “Ah, it is nothing, barely a scratch,” I replied, finding a piece of clean cloth in my bag and dabbing at it.</p><p>He moved closer and assessed me, looking distressed. “There is bruising here on your neck, and you favor your left side…what have I done?”</p><p>I grasped his shoulder firmly, “Peace, mellon nin. May I continue to explain?” He nodded, and I said, “I wondered out loud whether or not we should take it, and when you did not respond, I noticed you had a strange expression on your face. Looking closer at the gold, I could see a fell aura around it. I told you not to touch it, but it was as if you could not hear me. I tried to hold you back, but you shoved me aside, your gaze fixed unwaveringly on the gold. You said that you must have the gold, but I felt in my heart that if you were to touch it, some dark evil would befall you and I could not allow it.”</p><p>I chanced a look at his face and he was staring down at his hands, which were clenched in fists. “I threw my cloak over it and attempted to subdue you by force, but you are stronger than me and were able to pin me to the ground. Your eyes…they were blazing with a green fire, and I was afraid for you. Just as you were about to move the cloak aside and seize the gold, I distracted you enough to flip you over and grabbed your face in my hands. I had been yelling in Westron before, but when I realized it was not effective, I decided to use Sindarin. Eventually my words called you back, and as your eyes became your normal shade, you recognized me.” It hurt my heart to see him grappling with what he had done. “It was not your fault.”</p><p>“I could have hurt you, or killed you!” he burst out, and jumped to his feet. “What would I have done then? How would I explain it to the others?” He began pacing back and forth, and I rose to try and stop him.</p><p>“Saeradan, you would not have known them if you had taken the gold for yourself. They would only be your enemy.” I grasped his hands and held them tightly in mine. “You cannot blame yourself; you would never attack me under your own free will. I would not have you bear that burden.”</p><p>He slowly sank to the ground, and looked up at me with sorrow, “Nevertheless, please forgive me.”</p><p>I gave him a small smile, “There is nothing to forgive.” Unfortunately, I did have to do something about this gold, but what? “I am unsure what action to take regarding this cache. If someone else were to come upon it, they too would be ensnared. Where did it come from? Who put it here, and why? Did they mean for someone to find it, or were they storing it for safekeeping?”</p><p>Saeradan shook his head, “I am unsure of the answers to any of those questions. Perhaps the others have some ideas?” He was eyeing it with distrust and I could sense his fear, despite his attempt to hide it.</p><p>“I worry about physically bringing it to Echad Dagoras. I would not wish for another one of our friends to become ensnared,” I replied, concerned.</p><p>“Did you feel its pull, as I did?” Saeradan asked curiously.</p><p>I thought for a moment; did I? “I remember noting its strange aura, but did not feel drawn to it.”</p><p>“Could it be that Elves are unaffected?” he mused.</p><p>“I would not say unaffected; it is possible it eventually would have subdued me.” Before I could decide what to do, I saw a party of riders coming our way. As luck would have it, they were our fellows returning with Amarion. Saeradan looked at me, unsure of what to do. “I will handle this; will you promise to aid me if things are to go awry?”</p><p>Saeradan nodded firmly, “I owe you my life, and I will help you however I can.” Deciding now was not the time to explain that he didn’t owe me anything, I waited until they got closer and within shouting distance.</p><p>Elladan was at the head of the group, and I called out to him, “Stay where you are, there is an evil artifact here and I do not want anyone coming any closer unless it is necessary!” He slowed his horse in confusion, but held up a hand and signaled for the party to halt. He turned his horse around and I could hear him relaying my message.</p><p>Candaith looked past Elladan and, seeing me, argued with the elf lord. Clearly, he was worried, which to be fair he had every right to be. Deciding it might be better to get Saeradan away from the gold, I turned to him and said, “Could you ride out to them and explain what happened?” He looked uncomfortable, and I added, “You do not need to tell them everything, just the basics about what it is and why it is dangerous.” Squaring his shoulders, he made his way over to them.</p><p>I turned my attention to the gold that was under my cloak. Truth be told, I was afraid to gaze upon it again, knowing what had come over Saeradan. Before I could do anything more, I heard Elladan call out to me, “May I approach?”</p><p>“Yes, but carefully,” I replied, feeling anxious.</p><p>Elladan dismounted and slowly walked my direction until he was next to me. He was staring at the cloak, and I could sense the revulsion he felt. “What is this artifact?”</p><p>“I do not know of its origins, or how it ended up here, but I do know what can happen when one is under its influence.” Elladan looked at me swiftly and with concern. “Suffice to say that one can desire it so greatly that they do not recognize friend from foe.”</p><p>Clearly doing a quick assessment of my well-being, he replied, “It sounds powerful, but was it not found under a rune used by the Dunedain to label their hidden stores? It is possible someone meant for one of us to find it and be swayed by it…but who?”</p><p>I had one guess. “Saruman?,” I whispered angrily, and not without a little fear. “His Uruks roam Eriador and Rhovanion, with the white hand on their faces and armor. He knows of the Dunedain, but I hope not of our errand.”</p><p>Elladan was thinking hard, “Perhaps, but are there not other evil forces at work here? You have had dealings with powerful gaunt men, and not all of their leaders are accounted for. I have heard rumor of the haunted fortress of Ost Dunhoth, full of foul things and reeking of evil. It is south of here, but not too far.”</p><p>“Whatever the source of it is, this evil cache cannot stay here. I just do not know where it should go or what to do with it.” It was frustrating, and I could not think of a solution.</p><p>A conflicted expression crossed Elladan’s face, and it worried me. “What is it mellon nin? What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Well…my brother and I, we were taught from a young age the art of healing, as well as the skill of cleansing the fëa of those taken under an evil spell. It has been many hundreds of years since either of us have used such power, and never on a cursed object…”</p><p>I shook my head, “It is too risky. It could corrupt one or both of you in the process, overtaking your own fëa.”</p><p>“It may be the only way! Could you not aid us in some manner?”</p><p>“I do not have any secret power or training of my own; if you were to be subdued, I cannot guarantee I could help bring you back.”</p><p>Elladan sighed, but suddenly his countenance brightened, “Do you perhaps have a beryl in your bags?”</p><p>My brow furrowed, “A beryl? Yes, I believe so, but why?”</p><p>“I know you have experience with Glorfindel’s beryls that he infuses with light. Are they not used to chase away the darkness?”</p><p>I nodded slowly, “Well yes, but we do not have Glorfindel to imbue them in such a way.” He looked at me seriously, and I realized what he was inferring, “You mean to tell me you can do the same?”</p><p>Elladan scratched the back of his head, “I have not done it for some time, and never to actually use to banish evil; we just practiced it for fun.”</p><p>“My confidence in your skills in this area is somewhat lacking,” I deadpanned, and he cracked a small smile. “So, you are saying it would be safer to use the beryl as a conduit for your magic than doing it without?”</p><p>“I find it likely but cannot be certain,” he replied. “I must admit it is intimidating to think of cleansing an evil presence from an object, but we have to try. It is too dangerous to leave the coins as they are.”</p><p>“I agree. We will send someone to fetch Elrohir and escort Amarion back to camp. He likely will need some food and water after his ordeal. You will have to tell me of it later.”</p><p>Finding our plan sound, Lothrandir and Amarion rode with speed to Echad Dagoras to relay the message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These coins sure sound sketchy. Will the twins be able to do anything about them, or are they putting themselves in too much danger by trying to dispel the evil? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 30</strong>
</p><p>As we waited for Elrohir, I watched with some amusement as Candaith paced back and forth some distance away, looking like he was using all his willpower to stop himself from coming over to me. Corunir also seemed entertained, but made sure not to let Candaith see such an expression on his face. Despite this, I could feel the dark presence stronger now, like it was coming ever closer but yet had not moved from its location. Looking over at Elladan, I saw the same unease in his eyes. He was shifting uncomfortably and trying not to look at the cloak on the ground.</p><p>I had to admit I was nervous and apprehensive. Things could go very wrong quite easily. I reached into my pack and pulled out the largest beryl I had, which was not nearly as large as the powerful stone Glorfindel had lent me in the past. I gave Elladan an unsure glance, and he shrugged and said, “We must do with what we have.”</p><p>Shortly after, Elrohir arrived, eyes wide and looking much younger than he was. I could tell he was afraid of what he would see when I removed the cloak. “Muindor, please tell me you are not truly considering trying to banish the evil out of this…this thing!” He looked to me pleadingly, and I shrugged helplessly. It was disconcerting seeing such an expression of naked fear on his face. I had always looked to him and Elladan for reassurance and strength, and I tried my best to school my features into one of encouragement. “Is there no other way?”</p><p>Elladan shook his head; he looked serious and said sternly, “We will do what we must.” This made Elrohir blanch, but he summoned his courage and stood next to his twin. I pretended not to see that he was shaking. Elladan, however, looked strong and confident. “Gwinthilnel, do you have the beryl?”</p><p>I slowly handed it to Elladan, feeling the anxiety creeping into my chest. What we were doing was risky at best, and suicidal at worst. He took it in his right hand, and Elrohir touched it with his left. They looked into each other’s eyes, clearly communicating something only they could hear. Elrohir relaxed, and gave his brother a shadow of a smile. Nodding in unison, they began to chant words in Quenya, and it made my eyebrows raise. It was not spoken often in conversation, and I had trouble understanding them. The beryl began to glow with a soft white light, which grew brighter and brighter until it was nearly blinding.</p><p>“Gwinthilnel, remove the cloak,” Elladan said, and his voice was filled with a commanding power that reminded me of this father.</p><p>Carefully I used my knife to lift up the edge of the cloak, and threw it off in one deft motion. The coins glittered brightly and the green glow was more intense than it had been. I pulled back in revulsion; the menacing presence felt as if it was choking me. Fearfully I looked over at who I now considered to be my brothers, and their eyes were shining with brilliant light, either from the reflection of the beryl or from their own power. They held it up into the air together, before thrusting it in the direction of the gold.</p><p>A powerful ray of light shot towards the coins, and it hit a barrier of the green aura surrounding them. The twins pushed ever harder, their voices raising. My eyes widened as I felt like I was watching something the Elves of old would have done, and was thrown to the ground as the forces of light and darkness battled. I peered with squinting eyes at Elladan and Elrohir, and saw that they were shaking and nearly brought to their knees with the effort, and I feared they would not withstand the assault. It was shocking, the power of evil coming forth from such a harmless-looking item; I could not imagine attempting this on something greater and more terrible. I attempted to move towards them, to try and help somehow, but I was rooted in place.</p><p>After what seemed like an Age but likely was only a few moments, I heard a scream of anger so piercing that I held my hands over my ears; they felt like they were bleeding. The light became all encompassing; and then faded. I found myself curled up in a ball. After catching my breath, I crawled over to the twins, who had sunk to the ground and were unmoving. It was as if my strength had been spent along with theirs. I knew distantly that I should see if they had been successful, but I feared their actions had cost them more than just energy. I shook their shoulders roughly. Upon closer inspection, I noted they were both breathing, but their eyes were tightly closed; never a good sign. “Elladan, Elrohir…e-echuio (awaken),” I gasped. “Athog (please)…”</p><p>A minute passed, and then another. When I despaired it was too late, their eyelashes fluttered and they looked up at me. I sighed in relief, and noted I was crying when Elrohir whispered, “Are they tears of joy or sadness?” and he weakly raised a shaking hand to wipe them away.</p><p>I laughed a watery laugh and put his hand against my cheek, “Joy, at least this time muindor”. The warmth of his skin comforted me and reassured me he was alive. I noted Elladan looking around and he sat up slowly, eyes fixed on the fell chest of coins they had worked so hard to cleanse. I whipped my head around, afraid their efforts had been for naught, and found Candaith carefully examining it. “Candaith, get away from there!” I tried to yell, but it came out more like a choked plea.</p><p>He looked towards me in concern and started towards me, but when I raised a hand to forestall him, he reluctantly acquiesced to my request and backed slowly towards the rest of our party. I noticed they were staring at the twins and I in awe and disbelief…and perhaps a little fear. Standing shakily, I helped Elladan and Elrohir to their feet with some difficulty, and we cautiously approached the chest. “What do you think? Did it work?” I asked. My voice still sounded weak.</p><p>Elladan closed his eyes, and to my horror placed a hand on the object. A small smile graced his ageless face. “I believe so. Muindor, can you confirm this?”</p><p>Elrohir touched it and nodded tiredly, “I sense no evil in it. However, I cannot tell if we destroyed the presence or simply caused it to flee.”</p><p>Thinking for a moment, I replied, “Did you hear the scream emanating from it?” When their brows furrowed, I explained, “As the light of the beryl fully encompassed it, something cried out in anger, and it grated horribly in my ears. It almost reminded me of the sound of the Gaunt Lords when they are defeated. However, even in defeat they return, not being of mortal creatures but rather spirits that use others as a host to survive.” I sighed. “I suspect they are tied to the darkness of Sauron. Once he is defeated, they too will pass away.” I refused to say ‘if he is defeated’ because the thought of failure was not one I could entertain without falling into despair.</p><p>“For now, at least, we have one small victory,” Elladan murmured. “What shall we do with the coins? They are harmless at this time, but they could yet again be imbued with a fell spirit.”</p><p>“Perhaps they could be melted down and destroyed? Although it pains me to deprive someone from desperately needed funds, I would rather they be gone than be used for dark purposes in the future,” Elrohir suggested.</p><p>I nodded, “I agree. Eregion is not yet far from us; perhaps one of you could deliver it quietly to one of the forge-masters at Echad Mirobel? If you could stay and watch the coins be unmade, it would ease my heart.”</p><p>“I will go immediately,” Elladan volunteered. “It should not take long, no more than two days. If you should move on, Dagoras will be able to tell me where you have gone and I will find you.”</p><p>I frowned, “At least take some rest for a little while; you have done much and look exhausted.”</p><p>Elladan raised an eyebrow, “Do you doubt my strength mellon nin?”</p><p>I huffed but couldn’t help but smile, “Of course not, oh high and mighty Elven Lord.”</p><p>“Is that sarcasm I detect, my lady?” he replied cheekily.</p><p>“Perhaps,” I said, laughing lightly. I went to my pack and pulled out some lembas and an athelas potion. “At least take these with you, just in case.” I squeezed his shoulder gently, “Be careful.”</p><p>With a smile, he whistled for his horse and, mounting it, set off north at a gallop. I turned to look at Elrohir and saw concern on his face. “He will be fine,” I said softly. “Do not worry overmuch. You know how strong he is, and how stubborn!”</p><p>“Ai Gwinthilnel, but we have both nearly spent ourselves. I feel weak and have little energy,” Elrohir replied, looking fatigued.</p><p>“We have endured in more dire situations. Trust in Earendil to watch over him,” I replied, throwing my arm around his shoulders. “He is your dearadar (grandfather) you know.”</p><p>Elrohir rolled his eyes and said drily, “I am well aware. He is also very far away; not much he can do should Elladan do something foolish like fall off of his horse.”</p><p>I laughed, “Perhaps not.” Gesturing towards the Dunedain who were still waiting a little way apart from us, I said, “We should return to them; I am sure they want to know more about what happened.”</p><p>“I am sure a certain ranger would like to make sure you are well,” Elrohir said with a smirk and a wink.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes, “Whenever you find an Elleth who will tolerate you, do not expect me to withhold teasing of my own.” Elrohir just laughed musically in return, and it made my heart lighten.</p><p>Making my way over to Candaith, I felt some guilt at the worry in his eyes. I knew my actions to keep him well away from us had been necessary for his safety, but it must have been hard for him to see me in such peril.</p><p>As soon as I approached, he grasped my hands in his and squeezed them, before pulling me into a tight hug. “I feared for you,” he whispered, his voice shaking slightly.</p><p>Gently pulling out of his embrace, I placed a hand on his cheek. “I am well, see?” I smiled at him, and he tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace. I knew I must look a state; I felt fatigued, and my heart had finally settled. I knew the danger I had been in, but could not let him see how scared it made me. I needed to be strong for him.</p><p>He apparently disagreed, “You do not need to pretend with me Gwin. I know you are shaken. Things could have gone very wrong…and I would not have been able to save you.” At this, he looked crestfallen.</p><p>“You have already saved me enough,” I said sincerely. “I am stronger than I look you know.”</p><p>Still looking serious, he stepped a little closer to me, “Despite what you say, I will always want to keep you safe.”</p><p>I looked into his eyes and saw clearly how much he cared for me, but was it love? I still did not have the courage to ask. Instead, I replied, “And I you, but we live in a world full of danger. The most we can do is watch over each other and do our best to survive.”</p><p>Finally, a hint of a smile appeared, “Indeed; you somehow manage to do so by a hair’s breadth. When I think there is no possibility that we will get out of some sort of peril, you manage to find a way.”</p><p>“What can I say, I admit I enjoy making the enemy angry by foiling them at every turn.” I replied jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“You will have to tell me more about these many escapades,” Candaith said. He put his hand over mine, which was still on his cheek.</p><p>My smile faded, and softly I said, “Maybe someday.” Wanting nothing more than to embrace him once more, I resisted the temptation and lowered our hands, intertwining our fingers briefly before stepping away. He sighed softly and a rueful twist of his lips formed.</p><p>We made our way to Echad Dagoras, and took some time to eat and rest before discussing the next length of our journey. Halbarad was of a mind to keep moving south as quickly as we may, but Lothrandir disagreed. “We must get the Uch Luth in Lhanuch on our side before continuing on. Although they tolerate me, it would be helpful to secure an alliance. Perhaps they could help parley with the other tribes and convince them to turn away from Saruman.”</p><p>Halbarad frowned, “I am not sure our interference would be welcome. If the Uch Luth haven’t already been successful in swaying others to abandon Saruman to fight against him, I doubt we would be able to make things easier.”</p><p>“Could I perhaps ride out with someone to Lhanuch and try and stem the suspicion for the Dunedain? I am able to disguise myself somewhat and can come across as charming and harmless if I wish. It has suited me well in the past,” I suggested, but before I had even finished speaking Lothrandir held up a hand. “You disagree?”</p><p>“I do not think you will fool them; they are a shrewd people and can discern when someone is lying to them, unless the person is as skilled at deception as Saruman. You are not able to deceive at his caliber,” he replied, and I sighed. He was right; my abilities would likely not be enough. </p><p>Before we could continue our discussion, there was a small commotion on the path up to our camp. Corunir was arguing with someone, who was yelling back with a thick accent. Corunir came to the top of the path, and with him was a male Dunlending, his hands restrained behind his back by the ranger.</p><p>“Let me go, Duvodiad. These are my lands and not yours; you have no right to hold me this way!” the man growled angrily.</p><p>“If we release you, you must promise not to draw the sword on your hip. Otherwise we will be forced to subdue you with violence, and I would prefer to avoid such things,” Halbarad stated, looking curiously at the Dunlending. After a quick nod and a glare in return, Corunir carefully removed his hands from the man’s arms. “What is your name?”</p><p>“I am Wadu, son of Suvulch of the Uch Luth in Lhanuch. You are Duvodiad and not welcome by the Dunlendings here in Enedwaith.” He gestured to Lothrandir and Dagoras, “Only by their presence do we tolerate you, as we have had peaceful dealings with them. You must move on, for we do not wish to have the wrath of the other clans rain on us due to your movements here.”</p><p>Halbarad nodded, “We mean to continue south, and will trouble you no more if you let us pass.”</p><p>Wadu looked thoughtful, but still unfriendly. “We will grant this, but only if you do something for me.”</p><p>Lothrandir sighed, “What would you ask of us? I thought you wanted us to leave as soon as possible, and yet you now want our aid.”</p><p>Wadu continued, ignoring Lothrandir’s comment, “There are luth (Dunlendings) who have deserted their clans, both ours and those of our enemies, that have killed others in cold blood for gold. They put marks on wood using the blood of their victims to brag about the number they have slain. The punishment for betrayal of their clans is death. You must retrieve these blood marks and the weapons of those they have slain.”</p><p>“You would have us kill them for you?” Halbarad replied angrily, understanding what Wadu was inferring. “That is not our way; we do not deliver justice by murder, and we only take the lives of those who threaten ours and are black of heart.”</p><p>“Could we not take their blood marks and weapons by stealth?” I chimed in, and Wadu noticed me for the first time. “Under the cover of darkness, we can sneak into their camps and retrieve what you wish. Only if we are directly attacked will we respond in kind. I also would wish to avoid the deaths of these peoples, even those who have turned to Saruman. They were deceived by a master of words; his whispers can sway even the strongest of hearts to do his will.”</p><p>Wadu looked at me closely, “I accept your terms.”</p><p>I turned to Halbarad, silently asking if he agreed. Nodding, he replied, “So be it. Where are these men located?”</p><p>“They have made camp just south of here in a place called Lhe Lechu. It is sheltered under an overhang of the hills that line this side of the lands. I will show you the way.” Wadu replied. “As the lady said, we must wait until dark before approaching. There is thick forest right next to the camp.” He looked at me again and moved closer. “Who are you, and why are you in this band of Duvodiad?”</p><p>Corunir stepped in his way and placed a restraining hand on Wadu’s shoulder. “She is a friend, and will not betray you or anyone,” he said quietly, but there was an echo of a threat of retaliation should Wadu attempt to harm me. I almost rolled my eyes at his protectiveness, but appreciated it nonetheless.</p><p>Wadu looked angry and suspicious, “It is my business to know who wanders my homeland, and the way she hides in the shadows makes me distrust her.”</p><p>“Do you sense evil from her?” Saeradan asked, quiet but firm.</p><p>Wadu hesitated, suddenly looking unsure. “No, but even the fairest can be spies.”</p><p>Candaith, who had been sitting near the fire, jumped to his feet. “She is no spy!”</p><p>I sighed, annoyed at his outburst. “Peace Candaith. I have nothing to hide.” Candaith relaxed, but only slightly. I lowered the hood of my cloak, and Wadu gasped as he saw my pointed ears. “My name is Gwinthilnel.”</p><p>“You are an Elichthi (Elf)!” His eyes were wide, but they quickly narrowed in distrust. “Again, I must ask, why do you travel with these men? They are not your kind.”</p><p>My eyes hardened. “My business is my own. Be assured that I am no threat to you, and only wish to help.”</p><p>Wadu replied, “We shall see.” With that, he turned away from me and approached Halbarad, “Are you the leader of this group?” Halbarad nodded, and they started to formulate a plan for tonight’s infiltration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, a lot happened in this chapter! Cursed gold cleansed by the twins, and now Wadu makes his appearance. Leave a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got another chapter for you! A good mix of action, romance, and good conversation. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 31</strong>
</p><p>I made my way over to my tent and threw myself ungracefully on the ground. The intense activities of the day were catching up with me, and all I wanted to do was rest.</p><p>Someone was handing me some dried meat, and as I reached out to take it, I saw the smiling face of Radanir. I forced a smile in return and gestured for him to sit. I fell onto my back, eating and looking at the stars without really seeing them. He did the same. “Thank you,” I said softly, finding I was ravenous.</p><p>“Resisting the forces of evil must make you hungry,” Radanir joked, and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “I must admit I was worried for a moment when you fell to the ground back there and we could not see you due to the brightness of the light, but I knew you could handle it.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I can handle anything right?” I replied, shoving his shoulder with mine.</p><p>Radanir stayed silent for a moment, and I could tell he was hesitating. “What is it?” I asked.</p><p>“I know it is none of my business…” he started, and I interrupted him, “But of course you will ask anyway.”</p><p>He chuckled, “I am known to be nosy at times.”</p><p>I stayed silent and kept my eyes on the sky, unsure what he would say. Taking that as a sign to continue, he said, “What is your relationship with Candaith?” I found myself blushing and hoped he could not see in the darkening camp.</p><p>“Why do you ask?” I replied nonchalantly.</p><p>“Well, at first I thought you merely comrades and friends, but I sense there is more there between you?” He asked quietly, and I wondered at his tone. It almost seemed sad, but I could not understand why.</p><p>I did not know what to say; Candaith and I still hadn’t discussed if or when we would make our relationship known to the group. I didn’t even know what to call our relationship.</p><p>However, Radanir took my silence as an affirmation, “Ah, I see. You do not have to explain yourself Gwin. Candaith is an honorable man, and your heart will be safe in his keeping, if that is what you want.” He laughed slightly but it felt forced to me. “I should hope to find something similar for myself someday.”</p><p>I rolled on my side to look at him and was surprised to see him looking back. I could not discern what it was, but there was something in his eyes that made me pause. Determining that I would think on it later, I replied, “You will, I am sure of it. The ladies will be falling all over themselves to impress you once they hear of your heroic deeds.” I was somewhat confused. Radanir had spoken to me of an Elleth named Elweleth, and I had sensed he had perhaps loved her. Had something changed?</p><p>After a moment, he seemed to decide something and grinned, “We shall have to get a drink at a tavern when this is all over, and you can see how I charm them with my devilishly good looks.”</p><p>“Not one of the seedy taverns I hope!” I replied, wrinkling my nose jokingly.</p><p>“Because it would scandalize your delicate disposition?” He said, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“Hardly. I am not some delicate flower, and I have seen my fair share of foolery over the years. You would not imagine how ridiculous Elves can be when they have a little too much wine!” I then proceeded to briefly tell him the story Barachen and the docks at Celondim. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, trying to imagine me dancing drunkenly on tables. “You…you should have known your…your friend would d-do that!” he replied, referring to Barachen pulling me into the water when I tried to help him out of it.</p><p>“Yes, and normally I would have expected such treachery, but I may have had too much Dorwinion myself, and wasn’t thinking clearly,” I replied with a grin.</p><p>“You shall have to be careful when we get to Rohan,” he said impishly, “Their ale is stronger than you think. One minute you’re sipping your first mug and the next you are falling off your bench onto the floor when you try to stand up!”</p><p>“Well that simply will not do; I have to uphold the reputation of the Elves as graceful and much too intelligent to imbibe in such a way.” I sniffed haughtily, and we both laughed.</p><p>After a moment our laughter settled. “Thank you Radanir, I appreciated the distraction. My thoughts had been turning melancholy,” I said with a grin.</p><p>Radanir smiled warmly, “Anytime Gwin. I am always available to make you laugh. Whatever you need, I am here for you.” He took my hand a briefly squeezed it. He then sat up and made his way over to the fire to chat with Saeradan, who also looked like he needed some cheering up. I was worried about him; ever since the initial encounter with the cursed gold, he had seemed withdrawn and sad. I was honest when I told him I did not blame him and that it was not his fault, but it still seemed to weigh heavily on him.</p><p>I turned on my back again and was yet again interrupted by the arrival of someone. Thankfully it was a very pleasant someone. “Hi Candaith,” I said with a smile, my heart warmed…</p><p>…well, it was warm until I saw an odd expression on his face. “What is it?” I asked, confused.</p><p>“Ah, well, it is nothing.” He said quickly.</p><p>“You cannot fool me Candaith; clearly something is on your mind.”</p><p>He was fidgeting and seemed to wrestle with himself, and I grew concerned. Sitting up so I could look at him closer, I noticed he was trying to avoid my gaze.</p><p>Well I wasn’t having that.</p><p>I took his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting beside me. “Will you not look at me?” I asked softly. “Will you not tell me what troubles you?” I noted his hands were gripping his cloak and he was twisting the fabric distractedly. It reminded me of his behavior in Imladris by the fire, when our previous argument happened. I hoped this conversation did not lead to something similar.</p><p>He remained silent, and I sighed in frustration, “If you will not tell me, I cannot help ease your mind. Would you prefer I leave you to your solitude?” He was the one who had approached me, so why was he acting so cagey?</p><p>“No,” he said abruptly, and he finally looked at me. “I am being foolish.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile, “We all are foolish at times, but let me be the judge of that.” I reached for his hands and helped him relax his grip on the cloak, rubbing small circles on the tops of them. “Now, can we be honest with one another? You are struggling with something and I am concerned. Perhaps I can help?”</p><p>Candaith sighed and nodded. “I saw you with Radanir just now, and grew jealous,” he mumbled quickly.</p><p>I held in a smile. “Jealous? There is no need to feel jealous. We are just friends.”</p><p>He frowned in thought, “I am not so sure if he feels only friendship for you.”</p><p>I thought back on our conversation and wondered if the expression on Radanir’s face had been something more emotional than I realized. Shrugging, I said, “Perhaps, and perhaps not. However, that does not matter. Do you know why?” Looking at me quizzically, I smiled, “Because I am not interested in anyone else but you.”</p><p>He relaxed the tension in his shoulders. “Like I said, I am being foolish. I know there is more than friendship between us.” He smiled.</p><p>“Something much more,” I whispered, but what was it? Putting this aside for now, I looked into his blue eyes. They had darkened, and it made my pulse quicken. It amazed me how something as simple as a heated glance could affect me in such a way.</p><p>Candaith glanced around him and I noted we were mostly in the shadow of my tent. Not inside of it by any means, but somewhat sheltered. It was also quite dark outside.  Suddenly feeling a little flustered, I tried to keep myself together by doing something with my hands, like adjusting the clasp of Candaith’s cloak. However, it became more difficult when he leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Do you know what I would do if we were alone?”</p><p>My pulse quickened, but I was able to reply, “Tell me,” in a breathy voice.</p><p>“I would undo your braids and run my fingers through your beautiful hair…it bewitches me.”</p><p>“What else?” I gasped as I felt his lips brush my ear.</p><p>“I would kiss you so fiercely that we could barely breathe, and pull you into my lap,” He continued, his voice rough with desire. “I would put my lips here,” he touched my right ear, “and here”, then my neck, “and then here,” over my collar bone. He was brushing his fingers on my skin only slightly, barely enough to feel, but each touch was like fire. “Then I would unlace your tunic, as it is covering up too much skin for my liking, and remove it.” My eyebrows rose, but the image was not unpleasant. “My hands would move…here.” He swept his fingertips lightly over my breasts, and I wanted so badly for him to put his warm hands on me that I inadvertently pushed my chest forward a bit. It made him chuckle softly and I blushed red all the way to the tips of my ears.</p><p>“C-Candaith, if you do or say one more thing, I will not be able to stop myself from doing something that perhaps would not be well received by the group,” I whispered shakily, and tried to calm my racing heart.</p><p>“Ah, that would be a problem indeed,” Candaith replied with a sly grin. Regrettably he moved away from me, and I made a show of digging in my pack.</p><p>“I found some athelas potions for you; I hope they are not necessary,” I said, my voice carrying somewhat but not too loudly.</p><p>Candaith smiled and nodded his thanks, before giving me a wink and ambling over to his horse. I could have sworn there was a swagger in his step, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Our attraction to each other felt completely natural, like it had always been there. However, I was unsure if there would be a true, real future for us. Things were so uncertain, and every day brought the risk of death. A stray arrow, a careless step...and I found it likely we would be thrown into at least one large battle.</p><p>I believed in my heart that the free peoples could win this war against Sauron, but the chance of Frodo making it to Mordor and having the will to destroy the Ring was admittedly slim. A world with Sauron and the ever-present threat of his triumph placed a shadow over my dreams of a life with Candaith.</p><p>Sighing, I entered my tent fully and curled up under my blankets. I knew we would be departing soon, but fatigue was making me sleepy. I let myself fall into reverie, and was awoken a short while later by Candaith. “I am sorry to wake you Gwin, but it is time to depart.” Clearing my eyes, I gathered my weapons and joined my companions around the fire.</p><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Wadu was with us, and looked both nervous and proud. “We must succeed in this. The lives of my clan have been sullied by the cowardly actions of these deserters, and it is only right we take back what is ours.”</p><p>Halbarad nodded, and it was decided that I would join the small company, along with Elrohir, Candaith, Corunir, Golodir, and Halbarad himself. Corunir and Golodir were used to the dark, secret ways of Angmar, and stealth was their constant companion. This would suit them well. Saeradan had initially been chosen, but he declined. I was frustrated in his reluctance to do anything due to his personal misgivings of his ability to be useful. I was determined to speak with him after we returned; this could not continue. Halbarad seemed to agree, giving Saeradan a stern look but allowing him to stay behind this time.</p><p>We carefully went south and hugged the cliffs of the hills. There were many trees, and the stars were veiled by clouds. I heard their murmurs, but could not understand them. It reminded me of what had been happening to the trees in Mirkwood. Their spirits were dark, and their mutterings filled me with dread. It was one of the reasons I had avoided my homeland for so many years. Shaking off this depressing thought, I continued on.</p><p>It did not take long to reach the small encampment. I could hear crude laughter and the guttural language of the Dunlendings. However, it seemed many were sleeping, which would serve our purpose well. The fires were few, and low. My vision was sharp, and I silently gathered our group close together, pointing out the places they had piled the weapons carelessly. Wadu was visibly shaking when he saw the blood markers prominently displayed on spears and shields around the perimeter of the camp. I stayed him with a hand; I sensed he wanted to charge headlong into the camp and slay all the Dunlendings within. He glared at me and shook me off, but did not move forward.</p><p>Elrohir pointed out the men who were on watch; one was dozing off, and the others were chatting and not being vigilant in their duty. If it had been our aim to eliminate them, they would be dead in seconds.</p><p>We spread out, flanking the camp. Corunir and Golodir were tasked with gathering the weapons. Elrohir stood watch, his gaze sharp and alert for any movement that was unexpected, and I did the same. Candaith, Halbarad, and Wadu carefully removed the blood markers, as quietly as they could.</p><p>I was impressed at how the Dunedain could be silent as shadows, disguising themselves with their ability to move nearly unseen. Halbarad had spoken to me once of how the children of the Dunedain were taught nearly from birth how to track, fight, and be light on their feet. I had seen such skill in Aragorn, but I knew he had learned much under the teachings of the Elves. He fought with the skill of the Firstborn, although he tended to end up much filthier. I chuckled inwardly; it was one of the first things I noticed about him. When we met in Bree, I came face to face with a rugged, mysterious, and scruffy ranger. It was soon clear to me that he was more than just any ranger, and being on this journey with the Grey Company reminded me why the Dunedain are so loyal to him. He was a born leader, even if it took him many decades to come to terms with it.</p><p>Noting I had let my thoughts wander briefly, I focused my eyes once again on the actions of my fellows. There was no indication that the Dunlendings noticed our presence, and I was hopeful we could get out of here without trouble.</p><p>That is, until Wadu came across something that made him so furious he cursed very audibly. Seeing this, Halbarad pulled him to the ground and put a hand over his mouth, hissing at him to be silent. Wadu was much smaller than Halbarad, and was unable to move despite his anger. We waited uneasily for any sign the deserters had heard Wadu’s foolish words. A muttering began among the men who were awake, but they were either too tired or too stupid to look closely at their surroundings. The other rangers had swiftly hidden themselves, and Elrohir and I had melted into the nearby trees. Once things seemed quiet, we gathered what things we had recovered and left as silently as we could.</p><p>After some distance of walking through the copse of trees, Halbarad deemed it far enough away to confront Wadu about his words. “Why did you cry out? You could have caused a fight to ensue.”</p><p>Wadu had his fists clenched, and his face was red with anger. “I found this!” and he held in his hand a pendant, beautifully carved with the head of an ox and the letter “N” on the back. “It is my sister’s! How did they come upon it?”</p><p>I looked at him in concern. Could they have kidnapped or killed her? “Wadu, when did you last see your sister?”</p><p>“Just yesterday she was in Lhanuch. We were at odds again; she wished for me to try and reconcile with our father, but he is ashamed of me as I am not the warrior son he hoped I would be. I have no interest in battle and only fight when I must, and both Nona and my father find this unacceptable, in different ways.” He sighed. “Recently I traveled to Thror’s Coomb, in defiance of our Brenin’s order to fight in a skirmish with another clan that threatened to attack our home. I will not tell you anything of this journey except that when I returned, my father all but disowned me for my disobedience. Nona told me I shamed our family name.” His gaze became stony. “Therefore, I set out to uncover why it was that a group of ranger Duvodiad were entering our lands, unwelcome and unlooked for. I hoped it would bring me some honor...but now I discover my sister may be dead. I must find out the truth!”</p><p>Halbarad looked at Wadu with a hint of pity in his gaze, “Things may not be as they first seem. We will need to travel to Lhanuch and see if your sister is there. If she is not...we will cross that bridge when we come to it.”</p><p>“We will need to alert our party who still resides at Echad Dagoras of our change in plans,” Elrohir added. “Lothrandir or Dagoras’ presence would be helpful.”</p><p>I nodded in agreement, but Halbarad had some misgivings. "Is it wise to approach Lhanuch at night? They may shoot first and ask questions later if we appear out of the darkness."</p><p>Wadu stared at him and did not answer.</p><p>Feeling uneasy, I said, "As…Duvodiad, we are outsiders and could be treated with hostility. It would make it much more difficult to meet with the leader of your clan."</p><p>Wadu stood in thought for a moment, before nodding slowly," As much as I wish my influence would be enough, you are likely correct. You shall return to your camp, and I will return in the morning.</p><p>Decision made, we quickly traveled back to Echad Dagoras.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luckily, they successfully completed the mission. Will Wadu be able to safely get them into Lhanuch? Will Gwin and Candaith have more chances to be alone? Will Saeradan forgive himself? We shall have to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin has an eventful day and makes an unpleasant discovery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 32</strong>
</p><p>We slept for a few hours. As exhausted as I was, I could not stop worrying for the Dunlending girl Nona. We had never met, but as a female, I already found myself relating to her. The desire to overcome the prejudice of others was a challenge I had also faced.</p><p>It is not uncommon for Elleths to fight, but I had still found I was treated differently than the male Guard members. Given less dangerous posts, being in a group when I was capable of defending myself without aid. Even during my travels, when I proved to those I fought with and protected that I was just as good as them (or better), I noted their prejudice, however subtle. Even the rangers were extra protective of me; although I knew they respected me and knew I was capable, they felt the need to take care of me and make sure I was safe.</p><p>I hoped if she had been captured, that Nona found a way to use this supposed weakness to her advantage and escape.</p><p>My rest was fitful, and when I was awoken by Elrohir, I felt just as tired as when I lied down. He looked concerned but did not comment.</p><p>We were perplexed when Wadu did not arrive, but decided we would make our way to Lhanuch anyway. Hopefully we would meet him on the road. After breaking camp, Dagoras left a few rangers behind to guard the post while he was away, and we set off. We had considered taking the main road but quickly decided against it; the path was very exposed, with little coverage should we be spotted by unfriendly eyes. Saeradan and Amlan decided to ride ahead and establish a small camp on a hill overlooking our route; if anything looked to be approaching our group, we would be warned by Amlan riding to alert us. Personally, I felt Saeradan was attempting to keep his distance from me, but I did not confront him about it. Perhaps distance and time would help him come to terms with what happened with the treasure.</p><p>Halbarad took me aside, “I have heard tell of a blockade to the northwest, possibly by Saruman’s forces. I would ask you to investigate it for me, and see if you can gather any sense of his plans.” I nodded in agreement; it would do well to discover if trouble would be heading our way from that direction.</p><p>Wandering over to Candaith I briefly told him what I would be doing, “It is just a simple scouting and listening task, one that I have done many times. If the blockade is very large with many enemies, I will not approach.”</p><p>Candaith took my hands in his for a brief moment. “I will not ask you to stay, so I will just say be careful.” He gave me a small smile and rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs; it was comforting.</p><p>“Namarie,” I said softly, squeezing his hands before releasing them and getting onto my horse. Halbarad then briefly told the group where I would be going, and I headed toward the likely blockade.</p><p>I approached it cautiously, getting off of my horse and telling her to wait in a nearby copse of trees. I knew she would not run off. There was only a handful of orcs and Uruks, and I was able to kill most of them with arrows from a distance, only leaving a few to cut down with my knives. Quickly I headed into the blockade and found a chest with what looked like a set of orders, as well as a beautiful sword. Scanning for any sign of captives and finding none, I quickly moved on and headed to Saeradan’s camp, as I was unsure where the rest of our party currently was.</p><p>As I rode up the embankment, Saeradan spotted me but did not greet me, or meet my eyes. I raised an eyebrow but instead said hello to Amlan. “Have you been tracking where the rest of our group is?”</p><p>He nodded, “They are still somewhat north of here, but I am surprised you did not encounter them on the road, as they were not far from your location.”</p><p>I shrugged, “Perhaps we just missed each other. Doubtless they will be stopping here?”</p><p>“I find that likely; they may assume you would come here after your task was complete.” He eyed my saddlebags, “Did you find out anything useful?”</p><p>Before I could answer, Saeradan said quietly, “I am glad you returned unharmed, but I sense there was some fighting?”</p><p>Pleased he was addressing me, I answered, “Yes, but there were only a handful of orcs and Uruks and I dispatched them quickly. The interesting thing I found are what look like some plans or orders, but they are in the Black Speech and I cannot read them well.”</p><p>“I am learned in it,” Saeradan replied, and I raised an eyebrow. “I thought it would be a useful language to know during these dark times.”</p><p>I gave him an encouraging smile and handed over the somewhat wrinkled papers. Saeradan read them carefully, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Gwinthilnel, could you find some parchment and a quill in my pack?”</p><p>Surprised he carried such things along but not commenting, I found what he asked and, taking them, sat down on the ground. It took him some time, but he slowly translated the message into Westron. Once he was finished, he took a close look at what he’d written and frowned. “This message is concerning. Would you like to read it?”</p><p>Nodding, I took it from his hands and began to read out loud: “<em>The road north has been blocked, as you ordered. Anyone travelling this way will need to pass by us, and they will have some troubles if they're not approved. Kúfthak and Sarghúd took their bands north once the blockade was in place. My clan was glad to see them go, but you are wise and must know best. Enclosed find a sword we took from an upstart on the road. He put up a fight, but was no match for one of my archers, who shot him from hiding. You will find the sword interesting.”</em></p><p>“Hmm, I wonder who the unfortunate traveler was. I did not come across a body, but I admit I was more focused on keeping myself safe than scouring the areas off the road. It is possible I could have missed them.” I worried the “upstart” they were referring to was Nona, but I was jumping to conclusions. The note had mentioned it was a “him”, but if Nona was in disguise, they could have mistaken her for a man. I sighed; there was only one way to find out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Saeradan had picked up the sword and was examining it closely. “It is well-made, and the markings identify it as Rohirric in make. I find it likely a Rohir came to an untimely end…or perhaps they are still alive? The Dunlendings or Uruks may not have finished him off.” I found this unlikely but waited to see what Saeradan suggested. “I would have you try and find him. Retrace your steps and perhaps you will come across this Rohirrim.”</p><p>I nodded, “I hope he is alive, but I fear it is too late.” I was not optimistic; I doubt they would have left before making sure he was dead, especially if the Dunlendings were the attackers. Their hatred of the Rohirrim was well-known.</p><p>Moving with caution, I made my way north to where I had just been, carefully sweeping my gaze across the road and to the areas nearby. I noted a ruin that seemed to be swarming with men, but did not get close enough to identify them. I was about halfway to the blockade when I noticed something peeking out behind a boulder. It looked like a boot, and I ran over quickly to investigate. The man I came across was sadly dead, but it was not a Rohir after all. It was Wadu, and he had an arrow right through the neck. I bowed my head and said a quick prayer; it was a sad end to a young life. Unsure of what to do with his body, I took a hand shovel out of my pack and quickly dug a shallow grave. I placed him it in gently, then made a cairn of stones over the dirt; I would tell his family where he was so they could attend to his body as their culture required.</p><p>Wiping sweat from my brow, I made my way back to Saeradan’s camp with the unhappy news. It was perplexing that Wadu had a Rohirric sword; the people of Rohan had been sworn enemies of the Dunlendings for many centuries. Did he steal it? Was it a gift? Did he come across it on the road? These were all questions I would be unable to answer, as Wadu was no longer able to.</p><p>When I relayed what happened to Saeradan, he nodded grimly but looked confused, “Why did Wadu have that sword, and why was he on the road to the blockade in the first place? The orders you gave me mention that he was hiding, so perhaps he was scouting it?” He shook his head, “I fear we have more questions than answers. Gwinthilnel, would you head to Lhanuch, where Wadu’s family is located?”</p><p>“This is also where the rest of our party is headed; perhaps they have already arrived,” I replied. “Did they stop here while I was gone?”</p><p>Saeradan shook his head, “They must have decided to keep going and get to Lhanuch with haste.”</p><p> I sighed, “This will be poor news to deliver to the clan, and even more so as we will have come into their village asking for help. I fear we will be blamed for this somehow.”</p><p>Saeradan shrugged, “We will have to wait and see. Amlan and I will stay here and man this post. We are not far if you have need of us.” I clasped his shoulder and turned south. Lhanuch was not far and it would take me only a few hours to reach it.</p><p>As I rode, I considered what I would say. I had never met anyone in the Uch-luth clan except for Wadu, and if they were as suspicious of “duvodiad” as he was, it would be difficult to work with them. The news I had to impart certainly would not help. I worried for my fellow rangers; had they arrived safely? Were they greeted with suspicion, or even violence? Becoming more nervous, I increased my pace.</p><p>I approached the bridge across the small river with caution, reading a small plaque that said “Araniant”. I had the feeling I was being watched, but I could see no one. It was likely a scout from Lhanuch but I could not be certain. Riding carefully across, I kept one hand on my bow in case I needed to shoot quickly. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw someone running quickly toward Lhanuch, confirming my theory. I wondered at the kind of reception I would get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As expected, Wadu was unable to bring them to Lhanuch. How will his family react to the news? Will our band of rangers be turned away at the gates, or will the Uch-luth hear them out? Tune in next time to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moving the plot along, with a little romance! Read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 33</strong>
</p><p>Shortly after the bridge, I could see Lhanuch ahead of me. Once I got to the main gate, I was greeted with a small group of armed Uch-luth, and they did not look friendly. I opened my mouth to speak but instead one of them said, “Begone Elichthi, you have no place here!”</p><p>I raised my hands in a gesture of peace, but again was unable to speak before another man said, “Her kind are witches! She will ensnare us!” My eyes widened as they began to move towards me, weapons forward. I quickly backed my horse away from them, saying “I mean you no harm, men of the Uch-luth. I am with the other Duvodiad rangers who have arrived.” I prayed they had indeed arrived; if they had not, things would perhaps go even worse for me.</p><p>They paused for a moment and looked at each other, conversing in their own language. The first man still seemed unconvinced, “You have no proof Elichthi, you could be using your words to trick us.”</p><p>“I promise I do not. I assure you, anyone who knows me would say I am not a smooth speaker. I always speak plainly. Please, ask any of the rangers, they will vouch for me.” I tried to keep my voice calm, but some of my frustration seeped into it.</p><p>“Well I do not trust those Duvodiad either!” the first man said stubbornly, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This was ridiculous.</p><p>Before things could further deteriorate, a woman came through the entrance to the village and approached our small group. She spoke to the men, seeming to try and reassure them I was not here to harm them. After a somewhat lengthy conversation, the men glowered at me as they lowered their weapons and moved aside. The woman walked confidently over to me and said, “My name is Nona, daughter of Suvulch.”</p><p>Seeming to wait for a response, I replied, “Hail Nona. I am Gwinthilnel, daughter of Raefrin.” After a moment where she seemed to be sizing me up, she said, “It is good to see another female warrior. Welcome to Lhanuch,” and promptly turned around and walked toward the village. By this I inferred that she meant me to follow her, so I entered the gates soon after.</p><p>I was glad to see that Nona was alive and well, and wondered how the token Wadu insisted was hers ended up in the camp we had infiltrated. I would have to find time to ask her, but unfortunately there were more pressing matters.</p><p>It was a decent-sized settlement, surrounded by a sturdy wooden fence, and well-guarded. The path was marked by rows of parallel logs, and there were many huts of various sizes. In the very center of the village was a familiar face. Halbarad’s shoulders seemed to sag slightly when he saw me, and I wondered if he had been worried. I scanned the surrounding area but could not see Candaith; disappointed, I determined I would find him later.</p><p>I dismounted my horse and a young boy eagerly escorted her to a stall in the stable. I was just able to grab my belongings off of her before he hurried away, and I chuckled at his enthusiasm. I turned to Halbarad with a smile and saw the very corner of his mouth turn up, which was his usual way of almost smiling. “Suilad Halbarad. I am glad you made it here safely.”</p><p>He nodded, “You as well. All of us are here and unharmed. I assume you stopped at Saeradan’s camp after investigating the blockade?”</p><p>“I did…but you may not like what I discovered,” I replied somberly. I pulled him aside and quietly explained what happened and how I had come across Wadu’s body. “I am unsure how to tell his sister and father of his death, as I do not have many details.”</p><p>“It could come across as suspicious, and they may believe you or the rest of us had something to do with it,” Halbarad said grimly.</p><p>I shrugged helplessly, “I do not know what to say, but I must tell them.” I glanced around and saw Nona speaking with an older man that looked very similar to her. “I assume they are there. Will you come with me, in case things go ill?”</p><p>Halbarad nodded. I approached the two of them and bobbed my head slightly. “Thank you for allowing us into your village. May I speak with you both in private? I bring tidings of a delicate nature.”</p><p>Suvulch frowned, “Then would you not wish to speak with the Brenin? I am not the leader of this clan.”</p><p>I sighed, “It is about Wadu- “</p><p>“Wadu?” Suvulch spat. “What of my coward son? I see he is not here, likely off shirking his duties.”</p><p>“Father please do not say such things,” Nona rebuked quietly. Despite her words, she seemed almost in agreement with Suvulch.</p><p>“Why? They are true, are they not?” Suvulch replied angrily.</p><p>Feeling awkward, I tried again, “Something has happened to him that I must impart, and it is grim news.” Nona’s expression became one of concern, but Suvulch continued to look annoyed and disgusted. Pulling them aside to a quieter area I continued, “When I was scouting a blockade north of here, I came across Wadu…he was dead.”</p><p>Nona’s eyes grew wide in disbelief, and Suvulch clenched his fists and would not look at me. “How? When?” Nona asked brokenly.</p><p>I bowed my head, “He must have followed the Uruk-hai to investigate, but he was ambushed from behind and shot with an arrow. I do not think he suffered.” I did not mention that the arrow went through his neck, but I wondered if they had deduced it.</p><p>Looking heartbroken, Nona stood stoic next to her father. Instead of seeming sad, he just looked angry, “Lived as a coward and died as one.” I nearly gasped at his words but held my tongue. He turned to Nona, “I have long wished Nona had been my first-born son and not my daughter, for she is strong and honorable. She is no fool like Wadu.” The venom in his words was palpable, but I could sense the grief hidden underneath. Even so, it was cruel to say. Nona did not reply to these words but looked both furious and grief-stricken.</p><p>I felt Halbarad put a hand on my shoulder, and I realized I was getting visibly upset at Suvulch’s reaction. Sliding my mask of calm and collected on my face with some difficulty, I said, “I buried him in a grave near the blockade, but I am sure you would like to lay him to rest in the customs of your people. I marked it with a cairn so he should be easy to find.” I pulled out the Rohirric sword from my belongings. “He had this on his person, but I am unsure how he could have come across it. Is it familiar to you?”</p><p>Nona shook her head, but Suvulch looked intrigued. “Perhaps he defeated one of them and took it as a bounty.” The glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes disgusted me, so I had to look away from him.</p><p>Halbarad, sensing my struggle, took over the conversation, “Whatever the case may be, it is yours now.”</p><p>Suvulch took it and after a moment of consideration, turned to Nona. “My daughter, I bestow this sword onto you. May you make me proud.” His words were solemn, and Nona nodded but did not reply. It was likely she was overwhelmed by all that had happened and did not know what to say. Suvulch then stalked away, leaving Nona standing next to us awkwardly. Halbarad squeezed my shoulder and said, “I will take my leave. Gwinthilnel, I will be nearby should you need me.” I nodded and he walked back towards the large campfire in the middle of town.</p><p>I decided to ask Nona about the token found in the Dunlending camp. “Nona, I was with your brother only last night, and we came across a token he insisted belonged to you. He feared you had been captured. Did you have a run-in with anyone who could have taken it from you?”</p><p>At this Nona looked guiltily at the ground, “I…I knew these men had been killing members of the Uch-luth and wanted revenge, as did my brother. I snuck up to the camp three nights ago to scout, but I was spotted and had to flee. Likely it fell out of my pocket and someone picked it up.” Nona sighed. “I am sorry I worried Wadu; I am afraid it may have had something to do with his death.”</p><p>I shook my head, “I find it more likely he spotted something suspicious when he was on his way to rendezvous with us in Echad Dagoras this morning. Perhaps he followed some Uruks or enemy Dunlendings north towards the blockade and meant to gather information to report to your Brenin.”</p><p>“Or he wanted to do something to earn himself glory in the eyes of our father,” Nona replied bitterly. She sat down heavily on the ground, and I did so more slowly. Clearly Nona wanted someone to speak with. “My father Suvulch was a great warrior in the past, and gained renown among our people for slaying the great druggavar Taglourn. It was a massive creature, and after its death the group of druggavar in the northeast scattered. He was a valued member of our small army, but he was gravely injured in a battle and did not recover enough to fight again. Instead, he looked to Wadu to follow in his footsteps, but my brother was never interested in fighting. He found joy in singing and the playing of the lyre, and although being a bard is a good profession, it was not accepted by my father.”</p><p>Nona started drawing aimlessly with her finger in the dirt, seeming not to notice what she was doing. “I tried to be the warrior my father always wanted, but I was not the male heir. I enjoy the thrill of fighting with the sword or spear, but I have never truly faced battle. My father became frustrated and angry at Wadu’s reluctance to fight, and when Wadu stood up to him and stated he would not fight, they became estranged. I tried to keep the peace between them, but it was hopeless. When I was younger and dreamed of glory, I took my father’s side, telling Wadu that playing music was for children and that he needed to grow up and be a warrior. I fear my brother believed I was not on his side, when in reality I have been.” I noted tears gathering in her eyes but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. “Did he die believing I did not love him? Did he love me?”</p><p>“Nona, I think he loved you very much. His anger and terror when he saw your token in the camp was real, and I believe he would have gone to the ends of the earth to keep you safe. He wanted to protect you, and that’s what siblings do. You look out for each other, no matter what,” I replied softly.</p><p>“I did not look out for him when he needed me most!” she said angrily, hitting her fist on the ground.</p><p>“He would not wish for you to blame yourself,” I said, feeling sorry for her. “I believe he would want you to grieve for him but also pick yourself back up and live your life to the fullest.”</p><p>Nona looked at me, and I saw her eyes harden in determination. “This I shall do.”</p><p>Before I could ask her some questions about the sword and how she thought her brother may have come across it, I saw Nona look at something behind my shoulder.  Her lips quirked up. “Gwinthilnel, I believe someone wants to speak with you. Perhaps your husband?”</p><p>My eyes widened and I whipped my head around. Candaith was standing there smiling at me, but looked a little unsure once he saw what was likely my bewildered expression. Nona put her hand on my shoulder and said, “Thank you for listening,” and walked away. I noted I was still sitting on the ground and Candaith held his hand out to me, pulling me to my feet. He smirked as I dusted myself off; I hadn’t realized how dirty I was after traveling and sitting in the dirt.</p><p>When I was finished, I felt warm at the look of tenderness on Candaith’s face. I couldn’t help but smile, and he grinned back, his eyes twinkling. “Did you miss me?” I murmured.</p><p>“Always,” he replied softly, taking one of my hands in his. “Did I overhear Nona say I was perhaps your husband?” A roguish grin was on his face.</p><p>I blushed, “She suggested that you might be.” I certainly dreamed of it being true someday, but I did not tell him this. Perhaps I would get the courage I needed over time.</p><p>He moved closer to me, and tugged us behind a hut some distance from the others. He embraced me tightly. Our bodies fit so well together and I felt safe in his arms. I took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar woodsy scent mixed with a trace of pipe weed.  “Gwin,” he began, and I felt his voice rumble through his chest, “Although part of me wishes you had stayed behind in Imladris…I am glad you are here with me.”</p><p>I pulled back a little so I could see his face, which held a serious expression. “I am also glad Candaith. I could not have remained in Imladris, and not just because of the important mission.” I put my gloved hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. “If I had stayed, knowing I may never see you again and been unable to protect you…that I could not bear.”</p><p>Candaith smiled, “Am I not the one who should be protecting <em>you</em>, fair maiden?” I lightly whapped him on the shoulder and he laughed, taking my hand in his. “I will always wish to protect you, even if you claim not to need me.”</p><p>“I will always need you,” I said quietly, looking into his eyes, which were a striking blue. Before I could tell myself this was a bad thing to do in a place where anyone might see, I pulled his mouth down to mine and kissed him hard. My hands were entangled in his hair and he seemed surprised. I pouted when he pulled away slightly, but he was merely guiding me to a more private place.</p><p>There was a back entrance to Lhanuch, which led out to the farmlands of the villagers and was not as secure. Candaith smirked as he noted the guard was sleeping, and we carefully made our way past him and into a copse of dense trees. Always attuned to my surroundings, I quickly did a sweep of the area, making sure no enemies were nearby. Finding none, I turned to Candaith once more and he pulled me tightly into his arms, kissing me deeply. I felt like there had been something dormant inside of me that had been waiting for just the right moment to wake up, and I let myself sink into it. I distantly noted I had been lowered to the ground, in a grassy area, and Candaith laid beside me. He was gazing at me intensely, and his eyes were filled with desire. I wondered if mine looked the same, for I could feel that desire in myself.</p><p>Unsure which of us moved first, our lips crashed together and our legs intertwined. His hands were undoing the plat in my hair and mine were scraping the skin of his lower back, where his shirt had ridden up. I rolled myself on top of him and ground my hips into his, and I swallowed his moan with my lips. I placed small, hot kisses down his neck, and his hands were buried in my hair. When I reached the collar of his shirt, I pulled it off of one shoulder and moved my lips across his collar bone, sucking gently. I could tell it was taking all of his effort to remain quiet, and he was breathing fast. As I moved my mouth up again towards his neck, I could feel his pulse fluttering quickly and I smiled.</p><p>A smile that turned into an expression of surprise as he deftly flipped us around so he was hovering above me. “My turn,” he whispered huskily, and I shivered in anticipation. He kissed me deeply before saying, “Do you remember what I said the other night? About what I would do if we were alone?” I nodded, my face flushing when I recalled his words. Instead of replying, he sat up and pulled me into his lap, my legs automatically wrapping around his hips. He ran his warm fingers through my hair, whispering, “You are beautiful,” in a way that made my body tingle.</p><p>After kissing me to the point where we were both in need of air, he moved his lips to my right ear, grazing and then sucking on its point. It was like a bolt of intense pleasure right to my core, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. “H-how?” I was trying to ask him how he knew the tips of the ears of Elves were so sensitive, but could not get the words out. He chuckled and said, “Lucky guess.” His breath was hot on my neck, and he kissed his way down it to my shoulder, and then across to the other before taking the tip of my left ear into his lips. I was squirming now, the flame of desire building fiercely. “Patience,” is all he whispered. I heard myself moan pitifully and felt him smile against my neck.</p><p>Candaith started unlacing the front of my tunic, his calloused fingers rough on my skin. In that moment I felt a flicker of fear, but tried to push it aside. <em>It is just Candaith </em>I told myself. Closing my eyes, I noticed my breathing growing faster, but not in a good way. Bad memories were filling my mind despite how much I tried to ignore them. Why was this happening now? <em>I am safe…right?</em> I felt like my mind was clouded, and doubt was replacing my security. I was shaking, and suddenly all I could see was the Uruk’s cruel face. Was it really the Uruk? Was Candaith just a figment of my imagination? I started to back away, and there was a ringing in my ears. “N-no, please get away from me!” I said in a panic, and I felt like I was caught in a nightmare. Something put a hand on my arm and I grabbed them, bodily pushing them on the ground without even looking to see who or what it was. It had to be the Uruk, right? I heard an “Oomph!” and then nothing. I turned away and ran, hiding myself behind a boulder, afraid and breathing much too fast. My surroundings were blurred and all I could hear was the cruel laughter of my tormentors. I put my hands on my ears, but could not block it out.</p><p>Suddenly I heard something out of place. Someone was singing, and the tune was familiar. I slowly removed my hands from my ears and focused on the music, trying to determine what it was. The voice was deep, warm and comforting. I started to hum along, realizing I knew it too. My breathing started to slow, and the wooded landscape came into clearer focus.</p><p>Carefully, I crawled over to the edge of the boulder and peeked around to see who it was that was singing, and found Candaith sitting on the ground looking disheveled but not too worse for wear. He had a guarded expression on his face but continued to sing, or rather hum. A sense of relief crashed down upon me suddenly, and I started crying as I crawled over to him. He met me halfway and encircled me with his arms, whispering “It is Candaith, Gwin. You are safe with me, always.” Clearly, I had not fully recovered from my sexual assault from months ago.</p><p>“I am ashamed,” I whispered. “How could I mistake you for someone else, especially such a vile creature?”</p><p>“You went through something terrible; I do not blame you and I would not have you blame yourself,” Candaith said firmly.</p><p>“It was like I was really there, back in the camp next to that tree. I thought you were a figment of my imagination, some sort of trick the Uruk was using to hurt me,” I said, my voice cracking. “Did I injure you?” I did a quick scan of his body to see if I had hurt him when I pushed him to the ground, but he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to his. “I am well. It is you I worry for Gwin. If we were in Imladris, I would tell you to speak to Lord Elrond or another healer to see if they could help, but that is not the case.”</p><p>“No, it is not,” I murmured back, burying my face in his chest. I felt safe in his arms, and he hugged me closer. “I will have to find a way to move past this, not only for me, but for us.” I look up at him again, feeling defeated. “I cannot fly into a panic every time we are intimate.” My cheeks were burning.</p><p>“Then we will take things slowly. I do not plan on going anywhere, do you?” Candaith asked with a smile. I shook my head and smiled in return.</p><p>After sitting with Candaith for a moment longer, I collected myself and he helped me to my feet. “We must return, we are likely missed,” I muttered, hoping Halbarad and the others weren’t worried. Nodding, Candaith led the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nona and Suvulch got the unhappy news, and we got some more insight into Nona’s character. The romance didn’t quite go as Gwin and Candaith had hoped, but PTSD is a complicated thing to deal with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin tries to get her mojo back, and an important decision is made. Read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 34</strong>
</p><p>The guard that was supposed to be manning the post of the rear entrance was again sleeping, and I made a note to report this to Halbarad who could pass this on to the Brenin; it would not do to have that entrance poorly guarded in case of an attack. We made our way over to the fire, where Lothrandir was chatting animatedly with Halbarad about something. When he noticed me, his eyes lit up and he said, “Ah Gwinthilnel, just the Elleth I was looking for! I was telling Halbarad the story about how you attempted to learn to ski in Forochel and almost plowed straight into a group of Gauradans because you could not remember how to stop!”</p><p>Despite my dark mood, I could not help but chuckle softly. “Thankfully you were there to shove me off the road into a snow bank.”</p><p>“It also allowed us to take them by surprise in an ambush!” Lothrandir grinned. “One less threat for the Lossoth to worry about.”</p><p>“Did you ever learn to ski?” Candaith asked, looking amused.</p><p>“Well…” I replied, looking sheepish.</p><p>“No, she did not!” Lothrandir said in answer, laughing heartily. “You cannot be good at everything Gwinthilnel!”</p><p>I smiled but did not reply, as I was unsure how to respond to this. I was felt exhausted and wanted to rest. Halbarad, seeming to sense this, bade Candaith show me to our camp inside Lhanuch. It was situated in the eastern part of the small town, and we were somewhat cramped. However, shelter was shelter, and being within the walls of Lhanuch provided some protection. Lothrandir furrowed his brow, looking a little concerned; I’m sure I looked disheveled and sad. I have always had trouble hiding my emotions from my friends.</p><p>I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going; luckily Candaith had a hand on my back and was guiding me in the right direction. He didn’t say anything, but his presence alone was enough to bring me some measure of calm. However, I still felt embarrassed about what happened, despite his assurances that he didn’t hold it against me.</p><p>Elrond had talked to me while in Imladris about something called post-traumatic stress. He said that when a person goes through something traumatic, the memory of it can linger and cause sudden hallucinations or visions which seem real, or at the very least, impact behavior. For example, I might be more averse to physical intimacy or even just physical contact, inadvertently shying away from it. I also knew that my fear of Uruk-hai was ever simmering under the surface; it had not yet impacted my ability to defeat them in battle, but I was afraid I would freeze in terror at the worst possible moment and get myself injured or killed. Elrond suggested I open up to the people closest to me and try and talk through things; ideally, I would spend time with someone trained in treating post-traumatic stress, but there was no time to look into making it possible.</p><p>I knew Candaith wished I would speak of these things with him, but I did not have the words to say. It was also hard to be so vulnerable, even with someone I loved. Would it alter his opinion of me? Would he think me weak? He had already become a little over-protective, and although I understood why, it irked me. I wanted to be strong and independent; I had been on my own for so long. Yes, sometimes I would work with others to complete some necessary task or defeat something I could not kill on my own, but most of the time I was on the road with no company but that of my horse, and with no one to keep me alive but myself.</p><p>Settling myself in a tent, sitting on my palette, I noted that the sky was darkening. Was it late enough to be considered appropriate to sleep? I felt exhausted, not only in body but also in spirit. Candaith had settled himself next to me; he would not be sleeping here, but I think he felt he should stay and make sure I was ok. I felt him nudge me with his shoulder, and I blinked, slightly startled. “Where did your mind go just now?” he murmured softly.</p><p>I shrugged, “Nowhere really. My mind feels quite empty at the moment.” I looked down at my hands, noting they were clenching my blankets tightly. Candaith took them and gently relaxed my grip, rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs. I always found this comforting and told him so.</p><p>“I know, that is why I am doing it,” he replied, taking one hand and tipping my face to gaze into his. Smiling he said, “I will always be here to comfort you and try to make you smile.” I couldn’t help the small one that formed on my face at the warmth in his eyes. Suddenly he pulled me into his lap, but not in a romantic way. I snuggled into his chest and inhaled the familiar scent of the forest and a hint of pipeweed. No more words needed to be said; for now, in this moment, I felt safe and at peace.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It seemed like the blink of an eye from when I was in Candaith’s arms to when I noted Lothrandir gently shaking me awake. “Time to rise and shine,” he said with a wink, but I could see compassion in his eyes. Could he somehow know what happened? I shook my head internally; Candaith would never share that information without my permission. I sighed but managed a tired smile and a soft “good morning.” I noticed I was covered in my blankets but also wrapped up in Candaith’s cloak. I knew Lothrandir must have noticed, but he did not comment on it.</p><p>I reflected that maybe everyone had some sense that there was more than friendship between Candaith and I, but only Radanir had asked about it. Perhaps they wanted to respect our privacy, and I appreciated it. Elladan and Elrohir had known about it before anyone, and it is likely Saeradan had discerned it even before we had, but they thankfully did not mention this to anyone else. However, I doubt they all suspected there was love involved, at least on my end. I knew how I felt, but how deeply did Candaith feel about me?</p><p>The only way to know would be to ask, but when?</p><p>“Gwin?” I started as I realized Lothrandir had been saying something to me. “Ah, I am sorry Lothrandir, I was lost in thought.”</p><p>He patted my shoulder, “No worries my friend. I was just saying that I made some breakfast if you were interested.”</p><p>“Knowing you, it will be delicious,” I said with a smile. Lothrandir was a very good cook; when we were in Forochel, he would go ice fishing and catch some huge ones. He fried them up and it was beyond amazing.</p><p>A mischievous look on his face, he held out a hand to pull me up and said, “May I assist you Lady Gwinthilnel?”, bowing exaggeratingly. Deciding to put all my dark thoughts behind me for the moment, I took his hand and rose as regally as I could, pretending to be some haughty noblewoman. “Why thank you Lord Lothrandir, you are so very kind,” I said primly, trying not to laugh. He tucked my arm politely under his and we strode out of my tent as elegantly as we could manage. We made it about halfway to the fire before we burst out laughing.</p><p>“Lord Lothrandir?” he asked with a grin. “I do not think I’ve ever been called that in my entire life!”</p><p>“Well there’s a first time for everything,” I replied, laughing again as he bowed and I ‘curtseyed’ despite wearing trousers. After our giggles settled, I squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you my friend, I needed some humor this morning.”</p><p>He gave me a genuine smile, “Anytime Gwin.” With that, I followed him over to the fire where he had cooked up some sausages and potatoes. I had just settled myself on the ground with a plate when Candaith joined me, with a cup of tea and a smile that made my heart flutter. “I saw your little display over there, and I must say it was quite humorous.”</p><p>I chuckled, “I’m glad we were able to entertain you. It felt good to just be silly and laugh.” I nudged his shoulder with mine. “Thank you for lending me your cloak; it was nice to wake up wrapped in it.” I hesitated, but decided to flirt a little, whispering, “Although, waking up with <em>you</em> wrapped around me would be nicer.” His eyes widened and I almost giggled.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me,” he replied softly and a little huskily, and I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. How easily he could turn the tables on me! His eyes were smoldering; I so badly wanted to kiss him, but refrained…barely.</p><p>Thankfully a distraction arrived; Nona approached me and sat down on my other side, with some distance between us. “Good morning. I had hoped to speak with you, if you have time,” she said somewhat brusquely.</p><p>“Of course, Nona.” Without responding, Nona rose and I brought my food with me and followed her into what I presumed was her home.</p><p>“My father is not here, so we will not be interrupted.” Sitting at a table, I lowered myself into a chair opposite her. “I know you are not the leader of your group, but I feel I can trust you with this,” she said softly. I nodded, and she continued, “Some weeks ago, Wadu traveled to a place in Thror’s Coomb, up high in the mountains. After he returned, he seemed much changed. I saw courage and a sense of purpose that was not in him before. When I asked him about it, he refused to tell me anything except that he felt he now had a purpose. Father of course outwardly ignored him; I could see he was curious but too prideful to ask.”</p><p>She paused, and the grief in her expression was unable to be fully masked by her stoicism. “Just a few days ago, he told me if I was willing to listen, he would share with me what happened up on that mountain, but I had to promise to believe him. I must have looked skeptical because he became angry with me and stormed off. We did not speak again, and I hate that our last words together were in anger.” She bowed her head and collected herself. I felt saddened for her; I knew what it was like to lose a brother, but we had parted in a loving goodbye and not after an argument. It would be hard for her to accept that despite this, Wadu must have loved her, even in his anger.</p><p>I focused my attention on eating, to give her some time to gather herself. After a few minutes, she looked stoic one more, “I would have you investigate this. I worry something strange is at work here, something bigger than we know.”</p><p>I was unsure what to say. Halbarad was the leader of our group, and I knew that any side mission or delay would be heavily discouraged. “Do you think it has something to do with Saruman?” This was likely the only thing that would convince Halbarad it was important enough to pursue.</p><p>Nona frowned, “Well, Wadu was…killed while trying to spy on Saruman’s orcs. What would cause him to do that? He had never had any interest in fighting anything, and the gate he went to is somewhat far from Lhanuch. Maybe he saw something in Thror’s Coomb that made him worry about Saruman?”</p><p>I sighed and furrowed my brow. This was confusing and I had more questions than answers. “I will ask Halbarad to consider this, but I cannot guarantee he will agree to pursue this.”</p><p>“Could you not go on your own?” she countered.</p><p>I considered this briefly, but again reminded myself I could not go running off and expect them to wait for me or be ok with it. “I am traveling with the Dunedain because where they go is important, and I must go there as well. If they decide we must move on and continue south, I will not go against it.” I put my hand on Nona’s shoulder. “However, I will do my best to convince Halbarad of the merits of your request.”</p><p>Nona sighed and her shoulders fell. “I see. Well, thank you for listening, and I hope your leader will agree to help me.”</p><p>I nodded but did not reply. I was unsure what the right answer was. If this deviation turned out to be nothing, Halbarad would be very unhappy, but if it revealed something crucial that could directly impact our mission and safety, it would be worth it.</p><p>I said my goodbyes to Nona and went to find Halbarad, who was standing by the fire with Radanir. I overheard him saying, “I need you to establish a small camp across the road in the trees. You will be our eyes on the ground, watching for anything suspicious that is making its way down the road we will be traveling. If it is a threat to us, we must eliminate it before it becomes a problem.”</p><p>Radanir looked uncharacteristically serious and grim, “I understand it is important, but must I go alone?”</p><p>“I have no others to spare; I am spreading us around the area to scout and gather information, and very few will be in groups.” He put a hand on Radanir’s shoulder, “I know it will be difficult, but you will not be far from here, and can return occasionally to visit.” At this Halbarad’s lips quirked up, “Perhaps I can send someone to entertain you occasionally.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on Radanir’s face, but it did not reach his eyes, “That would be nice. I will gather my things and leave shortly.” He became serious once more, but when he saw me approach, he tried to smile and said, “Hello Gwin, it is good to see you. It turns out I will be heading out soon to make camp across the road from here.”</p><p>I had overheard this but pretended it was new information, for his sake. “Oh? Well, it is an important job you will be doing; we need all the information we can get, and I know you are up to the task of gathering it.” I gave him what I hoped was an encouraging look, and he seemed to relax slightly. I turned to Halbarad and asked, “Could I speak with you for a moment?” Radanir said his farewells and left the two of us alone.</p><p>I gathered myself and said, “Wadu’s sister Nona came to me and told me something curious. She said that a few weeks ago Wadu went on an unexpected journey to Thror’s Coomb, to a place high in the mountains. When he returned, he was much changed, and although he did not share what happened with Nona, she noticed he seemed to have much more interest in Saruman.” This was not entirely true; rather it was only speculation, but I had a feeling it was right. “She thinks he went to spy and try and determine Saruman’s plans when he was killed, and said it was important for this to be investigated.”</p><p>Halbarad was already shaking his head, “I know what you are about to ask, but I must ask you to think carefully. Traveling to Thror’s Coomb and climbing up a steep, potentially dangerous mountain to satisfy Nona’s curiosity is foolish, in my opinion. I do not want you getting killed for this.” He looked resolute, but I saw a glimmer of something paternal; I knew he cared about me and wanted me to be safe.</p><p>“My intuition is telling me that there is more at work here that could spell trouble for us. If there is even the slightest chance this could help uncover something important, I feel it is important to pursue.” I gave him a small smile, “I have climbed very high mountains in the Misty Mountains and scaled cliffs of the Redhorn Pass during a blizzard and survived; I think I will be able to handle this.”</p><p>Halbarad looked conflicted, and stood in thought for several minutes; I tried to wait patiently. Finally, he said, “Be that as it may, I would have you go with a few others. Things can go poorly very quickly in such places, and you can protect each other.”</p><p>I frowned, “I was under the impression that all of us were spread far afield. Are you sure you can redirect anyone to come with me?”</p><p>“I must think on this for a time. I will let you know what I decide soon.”</p><p>Holding in a sigh, I nodded, “Very well. I will be here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Halbarad is hesitantly on board with Gwin’s quest up into the mountains. Who will go with her? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some decisions are made, and Gwin is given an interesting offer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 35</strong>
</p><p>Over the next few hours, I spent time practicing my archery and swordplay with Elrohir, who needed a distraction from missing his brother. “He will be fine mellon nin,” I said reassuringly. “He will return soon, likely in the next day or two, and you will be up to your mischief-making in no time.”</p><p>He smiled cheekily and tugged on my braid. I swatted his hand away and he said, “I might as well cause enough trouble for the both of us until he returns!” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t prevent myself from laughing.</p><p>I didn’t spend much time with Candaith that afternoon; I knew if he spoke with me, he would discern that I was hiding something. While it was true that I wasn’t <em>exactly</em> keeping a secret, I was also not keen to mention something which would separate us, as it seemed likely Halbarad would not allow him to join me up on the mountain. Halbarad didn’t say it out loud, but I knew he always did what he thought would best eliminate mistakes or distractions, and unfortunately he felt our relationship could cause such things. I could see his point, but it saddened me nonetheless.</p><p>However, I knew I couldn’t hide from Candaith forever. I had just been to the indoor market to refresh my supplies when I felt him pull me behind the back of the building. Before I could blink, he was kissing me, and I gasped as he pulled me flush against him. My hands instinctively buried themselves in his hair, and he muffled my moan with his lips as he rolled his hips against mine. When I thought was about to run out of air, he slowly ended the kiss and placed his forehead on mine. “I missed you,” he growled, and it made me shiver with anticipation. “Are you perhaps avoiding me?”</p><p>My mind was mush from his attentions and all I could manage was a weak, “What?” He smirked, and kissed me again, softer this time. He tucked my hair behind my ear which had come undone from my plat, lightly massaging the point and sending a jolt of desire down into my stomach and making my hands grasp the front of his shirt so I wouldn’t fall down. “Candaith,” I gasped. “You…you cannot do that if you expect me to answer a question.”</p><p>He smirked again, “What can I say, I like seeing how I affect you.”</p><p>“If touching your ears made you feel like it does when you touch mine, you’d understand how torturous it is,” I whispered. “I’m sure there are other places I could touch you.”</p><p>“You know just what to say to me, don’t you Gwin?” he whispered back, his eyes darkening with lust. His hand had slipped just under the back of my tunic, his calloused fingers lightly moving up and down my spine, and it was driving me mad. “Now, are you going to tell me what you have been keeping from me, or will I have to make you?” The implications of that were clear, and I almost wanted to see what he would do, but before I could reply, I heard Halbarad distantly asking around for me and I sighed. Candaith looked at me, confused, and I realized he probably could not hear Halbarad’s voice. “What is the matter Gwin? I hope I did not cause you distress with what I said?”</p><p>I smiled, “Oh no, I promise it was the opposite. I can hear Halbarad asking people where I am, and I doubt he would want to come upon us like this.”</p><p>Candaith grinned and said, “Ah yes, you are probably right.” Sadly, he stepped away from me and we both made sure we looked presentable before I made my way over to where Halbarad was; Candaith waited a minute or so before walking over to his tent.</p><p>“Hello Gwinthilnel,” Halbarad began, “I have decided you are right in that we should investigate what is going on in Thror’s Coomb. I asked Calenglad and Corunir to travel with you.”</p><p>I nodded, “I assume you have assigned the rest of our group to various other places?”</p><p>“I have. Candaith will also travel with you for a time, but I will have him stay at the base of the mountain and establish a camp there. I want to know if anyone pursues you, and if so, Candaith can ride to Radanir and he will pass a message to me.”</p><p>This made me smile a little; at least Candaith would be traveling with me for a short while. The question is whether or not he would actually listen to Halbarad and stay at the foot of the mountain. <em>We will cross that bridge when we come to it.</em></p><p>“A trip up a mountain? Count me in,” a musical voice added. I turned and raised an eyebrow at a grinning Elrohir.</p><p>Halbarad sighed, “I was hoping to send you west to scout the Gloomglens.” He thought for a moment, and continued, “I will send Prestadir in your stead; he does seem to like spending time in dark and mysterious places.” I agreed with this; I had found him in Mirkwood at the Haunted Inn of all places, which is the only other inn besides the Forsaken Inn that I would avoid unless at great need.</p><p>“Excellent! When will we be leaving?” Elrohir asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>“Tomorrow if possible. I would like this taken care of quickly.” Halbarad said firmly. “I feel uneasy about it, but I trust Gwinthilnel’s judgement; she has never led me astray.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you Halbarad for saying that,” I replied, my cheeks reddening slightly. I was never very good at taking praise, even when it was due.</p><p>With that, we parted ways and Halbarad went to discuss the plan with the others who were involved. Just as I had decided to find myself some food, I was surprised to be approached by none other than the Brenin of Lhanuch. “You are Gwinthilnel the Elichthi?” he asked bluntly.</p><p>“Yes I am. How can I be of service?” Glynn Brenin had yet to speak with anyone but Halbarad, and I wondered what he wanted from me.</p><p>“Do you have magical powers to tell if one is lying?” he replied, and I barely prevented myself from raising an eyebrow in disbelief.</p><p>“I would not say I have magical powers, but I am a good judge of character. Why do you ask?” I was very curious now.</p><p>“There is an emissary from Isengard treating with the leaders of Lhanuch tonight, and I wanted to know if he is lying about what he says. I was told Elichthi can know when a person is being false by some mysterious ways, but it seems I am wrong in this?” He looked disappointed, but his eyes were hard.</p><p>I shrugged, “I have been told I have good discernment at telling truth from lies, but it is no magic. However, you have generously allowed my group of travelers to stay in your city, and if I can help you in any way, I would be interested.”</p><p>“Hmm…” he murmured. “Very well. The meeting will be after sunset, in our large gathering tent in the center of town. I will be there, as will the members of my council.”</p><p>“Will you allow-“ I began to ask, but was interrupted by the Brenin holding a hand up and saying, “No other Duvodiad.”</p><p>I frowned. Halbarad would not be pleased to be left out, but we had to play by the rules of the Brenin or risk being kicked out of Lhanuch, and we certainly could not afford that. “Very well, I will be there.”</p><p>With that, he turned and walked purposefully away from me, as if to show everyone that he only spoke to me out of necessity and not because he liked me.</p><p>I sat down on a log near the fire, chin in my hand and thinking about what I would say or do in this council meeting. I was so lost in thought that I did not notice Candaith sitting next to me until he said, “Gwin? Are you listening to me or is your head in the clouds?”</p><p>I smiled weakly and turned toward him, “In the clouds of course.” He took my hand and squeezed it gently before releasing it, and I faced him more fully.</p><p>“What is on your mind?” he asked me. “I saw the Brenin speaking with you, and it seemed like a serious conversation.”</p><p>I nodded. “It was. He wants me to attend a very important council meeting which includes an emissary of Saruman. Likely the wizard is trying to get the Ox Clan on his side.”</p><p>Candaith looked unnerved but also confused, “Why does he want you to attend?”</p><p>“He has some notion that Elves can tell if someone is lying, although he assumed it was some kind of magic.” I rolled my eyes. “So, he will be using me to see if the emissary speaks the truth or not, so that he will not be fooled.”</p><p>“Hmm…does Halbarad know?” Candaith looked as doubtful as I felt about this meeting and my ability to be useful.</p><p>I shook my head, “Not yet, but the Brenin was firm in saying that only I could attend. It is clear he does not trust us and is only allowing my presence out of necessity.” I looked down at my hands. “Despite having faced many enemies, this emissary makes me uneasy.”</p><p>Candaith tipped my chin up and looked at me seriously, “We will be nearby should you need us; you only must shout and we will come to your aid.” His eyes were full of intensity. “I will always protect you Gwin, whether it be with others or on my own.”</p><p>I smiled, feeling touched and valued, and said simply, “I know.” With that, I rose and pulled Candaith up with me. “Now, let’s find me some food, I’m starving!” Candaith chuckled and we left together in search of dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like a very important meeting is about to happen, and Candaith has yet to discover he will not be joining Gwin the entire way up to the top of Thror’s Coomb. If only Candaith had a little more time to coax it out of her haha. Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A meeting takes place that may shape the course of the War. What will be decided? Read on to find out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 36</strong>
</p><p>As I had expected, Halbarad was not pleased to be left out. “This could have a direct effect on our ability to stay here and even to travel safely onward. As our leader I feel I should be there,” he complained stubbornly.</p><p>I shrugged helplessly, “There was nothing I could do to sway him; he was very firm that only I could attend, and I am only going because he has some skewed belief I can magically tell if someone is lying. It puts a lot of responsibility on my shoulders.”</p><p>Halbarad looked grim, “It does indeed. I ask you to be cautious; if you feel like things are getting out of hand and are becoming dangerous, I would advise you to retreat to our group. As you know, our tents are not far from the gathering hall, and we will move closer in case you should need our aid.”</p><p>“Candaith said much the same,” I replied, and I noted a tiny smirk on Halbarad’s face. “Hey now, he is just being a friend to me.” Even as the words left my mouth, I could tell they were not very convincing.</p><p>Halbarad looked skeptical, “A friend hmm?” I blushed slightly. “It is none of my business, but if things are as I suspect, I am happy for you.”</p><p>I gave him a small smile but did not confirm his suspicions. “The sun is setting, so I will head over to the meeting place,” I said, changing the subject.</p><p>Halbarad nodded and said “Good luck.”</p><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.</p><p>The Emissary, Gwilhum, had been speaking for a while, and I was getting more and more annoyed. Clearly his flowery words were meant to sway the council, and the way he spoke was possibly persuasive enough to convince them. </p><p>"We shall thwart any aggressor, though they ride from the South under the banner of the Horse-lords or infiltrate from the North through the devices of the Dúnedain and their allies, who have long harbored the will to conquer and rule all the West,” he said, and I felt my face flush as the council eyed me with suspicion. From the moment I was introduced, the council had treated me with open hostility. I doubt they would have allowed my presence had it not been for the Brenin’s assurances that I was needed.</p><p>The Brenin looked conflicted, "We are beset with many evils of late, Gwilhum, against which we are hard-pressed to defend. What would you offer us in exchange for this protection?”</p><p>"Saruman asks in return only that the Brenin of Lhanuch accept the sovereignty of Isengard over this realm, extending in the main to matters of trade beyond its borders, to control of the Great North Road, and the levy of troops and materials for the common defense of all Dunland,” Gwilhum the Emissary replied silkily, and his voice held a persuasive tone. Even I could feel a strange pull which made me want to believe him, but I shook it off. It reminded me eerily of the voice of Sauron in my dream back in Ost Guruth.</p><p>Would the council be able to do the same?</p><p>"All other matters shall remain the province of the Brenin and his council, so long as they do not conflict with the greater good of our people." Gwilhum finished, and he looked a little smug. I could tell he assumed this would be enough to seal the deal, but I noticed some of the council looking unsure.</p><p>"This matter of a levy, however, is no small thing," replied Neirin Brehur, one of the council members.</p><p>“We do not ask for much, but war is stirring and the forces of Rohan will move against you in due time. Saruman wishes to protect you and your people, in exchange for your goods and the arms of your finest warriors,” said Gwilhum.</p><p>The Brenin looked thoughtful, "We are no great empire to spend our sons on far battlefields and count not their loss, nor are our cattle cheaply given to feed soldiers who march in distant kingdoms."</p><p>"Should an attack from Rohan come to pass, we will need all our strength to halt them, lest we lose these lands even as you once lost the flowing plains of Rohan to their brutal aggression," replied Gwilhum firmly, again sounding persuasive.</p><p>This made me nervous; any mention of Rohan’s ‘stealing their lands’ was almost a surefire way to get the Ox Clan to join any force that would oppose the Rohirrim. Their hatred of the horse-lords was well-known, and perhaps not unfounded if what I had heard was true.</p><p>However, I was pleasantly surprised to note the skepticism in the faces of many of the Dunlendings. Perhaps they did not need my aid to discern the truth. I had yet to be asked to help in any way since this meeting started, and I hoped it would stay that way. Getting any more involved than I already was could prove ill-advised.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was not to be. “Duvodiad,” the Brenin said, addressing me directly, “What do you think of this man’s words?”</p><p>I gathered my thoughts; it would not do to say something that would sway the council in favor of Saruman’s offer. “Gwilhum’s words sound fair, but feel foul,” I answered carefully. “I think there is something he is not saying.”</p><p>The Emissary turned towards me, and although his face had a smile in place, his eyes glittered dangerously, “Feel foul, you say? On the contrary, they are the opposite. I only speak the truth.” He spread his arms out, facing the council once more. “The forces of Isengard are loyal to Saruman, and he to them. Should you choose to side with him, you would do well.”</p><p>One of the council members stepped forward, “I have some thoughts on this matter.”</p><p>Gwilhum replied “By all means, share them.”</p><p>“I believe these enemies we have been facing are no forces of Rohan or simple brigands or wolves.” She spoke softly, but I could sense a strange undercurrent in her tone.</p><p>“What then are they?” The Brenin asked, looking curious.</p><p>Seeming to gather her courage, the councilwoman said, “I would call them raiders, sent from the Mountains north of Isengard to force our hand in this very council, and I say that they come at the behest of Saruman himself!"</p><p>A gasp ran through the group, and Gwilhum looked furious, "How could you make such claim against he who leads the order of the Wizards? He who has watched over these lands for years beyond ken like a father might his children?"</p><p>The Brenin looked concerned, "Indeed, your words are disturbing, Guladus, and most grave; have you some proof of your claim?"</p><p>“I do Brenin,” she replied, and she set a helmet that had the clear marking of the White Hand and a banner with the same symbol on the ground. Angry murmurs moved through the room, and I was pleased to see that the Emissary’s face had turned white. "These were found upon the half-orcs who lead the raiders nearby, just a short while ago."</p><p>"And you claim these are from Isengard? That Saruman the Wise has set forces against his own people?" Gwilhum ground out, "This is madness, Brenin! Saruman offers peace to all of his subjects!"</p><p>“We are not his subjects yet, Emissary!” Guladus said angrily.</p><p>The Brenin held his hands out and almost shouted, “Peace my brethren.” He now addressed Gwilhum, “I do not wish to offend the Emissary of Isengard, but this is no small charge the Brehures levies against your claim of good will." The Brenin turned towards me again, and I almost winced. “What say you Duvodiad?”</p><p>Hating that I was there but forced to answer, I replied, “From my experience, Saruman does not ask, he takes. This entire ploy is of his imagining; he will use you for his own purposes and cast you aside when he has gotten what he needs from you.” I became more confident now, knowing how critical this was. “He cares for nothing and no one but himself. I have seen his forces burn and pillage the dwellings of the innocent, and I myself nearly died at their hands when I was captured and tortured.” I was shaking now in anger, and the Brenin looked surprised, but was listening closely. “I am not a member of this council, it is true, but I urge you to carefully consider allying yourself with one who values only his <em>own</em> aims, no matter the cost.”</p><p>It looked as if Gwilhum was about to move to physically strike me, but he must have had enormous willpower because he collected himself with great effort. “This she-elf would say anything to keep you on her side. She is a part of the group of Northmen, is she not? She lies.” I thought I noticed a shadow of movement behind him, but I did not have the time to look closer.</p><p>I snapped and yelled, “I speak the truth! Would you like to see the claw marks on my body from your master’s Uruk-hai when he tried to rape me?” There was a collective gasp by the others. I couldn’t believe what I was saying. I had not even spoken of such things to some of my closest friends, and yet I believed so strongly in the Ox Clan turning against Saruman that I knew I needed to do whatever I could to stop an alliance between them. Even sharing my darkest secret and moment of shame.</p><p>The Brenin moved closer to me, and I was surprised to see a measure of compassion on his face. He was looking into my eyes, and apparently found what he sought. “I see no deceit in her. Although your offer is tempting, Emissary, I will have to decline. Does the council agree?”</p><p>The men looked disgusted, but not at me; rather they seemed to find the actions of a creature of Saruman to be repulsive and inexcusable as they eyed Gwilhum with anger. They looked at each other and nodded. “We do, Brenin,” answered Guladus. She looked my way and inclined her head in what looked like a sign of respect, or at least comradery as another woman.</p><p>Gwilhum’s teeth were clenched in anger, "The Duvodiad has poisoned your ears against the wisdom of Saruman. You are foolish to listen to one such as her!”</p><p>"This council has deemed your words false. I cannot gainsay them, and nor would I,” The Brenin said firmly. "Perhaps our countrymen of Dunland were beguiled, but I see that Saruman moves too surely now, believing none will dare to deny him. We will not be so easily swayed.”</p><p>“You are a fool Brenin!” the Emissary shouted. "The power of Isengard is greater than you imagine, and there are other powers that rise in alliance with it of which you know <em>nothing</em>!” His eyes gleamed with anger and…madness? “Let me show you one last thing…” He stepped aside and a massive Uruk stepped out of the shadows, clearly having been hiding. “Observe the fate of those who would betray the will of Isengard!”</p><p>The Uruk turned its yellow gaze my way and charged me without warning, shouting, "You have roused the anger of Isengard, little one. You shall pay for your insolence in blood!" Luckily, I had been allowed my weapons. The council seemed too shocked to aid me, so I knew I had no choice but to fight him alone.</p><p>My anger had been simmering under the surface, and emerged full-force as our swords clashed. I was full of rage; mentioning the torture in my past seemed to give me the strength I needed. This Uruk was the biggest I had ever seen, but I was not about to let that scare me. I couldn’t afford to freeze in terror now.</p><p>The fight did not last long. Despite his size, he was slower than me. His sword was locked together with my crisscrossed knives, and I shoved him away from me, ducking as he meant to cut my head clean off. I rolled so I was behind him and cut his hamstrings, which brought him to his knees with a roar of pain. Wasting no time, I stabbed him in the back, and he fell forward, dead before he hit the ground. I was breathing heavily, and there was black blood staining the ground beneath my feet.</p><p>The council was staring at me, still seemingly in shock, except the Brenin. He purposefully made his way over to me and pulled me up, as I had sunk to my knees. “Although you are duvodiad, you have fought well this day, both for our people and for yourself.” I looked about myself and saw that the Emissary had fled in the chaos of the battle, and was likely long gone by now. “I thank you for helping us see the truth in Saruman’s lies.”</p><p>I nodded; my teeth gritted. I was unsure what to say, so I remained silent.</p><p>“We will give you and your fellow Northman what they need to safely continue, but I would ask you leave our lands as soon as you may. I fear your presence may bring many enemies upon our village,” he replied, and he clasped my shoulder firmly.</p><p>“I understand Brenin. Thank you for listening to my words; I hope you remain safe and wish you well.” I took a shaky breath, feeling unexpectedly winded after such a short fight. “I will speak with Halbarad and tell him what happened and what you have decreed,” I replied, my voice sounding weak to my ears. “Let me help clean this up-“</p><p>“It is ok Elichthi, we will take care of it. Go and rest now,” the Brenin said softly.</p><p>I nodded and slowly made my way out of the tent. Staggering, I leaned into a wooden post, and it took all my willpower not to fall apart. The energy of battle and the rage I had felt was leaving me, and I felt myself starting to sink to the ground. However, before that could happen, I was caught under my arms by Candaith. After hugging me tightly, he pulled back a little to look at me, his face white. “Gwin, what has happened? Are you hurt?” I was staring at him, and all I felt was relief. If there was anyone I needed to see in that moment, it was Candaith.</p><p>“We heard a roar and knew something bad was happening, but before we could help you, it sounded like it was over,” Elrohir continued after rushing to my side, looking worried. “Why did you not call for aid?”</p><p>“There was no time,” I replied roughly, turning to face him. “The Uruk was there and attacking me before I could say a word.”</p><p>“Why did the council not fight alongside you?” Candaith exclaimed angrily.</p><p>“They were as surprised as I was, and had he not rushed me, I perhaps would have been too shocked to move.” I squeezed his shoulder tightly. “I am well, just a little tired.” This was untrue of course; I felt far from well. Yes, I was uninjured physically, but my spirit felt like it was slowly seeping out of me.</p><p>I noticed Halbarad had joined the group. “I am glad you are safe, and I am sorry I could not be there to help you. What did the council decide?” He looked concerned for my well-being, and his eyebrows rose as he noted the black blood on my leggings.</p><p>“They declined Saruman’s offer, which is what led to the Emissary unleashing the Uruk upon me. I may have said some things to make him angry,” I replied sheepishly.</p><p>Elrohir smirked, “Good for you Gwin; I am proud of you.”</p><p>I smiled but inside was feeling uncomfortable. If they knew what I had said, perhaps they would not be so proud.</p><p>Part of me knew that if the rest of them found out what had happened in the Lone Lands, they would not think less of me. However, I still struggled with feeling like a failure; I had been too careless and allowed myself to be captured like some helpless female. Candaith would be the first to tell me not to blame myself, but it was hard to put into practice.</p><p>Would I agonize over this forever? Would I ever find healing?</p><p><em>You would in the Undying Lands</em> a voice whispered. It made me pause; was it true? Would it be the only place I could go to overcome this and be whole again? I knew Lady Celebrain, Elrond’s wife, had needed to go there after her assault; she could not find peace and healing here, despite the great skill Elrond possessed. Her spirit was broken, and for her, going to Valinor was the only way.</p><p>It would be selfish to leave, however. At least, that was what I told myself. There was too much going on, and too many people relied on me to make things right. Perhaps it was wrong of them to put so much responsibility on my shoulders, but that was the way it was. There were also many in my life who would miss me terribly…especially Candaith. The thought of leaving him made my chest ache terribly, like someone was stabbing me.</p><p>Would this be how it would feel when he died?</p><p>I shook myself and pushed the despair and melancholy away, as I always did. I could not deal with this right now, as there was too much to do. Candaith was looking at me with concern, so I forced a smile and let him guide me to my tent, where I collapsed on the ground and crawled over to my blankets after pulling off my gear and in only in my undershirt and briefs, not particularly caring if Candaith saw me like this or not. All I wanted was to rest, and I felt him tuck the blankets around me and kiss me softly on the forehead before I let myself relax into reverie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite the difficulties of the meeting, the Brenin made the right decision to stand against Saruman. Yet Gwin’s spirit continues to suffer. Will she be able to continue with these burdens on her shoulders? <br/>Much of the text is some variation of the in-game meeting (called "The Brenin's Council"), but I changed it up in some places to make it more interesting and shortened it, of course adding in Gwin’s dialogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin’s spirits are raised, and a quest is begun. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 37</strong>
</p><p>I woke up and was disoriented. I could hear that things were busy outside of my tent, and wondered how late I had slept. I poked my head out and squinted at the sun, which was already high in the sky. Ducking back into my tent, I proceeded to throw myself down onto my palette and stare at the tarp above my head. Sometimes it was easier to choose not to face the day ahead, for I knew it would be potentially stressful with all the planning and reorganizing. The Brenin made it clear that we needed to leave, and Halbarad would have to find us another safe place to set up camp.</p><p>My eyes flicked to the entrance of the tent as I heard someone knock tentatively against the wooden post. I debated not answering and pretending I was still asleep, but decided it was childish. “Who is it?” I asked, sighing.</p><p>“It is Elrohir, may I come in?”</p><p>Holding in another sigh I replied, “Yes, of course,” and drew the blankets around me. I was pleasantly surprised when not one but two smiling faces entered, both of which were identical. “Elladan, you are back I see,” I said softly, a true smile on my face.</p><p>“Yes, safe and sound,” he replied with a grin. “I told you I would be fine, did I not?”</p><p>“I never doubted you for a moment,” I said, and he rolled his eyes. “It’s true! It is <em>Elrohir</em> that was worried you would fall off your horse!”</p><p>“What? Muindor, how dare you think such heinous things?” Elladan exclaimed, and I laughed as he tackled Elrohir to the ground and they wrestled around playfully.</p><p>“Oh, stop you two, there isn’t enough room in this tent for your shenanigans,” I scolded, but yelped when I was pulled into the fray. “You’re going to knock the tent over!” I gasped, an elbow of one of the twins in my stomach.</p><p>Sure enough, that’s what happened.</p><p>So it was that Halbarad wandered over to investigate and found us sprawled on the ground and looking like guilty elflings. “Is there a problem here?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. “Do I need to separate the three of you?”</p><p>“No…” I murmured quietly, “We’re…fine.” My cheeks were red from embarrassment. We untangled ourselves from the fabric and posts of the tent and stood up, and I quickly threw a blanket around myself as I noted I was still only in my sleeping clothes, making me blush even more.</p><p>“Um, sorry Gwin,” Elrohir mumbled. “We didn’t mean to knock over your tent.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes but gave them a fond smile, “I’ll forgive you, but only if you pack up my tent for me.” They nodded in unison and I gathered my buried belongings so they would be out of the way. Glancing around, I noticed people had been looking at us curiously, but once they saw me looking, they continued on their way.</p><p>“You Elichthi are strange,” a voice said, and I turned to see Nona standing next to me, a smirk on her face.</p><p>I chuckled, “Those two certainly are.” I watched them for a few moments, smiling as they joked back and forth so naturally with one another. “They always find a way to lift my spirits, even when it seems nothing will.”</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Nona turned to me and asked, “You will be leaving soon?”</p><p>I nodded, “As you requested, I am going to travel up the mountain in Thror’s Coomb to investigate what your brother was up to. I will be bringing a few others with me, and hopefully we can find you some answers and discover whether or not it relates to Saruman.”</p><p>“I hope what you find is of use to you and your group,” Nona replied, looking grim. “I worry for what will happen now that we have rejected the offer of Saruman.”</p><p>“I saw your father at the council meeting, but he did not speak one way or the other to how he felt. Whatever the case may be, the Dunedain and I need to leave your city and relocate in order to keep your people safe,” I sighed. “Although where we will go, I do not know.”</p><p>Nona looked thoughtful, “These hills are full of hidden places. You could make camp somewhere and be relatively safe from enemies. If you stay nearby, you could send someone occasionally to buy supplies, as long as it is done quickly and with stealth.”</p><p>“That is a good idea!” I replied with a smile. “If you could speak with Halbarad and suggest any specific safe areas, we would be most grateful.”</p><p>“I owe you for what you are about to do,” Nona said. “I will do what I can to help you.”</p><p>I nodded but did not reply. I was unsure if our mission would give her the knowledge she wanted. I could only hope that we would find something useful.</p><p>After we gathered our belongings and said farewell to the Brenin, we relocated across the road and found a secluded spot near a lake not too far from Lhanuch. It was in a dense copse of trees, and was where Radanir was originally going to make camp before recent events. He seemed pleased to learn we would be joining him, but a little bummed he would not be coming on my little ‘adventure’. “Are you sure you don’t need someone of intelligence on this mission, quest…thing?” he joked.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and smirked, “Halbarad wants you here so he can keep an eye on you.” Radanir pursed his lips and I laughed, “Don’t pout, we will be back soon and I am sure you will have plenty of stories to tell us about what mischief you have been up to.”</p><p>He smiled ruefully, “Well don’t have too much fun without me.”</p><p>I squeezed his shoulder, “You will have to think up some jokes to tell me when we return, since I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will drive me crazy and I’ll need something to lift my spirits.” He laughed and it made my heart lighter.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It was not long before I began to regret going on this quest. The path was slippery and it was snowing hard as we made our way up the mountain. We also didn’t really know where we were going; Wadu had not told Nona exactly where he had traveled. Nona had spoken to several others in Lhanuch, and had heard mention of a hidden dwarfhold somewhere, but they did not have an exact location. Therefore, we were near blindly looking for a potentially well-hidden safe haven. My guess was that we should stay on the path and hopefully come across some sort of lead.</p><p>Candaith had been upset when I had asked him to stay behind, at the base of the mountain.</p><p>
  <em>“How can you be so sure I will not follow you?” Candaith asked, and I could not tell if he was joking or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I frowned. I knew Candaith wanted to be with me while traveling, and I wanted the same, but this was bigger than our personal desires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Halbarad told me this was how it must be.” I took his hand and he laced his fingers with mine. “I wish you could come, but it is not my decision to make.” I smiled and he tried to smile back, but was not very successful. “I will be back before you know it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked worriedly into my eyes, “How can you know this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I frowned, “Do you doubt my skills?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course not…I just worry for your safety. You do not know what you are walking into. Things could go very wrong, and I will not be there to help.” He looked so disappointed, and all I wanted to do was tell him he could come along…and perhaps kiss him senseless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I couldn’t do either of those things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before I could respond, he stepped closer to me, squeezing my hands tightly. “After what happened in the Lone Lands, I promised to protect you…always. How can I do that when we are apart?” He was looking into my eyes so intently, like he was trying to memorize them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unsure of how to respond, I said, with a smile, “I will return to you. Pray that the Valar guide our steps, and perhaps they will listen.” I gestured around me. “I am not going alone; the others will look out for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. I…” he paused, looking unsure. “Ah, good luck Gwin,” he replied. It seemed like he meant to say something else but changed his mind, and I wondered what it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Could it be the same as what I wanted to say? Why could I not work up the courage to do so?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” I replied softly. “Do not follow me, as much as you wish to.” It hurt me to say such things, but I was not in charge of our group. “Be safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took much effort to turn away from him, and I could feel his gaze on me until we passed beyond his sight.</em>
</p><p>I shook myself and came back to the present. We were approaching what looked like a very rickety bridge, and the wind was howling and blowing snow and ice everywhere. Elrohir volunteered to cross first, and we tied a rope around his waist so, if he slipped, we could pull him back up. Luck was with us, for he quickly made his way across without trouble. He untied the rope and we pulled it back across, tied it to Calenglad’s waist, and repeated the process. All was going well until Corunir went to cross. He was halfway over the bridge when a huge wind gust blew him off the edge. I screamed in fear for him, but focused on pulling the rope tight, and along with Elladan’s aid, we were able to get him back on the path next to us. He was shaking and breathing hard.</p><p>“Corunir?” I shouted, trying to be heard above the howling wind. “Corunir, are you all right? Are you hurt?”</p><p>He did not respond to me at first, but then shook his head in the negative.  I crouched down to his level and turned his face towards mine. “I know you are afraid, but we must get across this bridge and find shelter. We are too exposed here.” I hated to force him to do this again, but we were not in a safe place. The air temperature was dropping and the other Dunedain were shivering with cold; I feared we would be dealing with hypothermia soon.</p><p>His eyes were full of fear and doubt, so I continued, “We have scaled huge cliffs in Angmar together, with drops further than this; do you remember when we climbed our way in that horrific thunderstorm to try and avoid the giants? It was even windier than this, and we survived.” He nodded, and I saw a flicker of determination. “You can do this mellon nin.”</p><p>I stood up and had Elladan tie the rope around my waist, and turned toward Corunir. “I will go before you, and give you a moment to prepare,” I shouted. I waited until a powerful wind gust swept through, and right after, without hesitation, I ran as fast as I could across the bridge. Elrohir gave me a quick hug before untying the rope, clearly glad I was safe.</p><p>Elladan pulled the rope across and tied it around Corunir’s waist. Thankfully, he moved just as quickly as I had. Elladan crossed last, and all of us were on the other side. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding, and turned to face the very steep incline.</p><p>For some reason, I had a good feeling about this. Perhaps there would be somewhere safe to spend the night at the top? Along our way today, we had been looking for shelter, but nothing had been very suitable. The rock wall to my right seemed like it might have an overhang we could fit under that would keep us out of the wind, but until we ascended, it was impossible to know for sure.</p><p>I had us pull out metal stakes I had purchased at the market from a blacksmith. They had been useful a few times already, and I made sure we had enough pairs for everyone. You put one pair on your feet, and used another with your hands.</p><p>“Careful now,” I said needlessly; I knew everyone would be very cautious, especially after what had happened to Corunir. Thankfully, no one had any issues, and we got to the top successfully.</p><p>“Gwin, look!” Elladan exclaimed. Just ahead of us was a door into the mountain! Elladan raced over and knocked as loudly as he could manage, and I prayed to Eru that someone was inside to open it. I jiggled the handle and noticed it was locked; if no one answered, we would have to find a way to break in. It was clearly dwarvish in make, and dwarvish doors are very challenging to unlock.</p><p>Thankfully, an older, red-haired dwarf opened the door cautiously. “Durin’s beard! Elves?” He peeked around Elladan and I and noted the others. “And men!”</p><p>“May we come in?” I asked, and the dwarf seemed to finally notice the weather outside and our freezing cold state, and ushered us inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, somewhere safe to spend the night! Who is this dwarf, and what kind of shelter did they find? I’m sure all of you caught the “Fellowship of the Ring” quote in there; I know, it’s silly but I just had to use it! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin and crew get to know these mysterious dwarves, and she undergoes something alarming that brings her and the twins closer together. A bit on the longer side, but I doubt you will complain. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 38</strong>
</p><p>I sighed in relief as we entered the hall, feeling the warmth replace the chill of the icy wind, and I heard similar sounds from behind me. The red-haired dwarf stood before us and said, “Welcome to Zudrugund. My name is Frithgeir, and along with me there is one other who lives here, and his name is-“</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, the other dwarf made his appearance. He had hair as white as the snow outside, and was extremely old. He was moving strangely, like he was unable to walk in a straight line, and was mumbling something. After a moment, I could hear what it was, and it made little sense. “The soup is cold! Hervin, the soup is cold! Set it atop the fire! Ah, yes, ah. Three and twenty!” he wheezed, his gaze looking off to my right, but when I turned, there was no one there.</p><p>Frithgeir sighed and said, “This is Nar.” </p><p>The rest of us looked between one another, unsure of what to make of this. I took the initiative and said, “Well-met Frithgeir, Nar.” Frithgeir bowed but Nar seemed not to hear me, and wandered away, mumbling about soup.</p><p>“Please, come further inside,” Frithgeir continued, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere. “I will find some food and wine for you, if you will give me a moment.” As he hurried off, we made our way inside. I was in awe at the sheer size of the place. It had at least three floors, and the walls were full of books. It was seemingly a giant library, as well as housing. I couldn’t imagine how many books there might be! I turned to the twins and said, “Erestor would love this.” They laughed and nodded.</p><p>“I will go take a look around,” Corunir offered, and I nodded in agreement. The others turned to me for guidance, and I realized that they must consider me the leader of our little group. To be fair, it was my idea to go on this ‘adventure’, for good or ill. “Let us find places to set our belongings and then sit at those tables across the hall,” I said.</p><p>After settling ourselves down in the wooden chairs, we ate and drank what Frithgeir offered. It was a nice change from the lembas and miruvor we had been consuming. Corunir sat next to me and murmured, “Frithgeir seems to take care of Nar, and his devotion seems to be very strong, but I have not been able to learn much about either of them.”</p><p>I nodded, putting my chin in my hand and thinking. What were they doing here? Were they the only two living here, in such a large place? I glanced over and noticed Nar had picked up a book and was reading it upside down, speaking to an imaginary person over on his left.</p><p>Frithgeir noticed my curious glance and said sheepishly, “I...I should apologize for Nar. He is very old; I know not how old…and his mind...wanders. He has experienced a great deal of hardship and pain, but he has remained here while all others have left him. All save me, that is.” He looked sad, and I wondered at their history. “Now, what brings you all the way up here? Clearly you have some purpose.”</p><p>“You would be right,” I replied. “Are you familiar with a Dunlending named Wadu?”</p><p>Frithgeir nodded slowly, “Yes. He came to speak with Nar some time ago. Nar was more aware that night than he usually is, so I marked the visit. The two ventured into the mine beneath these halls. I'm sorry, but I do not remember anything else peculiar about it.” At this, Elrohir looked my way with a furrowed brow, and I wondered if he was thinking the same as I. Frithgeir seemed to be hiding something.</p><p>“Do you know how long they were down there?” Elrohir asked.</p><p>Frithgeir shook his head, but did not meet our eyes, “I was quite busy reading up on some herb lore and did not mark the passage of time.” He stood up, and took our now empty plates. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. There are many rooms in which you can leave your things, and they include beds should you wish to rest.”</p><p>After he had moved some distance away, we all put our heads closer together. “What do you suppose he is not telling us?” Calenglad asked.</p><p>“I am unsure, but I inferred that he either suspected or knew more about the journey to the mine than what he claimed,” Elrohir and Elladan replied simultaneously, and grinned at one another. I rolled my eyes; they liked to play this trick where they discussed with each other telepathically what they wanted to say, and then spoke the words at the same time. The others looked mildly alarmed, and I fought the urge to laugh at their expressions.</p><p>“Thank you both very much for your opinions,” I said sarcastically, smirking at them.</p><p>I noticed Corunir had found a book on another table, and he set it down in front of us. “This book happens to contain herb lore, and perhaps it is the same one Frithgeir mentioned he was reading.” I peered at it closely, noting there was a recipe of sorts for a potion. “However, these ingredients are unfamiliar to me. What about the rest of you?”</p><p>After taking a moment to read, I shook my head in frustration. “The words are in Khuzdul, which none but the dwarves know how to speak. We would need to ask Frithgeir to translate for us or explain what they are.” I wondered if he meant for us to find this book; he had left it out for anyone to find, and open to this page in particular.</p><p>“There is a brew I can make of several ingredients found throughout Thrór's Coomb. The vapors of the brew seem to make Nar more aware of his surroundings. If you bring me these ingredients, the brew may allow you to speak with Nar directly,” said Frithgeir, from over my shoulder. I started, clearly so engrossed in the book that I wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“Speak with Nar directly?” Corunir asked, with some confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Frithgeir sighed, “As you can see, Nar does not speak in a way that makes sense. He seems stuck in the past; talking to people who are no longer there or even alive, and reliving events that happened decades ago. Sometimes the words are jumbled and do not make sentences.” He took the book and pointed to the ingredients list. “I have made this potion before, and when he drinks it, he seems more aware of his surroundings for a short time, speaking logically. You may be able to get more information about his time with Wadu by having him consume it. However, I need these ingredients to make it, and I ran out weeks ago.”</p><p>“These words are in Khuzdul, and we do not know what they mean,” I replied. “Are there names in Westron that correlate?”</p><p>Frithgeir furrowed his brow. “I am unsure; they have been called these names for centuries.”</p><p>“Could you describe them?” I asked, feeling pessimistic.</p><p>“I can certainly try,” he mumbled, wandering away to gather parchment and a quill. Dipping it into some ink, he began to draw them and wrote down where he had collected them in the past.</p><p>Elrohir smiled, “These are very good Master Dwarf!” Frithgeir puffed out his chest a little, looking pleased. He replied, “Thank you, sir. I hope you will find them useful.”</p><p>After several minutes of examining the parchment, Corunir said doubtfully, “I’m not sure if this brew will truly work.”</p><p>“Why do you say that?” I asked curiously.</p><p>Corunir gestured to Nar, who was singing some tune that was off-key, the words out of order, and waving his arms around. “How can a simple potion make him go from that to…well…normal?”</p><p>I shrugged, “Perhaps it cannot, but it’s worth a try if it might get us the information we need.”</p><p>As it was very late, we decided to sleep overnight and go out looking in the morning. “Perhaps the blizzard will have lessened,” I said hopefully.</p><p>I picked a room on the second floor, which was full of mysterious yellow crystals. I could not discern how they were lit, but it bathed the room in a warm, comforting glow. It had a bed but the blankets were very dusty, so I replaced them with my own.</p><p>The mattress sagged as I laid down, but it was still decently comfortable. I kicked my boots off lazily and it made me smile, thinking about how Candaith had done the same thing back in Bree. It had slightly annoyed me at the time, but now it only brought me amusement. I could not have imagined how close we would become over the next months.</p><p>My smile faded as I realized how much I missed him, despite it only being a short time. He me feel like the luckiest Elleth in Arda. I found myself staring at the ceiling, thinking about how much we had gone through together, and how we had come out the other side as a couple.</p><p>I was frustrated with myself for not telling him how I felt; I was supposed to be brave, and yet I couldn’t find the courage to tell him I loved him. I knew it was because saying something like that was risky; what if he did not feel the same? I knew he cared about me as a person, a friend at the very least, and that he was very attracted to me. Was it more than that? I believed that perhaps he loved me also, but could it just be me trying to convince myself because that was what I desired from him? I desperately wanted him to feel the same as I, but I could not force him.</p><p>It was with these dismal thoughts that I let myself relax and tried to enter reverie.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>I awoke with a start and noted I was clutching the pillow to my chest, and breathing fast. My heart was racing, and I felt panicked. I swept my gaze around the room, looking for threats, but all I could see were the strange crystals and the stone walls around me. They felt like they were closing in, and I curled into a ball in fear. Some logical part of me was wondering what was happening and why was I acting in such a childish manner.</p><p>I had no memory of what I had been dreaming of, but thought perhaps it was what had woken me and instilled lingering feelings of fear.</p><p>However, I was to be proven wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, it seemed like the room was filled with dark shapes, writhing around and moving towards me. I scrabbled backed against the headboard and into the wall, but there was nowhere else to go. Deciding I had to get out of there, I rolled off the bed and accidentally crashed into the bedside table, the wood breaking from the impact. As I hit the floor, I groaned.</p><p>The darkness was close now. “N-no…a-auta (go away)!” I shouted fearfully, using Sindarin to try and help, but it was no use. I could hear whispering now, seemingly coming from the swirling darkness, but could not understand it; the words grated in my ears.  I reached for the door handle to try and pull it open, but as my hand touched the handle, I gasped. It was blazing hot, and it felt like my hand was on fire. I wondered to myself if this was a dream or reality.</p><p>My eyes widened as the darkness formed into the shape of the Uruk, “Oh Eru, not again,” I choked. “This is not real; this is not real!” I tried to convince myself, but it was difficult when the Uruk was stalking towards me, his yellow eyes reflecting the color of the crystals. They were full of malice and a terrible grin was on his face. “Now we can’t have that can we?” he growled as I tried once more to escape. He stepped in front of the door and I crawled under the bed, trying to hide. “Please, just go away! You…you are…not real…” I said weakly, but was starting to wonder if I was mistaken. “Candaith, where are you? Please…help me…” However, I knew he would not be coming. He was at the bottom of the mountain and too far away.</p><p>The Uruk was reaching under the bed and I moved as far away from his arm as I could, making myself as small as possible. His arm was so close now, and his claws looked sharp. I started screaming in fear. “Stop screaming, or I will cut out that tongue,” he shouted cruelly, and I snapped my mouth shut. I didn’t know what to do. If he reached me, I would not be able to overcome his strength. I would have to suffer his tortures once more, and I knew I may not survive it a second time. My mind felt muddled, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.</p><p>The door burst open, but I could not see who it was, as I was still under the bed. The Uruk stopped trying to reach me and stood up. He roared and I screamed again, trembling and crying like an elfling. My eyes were shut tightly. Little by little, I felt the tendrils of the suffocating darkness start to fade, and I noticed I could not hear the Uruk anymore. I opened my eyes and looked fearfully as someone’s arm came under the bed. Not knowing who it was, I whispered, “Please stay away.” My voice was shaking and hoarse.</p><p>The voice that responded was musical and full of warmth, nothing like the grating tones of the Uruk. “Gwin, it is Elrohir.” He was speaking softly, likely aware that I was afraid.</p><p>“Prove it,” I whimpered, still doubting he was real.</p><p>After a few moments, the voice that sounded like Elrohir replied, “When we were about 1200 years old, we went on that fishing trip down the Bruinen. We had a competition to see who would catch the largest one, remember?” My brow was furrowed, and I distantly recalled our small boat floating in the calm waters. “You caught one on your hook, but it was so large that it almost pulled you out of the boat. Luckily Elladan and I were there to help save you.” His voice lowered a little, and I could hear some emotion in its tone, “Like I am here to help save you now, mellon nin.” He had retracted his arm, but again reached under the bed. “Take my hand.”</p><p>The story was familiar to me and I could recall how large the fish was. “The three of us pulled it in and we had fish stew for days,” I whispered. “I was so happy to be with my friends.”</p><p>“You are with friends now Gwin,” another voice murmured, and I thought it was Elladan.</p><p>I had to ask anyway, “Elladan, is that you?”</p><p>“Yes, penneth, it is me,” he replied softly. I started weeping again, but not in fear. Relief was what I was feeling, and it was enough to convince me to grasp Elrohir’s hand.</p><p>He helped me crawl out from under the bed, and I shakily made my way over to it, sitting down heavily. Elrohir and Elladan sat on either side of me, and I took both of their hands tightly in mine, remaining quiet because I was unsure what to say. Elladan started quietly singing something, and it helped calm me. I laid my head on Elrohir’s shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head; it reminded me of how my mother used to comfort me when I would return from a difficult patrol. <em>Not that she was around much after I joined the guard.</em> She and my sister left for Valinor once I was settled in the capital of Felegoth, leaving me to fend for myself and find others to support me.</p><p>After a while, I whispered, “How did you know I needed help?”</p><p>“We both felt something dark in the air, and when we opened our door to investigate, we heard your sounds of distress,” Elrohir replied. Elladan was still singing, and I took some slow breaths, letting it calm my racing heart.</p><p>I gathered my courage and continued, “When you arrived, what did you see?”</p><p>Elrohir took a moment to reply, “The room was dark, darker than it should have been with the light of the crystals, and the air felt heavy with something strange. I could not see you right away, but when I heard you scream, I realized you were underneath the bed. I decided to use my healing skills to push some of the darkness away, and eventually it faded completely.”</p><p>“You…didn’t see anyone else?” I asked quietly. I could tell the twins were looking at each other over my head, and Elrohir answered, “No Gwin, it was just you and I at the time, at least in the visible sense.”</p><p>I almost felt relieved at this, but then the shame returned. I was weak, and foolish for believing for even a moment that the dead Uruk could somehow be in my room.</p><p>Elrohir squeezed my hand, and moved away slightly so as to look at me. “Will you tell us what happened?”</p><p>I shut my eyes tightly, afraid to speak of it. I focused my attention on Elladan’s musical voice, and it helped me refocus. Opening my eyes again and staring into Elrohir’s grey ones, I tried to figure out what to say. They didn’t know about my assault in the Lone Lands, so explaining what I had just experienced would require bringing it up. I decided I needed to be honest with them; they were two of my closest friends, and they only wanted to help.</p><p>“I have been struggling with something which happened to me several months ago, and I think it is causing me to have strange dreams, both asleep and when awake. A small part of me knows or at least thinks what I am seeing is not possible, and yet it seems real,” I began. Elrohir was looking into my eyes with compassion, and it gave me the strength to continue. “When I was traveling with Candaith and Saeradan in the Lone Lands, on our way to Imladris, I was captured by orcs.” His expression changed slightly, and I noticed he seemed to be worried what I would say. “Elrohir, if you do not wish to hear of it-“</p><p>“-No penneth, it is all right. We want to help you and will always listen, no matter what,” he replied, squeezing my hand.</p><p>I took another breath, “There was an Uruk-hai there, and he seemed to be the leader of the small group.” I paused, again needing to take another, shaky breath. This would be challenging. “He interrogated me in order to discern who I was traveling with and who I was ‘working for’, but I would not answer him.” My voice was quiet but a little fear was creeping in. “I called him an orc and he became very angry with me. Perhaps not my best choice of words.” I felt some despair but continued on, needing to get through this, “He tied me to a tree and…and…” My words were failing me. Elladan’s voice faltered, but he resumed singing after a moment. I shut my eyes tightly. “He did things to me,” I whispered, “Terrible things.”</p><p>Elrohir hugged me to him, and I rested my head on his chest. “I should not have been so careless; I should not have made him angry.” There were no tears left it seemed, and I was feeling a strange emptiness.</p><p>“It was not your fault,” Elrohir said, his voice rough with emotion. “It was those vile creatures who are responsible. Never blame yourself for this.” I knew this must be hard for the both of them, having gone through this with their mother. I hated to bring them more grief, and I could feel him trembling slightly.</p><p>“I guess I am still struggling,” I mumbled against Elrohir’s shirt. “The dark shadows had gathered and formed into the shape of the Uruk, and it seemed so real. I thought that he…” I took a shaky breath, “That he was going to get to me again and h-hurt me, and I knew I would not be able to escape him this time.” I felt the lingering fear try to return, but Elrohir was holding me close and I tried to focus on breathing along with him, as he was murmuring, “In…and out…in…and out…”, and it helped. I continued after I felt calmer, “I know it is impossible for him to actually be here, as he is dead. This is the fourth time now that I have had terrible dreams that seem real, and twice it happened when I was awake. It is like a living nightmare.”</p><p>Elrohir was silent for a few minutes, clearly in thought. Eventually he said, “There was a physical dark presence around you. I wonder if the enemy is causing you to have these visions, and is attempting to subdue you to prevent you from fighting against him. You have been to many dark places, as I understand it, and perhaps it has made some impression upon you that Sauron is using to hurt you.” I considered this, and shuddered as I remembered the horrors of the Foundations of Stone in Moria, and the choking darkness of Dol Guldur. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. “You have done much to hinder his plans; clearly you are a thorn in his side mellon nin.” I tried to return it, but could not manage it.</p><p>“I wish he would stop,” I whispered. “I…I feel like something is broken inside of me. I am afraid this will only worsen, and I will fall into a nightmare at the worst possible moment. It could injure or kill those I love.” I paused, afraid of what I was about to say. “Perhaps I should go off alone, in order to keep you safe. I could not bear it if one of you paid the price.” I was used to being by myself on the road, but in this moment, the thought of it terrified me.</p><p>“No Gwin, that is the last thing we want for you to do. Stay with us, and let us help you.” He hugged me tighter. “Let us drive away the shadows.”</p><p>The twins reminded me so much of my brothers that it physically hurt. I missed them more than ever. Yet, they also brought me comfort. It was like my brothers were there with me, as Elladan and Elrohir had seamlessly stepped in to fill that role. They would never replace the ones I lost, but I needed them in my life.</p><p>I nodded against his chest, and noticed how tired I felt. I wanted to try and go back to sleep, but was afraid. I looked at the brothers and asked meekly, “Stay with me?”</p><p>They both smiled at me warmly, “Of course penneth.” I got under the blankets and they lay on either side of me. It felt a bit crowded at first, but I eventually relaxed and snuggled up to both of them. Elladan had resumed singing, and it was a lullaby this time. My eyes grew heavy, and I let myself rest, feeling safe and loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise this dream experience is important for the plot in the future, so keep it in mind as we go along. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up is their little quest to find the potion ingredients. Things don’t exactly go according to plan…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 39</strong>
</p><p>When I woke up, it was to the soft voices of the twins; they were speaking about something, but I was too comfortable to care. Once they noticed my eyes had cleared of reverie, Elladan gave my hand a squeeze, murmuring, “Arduil, muinthel nin.”</p><p>I felt warm inside; it was nice being called “sister”. I felt like I had a family again. I gave him a small smile and replied, “Arduil. How long was I asleep?”</p><p>Elladan shrugged, “I cannot tell time in this place, but suffice to say, you needed the rest.”</p><p>“Hannon le,” I whispered, snuggling into his chest. I felt safe with them by my side, and was glad they were with me on this quest. Was I behaving like an elfling? Perhaps, but I found I did not care, at least in this moment.</p><p>Eventually, I slowly sat up, and they both followed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and gathered my clothes. “Is there a place I may wash up?” I asked.</p><p>“I am unsure, but I will inquire,” Elrohir replied. He looked to Elladan, and likely mentally asked if he would stay with me. Elladan nodded.</p><p>“It is all right; you can go to your own quarters. I will be fine on my own,” I said, trying to sound confident.</p><p>Elladan considered this, looking unsure. “Are you certain?” he asked.</p><p>I nodded. “I will wait for Elrohir to return and then ready myself for the day. Do not worry for me.”</p><p>“If you insist,” Elladan replied reluctantly.</p><p>Sure enough, it was only a short time before Elrohir returned and escorted me to an indoor hot spring! It was delightful, and I soaked in it as long as I deemed was acceptable before getting dressed and heading down to the main floor. The rest of our party was gathered there and eating. “Good morning Gwinthilnel,” Calenglad said with a smile. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>Fixing a smile on my face, I replied, “Well enough, and yourself?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me, and I wondered if he suspected I wasn’t telling the truth. Thankfully he did not comment on it and answered, “The same. We were just discussing where to start looking for the ingredients Frithgeir asked for.”</p><p>I frowned, “Why don’t we just ask Frithgeir where he has gathered them from in the past?”</p><p>“We have not seen him this morning,” Calenglad replied, looking puzzled. “There was already food and drink on the table when I came down here, and he has not emerged from wherever he might be.”</p><p>“Hmm,” I muttered. It was a bit strange. “Well, I guess it is up to us to try and discern the right places.”</p><p>“I think that perhaps some of them might be found along the riverbank, a little further downstream where it is slightly warmer,” Corunir suggested.</p><p>“We also may need to wander into hostile territory,” Elladan said, looking a bit worried. “It would be wise to try and skirt their villages, but if the herbs are grown in the fields of those tribes, we will need to carefully gather them without being seen.”</p><p>I nodded, “The nuts could be anywhere, but likely will be in a forested area on or near the trees.” I rolled out a map I had been given by Nona back in Lhanuch. “There are two main areas I was thinking of. One is a thickly forested section on the south river bank, but inside of it are supposedly dangerous creatures, and Nona did not know what type they were. The other is by skirting around the villages and going somewhat further south, but it would take longer and I personally do not think we have that kind of time. The rest of the herbs are likely along the river bank or growing in the fields. What do you think?”</p><p>The rest of the group sat in thought for a minute, looking at the map and considering my words. Calenglad spoke first, “I think it would be best to stay as close to this hall as possible. As you say, we do not have the luxury of time on our side; Halbarad waits for our return, and the sooner we can get information from Nar, the better.”</p><p>“I agree,” the twins answered. Elrohir continued, “We are all fairly good at staying in the shadows and remaining unseen.”</p><p>“Would it be wise to split up?” Corunir asked. “We could cover more ground, but if one of us is accosted by enemies, they would be less able to defend themselves.”</p><p>“It makes me slightly uneasy, but I believe splitting up would be the best option,” I replied. “I am used to traveling alone and am comfortable with it, but I understand if the rest of you are reluctant to do so.”</p><p>Calenglad took it as a slight, “Are you suggesting we are not capable of defending ourselves?”</p><p>I prevented myself from rolling my eyes and said, “I am not saying that at all; I just wanted to emphasize that I have experience with this mode of traveling; I know all of you are just as capable, perhaps moreso.” However, I was unsure of this. Calenglad rarely was alone in Evendim; many Dunedain lived there, and moved frequently in groups to and from the various outposts and cities. Corunir however had more experience on his own, traveling alone across large distances in Angmar. The twins had lived for many thousands of years, but were almost always together; they would likely pair up, no matter what we decided.</p><p>As if reading my mind, Elladan said, “Despite where we all live, we have been taught since we were young how to travel and defend ourselves alone. Do you not agree?” He looked around the group and everyone nodded confidently. He then turned to me and said, “What say you?”</p><p>Feeling pressured but knowing I needed to make the decision, I said, “Then we will split up. If we are all solo, we will cover more ground. This will be dangerous, but I believe we can do this.”</p><p>“Aye,” Corunir answered, and we all clinked glasses as we agreed.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>As I expected, the twins decided to stay together, but I did not begrudge them for it. I shouldered my pack, and noticed Elladan and Elrohir sidle up to me. “Will you be ok mellon nin?” Elladan asked.</p><p>I nodded and tried to smile, as I was unsure, but needed to maintain an air of confidence. Before I could speak, Elrohir squeezed my shoulder and said, “You cannot fool us Gwin, but we believe in you.” He handed me a beryl he had infused with a soft light, and pulled out another just like it. “If you are in dire need and feel you cannot get out of something without aid, whisper ‘Aiya’ (help), holding the stone close to your face, and we will come find you,” he said earnestly.</p><p>“How will you know where I am?” I asked, confused.</p><p>Looking a little smug, Elladan replied, “It will act as a directional beacon which will guide us in the right direction.” I smirked at his expression and thanked him; it was very impressive but I did not want to stoke their egos any more than they already were.</p><p>After we were all prepared, Frithgeir finally emerged from somewhere and escorted us to the door, saying, “I am very grateful for your help. I wish you good luck, and hope to see you safe and sound once more.”</p><p>“Hannon le master Frithgeir. Namarie,” I replied. He looked perplexed, and I realized he had no idea what I meant, as it was Sindarin. “I said thank you, and farewell.” He nodded, and we exited Zudrugund. The cold air hit me in the face like a slap, but thankfully it had stopped snowing and the wind had calmed. We were able to cross the bridge without difficulty, and made our way down part way before splitting up.</p><p>I had initially assumed we would be running into Candaith, but the directions we were going took us on other paths down the mountain, and it would be out of our ways to pass by his camp. I sighed, missing him more than ever, especially after my troubles overnight.</p><p>I had been tasked with sneaking into the forested area to look for the nuts, which were called Kibil-lawâz. They were bright yellow in color, which would hopefully make them easier to find. Perhaps the trees would be able to help me, although so far, none of them in Enedwaith had responded to my greetings.</p><p>Going slightly to the east, I crossed another bridge, this one being sturdier, to the other side of the river. Calenglad had gone with me, but would now be turning west to look on the south bank of the river. “Namarie Calenglad,” I said, and he clasped me on the shoulder before heading out.</p><p>I carefully made my way into the trees, stepping as lightly as I could in my soft boots. It was somewhat dark, as the canopy was thick, but I was still able to see well enough. I only needed a handful of the nuts, but wanted to find the best ones to increase our chances of success.</p><p>Luck was with me, because I found two shortly after entering the forest. However, as sometimes happens, my luck ran out. I accidentally stepped into a nest of some kind, crushing a few eggs in the process. The eggs were quite large, and my stomach dropped as I recognized them as those of the great worms, found in many places but especially in the Misty Mountains. I remembered how large they were and how some eventually turned into ice drakes. <em>Hopefully I have none of those on my tail.</em></p><p>Almost as if my careless step summoned it, a very large worm matron appeared. She hissed angrily, and her huge head moved forward to snap at me. I had jumped to my left just in time to avoid her sharp teeth, and she followed my movements. I knew she would not be able to reach me in the trees, but the branches were high and most of them too far to grasp. I kept dodging, as well as being more aware of where I was stepping; I wanted to avoid summoning another matron.</p><p>Because of her size, it slowed her down. I was able to create enough distance to pull out my bow, quickly dip an arrow in the oil I had, and use the friction of a rock to light it on fire. The worms were covered in ice, and by shooting it with a fire arrow, it would melt and burn the skin of the worm enough to kill it or at least incapacitate it enough to finish it off.</p><p>Sure enough, as the worm opened her mouth to snap at me again, I shot the arrow into it, and after a cry of anger and pain, it died. I was breathing hard, but feeling accomplished. I looked around and quickly gathered several more nuts, perhaps more than I needed, and stealthily retreated to where I knew the bridge was.</p><p>That is, until I heard a panicked yell on the river bank.</p><p>Racing west, I came upon a bone-chilling sight. Calenglad was being restrained by two Dunlendings, and his head was just above the river. They surely intended to dunk him under the water and therefore drown him, and I could not allow that.</p><p>Quickly but quietly making my way toward them, I came around the back side. I grabbed the throat of one of them, slitting it before he even knew what was happening, and pulled the other one back, causing him to release Calenglad. Thankfully the ranger was not so far over the bank that he was unable to get himself back onto the ground, and he helped me restrain the Dunlending, who was glaring at me as I sat on his back and held his arms tightly. He cursed in his own language, and I heard the words Elichthi and Duvodiad multiple times.</p><p>Calenglad came around and said firmly, “Stop yelling or you will end up like your friend here,” and he motioned to his dead companion. “Do you speak Common?”</p><p>The Dunlending remained silent, but nodded. Calenglad continued, “What is your name?”</p><p>“Why would I tell you that, Duvodiad?” he hissed. “You will kill me anyway.”</p><p>I did not know what to say to this; if we let him go, he would run to his village and tell them of our presence here. Yet, I felt like I could not kill him after he was no longer attempting to kill one of our own. Sometimes my compassion made things much too difficult; I am not sure all of my companions would do the same. I felt a little guilty for ending the life of the other Dunlending, but I knew it was necessary to rescue Calenglad from death.</p><p>“Perhaps, or perhaps not,” Calenglad replied. “If you tell us your name and what tribe you come from, and give us information, we may let you go.”</p><p>After a pause, the Dunlending said, “Gevorch is my name.” I was going to reply, but he turned his head up towards me and spat in my face. Clearly negotiations were not going well.</p><p>Calenglad looked furious and seemed about to end Gevorch’s life, but I said, “Peace my friend. Let us hear him out.” Gevorch looked surprised, but his eyes still held mistrust and hatred.</p><p>“I am of the Draig-luth,” he hissed. “Do you know of us?”</p><p>I hesitated; I had never heard of them, or of any other tribe than the Uch-luth who lived in Lhanuch. Instead, I answered his question with one of mine, “Are you loyal to Saruman the Deceiver?”</p><p>“The deceiver?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “He is not that, but he is wise and generous. He gives us supplies and weapons, and promises he will defend us if we fight enemies.”</p><p>“He lies,” I said simply. At this, Gevorch looked angry and defiant. “He just wants your tribe for your armies. Once he gets what he needs and lets them die, he will cast the rest of you aside.”</p><p>“You speak of lies?” Gevorch said angrily, “You are Elichthi, and your witchcraft would have me falling at your feet and doing whatever you wanted. I will not be tricked by your spells!”</p><p>I sighed; words would not convince him. Only if Saruman did as I claimed would his people know the truth, and if we let that happen, it would be too late for the people of Enedwaith to survive.</p><p>I opened my mouth to answer him, but was surprised by the elbow that caught me in the temple. Gevorch had freed his arm and attacked me. Disoriented and with stars before my eyes, I fell sideways, and he turned the tables on me, grabbing me around the chest with a knife to my throat. Through fuzzy eyes I could see Calenglad’s furious expression. “Let her go or you will regret it,” he ground out.</p><p>“Come near me Duvodiad and it will be you who will regret it,” Gevorch replied, sounding confident.</p><p>We were at a standoff. If Calenglad attempted to free me, I would be dead before he could succeed. If he did not try, I would likely be dragged off to Gevorch’s village, and who knows what would happen to me. I was breathing as deeply as I could with a knife against my throat, trying to stay calm and focused. Could I find a way to get out of this and escape?</p><p>“She is coming with me, Duvodiad, and you will let me take her, or you will have her death on your hands,” Gevorch said calmly. It was unfortunate that his anger had faded and he was more focused.</p><p>I had an idea, but it was risky and might not work. I looked into Calenglad’s eyes, trying to ask him to trust me. He furrowed his brow but nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“Nátyë necindo…Ucarnet nin…” (You are insane…you betrayed me) I started chanting, as if I was speaking a spell. Of course, I had no skill in casting spells whatsoever, but if I could convince Gevorch that I was cursing him, it could get him to release me in fear. I knew Gevorch would not understand me, but making the words sound ominous would make it more believable. It was a handful of Quenya insults the twins had taught me, and I would put them to good use!</p><p>Gevorch started trembling slightly, “Be silent Elichthi!” he tried to yell, but it sounded strangled.</p><p>“Aica umbar! Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova!” (Bad luck! Go away, and go kiss an orc!) I could see some amusement flickering in Calenglad’s eyes, but he remained tense, and his eyes widened, as if afraid of what I was doing. “Stop! The curse may kill him and all in his village!”</p><p>I felt the tip of the knife starting to drop away from me, and Gevorch said, “You are insane!”</p><p>My voice became louder and more menacing as I ‘finished the spell’, “Istan quetë ya merin…ar lá hanyuvatyen!” (I can say what I wish, and you won’t understand me!). Coincidentally, a gust of wind appeared, and Gevorch released me with a yelp, running away as fast as he could. I was reasonably confident he would not speak of this to his village, in his fear of my supposed curse coming true.</p><p>Calenglad clearly was trying not to laugh, but he let out a breath of relief. “If he knew what you said just now, I doubt he would be terrified.”</p><p>“Yes, more likely he would be insulted,” I replied. I looked at him with some puzzlement. “You understand Quenya?”</p><p>Calenglad shrugged, “Not really, but I have heard ‘go kiss an orc’ before.” He let out a small chuckle, but then his eyes became serious, “I was afraid for you Gwinthilnel,” he said, “I am glad you were able to think so quickly on your feet.”</p><p>I let out a shaky breath, knowing how close I had been to dying, “I have been in serious, potentially deadly situations, and if you don’t act quickly, things can go poorly.” I straightened up and asked,” Did you find the flowers you were looking for?”</p><p>Calenglad nodded, “It was easy enough. How about you? Did you find the nuts?”</p><p>“Yes, although I did have a little altercation with a giant worm, but I took care of it,” I said nonchalantly, and Calenglad rolled his eyes. “Let us head back to Zudrugund; hopefully the rest of our group has returned, none the worse for wear.” At this, we headed off towards the bridge and up to our destination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, Gwin escaped with some trickery. Those Dunlendings sure are afraid of Elves. The ‘spell’ is made up of Quenya phrases I found. Hopefully the others will return successful and unscathed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back in Zudrugund to make the potion, and an unexpected visitor arrives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 40</strong>
</p><p>When we entered Zudrugund once more, I noted everyone but the twins had returned, and I felt a flicker of worry. I knew how capable they were, but even the most skilled person can get into trouble.</p><p>Luckily, I did not have long to wait, but when I saw Elrohir dragging an injured Elladan through the door, I became alarmed. “What has happened?”</p><p>Elladan replied, sounding pained, “Ah, nothing to worry about Gwin. Just a little mishap while gathering the herbs.” Elrohir rolled his eyes, but he could not hide his distress from me.</p><p>“Did you get into a fight with the Dunlendings?” I asked, scanning both of them for injuries.</p><p>Elrohir shook his head, “We were able to collect the herbs without trouble, until a massive warg attacked us, one of the largest I have seen in this area. It almost pulled Elladan down the bank into the river, but I was able to shoot it fast enough.” He gestured to Elladan’s leg, “Unfortunately, he did not get out unscathed, but thankfully the wound is not serious.” Yet another mishap involving the river; apparently it was something we should stay far away from in the future.</p><p>I sighed in relief, “We will get you some athelas salve and it will fix you right up.” I walked closer and examined it. “Did you lose much blood?”</p><p>Elladan shook his head, “Thankfully the warg did not bite too deeply, but I may need some stitches.” He looked at his brother, “I am sure you can assist me, muindor.”</p><p>Elrohir smiled, “Of course. Let us move further into the hall and find a suitable spot.”</p><p>After stitching him up, Elrohir looked at me closely. “I sense your journey was also not free of trouble?”</p><p>I huffed a laugh, “You have always seen right through me Elrohir.” I looked at Calenglad, unsure of how to put it into words without alarming them overmuch. I did not wish to lie, but the twins tended to be very protective of me.</p><p>Calenglad took the initiative, “Gwinthilnel mentioned she ran into a worm matron while collecting her ingredient, but had no difficulty in defeating it.” He paused, hesitating to continue. “However, I got into a spot of trouble. Two Dunlendings snuck up on me and tried to drown me in the river.” A gasp came from Corunir, and Calenglad continued. “Thankfully, Gwinthilnel was nearby and rescued me, although it led to more…difficulties.” He stopped there, and I noticed he was waiting for me to chime in.</p><p>“I killed one of the two, and restrained the other. He told me he was of the Draig-luth clan, and apparently, they are loyal to Saruman. He did not appreciate me telling him that Saruman was a lying traitor, and he turned the tables on me with a well-placed elbow to the head.”</p><p>Elrohir raised an eyebrow, exasperated. “Was that <em>really</em> the right thing to say to him Gwin?”</p><p>I shrugged unapologetically, “I may not have used those exact words, but I wanted to at least <em>try </em>and explain that Saruman cannot be trusted.” I rubbed my slightly aching head. “The results were not what I was hoping for.”</p><p>I hesitated; the twins had worried looks on their faces, and I could see them rapidly assessing me for injuries. Plowing on, I averted my eyes and said, “He was able to restrain me, and said he was going to bring me to his village, but if Calenglad tried to save me, he would kill me instead. He...ah, he happened to have a knife to my throat.” I flicked a glance up to Elrohir’s face, which was pale, but whether it was from fear or anger I could not tell. “However, I tricked him by pretending I was cursing him with some made-up spell, as the Dunlendings are very suspicious of Elves. It frightened him so much that he let me go and ran for it.” My face reddened, “I happened to use some of the Quenyan curses you both taught me.” Both of the twins rolled their eyes, but I could still tell how upset they were.</p><p>“Do you think he will tell his village of you two?” Corunir said softly. He seemed a little troubled, but sounded calm.</p><p>I shook my head, “He believes I cursed him and his village; he may assume if he tells anyone, disaster will strike them. At least, I hope so. Besides, he does not know where we are stationed. We will just have to be more careful, just in case I am wrong in this.”</p><p>Elladan limped over to me and assessed my neck and head. Apparently, there were no visible markings. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, “I am glad you are safe penneth.” I thought perhaps I should be annoyed at him and Elrohir for continuing to call me a child, but it comforted me.</p><p>Frithgeir had been doing something on the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor, but after hearing our voices, he came over to us. He looked delighted when he saw all of the ingredients on the table. “Well done! I will begin making the brew in just a moment.”</p><p>True to his word, it was only a short time before the water was boiling. “Now I will add the ingredients you collected. The odor will be quite pungent, so perhaps you should speak with the rest of your friends that have come to Zudrugund while it steeps,” Frithgeir suggested to me.</p><p>Unfortunately, it really was quite terrible-smelling. “As I said, the odor is rather unpleasant, though I find that it does clear the cobwebs away when I am feeling under the weather,” Frithgeir said, looking a little contrite. “It will be some time before the brew is ready.”</p><p>Corunir moved closer and frowned, “How long?”</p><p>Frithgeir shrugged. “It seems to vary each time, but I would say a few hours.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.</p><p>“I would take some time to talk amongst yourselves if I were you,” Frithgeir repeated, looking at us oddly. It made me suspicious.</p><p>Not sure what to make of this, I turned back towards our group and we moved far away from the brewing potion, to try and lessen the odor.</p><p>Corunir was clearly deep in thought, and before I could ask him about it, he spoke, “I do not know what to make of this dwarf Nar. Where did all of his people go? Why would they leave him behind? And what could he have seen that might leave him so...addled?”</p><p>I nodded in agreement, “Frithgeir seems to be kind-hearted, and it seems to me that Nar would be hard-pressed to survive here for any period of time without him, but there is something not quite right about these two.”</p><p>“We need to figure out what that is; trusting Frithgeir is difficult because of this missing information.” Elladan added.  “So many books, and none of them taken when Nar's people left him. It puzzles me. It is clear that many dwarves once lived here, but where they have gone and why is a mystery. I suspect that even Frithgeir's brew will not clear Nar's mind sufficiently for him to provide us all of the answers we seek.”</p><p>Calenglad sighed, looking suspiciously at Nar, who was currently sitting on the floor and having a deep conversation with the air next to him, and warming his hands on an imaginary fire. “I understand why we have taken this brief excursion into the mountains, for if Nona is satisfied by what we learn here, our dealings with the Uch-luth should be made easier. But what can we really learn from this dwarf? He does not seem even to notice us!” It was indeed frustrating.</p><p>Nar became suddenly distressed, and started crying hysterically. We all turned to him, alarmed. He cried, “Oh, I cannot go in there! Please, my lord Thrór, do not make me!”</p><p>“Thrór? Can he mean the late King Thrór?” Elrohir exclaimed, astonished. “I cannot believe he can be so old as to have known him!”</p><p>I was watching Nar closely, and replied, “Dwarves can live several hundred years; we do not know his age. Perhaps he indeed did know the King…perhaps this was the home of his people when they were in exile?” It was difficult putting the pieces together. What was he begging Thrór not to make him do?</p><p>Before I could approach him, someone was banging loudly on the door to Zudrugund. Worried it was an enemy, all of us armed ourselves and approached cautiously, including Frithgeir. “Who is it that knocks on the door of Zudrugund?” the dwarf yelled, and I was surprised at the commanding tone of his voice.</p><p>“Where is the leader of this place? I demand to speak with your chief!” the voice yelled, and I noted it was a woman’s voice; it sounded familiar…</p><p>…was it Nona?</p><p>“What is your name? I will not allow you to enter without answering!” Frithgeir replied firmly.</p><p>I noticed the person pause, and then say, “It is Nona, daughter of Sulvuch, of the Uch-luth, and I demand to hear about what happened to my brother Wadu!”</p><p>I glanced at Frithgeir and noticed he had gone quite pale. Clearly, he knew something more about Wadu than he had said. He was frozen in place, and I decided to take things into my own hands. I opened the door, and Nona stormed in. She looked quite surprised to see us all there, but her surprise turned to anger when she laid eyes on Frithgeir, and then Nar, who was still crying by the fire. Assuming Nar was the leader due to his elder status, she shouted, “You! Dwarf!”</p><p>Nar turned to her and wiped his tears, looking confused. In that moment, I felt quite sorry for him. His face suddenly broke into a wide grin, and he turned to the person he thought was next to him and said, “Bring a spare mug, Hervin!”</p><p>Nona took it as an insult and stormed over to him, “Do you mock me, dwarf?”</p><p>I moved quickly and grabbed her arm, for she looked about to strike Nar. She whirled around, and her eyes were full of both anger and fear. “Gwinthilnel, what is going on here?”</p><p>Side-stepping that for the moment, I asked, “How did you find this place? How long have you been looking?”</p><p>Before Nona could answer, Frithgeir jumped as he noticed the color of the smoke of the potion change from a light green to a deep purple. “It is ready!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“What is ready?” Nona asked, wrinkling her nose. “What is that foul-smelling liquid?”</p><p>I gestured to Nar, “It is a potion which is supposed to clear the mind of this dwarf, whose name is Nar, so he can answer questions clearly. As you can see, he is very confused, and we need information on your brother and if Saruman is involved.”</p><p>Nona huffed, “Well, that is why I am here.”</p><p>Frithgeir walked up to Nar and said, “Look Nar, I have this for you!”</p><p>Nar looked at it curiously, “Wow, that is strong-smelling stuff!” He grasped the stone handle and raised the mug into the air, saying “To your health!”, and took a small sip. I noticed his eyes suddenly begin to clear, and he looked around, confused but more aware. “Who are all of you? When did you arrive in my hall?”</p><p>“Tell me what you said to my brother Wadu!” Nona yelled, unable to wait a second longer.</p><p>Nar’s brow furrowed in thought, “Wadu...I know that name. We went to the father-lode, where rang the sound of hundreds of dwarf-hammers, far below Zudrugund.” He thought some more, and added, “It is curious. I remember walking with Wadu among the great turning water-wheels of the Old Father, but I have not seen him since. He is not still down there, is he?”</p><p>“Wadu has been slain,” I said quietly, and Nar frowned.</p><p>“Ah, that is a shame. He was most brave, wasn’t he?” At this, Nona bowed her head, and I could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. “I can take you to the mine, if you’d like.”</p><p>We all agreed, with Nona being the most passionate of them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nona is back, and everyone is looking for answers. How well and how long will the potion work, and where is the mine? What did Wadu and Nar do down there? Or is Nar still confused and speaking nonsense? Find out next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got some action here for you, as well as a few answers for our puzzled characters. This one ended up a bit longer than I expected, but there was a lot that needed to happen. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 41<br/>Nar escorted all of us down to the mine…well, all of us except Frithgeir, who claimed he needed to stay in the main hall in case of more unexpected visitors. I was disappointed and a little suspicious, but I wanted all of my companions to be with me, and did not wish to leave anyone behind to observe what Frithgeir was really up to. </p><p>The path was quite dark and long, and as we descended, I felt the temperature dropping. The men seemed to be stumbling along due to the lack of light, but Nar was walking sure and straight, with no hesitation. The potion was clearly still working.</p><p>After finally reaching the bottom, Elladan pulled me aside. “We are far beneath the earth now, Gwin, and a feeling has been growing on my mind for some time now. I think someone, or something, has watched as we descended. I cannot pinpoint it, but I believe some intelligence has observed our passage from Zudrugund.”</p><p>I frowned, “Like what?” I murmured.</p><p>Elrohir joined in the conversation, “Something else has made me uneasy. How much of Frithgeir's brew has Nar already consumed? And how much remains? The dwarf has been alert for the duration of our descent, but what happens when it has been exhausted?”</p><p>I shrugged, not knowing the answer. “All we can do is hope we find the information we seek before it happens.” Corunir, who had an excellent sense of direction and at memorizing maps, assured me he would be able to help us find our way out should Nar be unable to aid us. “Thank you, I appreciate your skill,” I said with a smile.</p><p>“Is that not why you brought me on this mission?” He replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but did not respond, and turned to continue on into the main area. I kept a close eye on our surroundings, looking for anything out of place or who the possible ‘watchers’ might be. </p><p>Nar took another sip of the brew, which he had brought with him. “Ah, delicious!” I doubted it tasted any better than it smelled, but did not comment. </p><p>“How much further dwarf?” Nona asked, exasperated.</p><p>Before he could answer, we entered a large, open cavern, which contained a giant water wheel. However, it was not moving, as there was no water flowing. Nar looked proudly upon it, saying “Behold! The great wheel of the Old Father!” I looked at him skeptically; it did not seem so great, sitting still as it was. </p><p>Suddenly Elladan whipped out his sword, just in time to kill two bats, which had seemingly come out of nowhere. “Bats!” he said unnecessarily, and I almost laughed. <em>Not the time Gwin</em>. I realized this was probably what had been watching us, and I wondered how many more there would be.</p><p>I soon found out.</p><p>A huge number of bats poured out of various openings in the mine caves, and all of us started cutting them down as fast as possible. The twins had healing supplies, but if these ones were poisonous, it would go very poorly for us. They only had so many of the poison-cleansing potions, and if all of us were bitten, potentially multiple times, there would not be enough.</p><p>I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Nar was standing there, looking interestedly at the fight. No bats were attacking him, but I had no time to wonder at it, as two bats were circling my head. I crossed my knives in an ‘X’ and slashed upwards, killing them both at once. Nona was a fierce fighter, and I mused that her anger and frustration were fueling her on. </p><p>Amazingly, none of us were bitten. It was true all of us were very skilled, but I had not expected us to get such a lucky break. Elladan turned to stare at Nar, narrowing his eyes in distrust. “Why do none of the bats attack you Nar?”</p><p>However, the effects of the brew were wearing off, and Nar said “Keep up the good work with those hammers, my people!”, gesturing to an imaginary force of miners. Nona looked furious, and I felt exasperated. How could he already be losing his focus, after finishing the potion only a few minutes earlier? Were the effects so short-lived that he would now be useless? Frithgeir had made it seem like it would last a significant amount of time, and I felt uneasy. It was frustrating to be sure.</p><p>“What happened here that would cause my brother to gain his courage? It could not just be facing a few bats! He was full of uncertainty and anger, yes, but not courage,” Nona looked sad.</p><p>“What happened to you Wadu?” she murmured. “Your courage led you to your death, and part of me wishes you had never found it.” I squeezed her shoulder briefly in commiseration.</p><p>Nar starting complimenting an imaginary dwarf on their braids and how well their armor shined; he would be useless to us now. </p><p>Elrohir moved forward, noticing a gate. “If there is a gate, there is a lever to open it.” He turned towards me, “Would you go try and find it? This place is quite large, but I would bet it is within the sight of the gate, so that the one opening it could see that it did indeed work. Once you open it, return to us and we will move forward.” I nodded in agreement and moved cautiously through the tunnels. Corunir decided to come with me, in case more bats accosted me and I needed to be defended.</p><p>We were moving further and further away as we climbed upwards, and I became nervous. “Corunir, will you be able to get us back to where we were?”</p><p>“Do you doubt me?” Corunir asked, again with that little smirk. I laughed a little, thankful for the brief moment of humor. He then nodded, looking serious. “Let us find the lever first, and then we shall worry about our return journey.” </p><p>Thankfully, it took only a few more minutes of searching before we came across an old, partially rusted lever. Praying to Eru that it would work, I pulled it, and it took much strength to do so. It squealed with disuse, but finally slid into place, and we heard the distant sound of the gate opening. </p><p>Corunir took my hand and we raced down toward where we had left our companions…but they were gone! My stomach dropped. “Corunir, where are they?” I asked anxiously. “Do you think something happened to them?” Elrohir had insisted they would be here waiting for us, yet there was no sign of their movements. </p><p>“Perhaps we should go through the gate and follow the path; they may have simply run ahead,” Corunir replied quietly, eyes sharp. </p><p>“It is the only thing which makes sense; let us continue on.” We walked cautiously through the gate, and I narrowed my eyes in the dark, trying to see where they went. I pulled out my knives as I heard footsteps in front of me, but lowered them when I saw Elladan’s contrite face. “Why did you not wait for us?” I asked, feeling frustrated but also glad they were safe. Well, at least I hoped they were.</p><p>“I am sorry Gwin, but once the gate opened, Nar ran ahead, and we did not want to lose sight of him,” he motioned down the path, “He is just a short distance down the path, with Nona and Calenglad.”</p><p>“What of Elrohir?” I asked.</p><p>“I am here, mellon nin,” a voice answered, and the Elf stepped right next to his brother. “Let us continue on, and meet up with the rest of our party.”</p><p>When we arrived, Nona was questioning Nar, and of course his answers were nonsense. “Dwarf, why have you brought us here? Do you even remember?”</p><p>“Roast mutton! Good ale!” Nar said cheerfully. <br/>Calenglad stepped next to Nona and said, “I am sorry Nona, but he is no longer with us. He is trapped in distant memories now. Our journey took too much time, and there was not enough of the brew.”</p><p>“I need to know why!” Nona almost shouted. I would not have been surprised if she had stomped her foot. She gestured to a gwiber that I had just noticed. “What is this supposed to tell me?” It was very large and thankfully very dead. A gwiber is almost like a dragon, but does not breathe fire nor have scales. They were easier to kill, but could be very fast, and their bite was venomous. </p><p>Nar started telling an apparently gripping tale, and it made me pause in thought. He mentioned a heroic person, and that they faced many a dangerous beast down in the mines, and their heart did not falter. </p><p>Nona looked furious, and close to tears, “I do not care about the exploits of some ancient dwarf!”<br/>Elrohir moved closer to the gwiber, and his eyes widened. “This creature is freshly slain; it has been dead for no more than a week.”</p><p>I also took a look, and agreed. “There are a few deep wounds, and they look to be caused by a sword.” </p><p>"Courage rose unbidden in his veins, and he struck the beast once, twice, three times!" Nar was saying dramatically. I counted three stab wounds in the gwiber’s belly.</p><p>I locked eyes with Nona, and she came to the same conclusion as I. “Wadu…he did this? He slew this gwiber?” She was shocked. Sinking to the ground, her head in her hands, she continued, “My brother...even after the terrible things my father said to him, and even after what I said to him, in my frustration....” Her expression was one of pride now, “He mastered his fear, and achieved a victory that even the bravest and strongest warriors of the Uch-luth could not hope to match.”</p><p>I kneeled down next to her, and clasped her shoulder. “Yes Nona, he was brave and courageous, and defeated a creature which would have threatened all of Enedwaith, should it have come to full size.”</p><p>“He…he was then slain by cowards who shot him in the back. I will seek vengeance on Wadu’s behalf!” she said, angry determination in her voice.</p><p>This worried me, but my thoughts were halted when Nar walked purposefully up to the twins and said, in a strange and menacing tone of voice, “I know your road, sons of Elrond. That way lies death.”</p><p>Elladan’s brow furrowed. “What…what did you say?”</p><p>"Treachery! Treachery and deceit!" Nar was yelling now, in a booming voice, "You who walk the Paths of the Dead, beware!"</p><p>My gaze swiveled back to the twins, and I was surprised to see fear on their faces. “How can you know of these things? Answer me, Nar! Answer me!” Elladan had taken Nar by the shoulders and was shaking him. Clearly the words Nar had uttered were important, and seemed prophetic. </p><p>Abruptly, Nar’s facial expression changed to one of confusion, “Second from the left? Aye, that’s what I heard.” He pretended to taste something. “Aye, seems underdone.” He shook off Elladan’s grip and wandered away, leaving the Elf standing with his fists clenched in anger.</p><p>I walked over to him and took his hands in mine, trying to relax them. “Mellon nin, I do not know what he speaks of, but clearly you do.”</p><p>He looked at me with an almost anguished expression. “How can he know the words my father spoke to my brother and I?” I looked at him, confused, and he leaned forward to speak more quietly to me. “We had considered taking a road called the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn, in order to gather a secret army.”</p><p>My eyes widened in understanding. “Those traitors? Aragorn would take such a risk?” I let out a frustrated sigh, but took another breath and said, “We must think on this later; we need to ascend back to the main hall and unpack what we have discovered here.”</p><p>Elladan slowly nodded, and squeezed my hands before releasing them. I looked for Nar, and realized he would be of no use to us here. Corunir insisted he could get us back up, so I convinced Nar to follow us, with the promise of roast mutton and ale. Delighted, he came along, muttering about how done it must be and which ale is the best brew. </p><p>I felt like we had answered one question, only to be left with more than we started with. How did this relate to Saruman, if at all? Or even our mission as a whole? Would Halbarad be pleased with what we had uncovered, or believe it was all a waste of time to simply satisfy Nona’s curiosity? Only time would tell.</p><p>As we came nearer to the entrance of the mine shaft, I felt a chill in the air and stopped. I noticed the others look at me with some confusion, but I already could guess where the icy cold was coming from. </p><p>Or rather, from what. </p><p>There was the sound of flapping wings, and I whipped out my bow and let an arrow fly as the creature came into view. </p><p>It was an ice drake. Full sized, and larger than the gwiber Wadu had slain. Only the twins and I had experience facing them, as we all spent time traveling in the Misty Mountains. However, fire drakes gathered in large nests in Western Angmar, and Corunir had helped me infiltrate and destroy one, many months ago. </p><p>There was just enough room in the main area of the mine, near the great wheel, for the drake to fully extend its wings. My arrow had flown wide, missing the one I was aiming for. My stomach dropped as several ice drake younglings streamed in behind it. They were not difficult to defeat, but with a larger drake to tangle with, it was just one more thing to kill. </p><p>“Elrohir! Get the younglings!” I shouted, not taking my eyes off the big one. It was not yet attacking, but rather flying in big, swooping circles and assessing the situation. I knew I could count on him to succeed. “Nona, keep an eye on Nar and make sure he is safe.”</p><p>“I can help fight!” She said angrily.</p><p>I bit back a retort and replied, “You may need to if anything comes near you, so have your sword ready.” I heard her sigh in frustration, but no more complaints were made.</p><p>Elrohir ran ahead, his sword in hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him gracefully swinging his weapon in what looked like a dance. He sliced each drakeling with ease, and they were all dead in a few minutes. </p><p>Meanwhile, the rest of us took cover as the ice drake spit out a stream of icy air, which I knew could cause significant damage. I had seen them freeze animals and snowbeasts solid as they dealt out death and destruction. After it closed its mouth, Elladan and I got off several arrows. We both had little bottles of fire oil in our quivers, and put it to good use. The drake cried in agony as they pierced its wings; it was not a pretty sight as they began to melt the webbed skin. </p><p>The drake crashed to the ground, but was not yet subdued. It ran around angrily shooting off blasts of cold air haphazardly, and I feared at least one of us would be unlucky. I cursed as another wave of drakelings appeared. Elrohir again dispatched them easily, and he and Corunir ran off to likely investigate their source. If there was a nest we could destroy, it would make things much safer, both now and in the future.</p><p>I noticed Nona had dragged a confused Nar behind a pillar, and I prayed she could keep them both from injury or death. I kept firing with my bow but barely escaped a snap of its razor-sharp teeth as its large head focused on my location. Elladan had grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, and I nodded my thanks and tried to slow down my breathing. This battle needed to end soon or we were all dead.</p><p>“Nar, what are you doing you fool?!” I heard Nona shout, and I was shocked to see Nar with an axe in his hand. His eyes were hard and focused as he stared down the drake. Gone was the addled old dwarf; instead, a grizzled, experienced warrior was in its place.</p><p>The drake was not paying attention to him. It had marked Elladan and I as its targets, and we were dodging and running for our lives as we tried to kill it. “They keep bouncing off her scales!” Elladan shouted, and I noticed a flicker of panic in his grey eyes as he looked back at me. We had hidden in one of the many tunnels for a moment, trying to get our bearings.</p><p>“We need to try and shoot the eyes, or get a fire arrow in its mouth as it opens,” I replied, a little breathless.</p><p>“Oh, you mean when it is about to try and turn us into ice blocks?” he replied, a little hysterically.</p><p>“Muindor,” I said firmly. “Refocus. This is no time to panic.” He took some deep breaths, and I was relieved to see him calm down a little. “Ready?” He nodded affirmatively, and I laid out a rough plan. </p><p>We would run up to the next level and shoot through one of the narrow openings in the rock after distracting it enough to look our way. Hopefully the stone would protect us from any icy ‘fire’. </p><p>I didn’t know where Calenglad had run off to, but I hoped he was well. I knew he was a skilled warrior, but had never even seen a creature like this. All I could do was focus on my objective, and pray the others would make it out alive.</p><p>Elladan and I raced up the ramp and to the upper level. There! A rock wall with a few small openings. It was a good vantage point from which to shoot, and I could see what was going on below us. Nar was still standing firmly in place, back straight and armed to fight. He had placed himself in front of Nona, who looked flabbergasted. How could be suddenly be so aware?</p><p>Realizing I had my own job to do, Elladan and I armed ourselves with fire-tipped arrows, and I shouted to get the drake’s attention. I had to force myself not to run away as its icy blue eyes spotted me. It roared in pain as Elladan got off two quick arrows, and both hit their mark, blinding the drake. As expected, it opened its mouth to engulf us in ice, but my arrows pierced the soft back of its throat.</p><p>It made an awful choking screech, and slowly fell to the ground. It was writhing around, and I felt a flash of pity. It would die in agony.</p><p>Or at least, I thought it would.</p><p>Suddenly Nar was there, and with two quick downward strokes, the head of the drake was removed from its body, and it lie still. <br/>All of us let out a collective breath we were holding, and we stared at Nar, who was looking grim but triumphant. I wondered if he knew what ‘time’ we were in, or if he was stuck in the past but still capable of fighting well. </p><p>Nona cautiously made her way over to him, and they both gazed down at the now dead ice drake. She turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “You did well, sir Dwarf.” </p><p>“Indeed,” he said gruffly. He turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face. “It is my duty to protect those who find themselves in peril. Zudrugund is where I dwell, and I will protect it and all who abide there with my life.” </p><p>Was this the same dwarf who was wandering around and mumbling about soup? It puzzled me. Elladan was giving me a confused look, and I shrugged. “We should return to the main floor and find Elrohir and Corunir; they may need help if they are facing other enemies.”</p><p>“No need for that, muinthel,” a musical voice replied, and I looked down the narrow stone corridor to see a smug-looking Elrohir and disheveled but uninjured Corunir. “We came upon a nest, which contained several unhatched eggs.”</p><p>“Ah, but you forgot to mention the other drake, mellon nin,” Corunir said wryly. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “Another drake?”</p><p>Elrohir laughed, “Do not worry penneth, we took care of it for you.” I narrowed my eyes at his teasing, but did not withhold a whap on the shoulder. “You wound me!” he said dramatically, but the wink made it less convincing.</p><p>“So, there are no more drakes to threaten us?” Elladan asked.</p><p>Corunir shook his head. “We scouted the rest of the mine; well, the parts we could access. There were no other enemies.”</p><p>“That is well,” I replied with a humorless smile. “Let us make our way to where the others are located. I wish to make sure they are uninjured.”</p><p>With that, we hurried to the main floor. Nona and Nar still stood next to the drake, not speaking, but it seemed like a companionable silence. I wondered if Nar would be able to answer any of our questions after this moment of lucidity. Calenglad was sitting on the ground, staring at his partially frozen cloak in annoyance.</p><p>“Close call I see?” I said quietly, unable to keep the relief out of my voice. </p><p>He nodded, “Very. I am lucky to be alive and unscathed. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about this cloak.”</p><p>“Do not worry, mellon nin. It will melt and I am sure it will be none the worse for wear,” Elrohir said optimistically. </p><p>“I hope you are right,” Calenglad mumbled, still looking a little disgruntled. “Gwindeth made it for me.” His voice softened, and its tone was full of grief. The pain of her rejection was still too near. </p><p>“Then it is even more likely there will be no lasting effects,” I replied gently. “Let us return to the light, mellon nin.” He stood slowly, but would not meet my eyes. </p><p>Gathering together, we decided it was time to return to Frithgeir, and I felt relieved to be leaving.</p><p>As an Elf, I found it uncomfortable being underground for too long. It had made my time in Moria very difficult, as I dwelt there for weeks, fighting relentlessly against the evil there. I wondered if I made much of an impact. The dwarves there were thankful and positive, almost to a fault. Their pride could be their downfall, and I hoped they would leave if the danger became too great.</p><p>Shaking off the dark memories, I joined the others as we ascended. Nar was quiet, and seemed to know where he was going, so we followed him. Corunir was next to him, and I felt confident we were going the right way.</p><p>I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding as we emerged, and I prepared myself to face Frithgeir and give him a full account.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our heroes survived, Nona finally learned the brave deeds of her brother, and Nar surprised them all with his skill as a warrior. How did the dwarf know about the Paths of the Dead? Why did the brew only work for a brief time? As Gwin said, we seem to have more questions than answers. I hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our heroes return to give a full account to Frithgeir…but things go a little sideways.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 42</strong>
</p><p>Once we entered the main hall, I was disappointed to note Nar regressing into his now familiar, addled state. He was speaking to Hervin (who as yet had not been explained) about the roast mutton on the menu for dinner. “It will be quite tender, I promise!” He was carrying his now empty mug of the potion, pretending it was a delicious ale he had discovered.</p><p>Frithgeir seemed pleased to find us unharmed, and surprised at Nar’s actions against the ice drake, but was sorry to hear that Nar’s lucidity did not last as long as they had hoped. “Perhaps the ingredients were not the best quality?” he mused, and I bristled at the accusation.</p><p>“Perhaps you are unaware of the danger we put ourselves in to collect them?” I ground out, my teeth clenched as I felt my temper flare.</p><p>The dwarf looked startled at my tone, “Ah, of course my lady. I am sure you did the best you could, under the circumstances.” I was unsure if he was trying to insult me or if he was being genuine; it sounded condescending to my ears.</p><p>Over the centuries, I had prided myself in learning to mask my emotions, and keep them in check if I could. Only my friends and family were able to see through it, but not always. However, over the past year, things had gotten a bit more challenging. I was quick to cry, or become angry, and let it get the best of me. To be fair, I had changed drastically as a person ever since I left Celondim, and I knew I hadn’t had any sort of chance to process it all.</p><p>Unfortunately, this was one of those times. “Tell me, <em>Master Frithgeir</em>, when was the last time you had to face an enemy in battle?” He looked at me, dumbfounded. “When was the last time you were barely a hair’s breadth from death, and you had to use every skill you possessed to survive?” I was moving towards him slowly, like an animal stalking its prey.</p><p>Elladan stepped forward to place a hand on my arm, “Gwin, stop this.” I shook him off, not desiring his words of logic. I was in no mood for it.</p><p>“When was the last time you had to choose between saving one friend and leaving the other to be injured or die? When was the last time you did anything but sit here and read books?” My voice had grown louder, and no one moved. Frithgeir looked shocked and scared; I knew when I was in a rage, I had been called terrible to behold. <em>Let him fear me.</em></p><p>I gestured around the hall with my arms, “Here you are, safe in your little mountain, while the rest of us do whatever we can to survive and fight the evil which threatens us every day. Do you care nothing for the world?”</p><p>“I-I-of course I do,” Frithgeir stammered.</p><p>“WHERE IS THE PROOF?” I yelled. “Do you think I am foolish, <em>dwarf</em>? Do you think I do not <em>see</em> you are not being truthful with us, that you try to deceive us?” My voice had lowered now, and I was right in front of him, our faces only inches apart. He tried to take a step back, but my hand shot out and clamped like a vice on his shoulder. “We came to you in need of help, and yet you plot behind our backs. Did you hope we would die down there? Perhaps you could get rid of Nar in the process, so he wouldn’t be a burden to you?”</p><p>Frithgeir grew angry, despite his fear. “Never! Nar is like family to me!” However, his eyes were shifting around, and I could tell he was lying, at least in part.</p><p>Something was overtaking me. Some strange anger, and fury, and I was feeling out of control. Yet, I did nothing to try and tame it. Suddenly my knife was in my right hand, and I threw the dwarf against a bookcase, putting it against his throat. “Tell me why I should not <em>kill</em> you for your deception? Hmm? Tell me why <em>you</em> deserve to live when so many others who were honorable and brave have <em>died</em>?” I felt hands grabbing at my shoulders but I somehow had enough strength to throw them off. “YOU ARE A COWARD!”</p><p>I felt a sharp prick on my neck and my hand flew to it. A few seconds later I began to feel weak, and knew what had happened. “How…how could you…do this…” I mumbled, feeling my strength leave me. Someone, likely Elladan or Elrohir, was gently lowering me to the ground. My knife slipped from my fingers to clatter against the stone. “I…trus…trusted…” I tried to say, but darkness was taking me, and it all faded to black.</p><p>-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>When I woke, I felt sluggish and groggy, and it took me a moment to ascertain where I was. I slowly sat up, but immediately fell back onto the pillows as a wave of dizziness hit me. My body felt fatigued, like I had run all day long without stopping.</p><p>“Hello penneth,” a soft voice murmured. I opened my eyes again and looked into the worried grey ones of Elrohir.</p><p>“What?” I stammered, finding it difficult to speak.</p><p>Elrohir gave me a small smile, but it seemed sad. He brushed some hair from my forehead and replied, “You will feel stronger soon; it takes some time for it to leave the body.”</p><p>Now even more confused, I tried to piece together what his words meant. What was in my body?</p><p>A hazy memory was surfacing. I had been speaking to someone, and I was very angry. What was I angry about? My brow furrowed as I tried to recall more details.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened, Gwin?” Elrohir said softly. The more I tried to remember, the sharper the images became.</p><p>“Frithgeir the dwarf?” I tried to say, but all that came out was ‘dwarf’. Elrohir seemed to understand what I meant, and he nodded. I took my hand and pressed it against my forehead, trying to will myself to recall the missing pieces. “Tell me?” I asked weakly.</p><p>Elrohir sighed. “I am not sure if you will like it.”</p><p>I frowned; what could be so bad that he would be reluctant to say? “Tell me,” I repeated, sounding a little stronger.</p><p>Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, Elrohir started to explain, “When we returned from the mine, Frithgeir said something which upset you. Things…got out of hand.”</p><p>More images began surfacing: I was right in the dwarf’s face, and he looked scared. A knife was in my hand; what was I doing with it? I could recall the feelings of…anger? Rage? I was shouting something. A prick on the back of the neck…I reached behind and felt a rough spot that was not there before. My eyes widened, and Elrohir looked at me guiltily. “Sleeping dart?”</p><p>“I had to do it, and I am sorry it came to that,” he said. “But I do not regret it.”</p><p>Something monumental must have happened for him to resort to such measures of subduing me. I looked up at the ceiling but did not really see it; my mind was trying to cast itself into the past to try and put the pieces together. “I was…so angry. Furious. Enraged.” I focused again on Elrohir’s face, and he was looking at me intently. “I remember yelling at Frithgeir about something…he was afraid. I…hm…I pushed him against a bookcase perhaps?” Elrohir nodded. I shut my eyes, slowly recalling the feel of my knife in my hand. They flew open as I realized what I had done, and I began to feel panicked. “What have I done? How could I?” My breathing was becoming more rapid, and I felt ashamed. “Is he dead?”</p><p>Elrohir shook his head, and hushed me while taking my hand, as I tried to calm myself. After a few moments of struggling to breathe normally, I said, “What could have caused me to behave in such a way? I nearly killed an innocent person in cold blood, in front of all of you.”</p><p>“I would not say he is entirely innocent; some of the accusations you made were true. He was indeed keeping from us that he knew Nar held dangerous knowledge, and, fearing it would bring doom upon himself, Frithgeir tried to find a way to send Nar away. Perhaps not kill him, but get him to leave Zudrugund,” Elrohir replied softly.</p><p>“I have never lost control in such a way. Certainly, in battle I can sometimes become enraged, but there is always a measure of focus and knowing what I am doing. In this case, it seemed like my anger was unstoppable.” At this, Elrohir looked a little worried, and seemed to hesitate. “Elrohir, what is it?”</p><p>He sighed, “Do you remember the other night?”</p><p>I shuddered, “How could I forget?” I knew he referred to the waking nightmare I had.</p><p>Squeezing my hand again, he continued, “There was a heavy darkness in the air, and at the time, I could not see it clearly. However, when you were speaking with Frithgeir, I noticed tendrils of it start to form and curl around you. When some of us attempted to restrain you, we were repelled by some sort of barrier which the darkness had started to create. I believe I only had a moment to use the sleeping dart before it encased you completely, although I cannot be certain. I am not sure what would have happened should that have been the case.” He paused. “Once you were asleep, the darkness dissipated, fading away like it had never been there.”</p><p>Horrified and confused, I sat up unsteadily and ran my fingers through my tangled locks. “So, the darkness was not my imagination? It was real?”</p><p>Elrohir nodded, putting an arm around me as I leaned against him, still feeling weak but mostly ashamed. Some dark forces were attempting to turn me against my friends and family…</p><p>…and it put them all at risk. At this realization, I began to cry. Elrohir misinterpreted it as me being sorry for what I had done (although I was), and said, “Frithgeir will forgive you…perhaps. None of the rest of us hold this against you, as we all could see what was happening.” He huffed a laugh, “Nar seemed to be totally unaware of what was going on.”</p><p>This almost made me smile; I had grown fond of Nar, despite him constantly frustrating us. I pulled away from Elrohir and forced myself to look him in the eye. He must have seen the resolve in my gaze, for he suddenly looked worried. “Gwin? What are you thinking?”</p><p>Gathering all my courage, I said, “I must leave.”</p><p>Elrohir frowned, “Leave? We will be going soon, perhaps tomorrow, to report to Halbarad on our findings-“</p><p>I held up a hand, “You misunderstand me. I must leave you and go on alone.”</p><p>He was already shaking his head, “It is not necessary mellon nin, we do not fear you.”</p><p>“Well you should!” I tried to shout, but it sounded strangled. “Look at what I almost did; what if those…forces try to control me again, and you or Elladan or…Candaith…or anyone else are the target of my anger? I cannot risk hurting or killing any of you.” I looked down at my hands. “I could not bear it, and I will not take such a chance again.”</p><p>Elrohir sighed, and I could tell without looking that he was sad but thinking quickly. “If we notice the darkness emerging, Elladan or I will use our healing powers to dispel it before it gets too powerful. We can help you penneth.”</p><p>“I am not a child Elrohir, so please stop calling me one,” I said firmly. I knew this would hurt his feelings, but I needed him to understand. “I am a full-grown and capable Elleth. I have taken care of myself for many years, especially this last one. I can manage on my own without trouble, as I have done many times.” I looked into his grey eyes, which were full of hurt, “I am sorry Elrohir, but I have made my decision.”</p><p>He bowed his head and visibly tried to gather himself. When he looked at me again, I noted a calm, almost emotionless mask had slid over his face. “If this is what you wish, I cannot stop you.” He rose from the bed I was lying on. “I will let you gather your things.”</p><p>I stayed silent as he went to leave, but right before exiting the room, he said, “You will need to tell the others yourself. I will not be the messenger.”</p><p>“Wait!” I blurted out, and he turned back around to face me. “Please, do not let us part in anger, as Nona and Wadu did.” His eyes softened and he moved to sit beside me once more. “If something happened, I would not have our last impression of one another be anything but comforting.” I hesitantly placed my head on his shoulder, and thankfully he did not pull away. “I have no family left here in Middle Earth, as they are all across the Sea now.” My heart clenched with the familiar old grief. “You and Elladan and Arwen…I see you as my new family. At least, I hope you feel the same?” I looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see tears in them. “Elrohir?”</p><p>“Gwin, it brings me joy to hear you view us as your family; Elladan and I have tried to be as brothers to you, which is one reason why we are so protective.” He squeezed my hand, “We love you, muinthel.” I reached up and wiped a tear away that had fallen, and he hugged me tightly to him. “Will you not reconsider leaving?”</p><p>I started to say no, but paused to think. Would it really be the best option?</p><p>Elrohir seemed to read my thoughts and said, “If you were alone, and the darkness came upon you, who would be there to help dispel it? It is why Elladan and I want you to stay with us, at least while it is possible. Perhaps there is a way for us to prevent it from happening; we need to figure out what is causing it.” I had a theory, but decided to keep it to myself for now; I wanted to consider it further before speaking of it.</p><p>I sighed, “You speak words of wisdom, but I will not always be able to be by your sides. Sometimes our goals take us away from each other; only recently have we been together for an extended period of time.” I gave him a smile, “Not that I am complaining…although, you both tend to drive me crazy sometimes.” He returned it, and I wondered what I should do next. “You say we will likely be leaving tomorrow?”</p><p>He nodded, “It was the tentative plan we discussed while you were…sleeping.” He looked at me sheepishly.</p><p>“It is all right Elrohir, I do not hold what you did against you. Clearly, it was necessary,” I said softly and with regret. “It must have been a difficult decision to make.”</p><p>“Yes, it was hard. I have never used a sleeping dart on anything except an enemy. I hope never to need to do it again,” he replied, and I internally agreed.</p><p>“What are we to tell Halbarad?” I mused, changing the subject. “While we have answered the riddle of what Wadu was up to while here, it gave us no information on what Saruman plans to do next.” I furrowed my brow at Elrohir’s expression. “You are worried about what Nar said?”</p><p>He nodded, “It puzzles me. How did he hear about such things? Could it be possible one of Saruman’s spies somehow learned of our road, and spoke with Nar?”</p><p>“Why would they come all the way up here?” I asked. “Unless they knew that Nar had some secret knowledge about the Grey Company.” None of this made sense. “Could we make the potion again and ask him?”</p><p>“It sounds like he can only consume it perhaps once a week or it will not work, as his body would become used to it if taken too often,” Elrohir answered. “We also would need to collect the ingredients once more. I am not sure we have the time.”</p><p>I shook my head, “We do not. It is possible, after we tell Halbarad what happened, he will want to stay longer to investigate, especially because of Nar's strange words.” I pulled away from Elrohir and tried to make myself presentable. “As a group, we will need to decide what to do; should we all leave, or should some stay here and try to gather more information?”</p><p>Part of me (a large part) wanted to leave and go visit Candaith. Did it make me selfish? Perhaps, but I missed him greatly. Much had happened in the short span of time we had been apart, and although the twins were of great comfort to me, Candaith was different. He was the one I loved, and even if he perhaps did not return that love, I wanted to be by his side.</p><p>Elrohir nudged me with his shoulder, and I realized I was lost in my thoughts. “I am sorry, I was just considering our next steps.”</p><p>He smiled, but had a knowing look on his face. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. “Elrohir…can you read minds?” I knew his grandmother Galadriel certainly could, and that he could speak with Elladan via his mind…perhaps he could do the same with others?</p><p>Laughing musically, he replied, “No Gwin, that was not a skill I was ever bestowed with. I simply am good at reading people, especially those I care about.” He stood up, and I took his outstretched hand. “Let us join the others, and make a plan.” I nodded, and we left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we see a reemergence of the mysterious shadows. How will they affect Gwin? Will she get to see Candaith soon, or must she remain in Zudrugund to investigate? Tune in next time to find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little more light-hearted than the previous few. We all need a little break in the action occasionally, do we not?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 43</strong>
</p><p>We made our way towards the stairs which would lead down to the main floor, and I became confused as I looked down at the others. “Where is Nona?” I asked quietly, not seeing her with the rest of our companions.</p><p>At this, Elrohir looked a little uncomfortable. “She…well, when she saw what happened with you and Frithgeir, she became afraid.”</p><p>I sighed, “Afraid of me, you mean?”</p><p>He nodded and gave my shoulder a squeeze. “The people of Dunland are very superstitious, as you know, and especially of Elves. She felt it was better to return home.”</p><p>I hesitated; were the others afraid of me too? Before I could lose my nerve, Elrohir answered my unasked question. “They do not fear you, Gwin, I promise. We have all seen dark forces at work in this world which impact even the goodliest person, and they do not judge you because of it.” I considered this; Golodir had indeed struggled with such things, nearly killing Corunir and I under the influence of Mordirith’s powers. Perhaps he was right.</p><p>Squaring my shoulders, I said, “Very well. I can do this.” I was unsure if I truly believed my words, but there was no other option but to move forward. I could see Elrohir give me a small, encouraging smile out of the corner of my eye, and we continued on.</p><p>Elladan, Corunir, and Calenglad all looked up as Elrohir and I came down the stone steps, and it made my face flush in embarrassment. Frithgeir saw me and blanched, and scurried off somewhere, likely behind some bookshelves. Nar looked my way and smiled, but when I went to smile back, he pointed into the air and said, “Oh look Hervin, a butterfly!” and started chasing it, despite it not actually existing. I did feel sorry for him, and wondered what else was trapped in his brain that could be useful to us.</p><p>Elladan waved us over to a table, where my large map of Enedwaith was spread out. “Our next stop should be Candaith’s encampment.” He pointed to a location at the base of the mountain. “We can update him on what we have discovered.” He looked at the rest of us. “It is possible Halbarad will want some of us to return here, but for now, we should make our way down the mountain.” I noticed the others did not give me wary glances, nor bring up what happened yesterday. I appreciated it, and was glad to have such friends at my side.</p><p>“Should all of us leave at once?” Calenglad asked. “Perhaps it would be best to go down in smaller groups, so as not to draw too much attention to Zudrugund’s location.”</p><p>Elrohir nodded, “I agree.” He looked to Elladan and I. “I believe the three of us should go first, and make sure Candaith is still down there, and that the path is secure. I would then return here to let the rest of you know it is safe to descend.”</p><p>I sat down and considered this. The thought of seeing Candaith so soon made my heart beat a little faster, but I needed to be objective. It was possible the path was no longer safe, or even gone completely after the blizzard a few days before, if an avalanche had occurred. We could scout and find the safest route.</p><p>Turning to the group, I said, “This plan makes sense to me. If the path down the mountain is unsafe, we will keep searching for one that is. As Elves, we are less impacted by the cold, so we could search for longer without worrying overmuch about hypothermia.”</p><p>Elrohir smirked, “We also can walk on top of the snow.” Corunir rolled his eyes and muttered, “More like prance.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little.</p><p>“What do the rest of you think?” I asked.</p><p>Corunir and Calenglad both shrugged. “It’s the best plan we have, so we might as well use it,” Calenglad replied. Corunir nodded in agreement.</p><p>I stood up and said, “Then it is settled,” I turned to the twins. “Let us gather our belongings and get ready to set out.” I hesitated. “Would…would the two of you be able to say our farewells? I do not think Frithgeir will want to speak to me, perhaps ever again.”</p><p>Elladan smiled sadly at me, “I think he will forgive you, eventually.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” I replied, although in reality, I thought it was hopeless.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>My hopes of a smooth descent were dashed when we discovered a huge snow pile, right in the middle of our path. <em>We</em> could walk over it, but it would be difficult for the others to get around it, as it was very high and went from the rock wall to the very edge. It made me wonder how Nona could have overcome it; perhaps she chose another path. “Could we somehow dig a tunnel?”</p><p>Elrohir looked unsure, “We could try, but the snow is very heavy, and could fall on us as we dig.”</p><p>I walked over to it and noted the outside was encased with ice. Knowing it would likely be useless, I lit a fire arrow and shot it at the ice; as expected, it melted slightly, but not enough to make an impact. Elladan, however, had an idea. “If we could light torches, perhaps we could melt the snow.” He cast his gaze around, and walked back up the path to an area with a few downed, scraggly trees. “Let us use these, wrap some linen around them, and use your oil Gwin.”</p><p>“I suppose it is worth a try,” I said, feeling a little pessimistic but willing to attempt it. Luck was with us today, as the torches worked surprisingly well. It helped that there were three of us, as we spread out slightly and the ice and snow melted at a steady rate. Slowly but surely, the path became clear.</p><p>I smiled broadly at Elladan and gave him a hug, “What a great idea!”</p><p>He pulled back a little and looked at me mischievously, and before I could stop him, he took some snow, and rubbed it on the top of my head. I gasped at the unexpected icy sensation and glared at him, “If Elrohir wasn’t here, I would push you off this cliff.” Before he could stop me, I stuck some snow of my own down the back of his shirt, and ran for it (carefully of course). I was laughing, and felt like a child again.</p><p>The twins caught up with me and we made a truce not to do any more snow trickery, although I thought I heard a soft, “At least, for now,” from one of the twins. I tried not to go too fast, but I was getting more and more excited to see Candaith. I felt giddy, and perhaps a little nervous. I noticed a hand on my arm and Elrohir said, “Not so fast, muinthel. What is the rush?” I narrowed my eyes at his amused expression. “It isn’t like there is anywhere we need to be, is there?”</p><p>“Of course not muindor! We have all day,” Elladan replied, pretending to stretch his arms in the air. The urge to push him off the cliff was back again, but I refrained.</p><p>“You know why I want to reach our destination; we need to report off to Candaith,” I replied nonchalantly.</p><p>The twins grinned at each other. “Report hmm?” Elrohir asked. “Perhaps we should have a little chat with Candaith before he sees you. As brothers, of course, we must make sure he knows how important you are to us, and if he should hurt you in any way, we will have to respond in kind.”</p><p>My eyes widened, “You will do no such thing. I am an adult and I assure you I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Even so,” Elrohir continued, “It really is a required conversation. I am sure you understand.” He was smirking at me and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.</p><p>Before I could reply, Elladan said, “You might as well stop trying to convince us to leave it be; if Candaith is the honorable man we think he is, there will be no problem.” I almost stomped my foot like an elfling, but refrained as it would only prove their point.</p><p>“Fine,” I huffed. “But make it quick.”</p><p>Once Candaith’s camp came into view from the path, although we were still some distance away, I felt the need to make myself look more presentable. “Can we stop for a moment?”</p><p>Elrohir looked surprised. “Stop? I thought you wanted to see Candaith as soon as you could.”</p><p>I blushed, “I, ah, want to freshen up a little.” Elladan was trying to hold in his laughter but was not entirely successful.</p><p>Elrohir raised an eyebrow, “Freshen up?”</p><p>I glared at him, “Yes; I want to look, well, a little less travel-worn.” I took a breath and asked timidly, “Would you be able to help me with my braids?” I knew my hair was a tangled mess from the wind.</p><p>He raised the other eyebrow. “Do your hair?”</p><p>I felt my cheeks redden, “Not in a romantic way you fool. Family can do each other’s hair, and you are my family, so please help me.”</p><p>Elrohir laughed and replied, “I am just teasing mellon nin; of course I will help you.”</p><p>We had reached an area low enough where the wind had calmed significantly, and I handed Elrohir my comb. He carefully worked through the tangles and I noted he was making some more intricate braids. “Are you trained in hairdressing Elrohir?” I teased. I knew he wasn’t, but I was curious how he had learned to make them.</p><p>He laughed softly and smiled, “Arwen was always asking us to do her hair when she was a child, insisting it needed to look perfect in case her one true love came calling. We asked our naneth to teach us so Arwen would stop complaining that the braids we made were too boring, and we learned some more intricate styles.” He laughed, “I had no idea I would be using my talents on my other sister thousands of years later.” My heart warmed at his words; I was always happy to feel a part of their family.</p><p>Once he was finished, he tied them off with some silver ribbon he found in my pack, and we set off again. I was surprisingly nervous; excited as I was, I still wanted him to think I looked nice. Had he thought about our relationship while we were parted? Did he realize he loved me too?</p><p>I was able to see him now, but his back was turned to us; we were still out of his hearing range and likely he did not know we were approaching. Elladan turned to me and whispered, “Let us go first, and pretend you are not with us. Then you can surprise him!”</p><p>“After our conversation, of course,” Elrohir added. “I will return here, saying I accidentally left something on the path.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes but agreed, “Do not take too long though.”</p><p>Both of them grinned at me and continued on, while I hid myself behind part of the rock wall that was sticking out into the path. I could hear them speaking but not the exact words; I felt a shiver of anticipation as I heard Candaith’s deep tones. When would Elrohir return?</p><p>It seemed like an Age before I heard Elrohir’s light footsteps coming my direction. He ducked behind the rock and whispered, “Follow behind me in ten seconds.” I nodded, wondering what he was up to.</p><p>Once the ten seconds had passed, I nervously brushed myself off and continued down the path. I heard Elrohir say, “I found something on the path that I did not expect.”</p><p>“What was it?” Elladan asked, pretending not to know.</p><p>I figured that was my cue, so I stepped forward so Candaith could see me. He was so handsome in what I would call his ‘ranger gear’, and he lowered the hood of his cloak slowly as he looked at me. “Hello, Candaith,” I said, cursing at how nervous I sounded.</p><p>“Hey Gwin,” he replied, also sounding a little nervous. I could see Elrohir rolling his eyes, and Elladan mouthing ‘get on with it’.</p><p>A took a deep breath and moved closer, and my heart fluttered as Candaith slowly smiled at me. I found myself walking a little faster, and then before I knew it, Candaith had swept me into his arms and was twirling me around. I laughed joyfully, and when he set me down gently on my feet, I smiled back. His blue eyes were twinkling, and I noted he had taken both of my hands in his. They were warm, and he was rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles, which he knew always brought me comfort.</p><p>I could see the twins moving away from us, giving us some privacy. “I missed you,” I whispered.</p><p>He looked down at our joined hands, “I missed you too Gwin,” he replied, and the emotion in his voice surprised me. There was a shift in his tone, and it was puzzling. I tipped his chin up, and noted how serious he suddenly looked.</p><p>“Candaith? What is it?” I asked, concerned I had done something wrong.</p><p>“I…we need to talk,” he murmured, and my heart dropped. Those were rarely good words to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, I wonder what that was all about? What does he want to discuss with Gwin? At least they are finally reunited! I enjoyed writing about the antics of the twins; they like to be silly, but really do care about Gwin and her happiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An important conversation occurs; what will happen? Read on to find out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 44</strong>
</p><p>I pulled myself together and replied, “Of course; you can always speak your mind with me.” He guided me over to his tent and we ducked inside. It was quite large, and had the ability to add tarp walls. It was likely made for at least four people to sleep in comfortably, and I surmised it was in case any of the other rangers needed to stay for a short period of time.</p><p>After securing the tarp door so it was shut, he sat down, and I settled myself across from him. I had my hands folded in my lap, as I was unsure what kind of conversation this would be. He had folded his own, and was looking at the ground, seeming to try and find the words he wanted to use.</p><p>I decided to go first, “What is on your mind?” I tried to keep the worry out of my voice.</p><p>He remained silent for a few moments, before replying, “I have been thinking.”</p><p>I waited, but he did not elaborate. “Thinking about what?” I asked, feeling a little impatient.</p><p>“About us. About our relationship,” he said softly, and I felt my stomach sink.</p><p>“What have you determined?” I replied, trying to keep my voice calm but finding it difficult.</p><p>He finally took my hands in his and said, “I want you to be happy.” He still would not look at me, and I wanted to reach over and tip his face up towards mine.</p><p>I frowned a little, “I am happy…I’m happy with you.”</p><p>He sighed, and I became concerned. “Candaith, please speak plainly.”</p><p>“I…I do not wish for you to die,” he murmured, and it seemed like it took all of his energy to speak the words.</p><p>I looked at him, shocked at what I was hearing. He was still looking down at our hands, but I could tell he was getting emotional. “I also do not wish to die. What is this really about?” I had my suspicions, but needed to hear him say it.</p><p>He took a deep breath, and let go of my hands. “I have heard it said that when an Elf loves someone, and they die, the Elf also will die, but in a torturous way.” He looked up at me, and I was startled at the anguish in his eyes. “I would not have you die because of me.”</p><p>My eyes widened. He must have inferred that I perhaps loved him, and wanted to try and end our relationship to save my life. It took me a moment to figure out what to say; this was a delicate matter and a crucial conversation. However, before I could speak, he continued, “The lives of men are merely a moment in the lives of your people; you…you should find someone who will love you for eternity, who you can spend forever loving in return.”</p><p>It was heartbreaking to hear him say these things. They were concerns I had myself, but after my conversation with Elrohir not too long ago, I realized it did not matter. I already loved Candaith with my whole heart; it was too late to turn back, even if I wanted to.</p><p>I took his hands again. “Candaith, I understand why you say these things, but I can assure you I know my own heart.” I moved closer, and put my hand on his cheek. “I…I love you, and no matter what you wish, my feelings will not change. Whether you accept it or not, my heart is yours.”</p><p>He looked both surprised and conflicted; perhaps he did not realize the depths of my love for him. How could he? I had never spoken of it to him, out of fear of rejection. He put his hand over mine, but seemed unsure what to say. I hoped to hear him say he loved me too…but was I wrong to assume that he did?</p><p>His hesitation made me feel disheartened, and I started to pull away. “I understand you may not feel the same-“</p><p>Suddenly he was kissing me, almost aggressively, and it took me by surprise. My arms instinctively went around his neck, and he pulled me into his lap. When it seemed I would no longer be able to breathe, we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. “I am sorry if I took you by surprise,” Candaith said, sounding amused.</p><p>I put my forehead against his, “It was a welcome one, I assure you.” He pulled back a little and smiled at me. Our faces were so close that I could count his eyelashes if I wanted. I kissed him, softly this time. “Do you love me too?” I was sure I knew the answer, but needed to hear it from him.</p><p>He smiled wider, “Yes, meleth nin (my love).” I shivered in pleasure; the way the Sindarin words rolled off his tongue was sensual, his deep voice making it even more so.</p><p>“Say it again,” I whispered.</p><p>He put his lips right next to my left ear and whispered, “Meleth nin”, before brushing it with his tongue. I squirmed in pleasure, noting I was still in his lap. He groaned, and I could feel his hardness against me. I became distracted as he started kissing down my neck, and I leaned my head to the side when he moved the collar of my shirt to access my shoulder. His other hand was tracing my right ear, and even the lightest touch was driving me mad with desire.</p><p>He eventually made his way back up to my mouth and our tongues entwined as he pulled me even closer to him. My hands were buried in his thick brown hair, and his were hot on my lower back, where my shirt had ridden up. I felt like I couldn’t get close enough, even though we were almost flush together. I pouted when he moved away slightly, but looked at him hungrily when he removed his shirt. “Oh my,” I murmured, unable to look away from his very defined muscles. I ran my hands up and down his chest, noting that it was mostly bare except near the bottom of his abs, where it looked to possibly trail down below his waist band.</p><p>I became distracted again when I noted his fingers had moved towards the ties of my shirt, but he hesitated. I realized he was thinking about what happened last time. I took his hands in mine and said, “Allow me.” Gathering my courage, I undid the ties and removed it myself, leaving only the undershirt I was wearing underneath. It was sheer and left little to the imagination, and I knew by Candaith’s smoldering gaze that he was enjoying the view. I gasped as his hands cupped my breasts, massaging them as he kissed me with more fervor. His thumbs moved in slow circles over the sensitive peaks, and even through the thin fabric, it felt incredible. I heard him growl with pleasure when I inadvertently rocked my hips into his, as I was still sitting on his lap.</p><p>Now, I was not inexperienced in this type of thing. Contrary to what Men seemed to believe, Elves did not wait until marriage to be intimate with someone. Living for thousands of years and possibly not even getting married and having to remain celibate was ridiculous. However, I had never been with someone I truly loved; it had always just been for fun.</p><p>It had me asking myself: was I ready for this? Did he understand what it would mean? Did I?</p><p>My thoughts must have shown on my face because Candaith moved his hands from my chest and placed one on my cheek. “Am I moving too fast?” he asked softly.</p><p>I sighed but gave him a smile, “I think perhaps both of us are moving too fast, meleth nin.” It was true; we had just told one another of our love, and our emotions were running high after such a monumental change in our relationship. It would be easy to get carried away, as much as part of me wanted to.</p><p>“I like it when you say that to me,” he murmured, kissing me gently.</p><p>I looked at him quizzically, “Say what? That we are moving too fast?”</p><p>He laughed lightly and replied, “No, I like it when you call me ‘meleth nin’; it is lovely to hear it coming from your lips.” He kissed me again, and I felt him running his hands along my hair curiously. “These braids are beautiful. Did you do them yourself?”</p><p>I blushed, “Well, I wanted to look nice for you, so I had Elrohir do them for me.” He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, not you too!”</p><p> Candaith laughed and said, “Is it like how it was with Barachen?”</p><p>I shrugged and replied, “Elrohir is like a brother to me, and therefore a part of my family. Therefore, it was perfectly socially acceptable for him to do my braids. Barachen was just joking around and trying to make you uncomfortable.” Candaith smiled in amusement. “Did it make you jealous?”</p><p>His smile faded, “It did, but I could not figure out why, at the time. I thought perhaps I was developing feelings for you that were more than friendship, but tried to push them aside because you are an Elf.” He cupped my face in his hands. “I tried so very hard not to love you. As I said before, I want you to be happy, and live forever without suffering and possibly dying from grief. It hurts me to know I would be the cause of such pain.”</p><p>Determined not to let this moment of happiness turn melancholy, I replied, “And as I said before, I am happy, and will always be, when you are by my side.” He went to say something else but I put a finger over his lips and continued, “No matter what happens to me after you pass away, it will have been worth it.” I kissed him softly. “Loving you will always be worth it.”</p><p>He gave me a true smile and pulled me to him. I tucked my head under his chin and rested against his chest. As always, I felt safe and loved in his arms.</p><p>We stayed like that for some time, and I likely would have fallen asleep if not for the soft knocking on the wooden post coming from outside. “Candaith? Gwin?” I heard Elrohir asking, and I sighed, knowing our position was somewhat compromising. Although I knew Elrohir would be happy to hear Candaith and I had finally admitted our love to one another, he might not be so understanding if he saw me snuggled up to a shirtless Candaith. Not that it was really his business. “Just a moment,” I replied, sitting up and noticing Candaith had actually fallen asleep. Putting my overshirt back on, I took his blanket and laid it over him carefully. I gave him a fond smile; he looked so peaceful, and I had to resist the temptation to curl up with him again.</p><p>I ducked out from inside the tent and was greeted with the somewhat stern face of Elrohir. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked.</p><p>I raised my eyebrows but did not answer. Elladan joined us and shoved his brother aside to give me a hug. “I assume you told him of your feelings muinthel?”</p><p>“I did,” I replied, a big smile forming on my face. “He feels the same.”</p><p>Elladan laughed musically, “That is wonderful news! I am happy for you Gwin, you deserve all the joy in the world.” He nudged his brother and added, “Isn’t that right Elrohir?”</p><p>Elrohir, who had been staring at the tent suspiciously, looked back to me and gave me a genuine smile, “Yes, it is,” Both of them pulled me into a tight hug, and I was barely able to gasp, “Hey, I can barely breathe!” before they released me. I had never felt happier in my life.</p><p>Elrohir’s expression turned more business-like. “Now Gwin, due to the fact that your parents and brothers are no longer here to act as chaperones, we will fill the role in their stead.”</p><p>My eyes widened. “Chaperones? Are you aware we are almost the same age?”</p><p>“Ah, but not quite. We are 150 years your senior, tithen pen,” Elrohir replied, yelping as I smacked his shoulder. “Despite this, it is our job to make sure you and Candaith do not do anything…untoward.”</p><p>“Really?” I asked, skeptically. “Are you saying that both of you have been perfect, responsible angels regarding your ‘physical activities’?” I barely held in a laugh at their blushing faces.</p><p>“Ah, well, this is not about us, it is about you,” Elrohir stammered.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “I am not some daughter of a King who requires chaperones and guards following me around to make sure Candaith and I follow proper decorum. I am indeed well-known, and I view you like brothers, but it does not make me royalty of any kind.” I moved closer to them, and they must have seen the serious expression on my face because they paid close attention. ‘I am an adult, and I only have so much time to spend with Candaith. Please do not make me waste it following some outdated protocol which pertains to Elves who will be together forever.”</p><p>They looked chastened, and both nodded solemnly. Elrohir said, “You are right Gwin, it is not the same. We are sorry if we caused you any distress.” Elladan added, “It is natural for us to want to protect you, but you are indeed old enough to make your own decisions. Both of you are.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding.” I replied softly. Noticing it was quite dark, I asked, “Will we all be spending the night here?”</p><p>Elladan nodded, “It is not safe to travel back up the mountain pass in the dark, especially since there is not much moonlight.” I looked around and noticed the twins had set up our tents. “We will stay here until morning, and then we will make a plan for the day.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” I replied, and tiredly made my way over to my tent. “Thanks for setting this up by the way.” Although I secretly had hoped they had forgotten my tent so I could stay with Candaith, I was grateful to have a space of my own to take some time to reflect on all that had happened in the last few hours.</p><p>Candaith loved me! It was something I had wanted so badly, and yet was too afraid to hope for. Finally, we could both be open with one another and grow closer as a couple. I smiled as I remembered how happy I was when he said he loved me too; for a moment, I thought he was going to reject me. Thankfully he was just unsure what to say. I admired him for trying to be noble and let me go, even if it cost him his own happiness, but was glad he changed his mind.</p><p>I knew in my heart that, when Candaith died, it would be a devastating blow I perhaps would not survive. However, there was no point in worrying about it; the best thing to do would be to love each other every day we could, and enjoy each moment, however fleeting it might seem. At this encouraging thought, I smiled and let the crickets outside lull me into reverie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, things got spicy, didn’t they? Finally, they admitted how they feel; took them long enough! Things will get a little more explicit later on, but nothing too graphic. I try to keep things ‘tasteful’, but it’s still smut ;) <br/>I took some liberties with having Elves be intimate with each other before marriage, which I know isn’t ‘canon’, but it makes sense to me. Could you stay a virgin until you were 2000+ years old? It is more about the intention behind it; whether it’s just casual, or for something more serious, like marriage.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice fluffy chapter up ahead, as Gwin and Candaith get some alone time. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 45</strong>
</p><p>I woke up early, a little before dawn. I yawned and threw my cloak around myself before heading over to the fire and stoking it. After standing up, I smiled as I felt two familiar, strong arms come around me. “Good morning meleth,” he murmured. It felt wonderful to hear those words.</p><p>I turned around in his arms to face him and replied, “Good morning.” Kissing him softly, I appraised his somewhat disheveled appearance. “Did you just awaken?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I was on last watch, and did not really mark my appearance until just now.” Looking down at himself he muttered, “I do look a little scruffy.”</p><p>I chuckled, “Rangers are known to look scruffy, according to what I have heard.” I ran my fingers through his hair, “However, none of the other scruffy rangers are as handsome as you.”</p><p>He tucked my hair behind my ear, “You took out the braids before sleep?” he asked.</p><p>“If I do not, my hair is an absolute disaster when I try and remove them the next day,” I replied, chuckling ruefully. “It is time-consuming, especially when they are as intricate as the ones Elrohir put in my hair.” Candaith started running his fingers through it, and I closed my eyes at the pleasant sensation. “I will have to help you remove them sometime.” I blushed at the implication. Just as with braiding an Elleth’s hair, removing the braids was reserved for family or perhaps a handmaid, and was an intimate act between lovers. He grinned and I realized he must have known this.</p><p>I decided to tease him back, “Hmm…do rangers need help with their hair in the mornings?” He raised an eyebrow and I leaned a little closer. Surprised at my own boldness, I whispered, “Or perhaps…they need help sharpening their sword?” Candaith’s jaw dropped, and I giggled as the blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p>However, he turned the tables on me. “If your brothers were not in those tents, perhaps I would take you up on that offer,” he growled, his eyes smoldering with desire.</p><p>“Would you really?” I asked breathily. Before I could throw myself at him like my body was telling me to do, I noticed the flap of Elrohir’s tent start to open, and I attempted to slow down my breathing and act natural. Candaith must have noticed also, for he sat down next to the fire, shifting a little uncomfortably, which made me blush even more. To hide my flaming cheeks, I ducked into my tent, changed into my clothes for the day, and gathered my supplies.</p><p>When I felt calmer and more collected, I joined the twins and Candaith around the fire, and Elrohir passed me some lembas and my water skin. “Thanks,” I said with a smile, sitting down beside him. “Have we made any decisions about today?”</p><p>“We have discussed some options,” Elrohir replied. “The one I find makes the most sense would be for Elladan to head back up to Zudrugund and tell them the coast is clear, and for me to ride to the main camp and give Halbarad a report.”</p><p>“Where will I go?” I asked quizzically.</p><p>“You will stay with me,” Candaith said softly, and I couldn’t help but smile at him. “At least for today. Once the rest of the group up the mountain joins us, we will likely all make our way to the main camp. However, it will depend on what Halbarad thinks.”</p><p>As nice as it would be to stay here with Candaith, I mentally took a step back so I could view things objectively. “Is the journey to Halbarad’s camp safe enough to go on alone?” I asked.</p><p>“Things have been quiet, and we have had no trouble with people moving between our camps,” Candaith answered. “It is thankfully a somewhat short journey, and Elrohir is good at moving with stealth, am I right?”</p><p>At this, Elrohir looked a little arrogant, and I rolled my eyes. “Candaith, if you give him too many compliments, he will be insufferable.”</p><p>“Gwin, he is already insufferable!” Elladan replied, ducking as Elrohir threw his bedroll at him. “I am clearly the more responsible, humble one.” I raised an eyebrow at this ludicrous statement, and he just laughed.</p><p>Agreed on our plan, the twins went their separate ways, but not before getting a hug from me. “Be careful,” I said seriously. “As much as I appreciate the alone time I am being given, I hope you return to me safely.”</p><p>Both of them smiled at me, returned my hug, and said, “Namarie.”</p><p>After that, it was just Candaith and I, and it was wonderful. Since there was no one around, I settled myself in front of him and leaned my back against his chest, and he put his arms around me. “Comfortable?” he asked, amused.</p><p>I looked up at him with a cheeky smile, “Very.” We sat like this for a time, and I decided to bring up Nar’s troubling words, as it directly impacted our journey. I left out some of the other…unpleasant events of the past few days, not wanting to worry him.</p><p>“Hmm,” Candaith murmured. “They are indeed ominous. How could this addled dwarf know anything about our road?”</p><p>I shrugged, “This is what worries us. We wonder if one of Saruman’s spies somehow heard tell of our path and passed it on to Nar, but Frithgeir made no mention of any other visitors recently besides Wadu, unless he was lying.” Which he very well could be, in order to save his own skin.</p><p>“You mentioned a potion which could restore his memory?” Candaith asked.</p><p>I nodded, “He drinks it and, for a short time, has a clear mind and can answer questions logically, being more aware of the present. However, he can only drink it about once a week or it loses its efficacy, and I do not think we have time to wait a week to get any answers.”</p><p>After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Candaith asked, “Have you heard the story of the Oathbreakers?”</p><p>“I have, but it was many years ago.” I looked up at him again, “If you would like to tell me of it, I would be happy to hear it. You tell stories very well.”</p><p>Candaith smiled, “It is a long story, meleth.”</p><p>My heart gave a jolt at the endearment, and I answered, “We have nowhere else to be, and I am a good listener. My parents always said I was a very attentive and patient learner.” Thinking of them always made my heart ache, and Candaith gave me a squeeze, seeming to sense this.</p><p>“Very well,” Candaith said softly, and began.</p><p>In short, King Isildur had formed an alliance with a great force of men who lived in the mountains, who promised to answer should Isildur call on them for aid in the fight against Sauron. Many years passed, and Isildur came with some soldiers to investigate why they had heard no word from the Gondorian fort of Garth Lotheg. They discovered it had been taken by a large force of orcs, and that they fought under the eye of Sauron. Realizing Sauron must have returned, they called upon the King of the Mountain, who had sworn the oath with Isildur, for aid. Sadly, the King and his people had turned to the worship of Sauron and refused to fight against him. Isildur, in his anger, cursed them; they would never find rest, even after death, until their oath was fulfilled.</p><p>“It is said that they linger still, in a haunted passage under the Dwimorberg between Rohan and Gondor, called the Dimholt Road, or the Paths of the Dead. It is the hope of Aragorn that he can summon these undead soldiers to fight for him against Sauron,” Candaith finished.</p><p>I turned somewhat to face him and noted his doubtful expression. “Do you not believe it will work?”</p><p>He shrugged, “Who can say? They refused to fight for the last King of Gondor, and have no honor. Why would they help Aragorn?”</p><p>I sighed, “They are traitors, and they cannot be trusted to keep their word.” I thought back to the words Elrond had told Elrohir, back in Imladris. “<em>He said that the time is approaching when we can no longer hold back, and we must do more than defend against the actions of the Enemy. He said that the time is coming when we may need to wager everything on a final throw, and by so doing we will have done all that we can. Better a death in far off lands in the service of a chance, however small, than death at home a certainty.” </em>Could the ‘final throw’ be referring to this desperate plea for aid?</p><p>“It is Aragorn’s decision to make, and we will follow him if he asks it of us,” Candaith said quietly. I nodded, but still felt uneasy. He tucked some hair behind my ear and said, “Perhaps I can take your mind off things?”</p><p>Before I could answer, my stomach growled, and I blushed as Candaith laughed. “Or perhaps I can get us something to eat?” he asked. He stood up and headed over to our supplies, which were in the tent. “Hmm…let’s see.” I wandered over to him and sat down while he dug through his pack. “We have lembas.” He kept searching, and exclaimed, “And look! Even <em>more</em> lembas!” I giggled at his antics. “Ah, and what’s this?” He had some candied apricots in his hand, and my eyes widened. They were one of my favorite treats. Noticing where my attention was, he said, “Oh you don’t want these. Elleths don’t eat candied apricots, do they? I think I will keep them for myself.” He made a show of putting them back in his bag, but not before I tackled him to the ground, trying to take them; they were just out of reach!</p><p>“Candaith, give me those right now.” I said eagerly, imagining how delicious they would be when I ate them. He was on his back and I had crawled on top of him, trying my best to grasp at the candy but his arms were a little too long.</p><p>I yelped as he flipped us around, and I was trapped underneath him. “Why should I give them to you?” he asked playfully.</p><p>“Because I want them,” I replied, pouting a little.</p><p>“Didn’t your naneth ever tell you that you needed to have dinner before dessert?” He said jokingly.</p><p>“Maybe I want dessert first,” I answered. At this, his expression changed, and I wondered if perhaps we weren’t talking about food anymore. He was looking at me hungrily with darkened eyes, and I felt my heart start to beat a little faster in anticipation. He had his weight on his elbows and his knees were on either side of me, and he captured my lips with his own. I melted against him, and my hands were roaming under his shirt over the powerful muscles on his back. Remembering he liked this, I scraped my nails against his skin and he growled in pleasure.</p><p>I knew that ears on men were not as sensitive as those of Elves, but I was still curious. I broke our kiss and sucked on his left earlobe, and was amazed to hear a moan. I pulled back and looked at his expression; he looked as surprised as I was. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, “It seems I am not the only one who likes that.”</p><p>“Apparently not,” he murmured. Before he could gather himself, I did it again, this time rolling my hips against his.</p><p>I hadn’t forgotten about those candied apricots, despite his attempts to distract me. I kept up my ministrations, and slowly but surely reached over to where I knew he had set them. He did not seem to notice, as his face was partially buried in my neck and he was breathing heavily.</p><p>There! I had them in my hand, and he looked confused when I pulled away, and flabbergasted when I popped an apricot in my mouth. “What?” was all he could manage. I just laughed and asked, “Want one?” He grinned ruefully at me and we both sat up.</p><p>“You are sneaky aren’t you Gwin?” he asked. “Using me just to get to the apricots…how rude.”</p><p>“Rude?” I raised an eyebrow. “It seemed to me like you were enjoying how I was ‘using you’.”</p><p>He grinned at me and winked. “You would be right, meleth.” His smile always made me want to melt into a puddle on the ground, and he knew it. “Now, since those are my apricots, I think it only fair that you share.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, but I <em>had</em> offered him one. “When did you buy these?” I asked, curious. “I don’t recall seeing them in the market in Lhanuch.”</p><p>I was surprised to see a blush on his cheeks. “I got them in Breetown.”</p><p>“When we were there last?” I asked, surprised. It was quite some time ago now, but the fruit does keep well over long periods of time.</p><p>“Well, I had heard you mention them when we were in the market, but you did not want to waste your money on such things,” he replied shyly. “Before we left, I went back to the market to buy some for you.”</p><p>“That was very sweet, thank you,” I said with a smile. I leaned in for a quick kiss to thank him, but he deepened it, and I was breathless by the time he pulled away. “You are welcome,” he replied softly, winking once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even way back in Bree, Candaith cared enough about her to buy her a little gift. The moment when he headed back to the Market was at the beginning of Chapter 7! Did he have feelings for her even then? Too bad they faffed around for so long until they admitted how they felt! Silly Gwin and Candaith.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our Ranger and Elleth spend more time together, and Gwin admits something which hurts Candaith.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 46</strong>
</p><p>After eating some lunch (if you could call lembas “lunch”), we sat together as we had before. I had to force myself not to eat the entire bag of candied apricots, and regrettably returned them to Candaith’s pack. Candaith seemed to be pondering something, and I waited patiently for him to speak.</p><p>“Gwin, is the Dunlending girl, Nona, still up in Zudrugund?”</p><p>I kept my face neutral, but inside was rapidly thinking about what to say. “Ah, she decided to leave before sunrise yesterday, to return to her village,” I said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Hmm,” Candaith said. “I did not see her pass through my camp. Perhaps she went another way?”</p><p>I shrugged, “Likely she did not want to be seen, and being more familiar with these lands, she was able to avoid you.”</p><p>“But why would she feel the need to avoid me? I do not think I have given her a reason to do so,” he added, looking puzzled. He seemed to note my hesitation, and adjusted so he was facing me. “What are you not saying Gwin?”</p><p>I tried to avoid his gaze, but he tipped my chin up so we were looking in each other’s eyes. “Please do not lie to me, meleth nin,” he murmured, looking concerned.</p><p>I looked away and leaned into his chest, and he put his arms around me automatically, but I knew he was still waiting for an answer. “There are some things I left out when I gave you my account of what happened during my little adventure.” He froze briefly, before taking one hand and running his fingers through my hair. It was comforting.</p><p>“You know you can tell me anything Gwin,” he whispered.</p><p>“I know,” I said softly. Gathering my thoughts, I continued, “Let me see…as you know, we spent two nights up there.” I felt him nod. “Well, on the first night, I had a terrible nightmare, except I was awake. I saw shadows and dark shapes forming in the air, and…and…” I hesitated; mentioning the Uruk again would hurt Candaith. However, I knew he would want to hear of it, and perhaps it would help unburden me. “The darkness formed into the shape of the Uruk from the Lone Lands.” Sure enough, he stiffened and his breathing became a little more rapid. I looked up at him in concern, “Candaith, I am sorry if this causes you pain.”</p><p>He was unable to smile, but he did kiss my forehead and murmur, “It is fine meleth; what happened that day will stay with me forever, but I am always here to listen and support you.”</p><p>I sighed, but continued my tale, “A small part of me knew it could not be real, but I was so terrified that it truly seemed like he was really there and was going to…to torture me again.” I shivered and tried to push down the rising despair. “Elrohir came into the room and said he noted that the air was full of a heavy, strange darkness, and used his healing skills to dispel it. I was hiding under the bed,” <em>Like a coward. </em>“But Elrohir and Elladan convinced me to come out from under it, and were able to help calm me down. I had to tell them about the Lone Lands, and although they were supportive, I knew it pained them to hear of it.”</p><p>“I am sure it did; they care very much about you,” Candaith replied. I wondered if he knew about what happened to their mother, but didn’t feel it was my place to bring it up.</p><p>I forced myself to keep going, “Earlier, I mentioned the journey down to the mines with Nar and the rest of our party.” I felt him nod. I swallowed, as my mouth suddenly felt dry. “We fought an ice drake, and the battle was fierce, but we all survived and were uninjured.”</p><p>“An ice drake?” Candaith said incredulously. “How…unexpected.” He seemed unsure what to say, and I felt a flicker of amusement at his reaction.</p><p>“Afterwards, we returned to Zudrugund and gave our account to the dwarf Frithgeir.” At this, I started to worry about how what I would say next would impact Candaith’s opinion of me. I was ashamed of my actions, and despite Elrohir’s insistence that it wasn’t my fault, I could not stop blaming myself. It made me feel weak. Candaith pulled me closer, and I found the strength to continue. “He said some things which made me angry and suspicious…and something strange came over me.” I took a shuddering breath. “I was so angry…so enraged. I said terrible things and…and I almost killed him.” Candaith stiffened in surprise, and I felt the shame starting to overcome me. “Elrohir had to use a sleeping dart to subdue me, and it was nearly too late.”</p><p>I was silent for a time, and was amazed at Candaith’s patience. I was certain he would ask me to explain myself, but he had relaxed and continued to run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, trying to regain my composure. It was difficult. “Elrohir said he saw the same darkness that was present in my room the night before start to <em>surround</em> me. He thinks it was impacting my actions. If he had not stopped me with the dart, who knows what would have happened.” I curled up even more, unable to look at Candaith due to what I would say next. “I…I told Elrohir that I needed to leave and go off by myself, but he convinced me not to. He said it would be safer to stay together, in case I needed rescuing.” I felt a little bitter at this. I had always been an independent Elleth, and relying on someone to make sure I wasn’t overcome by these strange, dark forces was difficult.</p><p>“Well, I am glad you changed your mind,” Candaith replied quietly. “It would have grieved me to hear you had left without saying goodbye to me.” His voice was clipped, and I sensed some anger.</p><p>“Candaith, I changed my mind,” I tried to reassure him, “I am here now.”</p><p>“Would you have said goodbye?” He asked. “Or would you have slipped past me, unable to face me because you knew I would convince you to stay?” He was not yelling, but I could tell how hurt he was. I pulled away and moved a few paces from him, wondering if he desired some distance. Indeed, he had a frustrated expression on his face, and I was unsure of what to say. We had both risen to our feet, and I eyed him a little warily.</p><p>“I…I do not know what I would have done,” I said sadly. “I hadn’t even made any sort of plan before Elrohir helped me see the truth.”</p><p>“Perhaps it would be a good idea to find Nona and explain what happened,” Candaith said, and I was a little thrown off by the change in topic. “I’m sure once she realizes that you were not at fault for the strange darkness, she will forgive you.” His face was oddly blank, and it was disconcerting. However, he could not mask the anger in his eyes.</p><p>“Ah, yes, you are probably right,” I stammered. “However, we should-“</p><p>As if he knew what I was going to say, he interrupted me, “I will tell Halbarad where you went. It would be good to smooth things over with her, so she does not spread tales about you to the villagers and make them distrust our party.” He looked away from me now, as I tried to catch his eye. His expression was almost stony, and it was not one I had ever seen directed at me.</p><p>I was hurt and confused by this. While I agreed with his advice to patch things up with Nona, I did not believe that leaving at this moment to do so was the right decision, and I felt like he was overreacting.</p><p>Candaith sighed, and looked emotional. “Gwin, if you had left without saying goodbye…I am not sure I could have borne it.” I went to ask him what he meant, but he continued, “I would have gone looking for you, potentially casting aside my duty to Aragorn. I love you too much to have let you go without a word of farewell or explanation.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows in shock. “You would have left, just to find me?” He would have abandoned his mission to Aragorn? It was more than surprising…it seemed unbelievable.</p><p>He nodded slowly, looking somewhat ashamed but also resolute. “You mean more to me than I can possibly say. I had not yet decided if we could be together, but I knew I loved you nonetheless.”</p><p>I was unsure what to do or say next. Should I move closer and try to comfort him? Or should I keep my distance to give him some space?</p><p>“Candaith, I am sorry if I hurt you, but again, I must remind you I did not in fact leave to go off on my own. I changed my mind,” I said earnestly, feeling tears form, but I refused to let them fall.</p><p>At this, Candaith looked deflated, like he had been building up a wall to try and push me away but could not manage it. I took a chance and put his hands in mine. “Please meleth, do not send me away, at least not in anger. I do not wish to be parted from you.” We had just admitted our feelings for one another, and I did not want to leave unless Halbarad commanded it. He squeezed them and abruptly pulled me back into his arms.</p><p>“I am sorry Gwin,” he said softly. “I became more defensive than I should have been.” He looked down at me, and a small smile was on his face. “You are right; you decided not to leave, and I am grateful. Who knows when we would have spoken of our feelings to one another if not yesterday? I am glad you are here with me.” Kissing me slowly, I relaxed in his arms. His fingers were running through my hair, and my arms had snaked their way around his neck.</p><p>Breaking the kiss gently, I tucked my head under his chin, and we sat like this for a short while. I found comfort in the steady beating of his heart; knowing he was here and that I was safe with him brought me happiness, and I smiled.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The twins returned in the early evening, and Elrohir relayed Halbarad’s message. “He would like for us to join him at his camp when we are prepared.” He turned to Elladan, “Halbarad wondered if any more had been uncovered in Zudrugund since I was there last?”</p><p>Elladan shook his head, “Frithgeir mentioned Nar had been looking furiously through various books, but we found nothing of use, even after questioning him. Although, he had not consumed the potion, so any answers he gave were disjointed and made little sense.”</p><p>Candaith sighed. “So, we are no closer to learning how Nar knew about our road.”</p><p> Elladan shook his head sadly. I frowned and said, “Ah well, then I suppose it would be wise to recall the rest of our party down from Zudrugund, unless Halbarad decides to send people back up there.”</p><p>“I will go retrieve them,” Elladan replied. “They had decided to stay there until I spoke with Halbarad, but I agree it would be best for them to return here and wait for more instructions. I know the route well, and it is still early evening. I should be able to arrive there by sunset. We will all return in the morning.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow; it had taken us all day to get there the first time we went, although it <em>was</em> in a snowstorm. “Be safe mellon nin,” I replied, “But when the rest of you return, do not move so hastily that you get yourselves into trouble.” Elladan just laughed musically, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Elrohir then turned to me. “Halbarad wondered if you would go to Lhanuch and check in with the Brenin to make sure all was well.”</p><p>“He wants <em>me</em> to go?” I asked. “Surely he would be the better choice, being our leader.” I had just made a point of telling Candaith I did not wish to be parted from him…and the next moment, I am called away on yet another errand.</p><p>“The Brenin trusts you after your help during the council,” Elrohir answered. “It would likely be better if you spoke with him.” He lowered his voice, “I would, however, keep your ears covered when you are wandering around. You know of the distrust they have of Elves, however misguided.”</p><p>I nodded, feeling disappointed but understanding Halbarad’s point. “Does Candaith need to stay here?” I asked, looking at Elrohir hopefully.</p><p>A small smile formed on his ageless face, but he nodded. “Halbarad wishes to keep this camp in place until it is no longer needed. Candaith will need to stay here, at least for now.” I frowned, and Elrohir gave me a brief hug and whispered, “I am sorry muinthel.”</p><p>“It is not your fault,” I answered, just as softly. I turned to Candaith, and he smiled at me sadly. “I will not be gone long,” I said. <em>At least, I hope not.</em></p><p>Elladan looked at his brother and they moved away from us slightly. I went to gather my belongings, and Candaith followed. I packed automatically, without really thinking about it. I knew this would likely be a short trip, but having spent just one day with Candaith made it hard to leave so soon.</p><p>I stood up, and when I turned around, I started as I realized how close he was to me. He took me in his arms, and I hugged him tightly. “I will miss you,” he whispered.</p><p>“And I you,” I replied, moving back slightly to pull him into a kiss; he deepened it, and moved our bodies flush together. I heard someone clear their throat and we slowly pulled apart, realizing that we were not exactly in private and the twins were clearly able to see us, despite giving us some distance. I glared at Elladan over Candaith’s shoulder and he laughed lightly. I focused on Candaith’s handsome face and said, “Namarie, meleth nin.”</p><p>He smiled and replied in kind, “Namarie. Le melin.” Forcing myself to turn away from him, I mounted my horse and headed toward Lhanuch. The ride was short and easily made in a few hours. I would take the time to visit Nona while I was there, as Candaith had suggested.</p><p>I tried to push my conversation with Candaith out of my mind, but was unable to forget the words he said. Clearly, my mention of going off on my own hurt him deeply. Would I have said goodbye? Deep down, I realized I likely would have slunk away in the shadows, to Eru knows where. I hadn’t even considered my destination. Usually, I would travel from town to town, and see what needed doing. However, in these lands, my help would not be welcome, and I would likely be viewed with suspicion or even fear. Would I have returned to a ‘safer’ place to offer my services?</p><p>I knew some of the lands where I had previously been <em>did</em> need help; Bree was again struggling, and I knew my people in Mirkwood were endlessly fighting the enemy. I could be of use there…but I had promised to help Aragorn. Did he deserve my aid any less? If I had left our party, I would be abandoning not only those Dunedain, but Aragorn as well. It would have been selfish, even if my intentions to protect those I cared for were good. I also would have suffered without Candaith by my side, even if I had not known for certain if he loved me or not. He meant too much to me.</p><p>And what of the strange darkness? If I was alone, what would I be able to do to escape it or defend myself, should it come over me once more?</p><p>Sighing, I patted my horse, and she nickered in reply. I was glad she was with me, because at the moment, I felt very alone. I had traveled on my own for so long, and now that I was part of a group, it was strange to be without them. Perhaps this short ride was what I needed to reflect on my actions; I would do better in the future.</p><p>At least, I hoped so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwin finally told him the whole story, and realized how much she would have been leaving behind if she traveled on her own. Hopefully this short trip to Lhanuch will provide her with the distraction and peace she needs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwin checks in with the Brenin, and tries to convince Nona not to be afraid of her. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 47</strong>
</p><p>I was able to reach Lhanuch just before sunset, and the guards, recognizing me, let me in begrudgingly. I almost rolled my eyes at their prejudice, but refrained. Asking around, I was directed to the Brenin’s Hall. After waiting for a short time, I was allowed to speak to Glynn Brenin.</p><p>I bowed and greeted the Brenin in the Elvish fashion, and he said, “Greetings, Elichthi. What brings you to my hall?”</p><p>“I was asked by my leader Halbarad to enquire on the welfare of you and your village after your encounter with Saruman’s emissary,” I replied.</p><p>The Brenin sat in thought for a moment, and seemed uneasy. “It has been quiet…perhaps too quiet. I worry Saruman is planning something.”</p><p>I held in a sigh and replied, “It is indeed possible, but if your defenses remain strong and your people united, I believe you can overcome whatever challenge Saruman poses to you.” I was not sure if I believed this entirely, but I could tell that my words seemed to encourage him.</p><p>“We have fortified our outer walls and doubled the watch,” he replied. “The back entrance was not well-defended, and I thank you for making us aware of it.” I almost blushed at the reason <em>why</em> I knew this fact, but managed to keep it at bay by focusing on the conversation at hand.</p><p>“Of course,” I said. “Please send word to my group should you need aid, but we will keep our distance unless you ask for help.”</p><p>“Thank you Elichthi, I will keep it in mind.” He looked searchingly at me, and I fought the urge to squirm. “I wondered if you were…recovered from the troubles you faced during the meeting with the emissary.”</p><p>“I am well Glynn Brenin.” I replied, despite it not being entirely true.</p><p>He seemed to sense this, and I noted that it was good Lhanuch had such a perceptive leader. “If there is anything I or my village can do to help you, please let me know. We are in your debt for the aid you provided us.”</p><p>I bowed and answered, “Thank you, I appreciate the offer.” Noting that I was dismissed, I left the tent and took some deep breaths. The memory of the council meeting had returned to me in full force, and recalling the words I had said and the fast but furious battle with the large Uruk was difficult for me to handle. Before I had a chance to gather myself, I took only a few steps before I almost ran face-first into Nona, who looked at me in shock and no small amount of fear. Before she could run away, I called, “Nona wait! Please, can we talk?” She looked at me warily. “I promise, you have nothing to fear from me. If you let me explain, perhaps I can reassure you.” After a few moments of indecision, she nodded shortly and I wordlessly followed her to a more secluded location.</p><p>“What do you want?” Nona asked nervously.</p><p>I sighed. “Nona, I came to speak with the Brenin, but also with you. I wanted to see how you were doing after everything that has happened.” I paused, and once I was sure she would stay to listen, I added, “I am concerned for you.”</p><p>Nona laughed, but it was a harsh, humorless sound. “Concerned? Do not be concerned for me. I was lost after the death of my brother, but that was before I learned of the glory he had attained before his death. Those who slew him were right to do so from hiding; they must have been able to sense that he had become a great warrior and would have bested them.” She sat down on the ground, and I followed slowly. “I am sorry I ran off after what happened between you and the red-haired dwarf. It was cowardly.” She looked angry at herself, and I wanted to take her hand, but refrained.</p><p>Instead, I replied, “It is understandable; I was afraid after Elrohir told me what happened. I almost left to go off alone because I did not want another person to be hurt because of it.”</p><p>“Almost?” Nona asked.</p><p>I nodded, “Yes, almost. Elrohir convinced me it was best to stay close to friends and family; they could help me if something similar were to happen again.” I paused for a moment, thinking. “I suppose this is true in life as well; leaning on those we love when we need help is better than trying to face it all alone.” It was a lesson I was truly just learning; I had been on my own for so many months that I didn’t realize how much easier it could be with others to have my back. I had forgotten the importance of companionship, support, and love.</p><p>Nona was looking at her hands, and seemed unsure what to say. I waited in silence, and finally she murmured, “I wish Wadu had learned that lesson before he died. Perhaps we would still be together, doing great deeds as brother and sister.” I saw her wipe her face roughly, clearly ashamed to be seen crying. “I left my brother’s sword next to his favorite tree, on a hill nearby. I thought to keep it there in his memory…but maybe it would be better to wield this sword in the defense of our people. I wish to avenge my brother.” She pointed it out to me, and I could see the sword from here. “Could you fetch it for me?”</p><p>Worried about her plans of vengeance, I nodded, and went to retrieve the sword. On the way, I ran into her father, Suvulch, and I was alarmed at his appearance. He was wandering about, and almost unaware of his surroundings. He seemed not to recognize me initially when I greeted him, but finally said, “Nona...told me...about the mighty gwiber. The one he...the one my son killed. I did not think he had the spirit for that.” I went to reply, but he walked away from me without a farewell. I found this very alarming, but Nona must have known about it and likely did not know how to help him.</p><p>When I returned the sword to Nona’s hand, she looked at it for a moment, deep in thought. “I will use this sword in Wadu’s memory.” She then turned to me, and I became wary at the determined look in her eyes. “'I have a request, Gwinthilnel. Go to the leader of your company, the man called Halbarad, and tell him that I will go with your people when they leave Lhanuch. It is my desire to avenge the death of my brother on the enemies of the Uch-luth and on the Wizard Saruman, and our road lies together for a little while.”</p><p>The chance of Halbarad letting her come with us was almost zero, but I promised to relay the message. “Until we next meet,” I said, and waved farewell before heading back to Candaith’s camp.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>On my way there, I was waylaid by Elrohir. “Suilad,” he said with a grin. “I was asked to escort you directly to Halbarad’s camp, as he wants to talk to you personally.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” I replied, feeling disappointed.</p><p>Elrohir gave me an understanding smile but couldn’t help but tease me, “Your valiant Dunedain ranger is safe and well, and I am sure the thought of you returning to his side will sustain him until you meet again!” I rolled my eyes and would have shoved him off his horse if he had not danced out of my reach.</p><p>The first person I saw upon entrance to the camp was Radanir, who’s eyes lit up and a wide grin was on his face. “Gwin! It is great to see you!” I dismounted and he swept me up into a bear hug, and immediately I was passed off to Lothrandir, who twirled me around until I was dizzy. “What on earth!” I gasped, trying not to fall over.</p><p>Both rangers laughed, and Radanir said, “We planned this little ambush for whenever you showed up!” I tried to glare at them but couldn’t help the smile that formed on my face. “How was your journey?”</p><p>I inferred that he meant the entirety of our little quest up the mountain, and replied, “Oh it was fine, a few little hiccups along the way but all of us are alive and uninjured, which is about all you can ask for.” I was smiling but of course, being the perceptive rangers they were, I could tell they noticed I was not exactly telling the whole truth. Before they could question me further, I saw Halbarad coming towards me and made a hasty exit.</p><p>“Hello Gwinthilnel, it is good to see you again,” Halbarad said, clapping me on the shoulder.</p><p>“And you as well!” I replied. Looking around, I noted that only a handful of Dunedain were here. “I assume most of our party is spread far afield?”</p><p>Halbarad nodded. “Indeed; some very strange things are occurring in Enedwaith, but we do not have the time to investigate everything.” He sighed, and I sat down next to him on a log in front of the fire. “Our main priority is getting to Aragorn, and hopefully playing a part in keeping some of the Dunlending clans from allying with Saruman.”</p><p>“I spoke with the Brenin today, as you asked, and he is firm in his decision to fight against Saruman. However, he worries about how quiet things have seemed. Perhaps Saruman is planning something?”</p><p>“I find it likely, but what those plans are, we do not know.” He looked frustrated, and I could sympathize. Turning towards me more fully, he continued, “I heard from Elrohir about your time in Zudrugund.” I nodded but was unsure how detailed Elrohir had been; could Halbarad know about the strange evil presence trying to influence me? “It seems like the dwarf Nar has knowledge of our road, but we are unable to learn of it due to his…mental faculties.”</p><p>“Yes, it is unfortunate that we have more questions than answers, but if I may give my opinion?” I asked, and when Halbarad nodded, I said, “I feel there is still a need to further investigate. There has been a strange feeling growing in my mind that perhaps Saruman knows of Nar, and guesses that he has information that he cannot articulate.” I furrowed my brow, “I fear Saruman will send enemies to capture and interrogate him, and the poor dwarf would likely not survive it.” The thought of Nar being tormented but unable to answer the questions of his captors made my heart ache.</p><p>Halbarad looked thoughtful. “Who could have told him about our road, or even about the Dunedain?”</p><p>I shrugged, “It is possible he may have known one, many years ago, who could have educated him on your people’s history, which would include the Oathbreakers and potentially the Paths of the Dead.” It seemed like a stretch, but anything was possible. “However, we have no evidence of this.”</p><p>We sat for a short time, both of us deeply in thought. I was trying to figure out how to bring up Nona’s request. Well, rather her statement of what she would do; she had not meant it to be a request in the first place. I could understand why she wanted to come along, but in my opinion, her quest for vengeance could lead to her death, as dramatic as it sounded. She had a fire in her eyes that worried me.</p><p>I decided to just say it, as objectively as I could. “Halbarad, after I spoke with the Brenin, I ran into Nona, the sister of Wadu.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I remember her. Poor girl; it is hard to lose a loved one, especially after a bitter last parting,” he replied gravely.</p><p>“During our conversation, she asked me if she could travel with us for a time. I believe she intends to travel to Dunland and aid in the resistance against Saruman,” I said quietly, watching Halbarad’s expression closely.</p><p>As expected, his response was quick and unyielding, “No, absolutely not. I must refuse. This is not open for debate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that answers that question; Halbarad certainly does not mince words! When I was writing this chapter, I had this vision pop into my head randomly of Radanir and Lothrandir being silly with Gwin, and had to put it in there! Hopefully Gwin and Candaith will see each other soon; will they be able to keep their hands off each other when they are reunited? We shall see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re about to start the next story arc and I’m so excited! Hope y’all like it as much as I do. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 48</strong>
</p><p>I began to tell Halbarad that I would relay the message, but was distracted by the appearance of Radanir, who had run up to us excitedly, clutching a wrinkled paper in his hand. “I found this nailed to a tree in our camp!” he said rapidly, and shoved it into Halbarad’s outstretched hand. I moved closer so I could read it:</p><p>
  <em>To the Rangers:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a man of Gondor, a friend to the Elves and of all good folk. Call me Ergothorn. I see the danger growing in the East and wish to oppose it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lheu Brenin dispatched a messenger from Tur Morva, in the region of Tal Methedras, in Dunland, but the messenger was beset by foes outside Lhaid Ogo in the Lich Bluffs and was dragged within. If he yet lives, he will have information for you. From my understanding, they wish to aid the Uch-luth in the fight against Saruman, which will be a boon for you and the forces of good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot reveal myself to you, but trust that I am a friend. I will contact you again when it is safe to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ergothorn</em>
</p><p>All three of us looked at each other in confusion. I decided to speak first and asked, “Have any of you heard of an Ergothorn?”</p><p>Both of them shook their heads, and Halbarad looked concerned. “Why would a man of Gondor be wandering around in Enedwaith, secretly leaving messages to us and using an alias?”</p><p>“Perhaps he is also of the Dunedain?” Radanir suggested.</p><p>Halbarad shook his head, “He would not be so secretive if he was one of our people. There are many of us who live here, and there is no need to hide behind a false name. None of us would turn him away.”</p><p>I felt uneasy; my first instinct was to rush off and rescue this messenger of Tur Morva, but something felt off. “What if this Ergothorn is not a friend, but rather an enemy, who is attempting to remove some of us out of the picture? Perhaps his aims ally with those of Saruman? Why should we trust him, as he asks?”</p><p>“What if the messenger is innocent and really does need our help?” Radanir chimed in. I looked at him skeptically; his reply seemed a little too eager, like he just wanted something to do because he was feeling stir-crazy. “If the people of Tur Morva want to fight against Saruman, it would be good for the Uch-luth and our cause overall.”</p><p>I sighed, feeling what Elladan referred to as my ‘hero complex’ start to burrow its way into my conscience, “The Lich Bluffs are said to be full of the undead and other foul things, and it would be wrong to leave him to torment and death, enemy or not.”</p><p>Halbarad was thinking hard, and I waited somewhat impatiently for his response. Finally, he said, “I do not like this, but if this Ergothorn is telling the truth…” He turned to me, “Gwinthilnel, we need to know, and the only way is to go try and rescue him. Do not feel like you must say yes, but I ask you…will you do this?”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “You would have me do this on my own?” I replied, a little surprised. “From what I understand, Lhaid Ogo is swarming with enemies. Yes, I am very capable, but I am not suicidal.”</p><p>“I will come,” Radanir said, again seeming overeager.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him, “Radanir, I know it is hard to be stationed here, but I would caution you to think carefully before going on such a dangerous mission.”</p><p>He seemed a little offended, “Do you think I am incapable of fighting alongside you? Would you prefer if <em>Candaith</em> went with you instead?” He said this with some bitterness. I glanced at Halbarad, and he seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>A little embarrassed, I pulled Radanir aside. “Jealousy does not become you, mellon nin.” I said firmly, keeping my voice down. He was looking at me stubbornly, but I could see a little hurt in his eyes. I sighed. “Radanir, I sense…perhaps, you have feelings for me?” I felt very awkward saying these things, but I needed to get to the bottom of this. I remembered his strange manner during our conversation in Echad Dagoras, where Candaith mentioned he believed Radanir felt more than friendship for me. I had brushed it off at the time, but perhaps he was right?  “What about Elweleth? I got the impression you loved her; was I mistaken?”</p><p>The stubbornness faded into grief, “I found out…she decided to sail.” I held in a gasp, and looked at him sadly. “Her sister sent me a letter, which came to me in Gwingris in Eregion. Elweleth wrote that she had grown weary of Middle Earth, and even though she loved me…it was not enough to get her to stay.” He looked at me guiltily, “You remind me of her.”</p><p>“But I am not her, mellon nin,” I said softly, looking at him with some sympathy. We had moved near a large tree, and he slid down the trunk slowly to the ground, looking miserable. I joined him, and after it seemed he would not speak, I decided to share some of my own thoughts. “Did you know I almost decided to sail?” Radanir looked at me with some surprise. “In fact, I have considered it many times.” I sighed, “Elves live forever, and our people have experienced much grief, and hardship. We become weary of the world, and look to find peace. Valinor is one place to find it.” </p><p>“But you are still here, and Elweleth is not,” Radanir mumbled sadly.</p><p>“Yes, I am, but it has taken all my strength and willpower to keep me here, as well as the love I have for those in my life who cannot sail. Mostly, I feel a sense of duty to this world; I cannot abandon it while we are under such a dark threat of evil,” I replied, finding the familiar despair start to creep in. I rubbed my arms with my hands as I suddenly felt chilled, and Radanir looked at me with some confusion. Shoving it away like I always had, I continued. “I told myself when I started on my journey from Celondim many months ago that I would sail once Sauron was destroyed.”</p><p>Radanir frowned, “What about Candaith? You would leave him behind, as Elweleth has done to me?” He seemed disappointed in me.</p><p>I shook my head before smiling a little sadly, “No Radanir, I could not do that. I tried not to fall in love with him, as I had planned to sail soon…but it was hopeless. The thought of leaving him behind makes me experience an almost physical pain.” I took his hand and squeezed it, “However, do not begrudge Elweleth for her choice; it does not mean she no longer loves you. The hurts of this world were too much for her to bear, and her soul needed the healing only Valinor could provide.” I decided to tell him a form of the words I had spoken to Golodir, not too long ago. “Elves feel things more dramatically than Men do, both in joy and in sorrow. I would not envy this, Radanir, as it makes the pain and heartache almost too powerful to handle sometimes.”</p><p>Radanir nodded, but I could tell he still did not fully accept Elweleth’s actions. It was hard for Men to understand the weight of living for thousands of years, and how it affects the soul. I also knew that there was some bitterness over the ability for Elves to leave and go to Valinor; they saw it as us running away and abandoning them. Which, to some extent, perhaps it was.</p><p>He looked at me and gave me a small, apologetic smile. “I am sorry Gwin, I spoke in anger and have not treated you fairly.”</p><p>I smiled back. “I understand; it cannot be easy.”</p><p>“Forgive me?” he asked, and I could hear the familiar humor return in his voice.</p><p>Glad of it, I replied, “There is nothing to forgive. We all act foolish sometimes.”</p><p>“Foolish, you say? I have never acted foolishly in my life!” he said, grinning at me cheekily.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Oh of course, my mistake.” He winked, and we returned to Halbarad, who relaxed upon seeing we had reconciled, although he had not heard the full extent of our conversation.</p><p>“Now,” Halbarad continued, as if there had not been any interruption, “After some thought, I agree that it is too dangerous to do alone. I would have you bring a few of us with you, but only those who can be contacted quickly.” He gestured around the camp. “Perhaps some of those who are here, or at Candaith’s encampment?”</p><p>I was thinking hard. I knew Candaith would want to come, but I still worried about his ability to be objective in the face of danger. He could not afford to lose his focus because he was turning most of his attention towards me, but perhaps it would be better to expose him to these types of situations so he could become more used to it.</p><p>I also wanted to give Radanir a chance; he was the one who found the note, and he was a very skilled archer and tracker. Halbarad would be a good choice, but it was likely he would wish to stay here to manage the rest of our traveling party.  Lothrandir was a good friend to me, and we worked well together. Some of the others whom I was closest to were either still in Zudrugund or making their way down, including Elladan, and as this was a matter of life and death, it needed to be addressed with all speed; we did not have the time to wait for them.</p><p>Squaring my shoulders, I faced Halbarad and gave him my recommendations. “Would you be interested in coming, Halbarad?”</p><p>As I expected, he shook his head. “I feel it is my duty to stay here, as leader of our group, just in case other matters come up.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding, I continued, “I would bring Lothrandir, Radanir, Candaith, and Elrohir with me, if they agree.” Radanir said yes of course, and I sensed it was more out of duty rather than some misguided affection for me. At least, I hoped it was. Lothrandir and Elrohir, who were nearby in the camp, also agreed, but Elrohir seemed uneasy not having his brother by his side. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, “He will understand; you will have to tell him about all the fun he missed when we return.” Elrohir tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, and I realized I could not truly understand the bond the twins shared. “Would you ride to Candaith’s camp and tell him of our plan? Bring Culang with you; he can take Candaith’s place.”</p><p>“Ok Gwin, I will be back shortly,” he said softly. “Namarie.”</p><p>I was looking forward to seeing Candaith again, and he would be pleased to hear I had included him in our small group. Turning south towards Lhaid Ogo, I became uneasy about traveling in the darkness. In my experience, the undead became more populous at night, and just getting there could involve fighting many foes. It was also almost towards the border between Enedwaith and Dunland, and we had not scouted the area in much detail, as of yet.</p><p>The more I considered this, the less sure I was of the wisdom of our plan. So many things could go wrong.</p><p>“I am of a similar mind,” a voice said, and I noticed Lothrandir had come up beside me.</p><p>“Ah, I did not realize I had spoken out loud,” I replied, a little embarrassed.</p><p>Lothrandir smiled at me and said, “No worries, mellon nin. It is good to share your thoughts, especially on something as crucial as this.” He sighed. “I can see why Halbarad wants us to rescue this man, but if it could lead to the injury or even death of us…I am not sure it is worth it.”</p><p>I frowned. Lothrandir had a good point. The thought of leaving someone in such a horrible place was terrible, but the thought of losing someone I cared about because of it was even worse. Did that make me selfish? We wandered over to Halbarad, and noticed he had been moving towards us already. “Gwinthilnel, I wanted to speak with you about the timing of your mission.” He looked up at the sky. “Normally I would suggest you wait until morning, but if you go under the cover of darkness, it will hide you from potential enemies.”</p><p>“What about those who are dead?” I asked. “They are aided by the darkness, and will still see us.”</p><p>“Any Dunlendings will not, however,” he countered.</p><p>I took a few breaths, trying not to let my exasperation show on my face. “From my experience, the number of undead are greatly increased during the night as opposed to the daytime, and they are more dangerous and difficult to kill than a living man.”</p><p>“Perhaps it is not the same everywhere,” Halbarad replied, clearly thinking.</p><p>I knew the chances of it being different were low, but I did have to admit it was possible. I had the most experience, not only in fighting these enemies in the past year but really over my entire life as a soldier. However, I felt I needed to defer to Halbarad’s orders. He was the leader, and although he said it was up to me to decide whether or not I wanted to go on this mission, I sensed that I needed to follow his direction.</p><p>Suddenly I noticed movement on the horizon, but it was not the people I had expected. My heart sank as I observed it was a woman riding towards us, who turned out to be Nona. Halbarad eventually spotted her, and his expression was one of carefully controlled frustration. She dismounted, had the presence of mind to give him an <em>almost</em> bow, and said, “Greetings, Halbarad. You may remember me as Nona, daughter of Suvulch, of the Uch-luth.”</p><p>He barely inclined his head, and replied, “Hello Nona. What brings you to our encampment?”</p><p>“I wish to join you on your journey south,” she said firmly. Noticing me, she added, “I am sorry Gwinthilnel, but I could not wait for your reply. I find my mission to be too important to delay.”</p><p>I sighed, “Nona, it would have been better of you to have waited.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, “I sense you were planning on telling me Halbarad does not agree with me accompanying your group?” She was looking at me, and almost completely ignoring that Halbarad was right next to her.</p><p>“I do,” Halbarad said, the anger I sensed creeping into his voice. “It is not up for debate, as I told Gwinthilnel to pass on.” Nona looked frustrated, but Halbarad continued before she could speak, “I understand it is difficult, but we do not wish to bring war to your enemies. Our goal is to the south, and we will go there as quickly as we can, and with as little interruption as possible. We will not be part of your quest for vengeance.”</p><p>Nona’s mouth was shut tight, and I could tell she was barely keeping it together. I suddenly had an idea. “Halbarad, may I speak with you for a moment?” He looked at me with some surprise, likely wondering why I was interrupting such an important conversation. “I would not ask if it was not urgent.”</p><p>He nodded shortly, and I apologized to Nona. “We will just be a moment.” I thought I saw Nona roll her eyes, but didn’t have time to deal with her attitude. Leaning in closely next to Halbarad, I murmured, “Perhaps she could aid us on our mission to Lhaid Ogo? She could act as a guide.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “Why would she help, especially since I just told her she could not come with us?”</p><p>I shrugged, “Upon hearing this messenger was from another clan who is willing to join hers against Saruman, she may be willing to assist us.”</p><p>Halbarad stood in thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. “It is worth a try. If she says no, we will go with the plan we already have.” He looked a little unsure now, and I was amused at how it made him seem younger. “Would…would <em>you</em> ask Nona if she would help us? She seems to like you, and perhaps trust you more than she does me.”</p><p>Keeping my amusement to myself, I said “Of course, mellon nin.” He smiled at me and looked relieved.</p><p>I took a cleansing breath, sent a quick prayer to Elbereth to give me the right words to say, and made my way over to Nona. She was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed. “Well? Did he change his mind?”</p><p>Instead of answering that question, I asked, “Nona, would you be able to help me with something?”</p><p>She looked a little shocked, likely not expecting this question, “Ah…what do you want?”</p><p>“We received a note from someone about a Dunlending messenger who was captured by enemies and dragged into Lhaid Ogo. He is from the Tur Morva clan, and it is said he has a message for Glynn Brenin that states his clan wants to join with yours in the fight against Saruman.” She was looking at me and listening closely, so I continued, “We plan to go rescue him, but are unfamiliar with the area and worry about the undead who wander at night. Would you be interested in helping us get there safely?”</p><p>Nona turned away from me, clearly in thought. I waited as patiently as I could, hoping she would answer in our favor. “As he is a messenger trying to help our two clans come together…I will help guide you by safe passages to Lhaid Ogo.” I went to thank her, but she held up a finger. “But, in return, I wish to travel with your group at least until the border between Dunland and Enedwaith. I mean to eventually go to Galtrev, but I will go on my own once you cross into Dunland.”</p><p>“It is not my decision to make, but I will relay to Halbarad what your terms are,” I replied. I felt there was a decent chance Halbarad would agree to this, but I could not be sure.</p><p>Acting as the go-between, I found Halbarad, again sitting by the fire, and told him of Nona’s answer and terms. He sighed, and said, “Very well. If this is what it will take to help you and your team get to and from Lhaid Ogo safely, I will agree to her request to join us for part of our way, but she cannot ask us to aid her in her quest.”</p><p>“Hannon le, Halbarad,” I said softly, and I nodded to Nona from across the grove we were in. Looking pleased, she actually smiled at me. I could not help but return it; perhaps we could be friends, someday.</p><p>After a meal consisting of dried meat and waybread, I looked up at the sound of horses coming. My eyes lit up as they locked with those of Candaith, who gave me a broad grin. I felt my heart flutter, and knew my smile must be just as big.</p><p>I was so glad to see him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reunited and it feels so good! Looks like they have a somewhat sketchy quest to rescue a messenger in their near future. How will it go? Write a comment if you get a moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The team sets out on their rescue mission! It’s a bit short, but it’ll set up the next chapter nicely. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 49</strong><br/>Candaith brought his horse alongside me and dismounted lightly. He took my hands in his and kissed them, smiling and looking at me warmly with his expressive blue eyes. Fighting the urge to pull him into a kiss, as we were in a very public setting, I instead gave him a hug, and I felt the familiar safety I always found in his arms. After we pulled apart, I noted Radanir walking nearby. He smiled at me and I could tell he was happy for Candaith and I, even though he may still be working through his conflicting feelings.</p><p>“Hello Gwin,” Candaith said softly. “It sounds like you want me to come along on another adventure?”</p><p>I sighed, “Yes, and it is not a safe one.” He frowned at me, and I explained the situation.</p><p>“You say Nona will be guiding us?” Candaith asked, glancing over my shoulder to see the Dunlending woman gathering her supplies.</p><p>I nodded, “She agreed to it, in exchange for Halbarad allowing her to journey with us for a time.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “I admire her for her negotiation skills.”</p><p>“I am glad she will be with us, to be honest,” I admitted. “I know where to find Lhaid Ogo, using a map, but getting there safely will be tricky; thankfully Nona can help. She is also skilled with a sword; she handled herself well against some foes when I was with her in the mine with Nar.”</p><p>We had moved towards my horse, as I needed to get her saddled to leave soon, and I busied myself with getting everything ready. I had to admit I was worried about this mission; we were going to break into a place full of undead creatures to rescue a stranger, who may or may not still be alive. Now, I had seen my fair share of undead and unspeakably evil enemies; the Great Barrow in Breeland had been only a taste of what I would be facing in my future. However, I did not relish fighting them; it is unnerving watching my knives cutting into bones and looking into the gaping holes where eyes should have been.</p><p>Suddenly I felt hands covering my own, and I realized that I had been tying and untying the laces of my bag over and over, as I was lost in my thoughts. I looked into Candaith’s concerned eyes and sighed. “Thank you meleth, my mind is elsewhere it seems.”</p><p>He squeezed my hands and asked, “Are your thoughts dark?”</p><p>“It seems like they usually are these days,” I replied. I looked down at our hands, which were still together, and then up into Candaith’s face, “But you always seem to find a way to make me smile.”</p><p>“I do my best,” he murmured. He paused, and glancing around to see if anyone was watching, he leaned in and kissed me softly. Sure enough, it made me smile and my spirit lightened. He gave me a rueful grin and whispered, “If only we were alone right now.” It made me shiver, and I could feel my cheeks flush. Putting me out of my misery, he straightened up and said, “When will we be leaving?”</p><p>“Within the hour I would expect. Everyone who will be coming is already here; we just need to gather as a group and make a plan.” Sure enough, I saw Halbarad motion over to us, and we walked together and met the others near the fire.</p><p>“Now,” Halbarad began, “Do all of you still agree to this?” After we all nodded in the affirmative, he continued, “Nona will be your guide, but Gwinthilnel, you are the leader. If at any time you feel like it is too dangerous to continue, I urge you to return. I would not have you lose your lives.” He had a confident expression on his face, but I could also sense some nervousness.</p><p>“I understand Halbarad,” I answered gravely. “We will be as cautious as we can, and I pray we are able to find this messenger and rescue them. However,” I motioned everyone to move closer, and I lowered my voice, “We must be aware that this could also be a trap. It is possible this Ergothorn is trying to ambush us and stop our efforts against Saruman.” I looked at Nona and she straightened, focusing on me. “Nona, will you fight for us if Dunlendings attack our party?”</p><p>At this, she almost looked offended. “Fight <em>for</em> you? I will fight <em>alongside </em>you, but I am the only Uch-luth in this group.” I had to prevent myself from rolling my eyes at her phrasing. “If another tribe attempts to kill us…I will not let them.” I could tell it was difficult for her to say such things. The thought of fighting against another group of Elves because they had sided with the enemy made my stomach turn. I glanced at Elrohir, and noted he perhaps was having the same realization.</p><p>“Very well,” I said shortly. “Let us gather our things and mount up. Make sure you all have your lanterns; we will likely need them where we are going.”</p><p>Radanir, Lothrandir, Candaith, Elrohir, and I followed Nona as we began to ride south. The moon was bright, and the sky cloudless. Candaith was staying close to me, and I felt comforted by his presence. No one spoke much; we wanted to be careful and not alert anyone we wanted to avoid. There was little to no tree coverage along our route, and I felt uncomfortable being so exposed. The stars were out in their full glory, but I was too anxious to let it relax me.</p><p>I felt a chill start to creep upon me, and noted my companions shifting uncomfortably in their saddles. A fog had settled around us, and it reminded me of the Barrow Downs. Only Nona seemed unbothered, and she led us without hesitation. I could see the shapes of skeletons in the distance, and spirits were floating eerily, but Nona guided us around the mounds and suspicious-looking ruins, so we did not cross their paths. Eventually, she led us further off the road and up a few small hills, and we stopped under a large tree that was next to a curved rock face. It provided good cover and would do well for our temporary camp.</p><p>“Nona,” I asked, having dismounted. “I assume we are close to Lhaid Ogo?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said shortly. “Let me show you.” We all left our horses and carefully moved towards the road, staying up on the hill. She pointed to a tomb right across the road from us. It had two stone pillars, and a strange smoke was coming from the door. “There is Lhaid Ogo; said to be the tomb of the great Dunlending chieftain Ogo. I do not wish to desecrate it, but if there are foul creatures that already taint it, we must defeat them.”</p><p>“I agree,” I replied softly. “We will be as considerate as we can.” However, if something was trying to kill me, great undead Ogo or not, I was going to defeat it.</p><p>Moving back to our camp, I looked at the sky. It was still dark, but I could see the beginnings of dawn start to form. It would be a good time for our rescue attempt; still dark enough to find cover, but if we had to flee, it was light enough for us to easily find our way back to the camp.</p><p>Elrohir wandered over to me, looking serious and a little uncomfortable. I eyed him with concern, “Mellon nin, what is it?”</p><p>“This mission makes me uneasy, Gwin,” he said nervously. I had heard this and thought this more times than I was comfortable with. “We must be quick in finding this messenger. I…I do not do well in the dark.” He looked much younger in that moment, and I could visibly see his fear.</p><p>I turned his face to mine and said, “Elrohir, if you do not wish to come, I would not hold it against you.”</p><p>“I am ashamed to be afraid,” he whispered. “I wish…” he paused, and I waited patiently for him to finish. “I wish ‘Dan was here.” It broke my heart to see him like this.</p><p>I joined him on the ground next to the rock wall, and he leaned his head against my shoulder. I took his hand and he held it tightly. “I may not be your brother,” I murmured, “But I am your sister, and I am here for you always, as you have been for me.” I repeated what he had said to me up in Zudrugund, “Let me chase away the shadows.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s my line,” he joked, but his voice was shaking. We sat together for a few minutes, and I felt Elrohir start to relax. Finally, he took a deep breath and leaned away from me, giving me a small smile. “Thank you muinthel…I think I just needed some encouragement.”</p><p>I returned it, “Of course, muindor.” He stood, and pulled me up with him. “Will you be coming?” I asked. “Like I said, if you wish to stay at the camp, I will not judge you for it. In fact, we probably should have someone stay here to watch our belongings and care for the horses.”</p><p>“Who will look out for you?” Elrohir replied softly, his brow furrowed in concern. Before I could say the others would be able to help with that, another voice chimed in. “I will, of course.” I felt Candaith put his arm around my waist. “I will keep her safe, Elrohir.”</p><p>“I can keep myself safe, thank you very much.” I said, trying to lighten the mood. Elrohir smiled, and I could see some relief on his face.</p><p>There was not much privacy to be had in this little camp, but I wanted to make sure Candaith knew how much I loved him before we went off into peril once more. Before I could do anything, he began to steer us away from the others and we went to the other side of the very large tree. He then hugged me tightly, and I returned it, my head tucked under his chin. I breathed in his familiar scent of grass and pipeweed, and felt him kiss my hair.</p><p>I pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Candaith, I…” It seemed as if I could not find the right words.</p><p>He smiled at me, his gaze full of warmth, “Le melin, Gwin.”</p><p>“Le melin,” I whispered, and I kissed him gently. If we did not have something very important we needed to do, I would have continued on with this pleasurable activity. Unfortunately, it was not to be. I pulled away with a sigh, and we shared another smile before returning to the fire Lothrandir had started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gwin and Candaith unfortunately didn’t get as much alone time as they would have liked, and Elrohir decided to stay behind and guard the camp. I’m not a fan of the dark either, so I don’t blame him one bit!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got an action-packed chapter here for you, and it’s quite a bit longer than the last. I tried to find a spot to cut it, but found it made more sense to keep it all together. <br/>What will they find in Lhaid Ogo, and will the messenger still be alive to be rescued? Read on to find out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 50</strong>
</p><p>I said farewell to Elrohir, and gathered the others to me. “Everyone have their lanterns?” They all nodded, and I held in a sigh. I was not looking forward to this. “Then let us depart. Nona, after you.”</p><p>Without a word, Nona turned and walked purposefully towards the entrance to Lhaid Ogo, and we followed behind. There was no cover as we crossed the road, so we moved swiftly. Only once we were standing outside the entrance did I sense some unease and hesitation from Nona. I went to reassure her, but instead she said, “Let us go inside,” although her voice was shaking slightly.</p><p>I knew Nona could fight, but did she have experience against foes such as these? Would there be other things besides the undead inside?</p><p>Confused as to why I felt so afraid of entering, I relaxed a bit as I felt Candaith’s hand slide into my free one. He squeezed it, and I whispered, “Thank you.”</p><p>“You are welcome, meleth.” He murmured. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lothrandir raise an eyebrow, but when I narrowed my eyes at him, he grinned but did not comment. The lighthearted moment made me feel a little better, and I helped Nona move the stone that was partially in front of the entrance.</p><p>Once we were all through, we moved the stone back into place but not quite enough to cover the entrance; we needed it to be somewhat easy to move when we exited. <em>If we exited </em>a traitorous voice echoed in my head. I frowned and pushed away that train of thought.</p><p>We lit our lanterns and crept forward slowly. I noted the unfortunately familiar sight of skulls and tombstones lining the walls, and wondered what the writing hewn into the rock meant. Could it be Dunlendish?</p><p>The first things we came across were two Kergrim; they were of average size, and Candaith and Lothrandir were able to cut them down quickly without too much fuss. The best way to describe them would be to compare them to what the human children called “Big Foot”, except they were covered in slimy, leathery hides. The trick to defeating them was to attack with speed so they were unable to let out their loud cries, which would alert others to come to their aid. I mused that Calenglad would have been a good choice to bring with us if he had been present at the camp; Evendim was crawling with Kergrim, and the rangers there were very skilled at defeating them in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Moving forward through the circular chamber, we were forced to turn left as the passage going right was caved in. I wondered how often the layout changed due to the unsteady, sandy soil. Defeating another, lone Kergrim, I saw Radanir examining something. “What are you looking at?” I asked curiously.</p><p>He sighed and answered, “These look like the remains of a person who was recently here and killed…but how recently, I cannot tell.” His unasked question was whether or not this was the messenger we were searching for. Nona came closer and assessed the body closely. “This is no Dunlending,” she said. I waited to see if she would expand on this, but she turned away and kept moving forward…</p><p>…and was ambushed by two wights with swords. She crashed to the ground, and the rest of us rushed forward to help. From my experience, the only ways to defeat a wight and not allow it to just put itself back together were to stab or shoot it directly where its heart would be, or to burn it. We did not want to waste the oil of our lanterns if we could help it, so we went for the other method. Candaith pulled a wight up by the ribs and held it in place for me to run my knife through its chest. I held in a shudder as it gazed at me with its empty eye sockets before it crumbled to the ground into dust. Lothrandir and Radanir took care of the other in a similar fashion, and the former pulled Nona up from the ground, who had lain there in place, frozen in fear it seemed.</p><p>“Are you all right?” I asked, concerned at the paleness of her complexion, but she shrugged off the hand I had put on her shoulder and growled, “I’m fine. Let us go.” Lothrandir looked a little miffed at her lack of gratitude for us saving her life, but I shrugged and kept moving forward, eyes closely monitoring our surroundings and looking for the messenger.</p><p>Forced to go right, we turned and were confronted with a line of limrafn, which were eerie balls of glowing, fell light that would follow you and obscure your sight. Despite their harmless-looking appearance, if they were not defeated, they could blind you if another enemy attacked, so it was necessary for us to get rid of them. They were easy to dispel; you just had to slice your sword through them and they dissipated. I moved forward and swung my knives back and forth as we walked, cutting them down without difficulty, but I felt a chill go down my spine as I got to the end of the corridor. I looked down and noted that the ground had been recently disturbed.</p><p>Candaith stood next to me. “It looks like something heavy was dragged up this slope,” he muttered, his brow furrowed. “Could it be the Dunlending we are looking for?”</p><p>I shrugged, trying to ignore the strange coldness on the back of my neck. Candaith looked at me with some concern. “Gwin? What is it?”</p><p>“Do you feel something?” I asked uneasily.</p><p>“Feel something? What do you mean?” he replied.</p><p>“Ah…it is nothing,” I said, breaking eye contact and feeling foolish. Perhaps I was just imagining it.</p><p>He tipped my chin up to look at him, “It is clearly not nothing, meleth.” Before I could respond (although what I was going to say I had not yet decided), I felt a dread so intense that it brought me to my knees. Looking through watering eyes, I noticed that no one else seemed to be affected, and all turned to me with some alarm. Candaith kneeled at my side anxiously, “Gwin! Tell me what is happening!”</p><p>“I…I do not know,” I choked, but I had a sneaking suspicion as I started to see tendrils of darkness coming out of the ground. Only Nona had seen them before, and was so afraid that she could not stay in Zudrugund while I was there; she would be of no help to me.</p><p>“T-the lanterns,” I gasped. “Put the l-lanterns a-around me.” I had no clue if this would help, but everyone hastened to obey. With the five lanterns next to my kneeling body, I noticed through my blurry vision that the darkness started to dissipate, but not completely. The question was, what would happen once we tried to move forward, and everyone had picked up their own lanterns once more?</p><p>Luck was with me perhaps, for torches in brackets I had not noticed before roared to life. However, the flame was an eerie blue, and did not radiate warmth. I hoped the added light would help push away the strange darkness, but found it likely would do little else but aid in our vision. Shadows flickered ominously on the walls, and made it seem like enemies were surrounding us…perhaps they were.</p><p>Suddenly, worms and beetles started crawling out of the ground beneath our feet, and as my companions defeated them, I knew it signaled the approach of a larger force of enemies, a powerful creature, or both. They almost always appeared when the undead were present.</p><p>Out of the surrounding darkness, five wights appeared. Instead of ambushing us, they moved slowly and more carefully. One of them was ‘dressed’ in a flowing cape and scraps of old fabric. Nona gasped and I actually saw her kneel in…reverence? “Nona, what are you doing?” I whispered harshly. “Get up!”</p><p>It seemed as if it took all of her strength to do as I commanded. Was this Chieftain Ogo? Candaith pulled me to my feet and stood slightly in front of me, careful of the lanterns on the ground. I felt faint and leaned heavily against the wall, but had my knives in my hands once more. Radanir looked at Nona with some suspicion, and I could tell he did not trust her due to her actions. Would she turn on us in order to ‘protect’ her ancestral Chieftain? Did he have some sort of hold on her mind?</p><p>I had no time to think on this as the possible Chieftain spoke, his voice grating horribly in our ears. “Who dares enter our domain?</p><p>Seeming to gather her courage and push aside the strange reverence to the wight with great difficulty, Nona replied, “One who would reclaim one of my kinsmen. Release him.” I was surprised at the commanding tone of her voice.</p><p>If the wight had eyebrows, I bet he would have raised them. “Why should we obey <em>you</em>?” he responded, and the bone-chilling sound of the other wights laughing made me cringe. “I am the Chieftain here, little one.”</p><p>Desperately wishing Elrohir was here to help somehow with his healing light, I decided I needed to try and be the leader I was supposed to be, “Because he does not belong here among the dead, as he is of the living.” I sounded weaker than I had hoped. “Who are you?”</p><p>The wights all turned towards me, and the leader replied, “I am Chieftain Ogo, and these are my halls.” He moved closer, and Candaith moved his body even more in front of me, trying to act as a shield. “What is an Elichthi doing here? Your people fear the darkness, or so I hear.”</p><p>Hating how right he was, I shoved those fears away and said, “As your kinswoman said, we are here to fetch another Dunlending, who wandered into this place on accident.” I had no clue if it was an accident, but it was a good guess. “Once we retrieve him, we will leave your halls and trouble you no more.”</p><p>“Ah, but Elichthi, none who enter here ever go out again,” he said softly, and it made the darkness seem ever closer. “This will be your home now, whether you acquiesce to it or not.” His voice echoed ominously, and I was getting tired of it. I had defeated enemies more powerful and eviler than him, and I would not let him stand in our way. A huge, rusted but deadly-looking sword appeared in his hand, and he looked arrogant. Well, as arrogant as a skeleton could look.</p><p>Some strange, hidden strength abruptly surged within me and came to my aid in that moment, and I moved forward, shoving my way in front of Candaith, and snarled, “You will not get in my way, wraith!” He seemed taken aback at my tone, and did not expect the knives that went through his chest, where his heart would have been. Crumpling to the ground, he disintegrated into dust before our eyes. The other four wraiths reacted and converged on me, and I was whirling around in a circle, my knives protecting me as I swung and stabbed them rapidly. “Stay away!” I shouted, as I could see the others moving forward to help. “I can handle this!”</p><p>Sure enough, I destroyed them all. After they were defeated, I was breathing heavily but the adrenaline was still rushing through my veins. I glanced at them, and my friends looked startled; something in my eyes must have frightened them. “Do not fear, I am well.” I said firmly. “This is what I have done for the past year, when I could rely on no one but myself to stay alive. I am no novice to fighting hordes of enemies at once.” My voice sounded gruff and unfamiliar to my ears, and I turned away from them all to collect myself. “Let us continue. Pick up your lanterns.”</p><p>With some hesitation, they did as I asked. We came upon a few more Kergrim, and I cut them down before anyone else could rush in to aid me. I had no fear, and felt almost invincible. It was as if I was going through the motions and not even thinking about what I was doing. My vision was honed into cutting down enemies, and nothing else, and my mind was blank. Dimly I hoped the others were paying attention to our route so we could get back safely.</p><p>I felt like the strange dark smoke, or shadows, or whatever they were, impacted my behavior. It was not the same as either of my experiences with it in Zudrugund, but I still noticed that my thoughts were somewhat scrambled, and I could see the tendrils of darkness on the edge of my vision. I wondered if the others could see it. Would they attempt to encase me, as they had tried before? Candaith had a hand on my shoulder, but if I went to fight an enemy, I would shrug it off. Yet, whenever he was touching me, I felt some of the fogginess fade. It was comforting but odd.</p><p>We came upon a broken, wooden bridge, and while I was considering how we should cross, I heard a muffled yell down below. Looking at the others, we swiftly clambered down, but carefully made our way to the cavern where it came from. Sure enough, there was a Dunlending cowering in the back, and a giant Kergrim and three smaller ones were looking at him hungrily. “P-please, don’t eat me!” the man cried, clearly terrified.</p><p>I swiftly took out my bow and shot them one by one mechanically, and they were all dead or dying in a few seconds. I finished off the biggest one with my knife and strode forward purposefully towards the Dunlending, blood dripping from the weapon. He looked at me with wide eyes, which held no less fear than before. I didn’t really care what he thought of me, but I knew I needed to get him to trust us. I took some deep breaths and tried, with great effort, to soften my appearance so I was less threatening, actually managing a small, but forced, smile. The man automatically started to relax, and actually smiled back. “What is your name?” I asked, putting some warmth into my voice. I wondered if it was convincing enough.</p><p>“I…my name is Anirin. Who...who are you? I need to...to see the Brenin...at Lhanuch...” he said faintly, but with some urgency.</p><p>Before I could answer, Nona made her way over to us, and Anirin was surprised but looked pleased to see another of his people, despite being in different clans. Nona stood next to me, and said, “We will bring you to my Brenin, as I am of the Uch-luth.”</p><p>He sighed in relief, “I thank you.”</p><p>“How did you end up here?” Nona asked.</p><p>Anirin gestured towards the largest Kergrim, “This great beast attacked me as I was passing the entrance to this cave, and I could not get away. Thank you for saving me! It is fortunate you were passing by...and so far from habitation!”</p><p>“We heard of your capture from a tip,” I replied, eyeing him with suspicion. “Do you know of someone named Ergothorn?”</p><p>He furrowed his brow in thought before shaking his head, “The name is unfamiliar to me.”</p><p>Disappointed we were no closer to uncovering Ergothorn’s identity, I continued, “He told us you had a message for the Brenin of Lhanuch?”</p><p>He said rapidly, “I bring a message from Lheu Brenin of Tûr Morva, in the south: he urges Glynn Brenin not to believe the lies of the Wizard Saruman! The Wizard has sent agents to my Brenin to try and buy his loyalty, and he is worried that other clans may have accepted these offers.”</p><p>“Glynn Brenin declined the offer of Saruman’s Emissary,” Nona assured him.</p><p>Anirin’s eyes lit up and he replied, “Oh, good fortune! You must bring me to Lhanuch at once!”</p><p>I motioned toward the rest of the group, and said, “Our party will escort you there. Do you need healing, Anirin?” My voice sounded flat, despite my attempts to keep up the warm façade I was using. Hopefully Anirin wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“My leg is mildly hurt but I should be able to make it with your aid,” he answered, and I noted his right leg had some dried blood on it. “Will one of you help me stand?”</p><p>Nona let him put his arm around her shoulder and she pulled him up. I looked seriously into his eyes, “Anirin, we killed many enemies in here, but more still may be lurking.” I handed him a dagger I had stored in my boot. “I hope you do not need to use this.”</p><p>His face was white with fear, and I noted he likely was not much of a warrior, but he nodded.</p><p>“Let us make our way into the sunlight,” I murmured, noting the strength which had come upon me fading. I was finally starting to feel some fatigue but unwilling to let the others know. Candaith, however, was able to read me like an open book, and I let him put my arm over his shoulder while he put his around my waist. We carefully made our way through the winding passages with the aid of Radanir, who had been paying close attention. Luckily, we only ran into a few bats, which Lothrandir and Radanir took care of easily. I wondered if the defeat of Chieftain Ogo caused the other wights to flee.</p><p>Finally, we shoved the stone out of the way and I felt sunlight on my face; I almost cried with relief. It took all my willpower to keep it together for the short distance we walked to our camp. Elrohir ran to me and, with a questioning look to Candaith, pulled me into his arms. “Are you well, penneth?” he whispered, and he pulled back a little to look at me. His brow furrowed, “Gwin? I sense something is not right.” I was leaning on him with almost all of my weight, and he held me firmly by the shoulders. I imagined I must look a state.</p><p>I sighed, “Can we not speak of it just now? I must rest.” Elrohir frowned, and allowed Candaith to guide me up the hills to where he had set up my tent. I felt like my legs became heavier and heavier as we walked, and I would have fallen to the ground without Candaith’s arm firmly around my waist. We entered my tent, and I stumbled as I removed my weapons; he gently helped me sit down. “Gwin, let me help you with your clothes; they are covered in blood.”</p><p>“Are…are you trying to…seduce me?” I mumbled, and a flicker of a smile was on Candaith’s lips.</p><p>“While I would love nothing more, now is the time for rest, meleth,” he said softly. Exhausted, I allowed him to undress me down to my undershirt and briefs, but they were sweaty and itchy. He hesitated and looked at me uncertainly. “Would you like me to hand you your sleeping clothes and turn around?”</p><p>As tired as I was, I could not help but smirk, “How modest of you,” I said with some amusement. I considered this carefully. Part of me wanted him to see…all of me, in a more romantic setting. However, I knew he had already seen everything; after my assault, him and Saeradan had dressed me, and they surely saw me completely naked when I was still tied to the tree. The reminder made me frown, and Candaith took my face in his hands, looking at me which such emotion that it took me aback. “Meleth nin, I will not judge you for whatever you decide. I will not love you any less.”</p><p>It seemed so silly; it was just clothes, right? It didn’t have to mean anything…right? I was so tired, and motioned for him to hand me my clothes. “Help me?” I asked faintly, although I was unable to stop the blush on my cheeks as he did so. He was gentle, and although there was nothing physically romantic about it, the whole thing felt intimate.</p><p>After he tucked the blankets around me, he rose to leave. I was shivering, and felt a strange chill. Suddenly feeling afraid, I asked, “Wait, Candaith?”</p><p>He turned around slowly and with a questioning look. Taking a shaky breath, I said, “Will…will you stay here with me?”</p><p>A fond smile graced his handsome face, and he nodded. “Can I change out of these dirty clothes first?”</p><p>I tried to smile and said, “Do not take too long.”</p><p>“Shall I send Elrohir in while I am gone?” he asked, clearly concerned for my well-being.</p><p>I nodded, and a few moments later, Elrohir ducked inside and settled himself next to me. “Are you wanting my permission to allow Candaith to stay here with you?” he asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.</p><p>“I do not need your permission,” I said, scowling. He laughed musically, and it made my heart lighter. Pausing for a moment, I added, “Will you sing for me?”</p><p>His laughter died down and he smiled, “Of course, penneth.” I sighed happily as his lovely voice sang a light-hearted, soothing melody. It was in Sindarin, which always was pleasant to listen to in verse, and spoke of Imladris and its many beautiful features. I closed my eyes, imagining the waterfalls, and the bridge over the Bruinen that was covered in flowers. I could visualize the many trees, and the market bustling with people. It even spoke of the pass leading up to the Misty Mountains, and the viewpoint where Arwen would sometimes go, which overlooked the valley. My heart ached for it a little, but it did not bring me sadness; truly, the darkness that had been hovering in my mind was fading away like smoke. Elrohir had taken my hand while he sang, and I felt waves of healing warmth flow through me. I squeezed it in thanks.</p><p>My eyes were still closed when I felt Candaith sit on the camp bed by my feet, and Elrohir’s voice faded naturally. Squinting, I saw the two of them share a long look that I could not interpret. After this perplexing moment, Elrohir stood and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Goodnight, muinthel,” he said softly, and I smiled as he left.</p><p>I scooted over and made some room, and Candaith slid under the blankets next to me. I laid my head on his chest, and was comforted by the steady sound of his heartbeat. He put his arm around me and held me close, and I fell into reverie, feeling more peaceful than I had in a good while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, they all survived, although perhaps not entirely unscathed. Looks like the darkness still continues to impact Gwin; too bad Elrohir wasn’t there to help at the time. Will it continue to impact her behavior, or can she find a way to fight it? Lots of questions that need answering! <br/>I played through the instance in which this takes place, so I could get a better sense of the layout and hear the written dialogue. Obviously I made many changes but it was helpful!<br/>Thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you have a moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The crew heads back to Halbarad’s camp, and Gwin and Candaith take advantage of the sliver of alone time they have! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 51</strong>
</p><p>I woke a few hours later, and snuggled into Candaith’s warm chest as he slept. I looked up at his face, which was peaceful, and resisted the urge to run my fingers through his hair. Men needed more rest than Elves, and we had been quite busy trying to stay alive for many hours. He needed to recover.</p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>Slowly I felt his hand gliding up and down my arm, and I noticed his eyes flutter open to look at me. He smiled sleepily, and I crawled up further so I could kiss him. It started off slow, but I felt a rush of desire move through me and deepened it. He pulled me tightly to him, and he ran his fingers through my hair with one hand and lightly moved the other up and down my spine, and I shivered with anticipation. What would he do next?</p><p>We turned more on our sides, and our legs intertwined. His hand went from my hair to lightly caressing my breast, and I barely stifled a moan. “Do you like that, meleth?” he whispered huskily.</p><p>“Yes,” I breathed, and I gasped softly as he took both of them into his hands, massaging them as he kissed his way down my neck. I instinctively rolled my hips against his and he let out a gasp of his own. In a haze of lust and want, I repeated the action, and felt his hardness against me. We started moving against each other, and I gradually noticed something building inside of me. I knew what it was, of course, but it felt…different with Candaith. More intense, and more intimate.</p><p>We were kissing more aggressively, but still trying to be quiet as we were in a camp full of people; it was quite difficult to stifle our sounds of pleasure, but we managed. My hands were clutching the back of his shirt, and our bodies were quickening in motion. I was so close, and I wondered if he felt the same.</p><p>“C-Candaith, I-“ I stuttered, finding speech difficult in this moment. I wasn’t even sure what I meant to say. It was as if I was about to catch fire with the intensity of what I felt.</p><p>Then he said something which put me over the edge. “Come for me, meleth,” he whispered in my ear, as he took the tip of it between his lips, and I shuddered as I felt powerful waves of pleasure moving through me. He muffled my moans with his mouth, and as I settled into the afterglow of it, he slowed down his movements with great effort, kissing me softly one last time and trying to control his breathing.</p><p>I frowned. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>“Because, things would be a little difficult for me to hide when I left your tent,” he murmured, and I blushed as I realized the truth of it. He leaned on his elbow and gazed down at me, and looked a little smug.</p><p>“Proud of yourself?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Most certainly,” he replied, and winked at me before he laid back down, and I settled myself against his chest, like I was before. “I need a moment to…collect myself.”</p><p>Understanding what he was referring to, I again felt some color on my cheeks, and after a little while, he felt recovered enough to stand up and make himself look presentable. “I will take my leave, my lady,” he said, and I rolled my eyes but smiled fondly at him as he left.</p><p>Lying on my back, I reflected on what had just happened. I was not sure how he felt, but for me, it was a big step in our relationship. Things were getting more physical; interestingly enough, it seemed to cause a shift in my love for him. I could not describe it exactly, except to say that it was like my soul felt more connected to his. I had never experienced such a thing before with anyone else I had been involved with, even the couple Ellon I thought I could have loved. I knew now that those feelings were paltry compared to those I held for Candaith; nothing came close.</p><p>I wished there was someone I could ask about this, but sadly knew that no one here would fit such a role. I was surrounded by males, and none of them were Elves except the twins, and I<em> definitely</em> wasn’t going to discuss this with them! Nona and I were mere acquaintances, and she was unmarried and single, as far as I knew. I mused that most of my friends happened to be males, due to my line of work. Certainly, I knew my fair share of Elleth, but I was only close to a few, and none of them were here.</p><p>Sighing, I slowly rose out of bed, and went to ask Nona if there was somewhere safe nearby to freshen up or at least find some clean water. I found I did not need to ask, as Candaith had returned with several buckets of water for all of us to use, and I gave him a grateful look. Despite having changed out of my filthy clothes, which still needed tending to, my skin felt grimy, and I suddenly felt a little self-conscious about how I had draped myself all over Candaith without being clean.</p><p>After bringing a bucket into my tent for some privacy, I used some linen cloth to wipe myself down, and felt much better when I was done. I sat down on a stool and used the still moderately clean water and my blood-removal solution to clean my clothes; I would need to do proper laundry at some point, but it had been so chaotic and busy in recent days that doing so had not been an option. I smiled to myself as I remembered how picky Elrohir and Elladan were in regards to keeping their clothes and even their hair extra clean; I understood their point of view, but always reminded them how unrealistic it was when we were at war, so to speak. They would roll their eyes at me and say I was being ridiculous, and should care more about my appearance. Sometimes this would lead to a scuffle and perhaps someone being shoved into a river, but if Elrond were to come upon us, we would all deny such tomfoolery, despite all evidence to the contrary.</p><p>Even though he was an authority figure, Elrond did have a somewhat paternal affection for me. As much as I loved Imladris, I only visited occasionally, though I did so as often as I could. The time I spent with the twins was usually out in the wilds; sometimes they would come visit me along with Arwen in Edhelion or Celondim, or Greenwood in the early days of our relationship, but as things got more dangerous, those visits became fewer and further between. Arwen also had spent many decades in Lothlorien, visiting her grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn. It still amazed me how these almost mythical Elves were related to my three friends.</p><p>Shaking off the threads of nostalgia that had started to come upon me, I packed my belongings and wandered out of the tent. We would be leaving to return to our camp, and then would move on to Lhanuch along with Halbarad to discuss the message of Lheu Brenin regarding his plea for the Uch-luth to fight against Saruman. I felt some hope at hearing another clan was part of what I considered ‘the resistance’, and wondered how many others felt the same.</p><p>Elrohir came up and squeezed my shoulder, and asked, “Did you find rest, muinthel?”</p><p>It took all my willpower and concentration not to blush, and I made a concerted effort to turn away from him to return the bucket and linen to where the rest of our group supplies were located before answering, “Yes, it was much needed. I thank you for singing to me…it really helped.”</p><p>“Of course; you know how much I love to sing,” he replied, and I looked into his smiling face and felt a little more peace settle upon me. He became somewhat serious and asked, “Would you like to tell me what happened in Lhaid Ogo?”</p><p>I sighed, not wanting to face those memories just yet, “Would you be able to wait until I give my report to Halbarad? I…I am not sure I feel up to talking about it right now.” I looked into his concerned eyes and said, “I want to try and relax for a time. Does that make sense?”</p><p>Elrohir nodded and squeezed my hand. “Yes, it does Gwin. Just know that you can always come to me if you have troubled thoughts.”</p><p>“I know,” I said quietly, before releasing his hand to move towards the fire. Addressing the group, as everyone was talking in various pairs around the small camp, I stated, “Let us prepare to depart and return to our camp near Lhanuch.” I looked at Anirin, who was speaking with Nona and seemed anxious. “A small group of us will then escort you to Lhanuch so you can speak with the Brenin and tell him your message.” Anirin nodded in acceptance, and we all packed away our tents and gathered our things, before mounting our horses and heading north. Nona had decided to ride with me instead of with Anirin; there apparently were protocols for such things, as women were not allowed to ride with men unless they were married or family, or when going into battle if there were not enough horses. Nona seemed a little annoyed at this, but Anirin had been firm in his insistence that they follow the traditions of their people.</p><p>As before, there was little conversation within the group; we were still out in the open and did not want to attract enemies. About ¾ of the way there, a person on a horse rode toward us, and I put my hand on my bow and noted the rest of our party had done the same with their weapons. Thankfully, this rider was a friendly one.</p><p>“Suilad, my friends!” a familiar voice called, and I noticed Elrohir ride swiftly toward them. Sure enough, it was Elladan, and they both dismounted and hugged each other. I grinned across at Candaith, who was riding nearby, and he returned it. It always brought me joy to see the closeness between the brothers. Elrohir had been having a hard time without his twin, and I knew they both must be feeling some relief to be reunited.</p><p>Once we reached them, I dismounted and was swept into Elladan’s embrace. “It is good to see you, Gwin,” he said happily. He pulled back some to look at me, and was just as observant as Elrohir to the after-effects of the difficult journey. “Are you well?”</p><p>I managed a small smile and replied, “Much better than I was when we returned. You shall hear more of it shortly when I speak to Halbarad.” He nodded his acceptance, but I could tell he wanted to ask me more questions. Elrohir put a hand on his shoulder, and I could tell they were speaking to one another in their minds before Elladan sighed and returned my smile. “Very well, muinthel.”</p><p>Mounting up, we continued, and arrived at Halbarad’s camp about an hour later. He was relieved to see us, and uncharacteristically grinned when he noted the appearance of Anirin and saw none of us were seriously injured. “Well met! I am glad to see you are all well!” He made his way closer to where we were tying up our horses and addressed me, “Will you be able to give me a report?”</p><p>“Of course,” I replied. “Perhaps you would like to speak to the messenger first? His name is Anirin, and his tidings are welcome ones.”</p><p>Halbarad looked pleased, “I am glad to hear it. I will take your advice, and meet you in my tent when you are ready.”</p><p>His tent was quite large, even larger than Candaith’s had been back at his camp. He had a table with a map spread upon it, and plenty of room to move around. He gestured to one of the stools and I sat down, and the rest of our little group joined me, including Anirin, who looked nervous. “Now, Anirin, could you tell me what the message is for you to give to the Brenin?”</p><p>Anirin hesitated, but with an encouraging smile from me, he said “I was sent to tell Glynn Brenin that my people, those of the Falcon clan in Tur Morva, have rejected the offer of Saruman and wish to fight against him. He wanted to urge the Uch-luth to do the same, but it sounds like it has already occurred!” He looked happily at Nona, and I was surprised to see a small smile on her face, as she rarely did so.</p><p>Halbarad looked pleased, “This is welcome news! Do you know of any other clans who have made the same choice?”</p><p>At this, Anirin’s smile faded, and he shrugged, “We have not, but it is possible others have done so and just have not made it known. It is a risky decision to make, going against Saruman…he is a very powerful wizard, or so it is said, and his armies are fierce. We are preparing ourselves as we can, but our clan lives up in the mountains of Tal Methedras, and our supplies are dwindling. As of now, we could repel an attack, but in a few weeks or a month, this may not be the case, as it is difficult to leave our lands safely to gather resources.”</p><p>Nona was looking at him closely, “Are you wishing for us to give you more of these things? Our people are also struggling, as wargs and half-orcs roam our lands, killing and stealing our cattle and attempting to burn our farmland. We have repelled them as best we can, but who knows how much longer we can withstand the wizard’s efforts?”</p><p>Anirin looked crestfallen, but nodded in grim understanding, “I see. Well, I will still pass on the message; perhaps the Brenin will have more information I can give to my leader.” He turned to Nona, “Will you be escorting me to Lhanuch?” I smirked as I noted the hopeful expression on his face; someone was a little smitten with my Dunlending friend. Nona blushed slightly but was able to reply with an even tone, “Yes, I will accompany you.” She gestured at Halbarad, “Will you also be joining us?”</p><p>Halbarad nodded, “I will, along with Gwinthilnel.” Candaith seemed like he was about to say something, likely wanting to come with me, but Halbarad gave him a look that silenced him. He furrowed his brow, and I looked at him sympathetically. It can be hard to obey orders when you disagree with them…which I did, but there was nothing to be done about it.</p><p>“Now,” Halbarad continued, and faced me, “I would like a full report on your journey, especially the events in Lhaid Ogo.” I assumed he would dismiss the others, and was surprised when he did not. Perhaps he wanted them present to fill in any gaps I may have missed. <em>Or left out.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Gwin will have to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth haha. Hope you enjoyed the spicy moment between Gwin and Candaith; it is difficult to find alone time when surrounded by so many other people! Best make the most of it :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin tells Halbarad what happened in Lhaid Ogo, and has an…eventful day. Read on to find out what happens next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 52</strong>
</p><p>I did not want to tell him of the strange darkness or my jumbled thoughts, but it was technically a part of what happened, and could not be left out of the account. I tried to think of a way to make it seem less serious than it was, and began. “Nona guided us well, and we avoided enemies to and from Lhaid Ogo.” I nodded at her in thanks. “Elrohir stayed to guard our camp, and the rest of us went inside, lighting our lanterns. We defeated many enemies, including the undead Chieftain Ogo, who was the ‘leader’ of Lhaid Ogo.”</p><p>I hesitated, but Candaith gave me an encouraging look, and I took a deep breath and continued, “Before Ogo appeared, I felt a deep chill in my bones, and dark tendrils of shadows surrounded me; the force of it pulled me to the ground.” Elladan’s eyebrows rose, and I knew he ascertained what I referred to. “Unsure what to do, I suggested the others put their lanterns on the ground around me, and the darkness faded. Candaith pulled me to my feet, and my strength returned enough that I was able to defeat the Chieftain.” I glanced at Nona, who looked guilty; I was sure that she felt bad about her initial act of deference when Ogo appeared. “After that, we fought various other enemies and reached Anirin’s location, and defeated the Kergrim guarding him. We then escorted him back to our camp, and everyone returned safely and uninjured, with the exception of Anirin, who had a mild leg laceration.” My voice sounded almost emotionless, as I intended. I wanted to keep it as objective as possible and keep my discomfort and lingering fear out of it.</p><p>Halbarad looked thoughtful, and replied, “I see. I am glad you are all safe, and that your mission was successful. The strange darkness is concerning, but luckily you were able to dispel it, and not allow it to interfere with what you were doing.” He was eyeing me closely, likely trying to determine if that was actually true, but I moved my gaze away from him, playing with a loose thread on my cloak.</p><p>After a pause, Halbarad continued, “We will spend the night here, and tomorrow Nona, Anirin, and Gwinthilnel will join me as I travel to Lhanuch.” He stood, and I inferred we were dismissed. “Take time to eat, and get some rest.”</p><p>As I expected, once I exited the tent, the twins steered me away to a more private location. I sighed, not wanting to rehash anything, but I knew they cared and wanted to help me if they could. Candaith was trailing behind, but paused after a few steps, and I wondered if he thought I did not want to include him. I reached out and grasped his hand, and pulled him along. I needed him by my side, as I realized he deserved to know everything.</p><p>We sat down in a small circle, and the twins looked at me with some concern. “Gwin, it sounds like the dark force returned. Can you tell us more of it?” Elrohir asked.</p><p>I noticed my breath quicken, but Candaith put his arm around me, and I felt comforted as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was thankful as they gave me a moment to collect myself.</p><p>“I had just dispelled some limrafn when I felt a sudden chill down my spine. I glanced around at everyone else, but no one seemed to notice. I asked Candaith if he felt anything, and he said no, but before I could ask any more questions, an overwhelming weight felt like it was on my shoulders, and I sunk to the ground.” I had to take a few deep breaths, and I felt Elrohir take my hand. “I could see the tendrils of darkness surrounding me, and…and I felt like I was choking.” I shivered, remembering how hopeless it seemed. “I asked the others to put their lanterns around me, not having a clue if this would help.” I looked at Elrohir. “I remembered what you did in Zudrugund when I had my nightmare, and thought perhaps the light would drive away the darkness. Thankfully it seemed to work somewhat.”</p><p>Elrohir squeezed my hand, but I felt Candaith tense. I was worried he was afraid of me. Unsure if he wanted me next to him, I went to move away, but he pulled me close to him again. Feeling relieved, I paused, trying to determine how to adequately word what my thoughts were like after I was back on my feet. “We were confronted by Chieftain Ogo and several other wights, and he threatened to kill us. I became angry, and felt an odd surge of strength and energy. I defeated the Chieftain wight without difficulty, as well as the four others.”</p><p>“On your own?” Elladan asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>I nodded. “I felt almost invincible, and…and I think everyone was afraid of me when I looked at them.” I could not see Candaith’s face, but I imagined he might have an uneasy expression. “After that, my thoughts were jumbled, and I felt…nothing but over-confidence.” I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what to say. “I was only focused on fighting. I able to defeat every enemy I came across faster than I would say I usually can, and killed the four Kergrim guarding Anirin in only a few seconds. No one else had the time to help me, but I am unsure if I would have even allowed it, although I do not know how I would have stopped them.” I pulled my hand out of Elrohir’s and ran it through my hair distractedly. “Anirin was terrified when he looked at me, and with great effort, I was able to appear less threatening. As we left, I felt less and less energy, and by the time we reached the camp, I was almost unable to keep walking. Candaith likely would have needed to carry me if we had any further to go.”</p><p>I felt like bursting into tears. Not only was I ashamed of my weakness, but frustrated with this cursed darkness that kept affecting me at the worst possible moments. “What would I have done if I had been alone?” I said weakly, but I knew the answer. I would have been unable to defend myself, and then the wights would have killed me if the strange surge of energy did not appear in time.</p><p>Another terrible thought entered my mind, and I looked at the twins desperately. “Or…or what if I was with the others, and the darkness overcame me, and I became something terrible? What if I turned on my friends?” My actions against Frithgeir filled my mind, and I was shaking. “What if I had killed them?” I closed my eyes tightly, and all I could see was myself cutting them all down. Candaith would look at me with betrayal, and the light would leave his eyes, and I would stand there, my knives dripping with blood, feeling nothing but rage.</p><p>“Oh no…please n-no!” I was whispering hysterically, my palms pressed hard against my eyes as I tried to dispel these horrific images. I jumped up out of Candaith’s arms and stumbled away from him and the twins, but did not get far before I fell to my knees and curled into a ball on the ground. <em>Evil. Traitor. Murderer. You cannot be trusted. He will leave you and you will be all alone. You do not deserve his love. The twins think you are a burden. You are worthless. </em>A foul voice was whispering in my thoughts and it seemed I could not escape. The familiar, icy chill returned, and I did not open my eyes because I knew what I would see. I felt like I was drowning, and gasped for each breath. I feared the voice was right.</p><p>Suddenly, arms encircled me, and I felt the healing warmth from Elrohir, who was muttering something in Quenya. Everything was foggy, and I could not understand him. In my mind’s eye, I could see a wall of darkness warring with one of light, and I wondered which would prevail. Someone else then grasped my hands tightly, and I knew it was Elladan as he added his voice to his brother’s. The combined power of both of them broke through the darkness, and a comforting light took its place.</p><p>Slowly, I felt the haziness fade, and I opened my gritty eyes slowly. Tears were coursing down my face, and I was trembling. Elrohir held me close, still softly speaking in Quenya, but when he saw me looking at him, he smiled tiredly. I buried my head in his chest, and he said “You are safe, penneth; I have you.” I clutched his shirt tightly, which was soaked with sweat, but I did not mind. Indeed, I did feel safe. Elladan was singing softly, and it reminded me of the aftermath in Zudrugund. I was sure Candaith was close, but did not look at him; I was afraid what I would see. Would he be scared of me? Disgusted? Would he want to keep his distance from now on, worried I would hurt him on accident?</p><p>Would he abandon me, as the voice said?</p><p>I cried harder now, as the thought of this was very painful.</p><p>Just as I was working up the courage to face him, I heard him murmur gently, “I am here, meleth nin.” His voice held none of the fear or hesitation I had expected; it was warm, and full of love. “I will not leave you; I promise.” I could hear the sincerity in his words. It was as if he could read my thoughts, but I knew it was impossible. Perhaps he knew me well enough to guess at what I was thinking.</p><p>After a little while, I settled down, and my breathing returned to normal. It was like there were no more tears left, so I just kept my face tucked into Elrohir’s chest, and he was rocking me like a child; this brought me some embarrassment, but I tried to ignore it. Elladan’s voice had quieted but he still held my hands, and I knew Candaith was close by. I wondered if anyone else had wandered over to investigate.</p><p>“I…I am sorry,” I apologized quietly. “I am ashamed of myself.”</p><p>“There is nothing to be ashamed of Gwin,” Elrohir replied softly. “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>I looked up at him again, and said, “Should I not be stronger than this? I have been to so many dark and terrible places, beyond imagining, but was never affected in such a way.” I gestured around myself. “It isn’t dark out whatsoever, and yet it still started to come over me once more.” I sighed. “What has happened to me?”</p><p>Elrohir frowned, clearly thinking hard. Elladan chimed in with a suggestion, “I wonder if, in one of these places, some sort of spell or curse was placed upon you?”</p><p>The thought of this made my skin crawl, but I entertained the possibility and tried to determine where it could have happened. Dol Guldur? It was good guess; the enemies there were closely allied with the Nazgul, who were in contact with Sauron himself. Many evil artifacts adorned the interior, and I had spent a significant amount of time inside the cursed walls. Dar Nabugund in Moria had been horrific; I remembered wanting to run away screaming almost from the moment I entered. Also…could it be from the dream I had in Ost Guruth? Where Sauron put his hands on my head? This was the theory I myself had entertained, but had not wanted to acknowledge.</p><p>“It is very possible,” I heard Candaith say, and I realized I had spoken aloud. “Radagast seemed to think it could have been Sauron in your dream.”</p><p>“Sauron?” Elladan asked, alarmed. “You had a dream about Sauron?” I realized I had not told the twins of it, not because I had meant to keep it from them, but because it had never crossed my mind to relate the dream to them. I hastened to explain it, and relayed what Radagast and Elrond thought.</p><p>“Hmm…” Elrohir said. “I wish we could speak to Nearadath (grandmother) Galadriel about this. She knows much about dreams.”</p><p>“I should have brought it up with her when I was in Lothlorien,” I mused. “It was very busy at that time, and I was focused on other things.”</p><p>“Gwin, it sounds like you have many stories to tell,” I heard Candaith say curiously.</p><p>I sighed, “Yes, Candaith, there is much I could tell you, but we do not have the time.” I wondered if Candaith was frustrated with my continual refusal to tell him of my past. I gently extricated myself from Elrohir’s arms and shakily stood. I glanced around, and noticed the others were still in the main camp, but I sensed they had observed at least some of what happened. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. How could I be a good leader when I fell apart like this?</p><p>“Would you like us to escort you to your tent so you can rest?” Elrohir asked. I considered it, but despite my exhaustion, my mind was whirling with many thoughts, and reverie would not come easily. The skies were clear and the breeze felt nice on my skin, although it was a little chilly.</p><p>“I…I think I would like to remain outside,” I said quietly. “I will go get my cloak from my tent and…” I looked around me and could see the calm waters of the lake shimmering with the sunlight. Gesturing towards it, I continued, “I need some time to collect myself.” I hoped my rambling was coherent. The twins nodded in unison, and Candaith gave me a small smile; I appreciated their understanding.</p><p>I had to walk across the camp to get to my tent, and kept my gaze down so I didn’t have to see the looks on the others’ faces. It was possible I was overreacting and making untrue assumptions about what they were thinking, but I didn’t want to chance seeing something that would hurt me. Before I could make it to my tent, I felt a hand gently squeeze my shoulder, and I looked into the kind, grey eyes of Lothrandir. He had been a good friend to me since we met in Forochel, and I appreciated the support. There was compassion in his expression, and I smiled and nodded, letting him know that, if I needed him, I knew he was there for me. He let me go, and I continued on. I also realized I missed the quiet, comforting presence of Saeradan. He had been with me during one of the worst moments of my life, and I hoped we would see each other soon. Perhaps he would have let go of his guilt surrounding the cursed chest…it felt like those events had been an Age ago.</p><p>Moving the flap aside and ducking into the tent, I picked up the cloak I had been gifted in Lothlorien from the Lady herself. It was warm and soft, and had saved me twice from enemies when I used it to hide myself. I chuckled quietly when I recalled an incident with some goblins in the Misty Mountains.</p><p>
  <em>I cursed as I burned my hand on the bubbling pot of some foul-smelling soup. Gloin, the father of Gimli, tasked me with creating some trouble in one of the larger goblin camps in the Northeastern Misty Mountains. It was situated outside of the main entrance of Goblintown, and the dwarves wanted to eliminate this camp in order to create their own; they hoped to gather enough strength to assault Goblintown itself. Such a campaign would be a great undertaking, but I was not to be a part of it; my job was to pave the way, so to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carefully, I tipped some black powder into the unidentified sludge. It wasn’t ordinary explosive powder; this came from the dwarves in Hrimbarg, which was just south of my location. It reacted to the warmth of the liquid in the pot; I likely had ten or fifteen minutes to complete the job before the pots began to explode. Luckily, I had already reached six of the seven I needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sneaking away quietly and taking advantage of the heavy cloud cover, I climbed up the rockface to the next tier; it would be faster and safer than trying to fight my way up the road. This was a stealth mission, and I didn’t want to be seen. I spotted the final pot easily enough, and just after putting the final bits of powder inside, I heard the crass, chittering language of the goblins coming from behind me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whipping around, I swore quietly when I saw a large party of the gangly creatures walking towards me. I looked around wildly for somewhere to hide, but there was no time. Trying not to panic, I curled into a ball and made myself as small as possible before throwing my cloak over me. I was completely covered, and prayed to whoever was listening that it would work like the Lady Galadriel insisted. She said it would ‘hide me from unfriendly eyes’, which I hoped meant they would not see me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they approached, I was completely still and tried to breathe as shallow as I could. My heartbeat seemed much too loud, but the goblins walked right by me, as if I wasn’t there. I wondered what they saw when they looked at me. A rock, perhaps? Once they were all far enough away, I slowly stood up. It was only a few more moments before I jumped at the sound of an explosion. I peered down and noticed the cauldrons were beginning to go up in flames. Huge balls of fire erupted, burning the shoddy wood scaffolding and poorly constructed walls and barricades. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fire was spreading quickly, and I knew it was time to make my exit. I climbed to the very top level and followed the back path, which would lead me to the smaller settlement of Vindurhal. I would be safe there, and could then take a horse to Gloin’s Camp before heading back to Imladris. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My work here was done.</em>
</p><p>I brought myself back to the present and threw my cloak about my shoulders. When I stepped outside once more, no one was waiting for me, and I felt a conflicting sense of both relief and disappointment. Part of me hoped Candaith would be nearby, but I did not spot him with a quick look around. Yet, I also craved solitude. Sighing, I trudged my way up the grassy incline and over to a group of huge trees with thick foliage. It was situated near the lake, and I slid down against the rough bark and pulled my cloak around myself. I was well-hidden, from both friends and enemies, and it made me feel a little isolated. <em>You wanted alone time, so why are you upset about being alone?</em> It was confusing.</p><p>I tried not to let the hurtful words of the foul voice from earlier get into my head, but it was no use. They crept into my thoughts and were difficult to shake. <em>Evil. Traitor. Murderer. You cannot be trusted. The twins think you are a burden. You are worthless.</em></p><p>
  <em>You do not deserve his love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will leave you…and you will be all alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He will leave you…</em>
</p><p>I fisted my hair in my hands, “He won’t! He…he won’t leave me…” I was speaking to no one, and felt like I was going crazy.</p><p>
  <em>You will be all alone…like you are now.</em>
</p><p>I certainly felt alone, yet did not have the energy to get up and do something about it. I suddenly was very, very tired, all the way to my bones. I slumped down even further, almost to the ground, and wrapped my cloak even tighter around my body. Why had I decided to go off by myself? “I do not want to be alone,” I whispered, my chest aching.</p><p>“Then don’t be,” a familiar voice replied, and I clumsily turned to see the concerned face of Candaith. He gave me a small smile before settling himself next to me. I just about threw myself into his arms, and he pulled me close. I was breathing fast and shaking, but with Candaith’s help, I was able to breathe more normally after a time. “Meleth, what troubles you?” he murmured, his deep voice rumbling through his chest.</p><p>“I…I am not certain I have the words to adequately describe it,” I admitted. I didn’t want to tell him about the strange voice I had heard during my time with him and the twins earlier. I was embarrassed; only people losing their minds could hear voices that weren’t really there…right?</p><p>“Try me,” he insisted, undoing my messy braid and running his fingers through my hair.</p><p>“You will assume I am going mad,” I countered.</p><p>“You know what they say about making assumptions,” he said, a little humor in his voice.</p><p>I huffed a laugh, and took a deep breath. “When the darkness was trying to surround me earlier, I heard a foul voice in my head.” I had expected him to stiffen or become alarmed, but he seemed totally relaxed as he continued stroking my hair. Gathering my courage, I continued, “It told me I was worthless, and untrustworthy. It said I was a burden, a-and a murderer.” I took a shuddering breath, feeling tears gather in my eyes. “It whispered that you would leave me, and…and I would be all alone, and that you deserve better.” I worked very hard to stop my tears from falling, but I could feel the sob caught in my throat. “Because you <em>do</em> deserve better,” I choked.</p><p>“There is no one better than the Elleth in my arms,” Candaith replied softly. He adjusted me so my ear was against his chest. “Do you hear my heart beating?” I nodded hesitantly. “It only beats for you, and no other.” He then tipped my chin up so our eyes met. “You are not worthless; you are worth more than I can possibly say.” His gaze was intense, and full of something powerful. Full of a promise. “As long as I draw breath, I will never leave you. You are the one I love, and no one else will ever take your place. It…it would be impossible.”</p><p>Although I felt I should probably take some time to evaluate his full meaning, instead I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a fiery, almost desperate kiss. He deepened it, and rearranged our position so we were fully facing one another, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I broke the kiss and put my forehead against his. He ran his fingers through my hair and we both took a moment to catch our breath.</p><p>“Gwin…I love you, so very much,” he whispered, and it made me shiver in pleasure.</p><p>“Then show me,” I replied huskily.</p><p>Candaith pulled back a little and our eyes met, and the look in his blue ones made my breath catch. “As my lady wishes,” he murmured sensually, and our lips crashed together once more. His hands roved all over my body, and I gasped as he slipped them under my shirt to cup my breasts. He massaged them and I rocked my hips into his; his calloused fingers felt incredible on my sensitive skin.</p><p>Getting impatient, I slipped my shirt over my head and pulled off his, and I moved flush against him so our bare skin touched. Our tongues intwined and he ran his fingers up and down my back. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down my neck, and back up to my left ear, where he sucked gently. I bit back a moan with great effort, and raked my nails down Candaith’s back, eliciting a groan of pleasure.</p><p>Gently, he laid me down in the soft grass, and after a lingering kiss, he moved his lips down to my right breast and took my nipple into his mouth. My back arched instinctively as he flicked it with his tongue, massaging the other breast with his right hand. His other one slowly ghosted down my body, to where I was aching for him most. He brushed his fingers against me, over the fabric of my trousers, and then moved them in slow circles with a little more pressure. The sensation was almost overwhelming, and I was so full of desire I felt like I was drowning in it.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of my mind, a tiny voice of reason was trying to interject with logic. I knew where our actions were possibly leading to, but with Candaith, it would be more than just sex. For an Elf who has met their ‘mate’, or rather the one they know in their heart they will love forever, making love led to bonding. It was something that affected the souls of both people, in a permanent way, and it was how Elves wed. I could try very hard not to treat this as such, but I knew in my heart, it would be impossible to resist bonding with him.</p><p>If we did choose to wed someday, I didn’t want it to be like this; hiding behind some trees where anyone could come upon us. Although I knew Candaith loved me, bonding wasn’t something you did without discussing it first, and we had never broached the subject. I didn’t even know if Candaith knew about it. However, his fingers were doing magical things after they dipped below my waistband, and it was difficult to concentrate on anything else.</p><p>Unfortunately, the voice of reason shoved its way forward, and I reluctantly grasped his wrist lightly and gasped, “C-Candaith, wait.” I met his gaze and noted some confusion, but there was no hurt or annoyance. I sat up and again wrapped my legs around his hips and looked into his eyes. “We must stop before we go too far.”</p><p>“I did not mean to go further than you were comfortable with,” Candaith said, starting to apologize. I put a finger on his lips and he listened closely.</p><p>“I…” I began, and I took another deep breath before continuing, “I want to…make love to you, truly.” I felt a blush on my cheeks. “It is just, well, I would prefer not to do so in this environment, and not before speaking about it further. There is more meaning behind it than you may realize.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Candaith mused. “What kind of meaning?”</p><p>Before I could answer, I heard someone calling for me. My eyes widened as I recognized Elrohir’s voice. Candaith couldn’t hear him yet, but after noting my panicked expression, we speedily redressed and made ourselves look a little more presentable. I settled myself against his shoulder again, and he put his arm around me; it was comforting.</p><p>It was a little while before Elrohir came across us, or so I heard, because I had apparently fallen into reverie as I relaxed in Candaith’s embrace. One of them must have carried me to my tent, and I rested without unpleasant dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, that was quite a whirlwind for Gwin! Are they finally getting to the truth of it? Is it a curse, and if so, who put it upon her, and where? Is Candaith frustrated with Gwin stopping things when she did, or is he just confused? Leave a comment if you have a moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin and crew heads to Lhanuch to speak with the Brenin, but not before a disconcerting conversation with Halbarad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 53</strong>
</p><p>I felt rested when I made my way out of my tent, ready to start the day. When I had awoken, I took some time to meditate. I mused that perhaps this could help me focus on the good thoughts and push away the bad ones. There was much to be done, and I needed to be focused and alert in order to be of some use to Halbarad.</p><p>I found it possible the Brenin would want my opinion regarding Anirin’s words, but I would rather just be moral support for Halbarad. He was the leader of our group, not me, and it was his decision regarding whether or not we would become further embroiled in the issues of the clans.</p><p>I scanned the camp to see if those who had still been in Zudrugund had returned, but furrowed my brow when I did not see Corunir. Spotting Elladan, I asked him about it.</p><p>“He decided to stay behind in Zudrugund to do some more investigating,” Elladan replied. “He felt there was more to glean from the many books, and I think he hopes to try and learn more of what Frithgeir and Nar know, although with Nar, it may be hopeless.” He chuckled, and despite how frustrating Nar’s nonsensical speech could be, I felt some fondness for him.</p><p>“Well, I hope he has more luck than the rest of us,” a voice said, and I saw that Calenglad had joined us. “I had considered staying with him, but he said Halbarad likely wanted as many of us to return as he could get.”</p><p>“Does Halbarad approve of Corunir’s actions?” I asked. He was not thrilled about our journey up the mountain to begin with, believing it was likely a waste of time.</p><p>Calenglad shrugged, “He did not order one of us to go fetch him, so I surmise he is at least resigned to it.”</p><p>As if our conversation summoned him, Halbarad strode purposefully towards us. “Good morning. Gwinthilnel, may I have a word?”</p><p>His tone of voice made me uneasy, but I nodded and followed him into his tent.</p><p>He heaved a sigh, and I saw his shoulders drop. “Halbarad, what did you want to speak to me about? Is everything all right?” I asked. His body language told me he had something important to say, but did not want to say it.</p><p>He gestured towards a stool, and sat beside me. His expression was serious, but worried. My eyebrows rose when he took my hand in his; it was uncharacteristic of him. “Gwinthilnel…I saw what happened yesterday.” My stomach filled with dread, and I wondered what he would say next. “It is clear something serious is happening to you, and it is concerning to me.” He squeezed my hand and sighed again, before making eye contact with me. “Will you be able to continue with us?”</p><p>The first emotion I felt was shame. He must think I am weak, as I was unable to beat back the strange darkness alone. Would this flaw impact their ability to move forward?</p><p>Then fear took its place. Was I a danger to the group? Did he worry I would hurt the others?</p><p>Finally, anger wiggled its way into my mind. It was not my fault that a curse had possibly been put on me, although this was only a theory. It was unfair to be cast aside because of something out of my control.</p><p>Halbarad must have seen all of these emotions flicker across my face, and his expression was one of compassion. “I do not say this because I think you are weak. I know how capable you are, and what strength you possess.” I was surprised to see the emotion in his eyes. “I worry for your spirit, and your health. I want you to be safe, and it would break my heart if something happened to you out here in the wilds of Enedwaith. Perhaps you need healing in Imladris?”</p><p>It was something that had also crossed my mind. Lord Elrond was likely the most skilled healer on this side of the Sea, and he could potentially help dispel whatever curse or illness I had.</p><p>“Halbarad…I understand your concerns, truly,” I said softly, breaking eye contact. “I would feel like I was giving up and letting you all down if I left now. I promised myself and the rest of the group that I would see this through.”</p><p>“Mellon nin, I assure you we would not think you let us down,” he replied, just as softly. “We would rather you be well, even if it means you return North.”</p><p>“I know,” I whispered. I thought I would want to cry, but I just felt empty. What was my purpose now? There was, however, one very big reason why I did not want to stay behind.</p><p>Candaith.</p><p>Could I be parted from him? How would I handle the worry of not knowing if he was safe, or even alive? Or, would he want to go with me, therefore abandoning his errand with the Grey Company? He had mentioned doing so before, when I told him I had considered sneaking off from Zudrugund. I would feel guilty if he chose to do such a thing, and would need to find a way to convince Candaith to stay here.</p><p>I was not sure if I could bear it.</p><p>My mind was scrambled, and I could not sort through all of my thoughts. I raised my eyes to meet Halbarad’s, and wondered if he could see the anxiety I was feeling. “Can I have some time to think on this?”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course; it is a big decision to make.” He paused. “Do you still wish to ride to Lhanuch today? I would understand if you chose to stay here.”</p><p>I shook my head and replied, “No, I will go with you. I am not sure how much I can help, but anything I can do to aid you is better than nothing.” My voice sounded flat and emotionless. “I will gather my gear, if that is agreeable?”</p><p>He nodded, and we both rose. For some reason I felt to need to incline my head in a show of deference, and he looked at me a little quizzically before I turned away and stepped into the sunlight.</p><p>I walked quickly to my tent, and donned my weapons and pack before readying my horse. I had seen Candaith across the camp, but purposefully avoided him until I was ready to leave. I didn’t want him to know about my conversation with Halbarad, just yet. If I spent too much time in his presence, I was certain he’d pick up on my mood and try to coax out what was troubling me. My anxiety had increased ten-fold, but I didn’t have time to sort through things at the moment; I had a job to do.</p><p>The twins, however, were more difficult to shake. “Were you going to leave without saying farewell, muinthel?” The twins said in unison, and it made me smile, despite my dark mood.</p><p>“No, I was just readying myself to leave, as Halbarad wants to ride soon,” I replied, which was technically true.</p><p>Elrohir looked skeptical. “I sense there is something you are not saying,” he commented, and although I tried to keep my expression pleasant, I knew that it would not fool him or Elladan. They knew me too well.</p><p>Instead to unburdening myself like I wished, I replied, “I just have some things on my mind, but it is nothing for you to worry about.” Which they would entirely disagree with if they knew what it was.</p><p>“Hmm, well, we will not force you to tell us, but we hope you know you can always share your thoughts with us,” Elladan said, looking at me with some concern.</p><p>“As you are always reminding me,” I quipped back, managing a small smile. “Do not worry, I will be back before you know it.”</p><p>I went to mount, but Elrohir put a hand on my shoulder to forestall me. “Will you not speak with Candaith?” he asked, confused.</p><p>I sighed, knowing he was right. Part of me wanted to, of course, but another part didn’t want him to see me like this. “He will only worry and want to come with me, and Halbarad would not allow it,” I said, trying to sound firm, but even I could tell it was not convincing.</p><p>Before I could stop him, Elladan called out, “Candaith! Gwin would like to say goodbye before she leaves!” I sighed in frustration, but pasted a smile on my face as he approached me, and stepped into his embrace before he could look at me clearly.</p><p>The twins said “Namarie” before leaving Candaith and I alone. Once I was in his arms, I realized how much I needed to feel the comfort he provided. He quickly kissed me on the side of my neck, and I felt a flicker of that familiar desire. However, my mood snuffed it out quickly, and I pulled back to look into his eyes, which went from warm to worried.</p><p>“Gwin? What troubles you?” he asked softly.</p><p>“It is nothing,” I said quickly. “At least, nothing important.”</p><p>He looked unconvinced, “I am not sure I believe you, but I will respect your privacy, at least for now.”</p><p>I sighed in relief, giving him a real smile this time. “Thank you,” I said softly, and he took my hands in his, and kissed my palm. It made me shiver in pleasure; and he grinned slyly in response.</p><p>“Just reminding you what will be waiting for you when you return,” he whispered huskily, and it took all my willpower not to kiss him in front of everyone. I knew the entire camp was aware Candaith and I were romantically involved, but most overt public displays of affection were frowned upon. His expression softened, and he said “I will miss you.”</p><p>“Candaith, I will only be gone for part of the day; we will return this evening,” I assured him. “But I will miss you too.” These words only reinforced the argument that leaving to return North might not be the best choice. It certainly wouldn’t be the easiest.</p><p>I noticed Halbarad, Nona, and Anirin moving towards their own horses, and I embraced Candaith a final time, “Namarie, meleth nin.”</p><p>“Namarie. Le melin,” he replied, giving me another kiss on my neck and a warm smile before stepping away from me. I mounted my horse and waved to the others who were staying behind before turning and following Nona, who had started riding towards Lhanuch.</p><p>I hoped things would go smoothly, but only time would tell.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>When we arrived, the guards looked bored, but stood to attention when they noticed us. Nona’s presence forestalled any questions, and we went through the gates without too much fuss.</p><p>We dismounted, and left our horses in the stables, before making our way to the Brenin’s gathering hall. I noticed Suvulch watching us, but Nona completely ignored him. Clearly, they still had some things to work through.</p><p>“Who wishes to speak to Glynn Brenin?” a man asked, looking suspicious.</p><p>Halbarad stepped forward and replied confidently, “We have come with a messenger from Tur Morva, who has words for the Brenin. It is urgent that we speak with him.”</p><p>Anirin moved towards the front of the group, and they greeted each other in Dunlendish. After a short conversation, the man agreed to speak with the Brenin to request an audience. “What are your names?”</p><p>“Halbarad, Gwinthilnel, Nona, and Anirin,” Halbarad answered. Glynn Brenin was familiar with all of us except Anirin, but I was unsure if he would be very pleased to see us. Perhaps the positive message from Lheu Brenin would lighten his mood.</p><p>When we entered the gathering hall a short while later, I was surprised to see all of the Brehures had been summoned to listen to our conversation. He must have known the gravity and importance of Anirin’s words. We all bowed in respect, and the Brenin inclined his head. “I see there is a message for me from Lheu Brenin of Tur Morva?” he asked, getting straight to the point.</p><p>Anirin stepped forward nervously, and relayed the words he had told us. Halbarad mentioned Ergothorn’s letter, to explain how we came across Anirin in the first place. I looked around and noticed everyone looking thoughtful, but Guladus seemed suspicious. I remembered that she was the one who had stood up to the Emissary, and made a note to pay close attention to her opinion.</p><p>After he was finished, Glynn Brenin gestured to his council, “My Brehures have heard the messenger Anirin's words. They will help me decide what must be done in this matter of Saruman.” He then turned to me curiously, and I felt everyone’s eyes look in my direction. “Elichthi, you have been helpful in determining truth from lies; perhaps you can gather the opinions of my council and decide if the words of Lheu Brenin can be trusted?”</p><p>At this, Anirin looked offended. “I assure you that I speak no lies, Glynn Brenin,” he said, trying to keep his growing anger in check. “We wish to join with other clans to fight against Saruman, and we hoped you would feel the same.”</p><p>Nona hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, and I noticed him relax a little. After a somewhat awkward moment of silence, the Brenin spoke again, “I would like to believe you, Anirin, for they would be welcome words. However, I must listen to the thoughts of my council, and decide on a course of action.” Anirin nodded in reluctant acceptance, and I decided to approach the Brehures individually. Halbarad went to speak with the Brenin, and Nona and Anirin engaged in some quiet conversation. I wondered what they were talking about.</p><p>Most curious of what her opinion was, I spoke with Guladus first. “What are your thoughts on this matter?”</p><p>She looked skeptical, “Are all Duvodiad so trusting?” When I furrowed my brow in confusion, she continued, “How do we know this ‘Ergothorn’ is a friend? You know nothing about him beyond what he wishes to tell you in these letters. I say ‘he,’ but you know not even that! Ergothorn could be a woman, and that could be the least of her deceptions!”</p><p>These were thoughts I myself had wondered. Before I could speak, she added gruffly, “It matters not to me that the messenger Anirin was found where Ergothorn said he would be. One truth is nothing.” She looked at me with the same stubbornness and pride I had seen in Nona’s eyes, and I admired their people for their shrewd discernment.</p><p>However, I did not expect <em>all</em> the rest of the Brehures to take the<em> opposite</em> viewpoint. They seemed hopeful, and found comfort in hearing that another clan was willing to stand with them in the fight against Saruman. A few did have the presence of mind to caution us against the other Dunlending tribes. “There are some who have sided with Saruman and cannot be convinced otherwise,” Neirin Brehur muttered. “Take care when you pass their dwellings, as they will shoot first and ask questions later…if you are even alive to be asked.” I nodded grimly, and he added, “Their leaders are not as strong or as wise as ours, and believing the deceptions of the wizard is easier than standing against him.”</p><p>I shared the views of the council with the Brenin and Halbarad, and the former contemplated my words before saying, “The words of my council should be heeded and taken into consideration.” Halbarad and I waited patiently as he continued to think. After a time, he said, “We will take Anirin’s words as truth, but will keep our eyes open for any hint of deception. My council is wise, and I value their views.”</p><p>Guladus must have overheard our conversation, because she walked quickly to our sides and said, “Do you not share my concerns over Ergothorn? What if they are meant to deceive us?” She looked frustrated, and it made me consider my own opinion. I felt uneasy about Ergothorn as well, but so far, he or she had not led us astray. I hoped we would not have to deal with any secret letters again, but my heart told me that we were not done with this mysterious person.</p><p>“Peace, Guladus,” Glynn Brenin said. “We will be on our guard. You know I do not trust easily, nor put my faith in things blindly.” He then addressed me, “What do you think, Elichthi?”</p><p>I wished he would use my name, as the term ‘Elichthi’ seemed somewhat offensive, but I pushed it aside for now. “I feel troubled by Ergothorn’s secretive behaviors, but Anirin seems genuine when he speaks of his Brenin’s words.” I took a breath. “However, I also think it is crucial that they are not taken at face value. It would be naïve, in my opinion, to blindly trust Lheu Brenin’s message. Actions speak louder than words, as they say.” I spoke slowly and with as much conviction as I could manage.</p><p>Glynn Brenin nodded, and I saw a glimmer of respect for me in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said, and then addressed the group as a whole. “My decision has been made. We will accept the words of Lheu Brenin with gladness, but will remain cautious and carefully observant to any signs of deception.” Anirin again looked a little upset, but did not comment.</p><p>We all filed out, and Halbarad turned to me, looking pleased, “You did well in there, Gwinthilnel. Glynn Brenin seems to respect you.”</p><p>I shrugged, “I hope so. If it turns out Lheu Brenin is false in his assurances of wanting an alliance with the Uch-luth, it will be very unfortunate.”</p><p>Halbarad nodded, “Indeed, that would be a poor outcome. We can only pray this will turn out for the best, but I fear even if these two clans fight against Saruman, there are many more who will not. As the council members said, we will need to be very cautious as we travel south.”</p><p>Both of us looked up, startled, as we heard yelling. I spotted Nona shouting at her father, who looked angry. His hand shot out and grasped her arm firmly, and I instinctively went to aid her, but Halbarad put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, confused, and he muttered, “It is not our conflict. We must let them work through this.”</p><p>“If things become more violent, I <em>will </em>step in,” I replied firmly. Halbarad nodded reluctantly.</p><p>However, I did move a little closer, and could hear Suvulch replying, “You cannot speak to me of this matter! You <em>will</em> obey me, as is your duty!” Nona looked furious, and ripped her arm out of his grasp. Looking around, his gaze then found mine, and he came storming over. Halbarad stepped partially in front of me, fearing Suvulch would attack me, but I stepped around him, unafraid to confront Suvulch. “If he tries anything, I promise I can stop him,” I said softly, not taking my eyes of Suvulch.</p><p>“You…you have made my daughter believe she is able to defy me, <em>Elichthi</em>,” he growled, his face stormy with anger.</p><p>I stood firm, looking at him with hard eyes. “Your daughter would never let anyone make her do anything. She is stronger than you think.”</p><p>He was right in my face, and I put a hand on his chest to make him back up. “You think you are <em>so</em> strong, don’t you?” He said harshly. When I did not answer, he added, “Prove it.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, “I do not have to prove anything to you.”</p><p>Ignoring these words, he replied, “Let us have a contest. Whoever can defeat the greatest number of enemies in one hour will be deemed the strongest.” He seemed furious with my calm demeanor, and his voice was shaking with barely suppressed rage.</p><p>Sighing impatiently at this ridiculous request, I said, “I will do no such thing. If you wish to take out your anger in battle, I will not be a part of it.” At this, I was almost certain he would have punched me if Halbarad had not been standing so close. “If you will excuse me, I have things I must do.” I stepped around his furious form and walked over to Nona. I attempted to evaluate her arm but she pulled it away from me. “It is fine,” she spat, but I knew she was not angry at me, but rather her father and the whole situation.</p><p>“Nona,” I said hesitantly. “Do you feel safe here?”</p><p>I saw a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes before the stubbornness returned. “I am fine, Gwinthilnel.” I was glad at least one Dunlending was using my name, but dismissed this petty thought and waited for Nona to continue, as I got the sense she had more to say. “I will be glad to leave this place when I accompany the rest of you going South.”</p><p>I looked back to where Halbarad was standing, and noted two other Dunlendings were bodily moving Suvulch away from him. It looked like things had been deteriorating, and I was glad Halbarad was out of danger, however mild the risk. Turning to Nona, I said, “Let us go speak to Halbarad. Perhaps you wish to move into our camp while we are here?”</p><p>However, before we could do this, we noticed a commotion at the front gates. Moving swiftly towards them, my eyes widened as I saw Radanir on a horse, and he was arguing with the front guards and waving something in his hand up in the air. Halbarad was close behind me, and stepped forward to speak with him. “Radanir, what brings you here?” he asked quickly.</p><p>Radanir glared at the guards, and they reluctantly let him inside the village. “Ergothorn sends another message!” He seemed panicked, and I feared what the letter would say. “There is to be an attack on Zudrugund!”</p><p>I let out a gasp, and felt my heart start to beat rapidly. I looked at Halbarad with alarm and said, “Corunir is up there!” The dwarves were there also, but I was more concerned about my ranger friend.</p><p>Halbarad looked grim, but I could see a flicker of the panic I was feeling in his eyes. “We must return to camp swiftly and make a plan.”</p><p>“Will we go to rescue him?” Radanir asked in a rush.</p><p>Nona had followed us, and said, “What if it is a trap?” I turned to look at her, and in my anxious state I tried to listen objectively. “What if Ergothorn is luring you up there to be slaughtered by the enemy? You could be ambushed on the road.”</p><p>This did not help decrease my fear and worry in the slightest, and I looked at Halbarad with wide eyes. “Be that as it may, we still must return to camp, as swiftly as we can. Get to the horses!” Halbarad ordered, and we hastened to obey. Nona thankfully chose to stay behind, but she clasped my shoulder in a warrior’s farewell and said, “Good luck Gwinthilnel. May your friends be safe, but do not trust to hope.” She looked grim. “It has forsaken these lands.”</p><p>With this depressing thought, I swung into the saddle and we rode hard for the camp, with me praying the entire way that we would get to Zudrugund before it was too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, looks like more trouble from Ergothorn! Will the rangers go up to Zudrugund to try and save Corunir and the dwarves…or is it a trap? Will Gwin decide to go back to Imladris, or would it be too difficult to set aside what she views as her duty, and could she leave Candaith behind?<br/>Fun fact for my readers unfamiliar with the game: there is indeed a quest where Suvulch has a contest with you to see who can kill the most orcs in an hour! I wanted to skip it while I played the game, as Gwin did, but it was a ‘required quest’, so I just rolled my eyes and got on with it. He said he beat me in the count, but I highly doubt it!<br/>I like to throw in quotes from the movies/books, and if you have any favorites you’d like me to try and slip in, let me know in a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The group heads off to Zudrugund to save Corunir and the dwarves. Got an action-packed chapter for you here, and I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 54</strong>
</p><p>Riding at a full gallop across the road and over the plains, we reached the camp quickly. There was much activity, and I was sure Radanir had shared the contents of the letter with the others so they could prepare to leave in haste.</p><p>I went to dismount, but Candaith walked swiftly up to me and tied the rest of my gear onto my saddle. “We will ride to Zudrugund immediately to try and stop the Uruks from entering,” he said firmly. “I am sorry you have no time to rest.”</p><p>“It is no matter; we have more important things to focus on,” I replied. I looked over to where Halbarad was, and replied, “He has not yet decided who will go, or even <em>if</em> we will go.”</p><p>Candaith’s eyes widened in disbelief. “<em>If</em> we will go? <em>Of course</em> we will! Corunir and the dwarves are in danger, and have no idea of the threat they will be facing!” He was breathing heavily, and I could see some fear in his eyes.</p><p>“They may be safe there, if they stay within Zudrugund,” I said slowly, considering the situation carefully. “The door is made of sturdy material, and would be difficult to breach.”</p><p>“It is foolish to assume they could stay there indefinitely,” Candaith countered, his eyes flashing. “You cannot mean to leave them there to starve. Do you not care for their welfare?”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, bristling a little at his tone. He was upset and stressed, but his comment was still hurtful. He seemed to realize it, and went to apologize, but Halbarad interrupted him.</p><p>“Peace, Candaith,” Halbarad said, as he made his way over to us. “I am deciding who will go on this mission.” He was thinking hard, and I could see his eyes roving around the camp. “Radanir! Calenglad!” The two rangers looked up sharply. “Come join me over here.”</p><p>Once they arrived, Halbarad addressed us. “I only want a small group of you to go up there, but a second group will be some distance behind, in case the enemy is too sizeable to defeat with your smaller number, or if another force attempts to ambush you. Lothrandir, anticipating my likely course of action before we arrived, sent Elladan and Elrohir ahead to scout and give us an approximate number of foes.” He sighed. “Their eyesight is keen, and I hope they can determine if an ambush has been set for us so we are not surprised.”</p><p>“You suspect treachery from Ergothorn?” Radanir asked, eyebrows raised. I almost rolled my eyes; Radanir trusted Ergothorn more readily than he should.</p><p>“I cannot rule it out, but I would hope their words are truthful,” Halbarad said, looking worried. “I will be part of the rear guard behind you. If you sense the force is too great to engage without us, please do not try your luck.” He gave me a look that clearly meant I should not overestimate my own abilities.</p><p>I prevented myself from sighing, and replied, “Of course, Halbarad. We will be smart and cautious.”</p><p>Candaith was looking impatient, and I could tell the rest of us were feeling the same. “Can we go?” he asked, trying not to fidget.</p><p>Halbarad eyed us all one last time, before nodding in the affirmative. “May Elbereth guide you.” He gave me another, long look, and I realized he was concerned for me, due to what had happened recently. I tried look confident, but I was not sure I managed it, as I saw the skin around his eyes tighten in worry. Candaith noticed this exchange and gave me a confused look, but I forced a smile and said, “I am fine; let us focus on rescuing our friends.” He smiled back hesitantly, and we rode quickly towards Zudrugund.</p><p>We came across Culang in the camp at the base of the mountain, and he confirmed seeing the twins riding carefully up the mountain path. “They left some time ago, but I have not noticed them returning yet,” he said quietly. I recalled that Culang was a very soft-spoken, introverted ranger, and he shifted uneasily at addressing so many of us at once.</p><p>I gave him a smile and said, “Hannon le, Culang. We will follow in their wake and hopefully come across them on the road.” I saw him blush, and I felt a flicker of amusement, but was careful not to let it show on my face. I looked upwards and felt the worry return. Would the twins be ok? Were they already engaged with the enemy?</p><p>Luckily, I did not need to wait long to find out, because I spotted them coming our way, unharmed. Their expressions were uncharacteristically serious, and they seemed a little concerned at my presence. I gave them a look that said ‘I am fine, don’t worry so much’, and they relaxed slightly. “What did you see?” I asked, getting straight to the point.</p><p>Elrohir sighed, “There are a handful of small groups of Uruks along the path, and I thought I spotted a large troll but did not get a good look.” I hoped it wasn’t guarding the rickety bridge, but with our luck, it would be standing right in front of it, throwing things at us. “We will have to move swiftly to defeat them before they reach the top.” <em>If they hadn’t already.</em></p><p>I looked ahead, determined to succeed without succumbing to strange dark forces. It was just a bunch of Uruks; I could do this. “Let us go then!”</p><p>As a group, we dismounted and left our horses at Culang’s camp; it would be safer to travel on foot, due to the slippery and rocky terrain, but we needed to move quickly. Running as fast as we could, it did not take us long to come across a group of four enemies, and Radanir and I took care of them easily with our bows. However, I thought I could hear movement nearby, but nothing was in view. Radanir apparently noted the same thing, and narrowed his eyes. “Who is there? I can hear you sneaking about!”</p><p>Suddenly six archers dropped from the cliff above us, and I found myself distantly wondering why they did not just shoot us instead of jumping down. I stabbed one through the chest, and ducked as another threw himself at me, and he toppled off the cliff into the waters below. The others were swiftly taken care of by Candaith and Calenglad. The twins and Radanir were behind us, watching above more closely, in case other Uruks were planning on ambushing us in the same way.</p><p>We continued on, still speedily but more aware of the possibility of an attack from above. Elladan held up an arm to signal us to stop, and we carefully hugged the wall. There were two Uruks standing just ahead of us, and we listened to their conversation to see if we could glean any more information.</p><p>One of them was an archer, who asked, “What do you think the Boss wants with him?”</p><p>The other Uruk, who had a massive two-handed sword, replied, “It don't matter what I think. Boss wants him, Boss gets him.” I furrowed my brow in thought. Who was the ‘Boss’? Could it be Saruman?</p><p>"If that's enough for Núrzumgrat, that's enough for me,” The archer said firmly, and I wondered who Núrzumgrat was. The name was certainly a Uruk-sounding name, and I mused he perhaps could be some sort of general or captain.</p><p>The warrior nodded, "Good. We Grishgúk know our place. Boss'll remember that and reward it."</p><p>I was getting antsy, but it was valuable information that could be important in gaining more clarity regarding what was likely Saruman’s interest in Nar.</p><p>After a few more moments, the archer sighed and said, “I’m bored. I thought there would be more fighting.”</p><p>The warrior rolled his eyes and replied gruffly, “There'll be fighting enough if you don't quit annoying me."</p><p>Realizing it was time to end this little spy session, I motioned to my companions, and those of us with bows shot the two Uruks, and they flew straight and true so they were dead before they hit the ground.</p><p>We made our way forward, fighting a few more small groups of Uruks as we went. I mused that this was easier than I had anticipated, but worried there was a more sizeable force at the top, near the entrance.</p><p>I hoped I was wrong.</p><p>Elladan halted us once more as we heard heavy breathing up ahead. The wind shifted, and I wrinkled my nose at the smell. <em>Wargs.</em> Before I could ask, Elladan held up a hand, with four fingers up. Not too many for us to handle, but we would need to be careful. They could hit hard, and the path was somewhat narrow. The best thing to do would be to shoot them with arrows before they could engage us.</p><p>However, they were behind some boulders, and we were not at a good angle. I nodded at the twins, who were in front of me; if we approached while we were still downwind, we could climb the boulders and defeat them quickly.</p><p>Moving silently, as we were trained to do, the twins went first. I would be ready in case any escaped their arrows. Luckily, my services were not required, as the wargs were efficiently pierced through their necks in only a few seconds. It was well that the path was too narrow to have more than a small number of them in one group. Elladan and Elrohir jumped lightly down the rock to face me, looking a little smug. “We did well, do you not agree?” Elladan said, and I gave him a small shove and rolled my eyes, but did not garner him with a response. He snickered, and we continued on. I got a good look at the wargs, and noted their haggard appearance. The Uruks had not fed them well, it seemed. <em>Glad we were not their next meal.</em></p><p>After ascending for a short time, Candaith grabbed my arm as I went to move forward (now being at the head of the group), and whispered urgently, “There is a troll up on the bridge, like Elrohir said.” He looked grim, but thoughtful.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” I asked curiously.</p><p>I was surprised to see a small amused grin form on his face, “I know how skilled you are at killing trolls. Do you think you can handle this one?”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, but wondered at his question. “You would have me face it alone?” I was confident I could defeat it, but Candaith was usually protective of me, sometimes to a fault.</p><p>He took my hand again, and briefly interlaced his fingers with mine. “I believe you can do anything you set your mind to.” He spoke with some intensity, and I felt touched at his faith in me. Unable to prevent myself from kissing him on the cheek, I leaned in slightly. I was pleasantly surprised to note he turned his face slightly so our lips met instead. It was brief, but exactly what I needed. We smiled at each other, and I knew it was his way of apologizing for his earlier comments.</p><p>Straightening up, I looked at my friends, wondering if they would step in to aid me in the fight against the troll, but they seemed to be of the same mind as Candaith. Perhaps they wanted to prove to me that my struggles with the strange darkness did not mean I was not a strong and capable warrior.</p><p>I wanted to believe it too.</p><p>Gathering my courage and telling myself I could do this, I took out an arrow and aimed at the troll’s neck, where the armor did not cover the small area of softer flesh. It flew true, and the troll fell sideways…right towards us!</p><p>Realizing our peril, we ran as fast as we could up the path and barely missed being thrown off the mountain along with the body of the troll. <em>Should have thought about that a little more.</em> We were all breathing heavily, but had no more time to consider our good fortune because we heard a loud commotion ahead.</p><p>Flying across the bridge that had been so difficult to cross the first time we were here, we came upon a terrifying sight. Corunir was on the ground, and his weapons had been knocked aside; I could not tell for sure, but he looked gravely injured. A massive Uruk, who I mused was likely Núrzumgrat, was standing over him, a large sword in his hand. Frithgeir was there also, and two other Uruks were facing him with their weapons drawn. The red-haired dwarf looked fierce with an axe in his grip, and his eyes were hard and without fear. We were partially hidden, as we still stood on lower ground than the rest, and the enemy did not see us yet.</p><p>Núrzumgrat looked to turn his gaze to Frithgeir. "Unless you want the same as that fool Ranger,” he gestured to Corunir, “you'll tell me where Nar is!" I was alarmed; it seemed even more likely now that Corunir was in peril of dying in front of our eyes. I also worried about the Uruk’s words; clearly the person who ordered them to find Nar knew who he was and what knowledge he might have. It seemed like Saruman knew more than we did.</p><p>Frithgeir glared at him, “I told you, I don’t know where he is. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you!” He was furious; I noticed Nar was not out here, and the door to Zudrugund was shut. I hoped he’d stay inside, for his own safety.</p><p>There was no time to wait for Halbarad and the others; if we wanted to try and save Corunir and Frithgeir, we needed to act now.</p><p>Calenglad took the initiative, and bravely shouted, “Hold, Uruk!” We moved forward so we were on the same level as the Uruks.</p><p>Núrzumgrat turned around slightly and noticed the rest of us, and a terrifying grin was on his face. "Ah, more Rangers to slay! What a pleasing day this has become!" I quickly counted, and there were twenty other Uruks, not including him. It would be a fierce battle.</p><p>Núrzumgrat’s eyes found mine, and his grin became even more malicious. “And a she-elf. How lucky for us, eh boys?” The other Uruks laughed cruelly, and the memory of my capture in the Lone Lands threatened to overwhelm me, which was the last thing I needed right now. I felt Candaith’s hand grasp my shoulder tightly, and it helped ground me.</p><p>I glared at them all, and shouted, “None of you will be lucky this day!”</p><p>The Uruk leader barked out a laugh of his own, “You think a few tarks will keep you safe, she-elf?” His eyes became hard, and full of hatred, “Think again.”</p><p>I could feel Candaith shaking with rage next to me, and I was working hard to keep my own in check.</p><p>Apparently tired of the back-and-forth, Núrzumgrat growled, “Take them!”</p><p>A furious battle ensued, and all I could think about was staying alive. I tried to keep an eye on the others, but it was difficult with so many of us fighting in such a small area. Things were chaotic, but I noted Candaith trying to stay close to me. Núrzumgrat had not yet joined the fight, apparently finding it more amusing to watch.</p><p>I threw myself to the right to avoid a sword meant to impale me, and noted Candaith cut the Uruk’s head off soon after. I was barely able to give him a nod of thanks before he suddenly fell to the ground; a Uruk had charged him and knocked him over with a shoulder to the chest. I stabbed the Uruk with my knives and shoved it away from us to check on Candaith. “I...I am fine, Gwin. Just winded,” he gasped, breathing heavily.</p><p>I had no time to consider this further as I quickly decided to guard Candaith myself, as he seemed unable to rise. My knives were moving fluidly, and I got into a rhythm, fueled both by my hatred of Uruks and my skills as an accomplished warrior. The weapons felt like extensions of my arms, and I was focused and calm.</p><p>That is, until I felt a jolt and a searing pain in my right shoulder. I looked down, and was alarmed to find an arrow sticking out of it. Stumbling, I turned to see a cruel bow in the hands of Núrzumgrat, who was grinning at me with a wild rage in his eyes. Candaith tried to stand, but it seemed he did not have the strength, perhaps due to some cracked ribs or other injuries I did not notice initially.</p><p>“I told you these rangers would not protect you from me, she-elf,” he growled harshly. Storming over, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me to him. He used his other hand to twist the arrow in my shoulder, and I cried out in pain; my knives slipped from my grasp, and my feet were barely touching the ground. “I don’t care how many of my soldiers die. It’s you I want, and then that dwarf Nar.”</p><p>Terrified but unwilling to let him know, I snarled, “Then why did you shoot me? Did you <em>want</em> me to die? How will you enjoy your ‘prize’ then?” I did my best to ignore the horrible pain in my shoulder, and refused to break eye contact with his yellow gaze.</p><p>He pulled my face even closer, as if he might try and kiss me; the thought if it made me want to gag. “Oh, this arrow won’t kill you; I chose that place on purpose. It’ll slow you down so you can’t get away from me.”</p><p>My eyes were darting around, trying to see if any of my companions could aid me, but all of them were caught up in their own battles. Elrohir’s eyes were wide with fear when he spotted me, and he started trying to shove his way towards me, yelling my name. However, there were so many Uruks, and he was having trouble. I could not see Elladan, and worried he had been hurt.</p><p>Núrzumgrat started to bodily drag me away, and I tried my best to escape, but I felt him jerk suddenly. His expression was one of surprise, and I noticed a dagger sticking out of his back. I met the eyes of Candaith, who had somehow managed to stagger to his feet.</p><p>As Núrzumgrat began to fall, I noticed with some alarm how close I was to the edge of the cliff. I tried to extricate myself but the Uruk had an iron grip on my shirt, and I could not escape. My eyes widened as Núrzumgrat’s evil ones met mine, and with his last breath, he fell off the edge.</p><p>The last thing I saw was the look of abject terror on Candaith’s face before I was pulled over the cliff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet you didn’t see that coming! As a reader, I hate cliff-hangers, but writing them is much more amusing. Thanks for reading, and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is from Candaith’s POV, right before, during, and after Gwin falls over the cliff. I always find it interesting to get into his head, and I hope you do too! I hope you, well, ‘enjoy’ the aftermath. Read on to find out more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 55</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Candaith’s POV</span>
</p><p>The breath was knocked out of me as a Uruk slammed his shoulder into mine, and it brought me to my knees.</p><p>Gwin noticed me and briefly knelt down to check if I was ok. Trying to downplay my discomfort, I gasped, “I...I am fine, Gwin. Just winded.” However, I wondered if this was really the case. It reminded me of how I felt after I was attacked on Weathertop, all those months ago, but thankfully I did not have an arrow sticking out of my shoulder.</p><p>My eyes widened as I could not say the same for Gwin. She jerked suddenly and I noticed the black-feathered arrow sticking out of the back of her right shoulder. She looked shocked as she spotted something, and my rage returned as I noted the Uruk leader, Núrzumgrat, stalking towards her. He grabbed her by her shirt, and raised her into the air. I could hear some of their conversation but was trying to focus on standing to attempt to save her.</p><p>“Then why did you shoot me? Did you <em>want</em> me to die? How will you enjoy your ‘prize’ then?” Gwin said angrily, but I could hear the flicker of fear in her tone.</p><p>The piece of filth pulled her closer, and growled, “Oh, this arrow won’t kill you; I chose that place on purpose. It’ll slow you down so you can’t get away from me.”</p><p>I squinted through the dizzy waves that were obscuring my vision, and noted Gwin looking around rapidly, trying to find someone to help. Elrohir was screaming her name, but was unable to reach her due to the three Uruks he was engaging in battle.</p><p>Noticing Núrzumgrat start to drag her down the slope, I finally found the strength to rise to my feet, and pulled the dagger out of my boot. I buried it in the Uruk’s back, right over his black heart, and met Gwin’s startled gaze. Which became fearful as the Uruk started to topple off the cliff, taking her with him.</p><p>I heard her scream, and then nothing. A shout of terror came out of my own mouth, and I staggered to the edge, ignoring the battle behind me. Looking down, I saw some bloodstains, and noted where she had likely scrabbled to find purchase before continuing to fall. The Uruk’s dead body was partially on that ledge, but there was no sign of Gwin. My heart seized in fear as I noted there was a sheer drop into the river below, and it was likely where she had ended up.</p><p>Elrohir fell to his knees next to me, and his face was white with horror. “Candaith…C-Candaith…where?” He stuttered, and I could see grief in his wide, fearful eyes.</p><p>“She fell,” I choked, and felt like I couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“No…no, it cannot be true!” Elrohir replied, his voice raising. “Gwin! Gwin, where are you?” His voice echoed, but there was no reply.</p><p>I had the presence of mind to look behind me, remembering that we were under attack. Luckily, the battle had ended, and none of the others seemed injured as Calenglad pulled Corunir to his feet. Nar and Frithgeir were there also, and looked at Elrohir and I with confusion.</p><p>I found Elladan had joined us, and was gripping his brother’s shoulder tightly, as it seemed Elrohir was about to jump down and try and scale the smooth rock walls. Elrohir looked at his brother, fury in his eyes. “Why do you hold me back?” he asked angrily. “We must save her!”</p><p>“This is not the way!” Elladan replied, but his voice was shaking. “If she fell into the river, we must make our way down, but trying to scale these cliffs will only lead to our own deaths.”</p><p>“Perhaps Halbarad and his company noticed her fall and have gone ahead to find her?” I asked hopefully.</p><p>Unfortunately, my hopes were dashed as we saw Halbarad and a small company of Rangers coming up the slope from the bridge; Radanir must have run swiftly to find them at some point. They looked upon the scene with surprise, and Halbarad’s eyes found mine. He must have seen the despair on my face, because he quickly went to stand on my other side. “Candaith? What has happened? Why do you kneel by the edge?” I noticed him cast his gaze around the area we were fighting, and his brow furrowed in confusion. “Where is Gwinthilnel?” Clearly Radanir had not informed him of <em>why</em> they needed to come here in haste.</p><p>My voice failed me, and all I could do was gesture over the cliff. Halbarad looked shocked, and lowered himself to his knees by my side to see what the rest of us had noted. “A Uruk lies there, dead,” he murmured, but his voice was unsteady. Clearly, he was trying to objectively assess the situation, but found it difficult. “Did she fall with him?”</p><p>I swallowed, trying to find the words. “He had grabbed her and was trying to drag her away from the battle, but I stabbed him in the back.” My words shook and I noted I was crying, which was unusual for me; I couldn’t remember the last time I had cried. “I…I had no idea he would drag her over the cliff. I should not have attacked him so near to the edge.” The guilt I was feeling started to overwhelm me. “It is my fault.”</p><p>Halbarad grasped my shoulder, “No, it is not. Gwin would not have you blame yourself. She would be the first to thank you for trying to save her from the Uruk.” I tried to accept his words, but could not find it in me to let go of my guilt. My chest ached terribly, but whether it was from my injuries or the potential of Gwin’s death, I could not tell.</p><p>“Halbarad, we must move quickly!” Elrohir said urgently. “If she is lying injured at the base of the mountain, or has fallen into the river, we need to leave with haste to rescue her!”</p><p>“I will stay and make sure Frithgeir and Nar are well,” Calenglad said, but his face also betrayed his anxiety. “The rest of you should go find Gwin.”</p><p>Hating that we didn’t have horses, we ran as fast as we could back down the path, keeping a close eye for any clues that might lead us to her. As we searched and found no signs, I felt despair and an agonizing grief filling my heart. I feared I would see Gwin’s broken body on a slope, or that we would never find her as she was carried by the current far away. Would she drown? Would the rocks damage her body beyond repair as she hit them? I started as I felt a hand on my back, and saw Halbarad looking at me with some confusion. I noticed I had stopped moving, and the others were looking back at me with some exasperation. “I…I am sorry. My thoughts caused me to lose track of where I was going.” After a moment, I strode purposefully forward to join the others, and we continued on.</p><p>The twins were somewhat further ahead, using their superior eyesight to look far off into the distance. Perhaps she had dragged herself out of the waters and was lying on the riverbank, and they could spot her. Unfortunately, fog had rolled in, and it made the visibility significantly worse. Eventually we reached them, and my heart sank as I saw their identical expressions of frustration and fear. “We cannot see her anywhere,” Elladan said brokenly. This only cemented my worries of her being swept far away down the river.</p><p>“Could she have been pulled out and taken?” Radanir asked.</p><p>I nodded, “It is possible.” I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting close to sunset. “How will we find her in the darkness?”</p><p>“We must get to her before the sun has set,” Elrohir said stubbornly.</p><p>Elladan hesitated and then said, “Muindor, I am not sure we will find her by then.”</p><p>“Yes, we will! We must!” Elrohir exploded, and I noted his anxiety was starting to augment ours.</p><p>Halbarad took the initiative and said, “Let us keep moving. The closer we get to the river, the better chance we will find her, but keep an eye on the slopes as we go. Perhaps we will find a clue.”</p><p>Without another word, we continued on. My heart felt like it was being squeezed with a vice, and beat rapidly. A distant part of me wondered if this was how Gwin would feel when I died, or if it would be even more horrific. <em>She is not dead.</em> I had to keep telling myself this, or I would fall into such despair I found I could barely breathe. It didn’t help that I probably had bruised or cracked ribs.</p><p>I found myself praying like I had never prayed before, begging Eru or the Valar or anyone to bring her back to me. I remembered in my studies that Uinen was a Maia of Ulmo, Vala of the Waters. She had once watched over the River Sirion, before Beleriand was flooded at the end of the 1<sup>st</sup> age. Did she still preside over the rivers and the seas? I decided I had nothing to lose and whispered, “Uinen, if you are listening…please save Gwin. She has done so much to fight against the evil that threatens these lands…she deserves to live.” I saw the twins look back at me sharply, and when they met my anguished gaze, they nodded, and I thought I could hear them muttering in some form of Elvish. Whether it was Sindarin or Quenya, I didn’t care enough to find out.</p><p>We got to the base of the mountain and came across Culang, who looked at us with some alarm when he saw our terrified faces. “Has something happened?” he asked quietly, but with urgency.</p><p>“Have you seen Gwinthilnel?” I blurted out, not wanting to wait for anyone else to speak.</p><p>Culang shook his head, and looked confused. “No, I have not met anyone since the rest of you ascended. I thought she was with you?”</p><p>I cursed in frustration, and Culang looked at me with some surprise. Halbarad hastily explained the circumstances, and asked him to watch carefully for any sign of her. “If she comes to your camp, please tend to her.” He turned to Radanir, “Would you stay here with him? I would have you send a message to the main camp should you find her.”</p><p>Radanir looked like he wanted to protest these orders, but after a moment, nodded reluctantly. “Thank you, mellon nin,” Halbarad said, and we said our farewells as we conferred what to do next. “Should we split up and look along the riverbank?” he asked.</p><p>I nodded slowly, “That would be a good plan. If she has pulled herself out of the river, she may not be able to go any further, and we could find her more quickly.”</p><p>Culang had a map, and we spread it out on the ground. Halbarad designated us to various areas, and the twins were surprisingly agreeable to splitting up. I mused they would likely do anything to find her.</p><p>“Good luck, and may we find her quickly.” The unspoken words also included ‘and alive’, but no one had the desire to say them out loud. We mounted our horses and went our separate ways.</p><p>“Please be alive, meleth nin,” I whispered desperately. “I cannot live without you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are looking dire, aren’t they? Hopefully by splitting up, they can find Gwin, or at least some clues to lead to her location. Will she be alive, or is it too late? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we’re back to Gwin’s perspective. What will happen to her? Read on to find out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 56</strong>
</p><p>I screamed as I fell, and the Uruk released me as we crashed into a rock ledge. I tried desperately to grab onto it, but it was slippery with ice and I could not get a good grip. As I moved rapidly towards the river, I kept attempting to stop myself somehow, but the wall was smooth. My right arm was almost numb due to the impact of the arrow, and I cried out as it scraped against the rock and jerked my shoulder.</p><p>My eyes widened in fear as I noted I was about to crash into the icy waters below, and I was just able to fill my lungs with air and hold my breath before I hit the surface.</p><p>I almost gasped as the cold water made my muscles seize up, but I knew if I did so, I would drown. The current was swift, and I tried to swim to the bank, but it was difficult with one working arm. My body slammed into a few large boulders, and I had to quickly dive down as a log almost decapitated me. My vision was blurry, and I had to fight against the urge to just give up as I used all of my willpower to stay conscious. Finally, I was able to grasp the roots of a fallen tree, but did not have enough strength to use it to pull myself out.</p><p><em>Let go, Gwinthilnel. It will be better this way…no one will need to worry about you anymore. </em>A dark, unfortunately familiar voice was whispering, and as I weakened, the words seemed harder to resist. <em>They can move forward to help Aragorn; you will only slow them down with your injuries. You can find peace in the Halls, and see your family again…</em></p><p>My family…I missed them so much; it would be wonderful to see them again…</p><p>
  <em>Let go…</em>
</p><p>Just as I was about to do as the whispered words suggested, someone’s arm was reaching out to help me, and I held on tightly as they dragged me onto the bank. I collapsed onto my stomach, breathing rapidly and shivering violently. Whoever had rescued me then turned me over onto my back, and I got a look at them.</p><p>It was a man, but he was wearing a thick, woolen cloak, which was obscuring most of his face from me. What I did notice was his eyes were brown, and a bit of his blonde hair had come loose of its tie. I did not recognize him, but he seemed to perhaps recognize me.</p><p>“Th-thank you,” I gasped, and turned over slightly as I started coughing up some water that I had accidentally inhaled. Once I was done, he gently helped me sit up. “W-what is y-your n-name?” I asked, my teeth chattering.</p><p>“Do not worry about that now,” he replied gently, and my eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Let us get you somewhere safe and find some clean, dry clothes. I also see there is part of an arrow sticking out of your shoulder that I should help you with.”</p><p>Despite my gratitude for his actions, I did not want to go off with a stranger who refused to give me his name. “I will g-go with you o-once you answer m-me,” I tried to say firmly, but it sounded weak.</p><p>He quirked a little smile at me. “Very well. I am Ergothorn.”</p><p>My eyes widened, “A-ah, so you are t-the mystery m-man writing l-letters to u-us.”</p><p>His smile broadened, and his eyes twinkled. “I am,” he said simply. “Now, will you come with me and let me tend to you, or would you prefer to freeze to death?” I could see icicles forming in my hair, and nodded my agreement. “Will you be able to walk?”</p><p>I held out my hand, and he carefully pulled me to my feet, but I stumbled as my legs started to cramp. Embarrassed but realizing I needed help, I threw my left arm over his shoulder and we slowly moved south, away from the riverbank, and into a forested area. Eventually I was unable to hold my weight, even with his help, and with much convincing on his part, I climbed onto his back. It jostled my injured shoulder, but it was much less exhausting. It seemed like an Age before I noticed us approaching a cave, which was covered by thick pine branches. Ergothorn moved them, and I ducked my head as we went inside.</p><p>It was larger than I expected, and he had set up a simple campsite. He helped me sit down, and quickly made a fire, stoking it a little higher than perhaps he normally would. Digging in one of his bags, he handed me a shirt and some trousers, as well as a spare cloak and some warm socks. He also had a large piece of soft linen, that I could use to dry off. I thanked him wordlessly with a shaky smile, and I ducked into his tent to change.</p><p>Carefully, I cut off my shirt with a dagger he had placed on the ground for my use; it was in tatters, and I needed my shoulder exposed so Ergothorn could tend to my wound. His spare shirt was large enough that it would be easy to move aside. While I donned the borrowed clothes, I realized how lucky I had been, and it almost brought me to tears. While it was true I had toed the line of life and death countless times, I knew I could have easily died tonight. The thought of it almost took my breath away.</p><p>I also felt some worry and panic about what happened during the battle. Was everyone alive? The situation had seemed dire, but we had been holding our own from what I could tell. I worried most about Corunir, who had seemed seriously injured, but I had not been able to get a good look at him. I was sure Candaith and the twins were frantically searching for me, but I was in no state to wander off looking for them. My skin was very pale, from both the cold and the blood loss from my shoulder, and I was fatigued and stumbling around. I could feel the plethora of bruises that were surely forming, but noted I thankfully had no broken bones.</p><p>As presentable as I could be, I slowly exited the tent and sat down by the fire gingerly. Ergothorn said, “Can I help with your arrow wound?”</p><p>I nodded, and he settled himself beside me, a bag of healing supplies in his hand. Shrugging the shirt off my shoulder, I tried not to blush at his very close proximity, but quickly winced at the gentle prodding. He apologized softly, and carefully removed the shortened arrow shaft, which had partially broken off during my fall. It hurt terribly, and I tried my best to keep quiet, but could not help the pained grunt when he finally pulled it out.</p><p>“I am sorry, I should have offered you some poppy oil,” he said, looking contrite.</p><p>“I am fine, do not worry,” I replied, my teeth gritted, but feeling a little better with the arrow out of my shoulder. He proceeded to bind it with linen soaked in some sort of herbal solution, which I knew was not athelas due to the lack of its familiar smell. I hoped it worked just as well at preventing infection.</p><p>Pulling up the shirt so it covered me completely, and wrapping my cloak about me, I realized I had not introduced myself. “It is only fair I tell you my name, as you have told me yours.”</p><p>He smirked, “You assume I do not know who you are.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, “Who am I, then?”</p><p>“You are the Lady Gwinthilnel, of the Elves,” he said, and his eyes were full of mirth.</p><p>“Lady Gwinthilnel? I am hardly a ‘lady’,” I scoffed, but I was slightly unnerved he knew my name.</p><p>He chuckled, “You are a female, are you not?” I rolled my eyes, and he looked at me with some amusement. He then seemed to anticipate my next question. “I have observed your camp, and spotted you once. The others speak about you sometimes, so I put the pieces together.” What were they saying about me? The thought made me feel a little uncomfortable, and I frowned.</p><p>“Do not worry, their words were only complementary,” Ergothorn added. Straightening up, he said, “Would you like something to eat? I also have some water left in my waterskin if you’d like.” Realizing how thirsty I was, I took it gratefully, and he then passed me some dried meat and fruit.</p><p>I ate slowly, and appraised him. He had removed his cloak, likely feeling too warm next to the fire. As I thought, he had blonde hair, which was tied back but looked to be about shoulder-length, and a short beard. He had a broader build, and it made me doubt his claim of being from Gondor; he looked more like the Rohirrim. I could not easily discern how old he was, but it seemed he was perhaps around Candaith’s age.</p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Ergothorn asked with a sly grin, and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>Instead of answering that question, I asked my own, “In your first letter, you said you were from Gondor, but your appearance suggests otherwise.”</p><p>He shrugged, “I grew up in Gondor and lived there for most of my life, but my father is from Rohan, and I inherited his dashingly good looks.”</p><p>“Oh yes, very dashing,” I said sarcastically, but couldn’t help a small smile when he laughed. “How long have you been in Enedwaith?”</p><p>Reigning in his mirth, he replied, “About six months maybe, but I have moved back and forth between here and Dunland. I like to travel, and have been doing some map-making in recent years for the archives in Gondor’s library.”</p><p>“Do you work there?” I asked curiously.</p><p>He nodded, “I have been employed in the library in one form or another for many years, first as a boy when I was tasked with returning books and stocking supplies, to eventually learning to transcribe copies.” He smiled, clearly reminiscing on old memories. “I could not tell you how many books I have read over the years. I always wanted to go out and see the world, so I could write my own.” There was excitement in his eyes, and I could tell he was passionate about his work.</p><p>“Well, here you are, living out your dreams,” I replied with a smile of my own. “Now, I must ask…how did you come upon the knowledge you imparted to us in your letters?”</p><p>Ergothorn sighed, becoming more serious. “I have learned many languages, and spent some time in Dunland to immerse myself in their culture and discover whether or not the prejudices I’d heard from the Rohirrim were true.”</p><p>I looked at him with some surprise. “I would have thought they would have driven you off, as you clearly look Rohirric.”</p><p>He smirked, and looked a little smug, “I found a way to dye my hair black, so I looked more Gondorian, which helped me blend in a little better.”</p><p>I was impressed at his ingenuity. “That was quite a risk; if they had suspected you, I doubt we would be having this conversation today.”</p><p>He shrugged, looking unbothered. “What can I say? I like to take risks sometimes, especially if it leads me to learning some interesting things about other cultures that I could write about. There is not much recorded about the people of Dunland or Enedwaith, and I wanted to try and discern the truth so that others could learn more about them, and not just about the great battles between them and the Rohirrim.”</p><p>“Did you learn what you hoped you would?” I asked.</p><p>“I discovered quite a bit, and recently had started to investigate this matter of Saruman and his spreading influence. Traveling all across Dunland while I filled in my maps, I got the sense that many of the clans had decided it was easier to go along with Saruman’s plans than oppose him. All except the people of Tur Morva, which is in the far Northeastern area of Dunland, in the mountains of Tal Methedras.” He paused to take a few bites of food, and a swig of his waterskin, and continued.</p><p>“I was at the market in Tur Morva, and overheard a plan to send a messenger to Lhanuch, to tell their leader they had decided to defy Saruman’s orders to join him. Curious, I followed him, and was alarmed to see him dragged into Lhaid Ogo.” He looked frustrated. “I was too far away to aid him, and by the time I got to the tomb, I was afraid to enter by myself.” His shoulders sagged, “It was cowardly.”</p><p>I looked at him with some sympathy, understanding his struggles. “No, I think it was wise to ask for help, but why did you choose us?”</p><p>“The Dunedain rangers have a reputation for being an honorable people. I was nervous to approach Harndirion, as it is quite sizeable and I did not want to draw too much attention to myself. As I was considering what to do, I discovered your camp.” He looked at me with some curiosity. “Although I did not know much about you and your companions, I got the sense that you would be willing to help.”</p><p>“You wrote a letter and attached it to a tree; why did you not approach?” I asked, trying to make sense of it all. “We did not know if we could trust your words, and had considered not even going to Lhaid Ogo, fearing a trap.”</p><p>“I decided if you chose not to go, I would reveal myself, but only as a last resort.” He looked uncomfortable. “I realized it had been foolish to expect you to trust the words of a mysterious stranger, but I hoped for the best.”</p><p>Recalling the bad memories of our trip to Lhaid Ogo, I shivered, and he looked at me with some concern. “Are you cold? I have more blankets if you would like.”</p><p>I shook my head and replied, “I am well.” He did not look convinced, but nodded in acceptance. After a pause, I continued, “We were successful in retrieving the messenger, and he delivered his words to the Brenin in Lhanuch, but one in my group of rangers came rushing to town with a letter from you regarding an attack on Zudrugund. How did you know of this plot?” I was paying close attention, trying to find any sign of a lie or that he was telling me false information, but as of yet, there had been no indications of this.</p><p>He put his chin in his hand, thinking. “I was on my way back to my camp, but had to hide quickly as I came upon a large group of Uruk-hai. They were speaking loudly of their mission to capture a dwarf named Nar up in the mountains. They said that ‘The Boss’ was looking for information on the Dunedain rangers and...” His eyes widened. “They mentioned your name! I had not realized it until just now!”</p><p>My stomach dropped, and I murmured, partially to myself, “How does he know about me? Was he trying to find me?”</p><p>Ergothorn shrugged, clearly unsettled by his revelation, “I am not certain, but it seems so. Anyway, the Uruks said they were told to kill any ranger they came across, and to capture Nar and the filthy…ah...” He seemed uncomfortable, and I realized the Uruks referred to me in a not-so-complementary way. I nodded, letting him know I understood.</p><p>Taking a cleansing breath to settle my thoughts, I said, “So, you wrote another letter and delivered it to our camp, as you did before. How could you assume someone would find it in time? What if we had not discovered your note until it was too late?” The sheer thought of Corunir being slaughtered and Nar or Frithgeir being taken was horrifying, and I felt a little upset at Ergothorn’s carelessness.</p><p>He raised his hands in a gesture of peace, “I noticed the ranger called Radanir sitting on a crate, and I was able to set it carefully next to him and sneak away. He noticed it only a few minutes later, and raced off to Lhanuch to find you.”</p><p>I was becoming frustrated, “I understand you were perhaps afraid of how we would react, but the way you communicated with us made us distrust you. We feared an ambush, but were willing to risk it to save our friends.” He looked ashamed, and it seemed wrong to see such an expression on his face. I could tell he was quick to smile, and that little fazed him. However, in these instances, he let his fear and doubt get the best of him.</p><p>“I…I don’t know what I was thinking,” he said quietly. “I wanted the innocent dwarf to be safe, but knew I could not face such an army of Uruks on my own.” He was gazing into the flames, but likely not really seeing them. “I believed you and your comrades could succeed, so I put my faith in you.”</p><p>I furrowed my brow as something else occurred to me. “Why were you near the river bank? Was it just sheer luck that you found me, or were you purposely there in case of trouble?”</p><p>“In this, it was truly a coincidence. I like to fish in the river, as salmon are plentiful this time of year.” He gestured behind him, and I noticed his fishing pole. “I have some nets in place to collect the fish, and I had just arrived when I saw you upstream, holding onto the tree. I fear I got to you just in time.” He looked at me gravely, and I agreed with his assessment. I noticed him hesitate, like he was considering something. Before I could ask, he moved a little closer to me, and looked into my eyes earnestly. “It pains me to know you suffered because of what I wrote, and…and I hope that by saving your life, perhaps I have made it up to you, at least a little?”</p><p>There was nothing false in his eyes, and I could tell he feared what I would say. I considered his question; did saving my life make up for the possible damage that could have been done due to his actions? While it was true his letters helped us save lives and prevent an attempt to capture Nar, his method of delivering his information caused us to question the validity of it, which would have possibly led to us not acting in time. Yet, I was also grateful. He had saved my life, when I had lost all hope of surviving.</p><p>“Ergothorn,” I began, and he paid close attention. “Although the way you went about…helping…was not the wisest, I know we could not have saved an innocent Dunlending messenger or prevented the capture of Nar without your warnings.” I sighed, but gave him a small smile. “I also would not be alive right now without you. I thank you for saving me, and providing me with shelter and medical care.”</p><p>He cautiously returned my smile, and I noticed it made his whole countenance light up. “You are very welcome, <em>Lady</em> Gwinthilnel,” he added, and despite him being almost a stranger, I hit him on the arm with my good one. He laughed at me, and it made me feel warm inside, which was somewhat confusing.</p><p>Internally shrugging at this observation, I took a few more sips of water and leaned against the wall of the cave. My shoulder ached, but it was not as bad as it had been. Realizing how fatigued I was (I <em>had </em>survived a difficult battle, fell off a cliff and almost drowned), I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Noticing this, Ergothorn unrolled a palette and offered it to me. “You clearly need rest. I will keep watch and tend the fire,” he insisted, and I smiled gratefully. He winked at me and said softly, “Goodnight, Gwinthilnel.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” I replied, and settled down, falling into reverie almost instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, we meet the mysterious Ergothorn. Gwin will be hanging out with him for a bit while she recovers. When will she be reunited with Candaith and the rest of those she cares about? We will just have to wait and see!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ergothorn and Gwin get to know each other a little better, and try to figure out what to do next. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 57</strong>
</p><p>I woke up a few hours later, and spotted Ergothorn drawing something on some parchment with a piece of coal. I tried to sit up quietly, but accidentally let out a groan as I felt the pain in my shoulder return. Ergothorn’s head snapped up, and he set down his things to make his way over to me. “Are you sure you would not like something for the pain?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>Wishing Elrond was here with some athelas salve, I sighed. “Do you have any valerian root?” I asked hopefully.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, he turned to dig into his pack. “What would you use it for?” he asked quizzically.</p><p>Confused, I replied, “What would <em>you </em>use it for?”</p><p>“It can be crushed into a powder and, when mixed with water, it makes a lovely purple color I can use on my maps.” He pulled small jar out of his pack and showed it to me. “I have used various other roots and plants to make different shades.” He smiled, “I enjoy making my maps colorful, as I think it makes them more interesting and pleasing to look at.”</p><p>Surprised at this new piece of knowledge, I explained how I had seen it used. “When you steep the roots in hot water, it makes a tea that has pain relieving properties. Although, it can make a person sleepy, so I use it in small amounts.”</p><p>“Really? How interesting!” he replied, his eyes lighting up. “Shall we try it?”</p><p>I nodded, and he briefly left to find some clean water. I stoked the fire a bit more and once he returned, we boiled the water, I measured out a small amount of the root, and let it steep for five minutes before pouring myself some into a wooden cup Ergothorn had. He smirked at me as I grimaced at the bitter taste. “Do you need some honey, my lady?” he asked cheekily.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and said, “I am fine, thank you <em>my lord</em>.” I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t help but laugh a little at his antics.</p><p>Paying close attention to determine if the tea was making me sleepy, I was pleased to note it did not. I felt more relaxed, and the pain had faded to a slight dull ache. Unsure how often I could drink it, I had him pour a little more into a cup for later. Even if it was cold by then, it would still likely help.</p><p>“So,” I began. “Tell me about yourself.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why the mystery? Is your name really Ergothorn?”</p><p>“Alas, it is indeed the name my mother gave me,” he said dramatically. “I would have preferred something more impressive, like Elendil, but instead she chose a name that is comprised of my father’s name, Ergon, and my grandfather’s name, Calathorn.”</p><p>“Were you teased about your name?” I asked curiously. I noted he seemed a little bothered by it, despite his attempt to cover it with humor.</p><p>He shrugged, “Yes, people liked to call me ‘thorny’, which drove me crazy at the time, but now I like to think it made me more independent. I did not have many friends, and was an only child, but once I was older, I decided I was better off on my own.” He looked a little sad as I watched him reflect on this. He gestured around himself, “As you can see, I prefer it that way.”</p><p>There were a few moments of silence while I tried to figure out what to say, but he spoke before I could, “Do not feel sorry for me Gwinthilnel; I have grown used to the solitude. Being alone allows me to go where I wish without needing to worry about what others think.”</p><p>“Well,” I replied with a small smile. “You are not alone now.”</p><p>Ergothorn gave me a slow smile, “That is true. Despite how we met, I appreciate the company.” My cheeks flushed slightly at the warmth in his eyes, but he made no moves to do anything untoward. I wondered what he was thinking, but was too nervous to ask.</p><p>I had to admit, Ergothorn was very handsome, objectively speaking, and in a different way than Candaith. While Candaith was slender with more narrow shoulders, Ergothorn was broad and muscular. Their eyes were different colors, but they both twinkled in mirth. Candaith’s hair was very dark, while Ergothorn’s was yellow as corn, with a beard to match. I didn’t even know if Candaith could grow a beard, as he had always been clean shaven.</p><p>I straightened up and tried to regain my composure, and was calm and collected when he asked me, “What of you? Is your name really Gwinthilnel?” I knew he was joking, but decided to humor him.</p><p>“Yes, but my friends call me Gwin, and my family would always call me Gwinnie.” I smiled fondly as I cast my mind back. “Like you, it somewhat annoyed me at the time, but now I consider it a happy reminder of my time with them.”</p><p>He seemed to read something in my eyes, and he looked more serious. “I sense your family is…no longer here?” he asked.</p><p>I sighed. “You would be right.” I expected him to ask more questions, but was thankful when he simply said. “I am sorry for your loss, and I hope you have found some measure of happiness.” The sincerity in his words made me feel a little emotional, but I was determined not to let it show too much.</p><p>“I have had many years to come to terms with it,” I replied softly. “Luckily I have others in my life who care for me and who I view as family, even if we are not related by blood.”</p><p>“I am glad,” he murmured with a small smile. He stood up and peeked outside. “The sun is rising.” He looked back at me, considering something. “Would you like to see?”</p><p>Nodding, he came over and helped me up, and we slowly made our way to the entrance of the cave. I pulled back the pine branches just enough to note the sun coming up over the horizon. We were facing West, but the reflection of the orange and red colors on the far away mountains made me smile; it was beautiful.</p><p>I felt my smile slide off my face when I realized Candaith and the others were likely out searching for me, and desperate for some clue that I was safe. Ergothorn noticed, and asked with some concern, “What is it? Are you in pain?”</p><p>I was a little, but did not acknowledge it. “I did not tell you why I was in the river in the first place, and I think you should know.”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied. “Let me help you back to the fire.” I was frustrated at how fatigued I felt and how sore I was, but I knew my body had gone through much after I fell. I was surprised I had broken no bones. I staggered and almost fell, but Ergothorn slipped his arm around my waist and caught me. Embarrassed at my weakness, I kept my eyes down after he helped me sit. “Gwinthilnel, there is no need to feel any shame at your current condition; you almost died, and you need time to recover,” Ergothorn said earnestly.</p><p>“I know,” I grumbled, still feeling my pride smart. I took a moment to collect my thoughts, and explained what had happened. “The battle at Zudrugund was fierce, and I was hit with an arrow by the leader of the Uruks. He almost dragged me off…” at this, I shuddered, realizing what could have happened; Ergothorn waited patiently with a look of compassion on his face, and did not interrupt me. “Anyway, before he could, one of my companions stabbed him in the back, and as the Uruk died, he purposefully pulled me over the cliff with him. I tried to find a ledge or grab onto something to stop my fall, but the walls were smooth, and I ended up in the river. It was so cold.” I remembered the icy, stabbing pain of the waters, but tried to push away the dark thoughts. “I hit a few boulders, and tried to swim to the bank, but only just managed to grab onto the tree, where you found me.” I decided not to mention the dark thoughts and whispers of the mystery voice, as he might think me mad. Instead, I tucked my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs; it made my shoulder ache, but I tried to ignore it. “If you had been only a few moments later, I would have been carried away further downstream.” <em>And probably dead. </em></p><p>Ergothorn gave me a small smile, “Perhaps Bema was looking out for you and led me to just the right spot.”</p><p>I shrugged, and remembered that the Rohirrim revered Bema, or as the Elves called him, Oromë, the great huntsman of the Valar. “Whatever the case may be, I must again say how thankful I am for your aid. I likely would not have survived without your help.”</p><p>“Well, I am always available to save beautiful maidens,” he replied with a wink, and it made me chuckle softly. It reminded me of Barachen’s teasing, back at his camp.  “I assume the others who were with you are likely searching for you?”</p><p>I nodded, “I doubt they would have just assumed I had died and been washed away downstream…although I know that could have happened.” Shivering a bit at the thought, I continued, “I bet they split up and are searching the riverbank. Did you leave anything behind when you found me?”</p><p>He shook his head. “You had nothing with you, or it had been torn off during your fall or trip downstream. Perhaps they will find a clue in the river?”</p><p>“If not, they might just return to our camp to regroup and decide what to do next,” I replied, thinking hard. I looked at Ergothorn, “What should <em>I </em>do next?”</p><p>Ergothorn sat in thought. “Hmm. I do not think you are yet healed enough to travel all the way to your camp; it is far from here, about half a day on foot when uninjured. I could go to the camp and alert them to your location, but I worry that something could happen to you while I was gone.”</p><p>I almost rolled my eyes at this assumption, but I knew he was not saying these things to make me feel inadequate. He just wanted me to be safe. “I see your point, but I hate the thought of leaving them to search in despair and fear I am dead.”</p><p>Ergothorn sat next to me and put his hands together in his lap. I watched him closely, and sensed he perhaps wanted to take my hand in his, but was unsure how it would be received. I appreciated his courtesy. The Dunedain were freer with signs of physical affection, even between friends, but Ergothorn was still only an acquaintance.</p><p>He was thinking hard, as was I, to figure out what to do. Would it be better to try and rest for another day and try to venture out tomorrow? It was difficult to predict when I would feel strong enough to walk such a long distance, but I was determined to return to them as soon as possible. Did I want to risk further injury by forcing myself to try and go today? I inwardly frowned at how poorly a simple walk from the cave entrance to the fire went, and realized I could not make an attempt until at least tomorrow.</p><p>“I would not force you to remain here for another day or two, as I am sure you wish to rejoin your companions, but I would strongly advise you to recover here for a time, until you are strong enough to travel safely,” Ergothorn said.</p><p>I sighed, but nodded my head in agreement. “You are right. As grateful as I am for your help and your company, I do hope to rejoin them as soon as I may.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ergothorn said softly, but I noted a little disappointment in his eyes. “We will get you well enough to travel, and I will escort you to the camp to make sure you arrive safely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, Gwin is struggling with risking further injury to reunite with Candaith and the others, or going anyway and hoping for the best. We will have to see what happens next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While Gwin tries to recover, her and Ergothorn spend some time speaking about their lives, and she reflects on her past. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 58</strong>
</p><p>“I was wondering if you could help me change my dressing?” I asked Ergothorn. He agreed, and we quickly did so. He was gentle, and was surprised at how quickly the skin was mending. “Do Elves heal faster than men?” he asked, astonished. “I thought it was just a tall tale, but I see it may be true!”</p><p>I smiled at his childlike fascination. “Yes, it is indeed true. I would not say it is twice as fast as the healing of Men, but at least a little quicker.”</p><p>“How interesting!” he exclaimed, before helping me wrap some clean linen around my shoulder and tying it off snugly. “That should do it for now.”</p><p>I moved my arm around to test out my shoulder muscles, and winced as the soreness returned. “It will be difficult to fight for some time I suspect, at least with this arm.” I was devastated at the loss of my knives; I hoped someone up in Zudrugund had retrieved them for me. My bow had been on my back when I fell, but clearly was ripped off as I went down the river. The weapon was somewhat new, and I had no emotional attachment to it, but it was strange not to have one. “Ergothorn, do you have any extra weapons?”</p><p>He went and did a sweep of the cave, and came back with a few daggers and a short sword. “Here is what I have as spares. I know it isn’t much, but I hope they will be of some use.” I picked up one of the daggers and examined it. The hilt was made of bone, and was beautifully carved. “I purchased it in Galtrev, which is the largest city in Dunland, although I think I paid more than it was likely worth.” He explained, chuckling.</p><p>“Do you mind if I borrow it?” I asked. “At least until I can get some weapons of my own.”</p><p>He smiled and replied, “You can keep it.” I went to object but he held his hand up. “I have plenty of weapons, and you have none. I am more of a sword person, if I am being honest.” He gestured over across the fire, and sure enough, a sheathed sword was leaning against the wall. “In fact, you can have whatever you’d like. Take them all if you want!” He added with a cheeky grin.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. “I do not think I have a need for <em>all</em> of these things, but thank you.” Considering my options, I decided to also take the short sword. It was no replacement for my long knives, but it had a similar weight. “I will just set these over here for now.” I slowly crawled over to where my borrowed sleeping palette was located and sighed; I also had no other clothes besides the damaged, ripped ones I had been wearing. I looked down at myself and reluctantly realized I would be stuck in these oversized ones.</p><p>Ergothorn seemed to notice my observations, and smirked. “Unfortunately, I do not carry women’s clothing with me, but perhaps I will from now on, just in case another one comes along who needs rescuing.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes, “Good idea, I am sure they will be falling at your feet, knowing you can give them new dresses.”</p><p>“What a great point!” he said jokingly. “You will have to tell me of all the latest styles and trends, just so I purchase the best ones.”</p><p>“I would not say I am the best person to ask about fashion,” I said ruefully. “I have spent most of my life in tunics and leggings, as a dress would certainly get in the way in a battle.”</p><p>He appraised me, “So, you are a warrior then?” When I nodded, he continued, “I assumed so, due to your presence with the rangers and your story about fighting in Zudrugund. Have you always wanted to be one?”</p><p>I took a moment to gather my thoughts. “Growing up, I enjoyed music. I liked to play the hand harp and sing with my sister, and spent much time outdoors. In fact, my dream had been to play in the grand hall in Felegoth, which is the capital of my realm. It wasn’t until my father and brothers passed away that I was forced to reevaluate what I wanted. I had to protect them, so I learned to fight.” I shrugged, “There really was no choice for me.” I had never truly allowed myself to think on these things; I had been a warrior for so long that it felt like it was my identity. Could I have done something else, if circumstances had allowed for it?</p><p>“I am sure you are very skilled then,” he replied, and I could tell he was trying to turn the conversation a bit so I felt less melancholy. “You would likely trounce me in a contest! I did not learn to fight until recently, and I only know the basics to help protect myself, should I find trouble on the road.”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. Map-makers and librarians did not generally look as fit as he did. “Really?”</p><p>He smirked, “You assume from my appearance that I must engage in some kind of training?”</p><p>I blushed slightly, trying not to react to his teasing. “No…well, yes I suppose.”</p><p>He shrugged, still smirking a little, “The Rohirrim have this kind of build naturally, from what I understand. I do like to exercise, but mostly in the form of walking long distances in my travels. I am also quite a good swimmer.”</p><p>His comment made me recall the memory of my father comforting me when I was learning to swim, and I smiled. “When I was young, I was quite afraid to learn how to swim. It seemed more frightening than it actually was, but once my father encouraged me to keep trying, I learned to love being in the water. My mother would call me a fish sometimes, as she would often find me swimming in the pond next to our village, late at night, watching the stars reflect on the water.” I looked over at Ergothorn. “I have not reflected on these things in quite some time.” I added quietly.</p><p>He smiled, “Are they good memories?”</p><p>“Mostly,” I replied, smiling in return. After a pause, I realized how hungry I was. “Do you have anything else to eat? I do not want to exhaust your supplies, but mine unfortunately are lost.” I frowned. “I had some candied apricots in my pack.” This made me recall how I had received them, and I turned away to hide my blush, in the guise of looking for the valerian tea. “Looks like I need some more of this.”</p><p>Ergothorn nodded, “I have some cram and dried meat, but unfortunately do not have any candied apricots.” He looked thoughtful. “Perhaps I will need to find some when I am back on the road. They sound delicious!”</p><p>I grinned, “They are indeed! It is worth the coin, I assure you.”</p><p>He brought me some food, and I spent the day stretching and trying to get my strength back. I was determined to leave as soon as possible. I missed Candaith terribly, and I wished I had the beryl the twins had given to me that would have led them to my location. I also knew our group needed to continue south, but this thought reminded me of what Halbarad had asked me to consider.</p><p>I was yet another burden, especially since I was now injured and would likely not be fully recovered for some time. Perhaps I would be able to ride a horse, but fight? Using a bow would be painful, although I might be able to manage it. The question would be whether or not my aim was off. Would I need to stay on the sidelines while the others picked up the slack? Candaith would likely not mind if I were to do this; it would keep me out of danger. Halbarad, however, may not give so much leeway. It would reinforce why I should return to Imladris.</p><p>I ran my fingers through my hair, wincing as I hit a snag and realizing I hadn’t properly run a brush through it since yesterday morning. Ergothorn wordlessly handed me a small comb, and I carefully worked out the tangles before braiding it back. I had a wild idea to just take one of the daggers and cut most of it off, but refrained. Candaith would be sad if I did so, as he loved my long hair. I smiled inwardly as I remembered how it felt when he ran his fingers through it, and a spark of desire formed in my heart.</p><p>Pushing my worries about the future away, I tried to relax and find things to keep me busy. Ergothorn had many questions about Elvish culture, as he liked to learn new things. “I have never been to an Elven realm, and have read many books regarding the famous tales, but they speak little about daily life.” In turn, I asked him to teach me some basic phrases in Dunlendish, as he was fluent. I knew it could be helpful, if I ended up going with my party to Dunland.</p><p>Curious about what languages he knew, I asked, “Do you speak Sindarin?” He smiled and replied, “Pedim edhellen (I speak Sindarin).” My eyebrows rose. “I know some of your people’s languages; I can read Quenya, but am only conversational with basic phrases in Sindarin.”</p><p>“Would you like me to teach you a few more things?” I asked.</p><p>His eyes brightened, “That would be wonderful!” he said excitedly. We spent the day teaching each other languages, and I found it to be very interesting. The way the people of Dunland sounded was guttural, but when Ergothorn spoke, it rolled off his tongue pleasantly. His Sindarin was also unique, as the tone of his voice was deeper than those of the Elves I knew. He wrote down some of the phrases I taught him, wanting to record them so he could practice. “You never know when you might come across an Elf,” he said, winking at me.</p><p>“If we had time, I would have you teach me some Rohirric,” I said. “Our party is on our way there, and I am unsure if they speak Westron in Rohan.”</p><p>He grinned, “Now <em>that</em> is a language I would love to share with you, but it is somewhat difficult to learn.”</p><p>“Even more so than Dunlendish?”</p><p>He thought for a moment, “I suppose you have a point. However, it might be hard to keep two new languages straight in your mind. If you accidentally spoke Rohirric around a Dunlending, you might not live to tell of it!”</p><p>I chuckled, “It would be quite a costly mistake. I suppose someone in my group must have a decent handle on Rohirric so they can translate for us.” I knew Saeradan was good with languages, especially since learning he had taught himself how to read the Black Speech. Some of the others had traveled extensively over their lives, and could have picked up the language along the way.</p><p>“There are some who speak Westron in Rohan, so even if none of you know Rohirric, you should be able to get by,” he replied. He paused, and I noticed some uncertainty on his face. I waited patiently as I watched him wrestle with himself, and finally he spoke, “What is the errand of your company? It confuses me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ergothorn tried to keep his curiosity at bay, but he just couldn’t help but ask about what Gwin and crew are trying to accomplish. Will she tell him, or keep it secret? I know you all are wishing for a reunion; try and be patient! Thanks for reading, and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin vents a little about her current worries, and Ergothorn gives her some useful information. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 59</strong>
</p><p>Not surprised at the question but wishing he had not asked it, I replied, “I cannot say, for it is a secret.”</p><p>“Perhaps I could help aid you in some way?” He asked. When I went to decline, he added, “You do not need to tell me the specifics, but I know many things about many topics…” He trailed off, looking hopeful.</p><p>I sighed, unsure what to say. I knew he was trying to be helpful, but I also knew Halbarad, as well as Aragorn, would be upset if I told a relative stranger of our quest, even if he did save my life. I decided to ask him a question I was curious about, but I did not know if he could answer. “Do you know what kind of knowledge Saruman is trying to get from the dwarf Nar?”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, not anticipating the question. “I am unsure of the exact nature of it, but I inferred it had something to do with your errand. The Uruk-hai had referred specifically to the rangers, as well as you, in the conversation I overheard, so I am surmising that Saruman suspects what you are doing. How Nar would know of it is not clear to me; perhaps they are coming to him out of a need for historical information?” He shrugged. “It is just a theory, but you cannot know unless you were to ask Nar about it.”</p><p>“He would likely not be able to answer any of my questions,” I said with a huff of frustration. “He is…not all there.”</p><p>Ergothorn looked confused. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“For lack of a better word, he is addled. Being very old, his mind has gone. He lives in the past, and only when he drinks a specific potion, does he make any sense. However, the effect is only temporary, and the potion can only be given once a week, maximum.” I cast my mind back to how short-lived the effects had been, and wondered if Nar had already built up a high tolerance to it.</p><p>Ergothorn put his chin in his hand, and stared into the flames of the fire, “Maybe whoever Saruman sent to gather information somehow knew about the potion, made it, and had Nar drink it.”</p><p>I frowned, “The other dwarf he lives with, Frithgeir, made no mention of this to us.” However, I knew now that Frithgeir was not completely trustworthy. He had bravely defended Nar during the battle, but that did not mean he trusted the rest of us.</p><p>“Perhaps he is lying?” Ergothorn asked, echoing my thoughts.</p><p>“Perhaps.” My mind was full of questions and worries. I put the heels of my hands to my forehead, trying to will my brain to come up with a solution. “If Saruman is looking for answers and wishes to stop us, it only reinforces the need to move on quickly.”</p><p>“Would you not rather attempt to discern his plan so you can take another route or other actions in order to avoid running into trouble?” Ergothorn countered. “You could be walking right into a trap.”</p><p>It was frustrating not being familiar with the region. I hoped the others were more knowledgeable. However, Ergothorn was…could he aid us? I looked over at him, considering what to do. He had leaned back against his pack and was staring at the ceiling, also in thought, and did not seem to notice my gaze. I decided to see if he could give me some information. “You have been traveling in Dunland recently, yes?” I asked. He nodded, still looking up at the ceiling. “Is there a route less-traveled that Saruman might not expect us to take?”</p><p>Finally, he swiveled his gaze to mine. “There are two routes I know of that you could take, but they both have their own dangers. My advice would be to have your rangers scout each one before the rest of you move south, so you have some idea what you would be walking into.” He sat up and pulled out one of his maps, and I came closer to look. “If you follow the main road that runs north to south through Enedwaith, you come to the Bonevales.” He traced the route with his finger. “It is much like the Lich Bluffs in that there are many undead who roam around, but it is more concentrated and difficult to navigate, in my opinion. I have gone through once and vowed never to do so again. However, it would be a good way to use because less people travel through it.” He shivered. “The question is whether or not you would survive.”</p><p>Remembering my experiences with the undead made me wish very much not to go there, but it was not up to me. “What of the other route?” I asked quietly.</p><p>He moved his finger to the west, and placed it on a place called ‘Trum Dreng’. “This is more traveled, and is bordered by several, somewhat hidden villages. However, if you pass through at night, you can avoid detection, if you are skilled enough. I hear the Dunedain are known for their ability to hide in the shadows.” I huffed a laugh, knowing this was all too true. “It is the easiest way to get to Galtrev, but as I said, if you wish to try and fool Saruman…the Bonevales may be your best option.” He turned his head to look at me with some concern, and I realized how close we were to each other.</p><p>A little flustered, I moved away slightly and sat back on my heels. “Even if we somehow make it through Dunland, who’s to say we will get to where we need to go on time? We have already been pulled into several other conflicts and it caused us some significant delays; Dunland could be the same story. What if we get to Rohan too late?” I was very frustrated. “I of course have made things worse with my injuries. I…I fear they may have to leave me behind.”</p><p>Ergothorn looked at me quizzically. “Leave you behind? Are you not an important member of your company? Do they not value your input and skills?”</p><p>I gestured at myself. “Look at me. I’m useless. I cannot fight, at least not very well. I will be a burden to them that they cannot afford.” I tried to stand and start pacing, but I ended up just limping until my legs started to cramp and I had to unsteadily lower myself to the ground. I had noticed Ergothorn had risen slightly to help but hesitated; I wondered if he thought his aid would be unwelcome. I wanted to be strong and independent; relying on someone for help had always been a struggle for me. It related back to my earlier thoughts about being a burden; I felt like my mind was going in circles.</p><p>Noticing I had begun to feel the familiar despair try to settle over me, I moved closer to the fire. I always felt cold when this happened, as if it was seeping the warmth of my spirit away from me. “Gwinthilnel?” Ergothorn asked quietly. “I…I sense something is not right.”</p><p>I shrugged, unsure what to say. I did not really have the words to describe my struggles. “You would think I am weak,” I murmured, staring into the flames.</p><p>He moved closer to me so we were sitting side by side. “I assure you that I would not,” he replied kindly. “From the short amount of time we have known one another, I have seen your strength. Look at what you survived! Not everyone could have persevered after toppling off of a cliff.”</p><p>“It was luck,” I said tonelessly. “If you had not been there, we would not be having this conversation and I would be sitting in the Halls of Mandos right now.”</p><p>There were a few minutes of silence as we both were lost in our thoughts. After a time, Ergothorn said, “I think there is a reason you survived. You are meant to do great things; at least that’s what I believe.”</p><p>“What kinds of things?” I whispered, my voice breaking. “I have righted many wrongs, and tried to fight against the evil that seems to creep closer every day, and for what? It still dogs my steps, and it seems hopeless. I have been alive for 2,000 years, and things have only become darker and more dangerous.” Tears were on my cheeks now, which was embarrassing, but I didn’t have the energy to try and stop them. “This mission we are on…the chances of it working are so small. I fear we are all going to die.” I curled myself into a ball, ignoring the throbbing of my shoulder as it pulled the healing skin.</p><p>Ergothorn was listening without interruption, and I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were full of compassion. I kept talking, as it felt somewhat cathartic to admit these things. “I cannot say these words to the others, for it would only discourage them. They want me to be positive and hopeful, so any hint of my doubts would be unwelcome.”</p><p>“Well, that is what I’m here for,” Ergothorn said quietly, his deep voice warm and comforting. “People tell me I am a good listener. Sometimes it is easier to speak to a stranger of these things rather than to someone you know well. It allows you to be more honest, I think.” I nodded, musing that he was probably right.</p><p>I unwound myself a bit and moved my shoulder around carefully, wincing at the pain which had returned. Noticing, Ergothorn offered to make me some more tea. “Would you like it to be a little stronger?” He gestured outside, and I noticed the light had darkened. “It is getting late, and perhaps you would like to sleep for a time?”</p><p>“Are you sure you do not want to sleep yourself?” I asked. “Men seem to need more rest than Elves.”</p><p>He smiled, “I will be fine. Once you wake, we can trade places.”</p><p>I returned it weakly, and tried to push away the melancholy, “Very well.”</p><p>He made it as before, but we added another pinch of the valerian root. He also found a small amount of sugar in the bottom of his foodstuffs, and added it with a wink. “More suitable to your refined tastes.” It lightened my spirits slightly, and although it was not quite as good as honey, it made it a little more palatable.</p><p>I was eyeing my sleeping palette, but it seemed too far away from the fire. I still felt somewhat chilled. “Ergothorn?”</p><p>“Yes Gwinthilnel?” he responded, making his way over.</p><p>“Could you move my palette a little closer?” I asked timidly. It felt a little lazy to ask him to do it for me, but I found I did not care at the moment.</p><p>He smiled at me warmly, picked up my bedding, set it next to me, and flourished a bow. “Of course, anything for you my lady.” I found myself chuckling, and my spirits lifted. Laughter is the best medicine, as they say.</p><p>I crawled over to it and snuggled into my blankets, with my tea still in hand. I was drinking it slowly, savoring its warmth. Despite all I was struggling with, in this present moment, I felt a small measure of peace. I considered how kind Ergothorn had been to me; even though we had known each other a very short time, he had provided me with shelter, and also good company. I knew eventually he would need to be comfortable meeting the others. I almost rolled my eyes, considering how Candaith would react. He would likely be jealous for no reason, and it was one quality of his that annoyed me. Yes, it was common for people to be jealous sometimes, but it did not make it pleasant.</p><p>“Thank you,” I murmured.</p><p> Ergothorn looked at me quizzically. “For what?”</p><p>“For everything,” I replied. He blushed and did not seem to know how to respond, and I raised an eyebrow. “You can simply say ‘you are welcome’.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, of course. You are welcome, Gwinthilnel,” he said, and it seemed we shared a similar quality in that we struggled with accepting compliments or praise for what we’ve done.</p><p>“You can call me Gwin,” I said softly. “It’s what my friends call me.”</p><p>He grinned, and replied, “Goodnight, Gwin. Sleep well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like Ergothorn can help them navigate their route with some suggestions, and he listened to Gwin without judgement as she unburdened herself. Thanks for reading, and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter just flew out of my fingers with ease, and I was pleasantly surprised how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 60</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I was in a cave, but not like the one I was in with Ergothorn. It was dark, and had a fell air about it. It reminded me of Dar Narbugud in Moria, which was one of the most foul and horrific places I had ever been. I tried to find the exit, but the darkness was swirling around me. Strange green lights flickered, and I thought I could see faces in them, but when I would try and get a closer look, there was nothing there. “Hello? Is anyone there?” I said, and it echoed in the darkness. I was also very cold, and noticed I was wearing my usual travel gear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The way is shut.” I heard a voice whisper in the air. “It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it.” The voice was bone-chilling, and grated in my ears. “The way is shut.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What way? I do not understand!” I tried to yell, but it came out more like a gasp. I whipped out my knives and settled into a fighting stance, but my arms were shaking as I trembled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, what I thought had just been green light formed into the bodies of dead warriors. They held spears, and swords, and some had bows on their backs. Their armor was in tatters, and their skeletal bodies floated slowly towards me. I turned in a circle, looking for a way out, but they were closing in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” I choked. The air was heavy, and I had some trouble breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of them strode forward, and he laughed. “Why, we are the Oathbreakers, little Elleth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oathbreakers?” I asked. Thinking quickly, I figured out what he meant. “You…you are traitors!” I sneered, trying to hide my fear. “Nothing better than dogs for what you’ve done!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did not seem deterred; in fact, he looked amused. “Traitors, are we? Look at you; running away from your duty, using injury as an excuse. Worthless. Useless. You let your friends die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no you…you are lying,” I stammered, but wondered at his words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I?” he whispered. “How many of your fellow soldiers now lie in the ground? How many did you fail to protect? How many innocents burned in the villages you did not save? How many of your friends were lost in Dol Guldur?” It went on and on, and each offense he listed was like a dagger to my heart as his voice grew louder with the horrid accusations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I collapsed to my knees, my knives dropping to the ground with a clatter. I held my hands over my ears to try and block out his words, to little avail. The ghostly figures were closing in even more, and were reaching out with their boned fingers. I was sobbing now, and heard him shout, “You have failed Candaith. How can he trust someone who is so unable to defend herself that she needs him to save her? He would do better to find another.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” I sobbed. “He deserves better.” A small part of me believed this, as much as I hated to admit it. “I know I am no good for him. Maybe…maybe it would be better if I die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He would be free of you,” the voice replied silkily. “Free to be happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was shaking with sobs, and I could feel my nails digging into my scalp as I clenched my hair in my hands. The despair I felt in that moment was indescribable. “Just let me die…please!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly a figure emerged from beyond the undead warriors. It was clothed in shadows, and moved with an inhuman grace. It crouched down to where I was trembling, and tipped up my chin to look into its eyes. They were mesmerizing; I could not describe their color, but it seemed to be swirling around, and I could not read their expression. Their hair was dark as night, and fell gracefully around an ageless, handsome face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Child, why do you cry?” he asked quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, I was unable to speak; his voice was unlike anything I had ever heard. It reminded me of the sound of rain falling gently onto the grass, yet echoed with something I couldn’t place. There was an aura of power in his words. He did not smile, but I could sense some kindness in his gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a moment, I remembered how to use my voice. “I…I feel I do not have a place in the world; that my value is nothing but a memory of who I used to be.” I frowned; I was not expressing myself well. “I am uncertain how to explain it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm,” he murmured. “You mentioned perhaps it might be better for you to die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is possible. They…they surely would be better without me ruining their lives, with me as a burden.” The thought of it swept through me like an icy wind, and I shivered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sat in thought for what felt like an Age, as it was difficult to tell time in this place. I dimly noted the green, ghostly figures had retreated, leaving the two of us in the darkness. Yet, I could still make out his face clearly. I had repositioned myself so I was seated cross-legged on the dusty, stone floor of the cave, staring at my hands, which were folded in my lap. My mind felt jumbled as I reflected on my own words, as well as those of the ghosts and this mystery figure. What did I truly believe?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, I felt compelled to raise my eyes, and they found his as he spoke once more. “If it is truly your desire to exit the land of the living, I will grant your wish.” His tone was grave, and his eyes betrayed none of what his opinion might be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You would?” I asked faintly, dimly noting the hopeful tone of my voice. He nodded, and I ran my fingers through my hair as my thoughts raced around my head. Is dying what I truly wanted?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I had told Ergothorn, I felt useless. I would be unable to contribute much of anything to help the others in my current state. I had failed many times, and countless had died because of my inability to save those in need of my aid. My family was gone, and I knew I could see them again, if I took this offer. “The others would be fine,” I muttered to myself, but questioned it immediately. What of Elladan and Elrohir?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What of Candaith?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He would be free of you…free to be happy,’ the voice of the ghost had said. Could he be happy without me? He said he loved me, but was it of the same magnitude as how I felt? Would he be able to move on and find another whom he would love? He likely could, but was it fair of me to put him in such a position?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is my purpose now?” I asked dispiritedly, not sure if it was to myself or to the as of yet unnamed figure in front of me. He had remained quiet during my time of reflection, and I wondered what he was thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did not have to wait long. “You must choose your own path, child of Iluvatar,” he said softly. “However, you do not have long, for you are to wake soon, if you wish to continue your life in Arda.” I knew he meant that if I chose to let my spirit make its way across the Sea, I would never open my eyes again in Middle Earth. I studied him closely, and I began to wonder if he was who I suspected he was, but I was too afraid to ask. However, I had little time to consider this further, as I had a decision to make.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I do not know what to do,” I whispered. “But…perhaps dying now would be cowardly. The others would think me even weaker than I already am, if I were to let go of my life.” The words were difficult to speak, as it fought against what I had been feeling only a moment ago. I was unsure if that was a good enough reason to stay alive, but it was the direction my soul was tugging. Perhaps I was weak, and perhaps the others would wish to turn away from me once they realized it, but giving up now would be wrong. Despite my hopelessness, the peoples of Middle Earth relied on me to try and help them, as futile as it might be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure placed a hand on my cheek, and it was cool but comforting. “It seems you have made your decision.” He stood and pulled me to my feet. “Farewell for now, daughter of the Eldar. We will meet again, in one form or another.” As he faded away, I noted the ghosts fluttering on the edges of the dream cave. Clearly the presence of the powerful figure had subdued them momentarily, but I could see them beginning to move closer once more. They held their weapons angrily, and I swiveled around to look for an exit. My heart lurched as I saw a glimmer of light far away, and I grasped my knives and sprinted towards it, with the spirits in hot pursuit. They were close now, and I felt at least one of them almost grasp the end of my cloak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt an icy hand grasp my arm and shouted as the cold burned my skin through my tunic. Just before they could subdue me, they seemed to run into an invisible barrier. They screamed in anger, and I noticed a vaguely familiar voice urgently calling my name. I felt warm hands upon my cheeks, and it confused me. Who’s hands were they?</em>
</p><p>“Gwin!”</p><p>I gasped and my eyes flew open. I tried to skitter away from whoever it was, but I cried out as I felt my shoulder ache. I was breathing heavily, and soaked in sweat. I could still feel my heart racing from the fear I had felt.</p><p>“Gwin…it is Ergothorn,” a voice said soothingly. “You are safe.”</p><p>“E-Ergothorn?” I asked shakily. “Are you…are you really there?” I squinted in the firelight and thought I could make him out. Was it a trick?</p><p>“Yes, I am really here,” he replied, and he reached out and cautiously took my hand. “See?”</p><p>I squeezed it tightly, feeling the rough calluses on his fingers. I tugged it, and he moved closer to me.</p><p>“Gwin?” he asked softly. “How can I help?”</p><p>“I know we do not know each other well…” I said quietly, already feeling embarrassed.</p><p>“Would you like a hug?” he asked, giving me a gentle smile. I gave a small, timid nod, and he pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He also tucked a blanket around me, and I noticed I was shivering. I took some slow, deep breaths, and tried to calm my racing heart. The dream was still clinging to me, like stubborn cobwebs. He reached over and grabbed his waterskin, and I took a few sips.</p><p>After a short time, when I felt a little more recovered, he asked, “Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>I frowned, unsure of what to say. Did I want to dredge up the memory of the nightmare? It was crystal clear, like the events had happened in real life. Before I could answer, he said, “You were muttering in your sleep, and I was able to catch a few words.”</p><p>I looked at him a little fearfully, “What did you hear?” I whispered. Did he know I had contemplated dying?</p><p>He smiled at me, and I felt slightly more at ease. “We do not have to speak of it, unless you want to.”</p><p>Did I want to? It was a good question. However, now that he mentioned I had been talking in my sleep, I was curious. “It is all right, I think I am able to,” I said, but it sounded shakier than I had hoped. He hugged me a little tighter, and I felt safer. “So, what did I say while I was dreaming?”</p><p>“Well, you mentioned Oathbreakers, and traitors,” His smile turned sad, “You also said maybe it would better if you died, which I personally disagree with.”</p><p>I shrugged, unsure what to say. “Anything else?”</p><p>Ergothorn shook his head, and looked thoughtful. I decided to let him think for a moment, and I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling very tired. These dreams were disturbing and seemed to take away all of my energy. He handed me a piece of cram, and I nibbled on it without tasting it. Despite appreciating Ergothorn’s kindness and comfort, I wished desperately for Candaith to be the one by my side, and the thought made me cry.</p><p>My heart felt like it was breaking as I recalled how I had almost left him behind; how could I have even considered making such a choice? I felt the familiar despair try to settle upon me like a cloak, but the warmth of the fire and reassuring presence of Ergothorn kept it at bay, for now.</p><p>“Hey, no more tears,” Ergothorn murmured. “All will be well.” I nodded and tried to believe him, but it was difficult. “Would you like to hear my thoughts?”</p><p>“Ok,” I whispered, and tipped my head up to look at him.</p><p>“Regarding the Oathbreakers, I wonder if it relates to the old story about Isildur and the Men of the Mountain, who refused to fight for him when he called upon them to help with Sauron.” I tried not to react to this, but he seemed to read something on my face. He looked at me quizzically. “Am I right?”</p><p>I considered lying, but I was never a good liar, and Ergothorn seemed to be skilled at discerning the truth. I nodded, but did not elaborate.</p><p>His eyes widened, “Is this your errand? To call upon the Men under the Mountain? In the Dwimorberg?”</p><p>I nodded again, and expected him to tell me how foolish it was. Which, to be honest, I wondered sometimes.</p><p>However, he looked excited. “This would be a great boon to the forces of good!” he said optimistically. “Although, according to legend, you would need Isildur’s Heir to call upon them…” Now he looked even more excited. “Bema…I never thought I would live to see such days!”</p><p>His positivity was a balm to my poor mood, and I smiled tiredly. “I hope we are successful…but as I heard the wizard Gandalf once say, it is a fool’s hope.”</p><p>“You know Mithrandir?!” Ergothorn replied, and I chuckled at his clear delight. “You must tell me everything!” His eyes twinkled, and we were both smiling at one another. He tucked some loose hair behind my ear and brushed away some of my tears, and I felt something shift in the air. His eyes were flickering to my lips, and I wondered if perhaps he was unaware of what he was doing. Unsure if I was just imagining things in the flickering light, I tried to diffuse the tension, “I could tell you many stories about him. It seems wherever he goes, he causes some kind of trouble.” I chuckled a little. “One of my favorite stories was told to me by my friend Bilbo. Would you like to hear it?”</p><p>Seeming to get the hint, he pulled back a little and said, “Of course!” It took some time for me to tell the story, and as interested as he was, I could tell he was tiring. I was about to inquire about it before he asked, “Would you like to try and sleep a little more?”</p><p>I shook my head and shuddered, “I do not think I will find any more rest this night, but thank you for asking.” I motioned to his palette, “Why don’t you get some rest? You deserve it after helping me through yet another crisis of mine.”</p><p>“It is no trouble Gwin, I am sure you would do the same for me,” he replied with a smile. “I will get some sleep, if you think you will be all right?” He looked at me questioningly, concern in his eyes.</p><p>I nodded and managed a somewhat forced smile of my own, “I will be fine, Ergothorn.”</p><p>“If you need anything, do not hesitate to wake me,” he added kindly, his eyes still full of concern.</p><p>“Duly noted,” I replied, and I watched him settle himself into his blankets and quickly fall asleep.</p><p>I sighed; my emotions were all over the place, and Ergothorn’s possible attraction to me just added another layer of stress. Perhaps I was just imagining it? I knew I wasn’t always the most observant person when it came to romance; it took me so long to notice that perhaps Candaith had feelings for me. I started as I realized I hadn’t even mentioned Candaith in our conversations; how would Ergothorn know I wasn’t available? I would have to find a way to casually bring it up.</p><p>I shuffled over to the cave entrance and moved one of the branches aside. The moon was full, and the stars bright. I wondered if anyone was still out looking for me, or if they were all back at the camp. I smiled ruefully, knowing Elladan and Elrohir would search all of Enedwaith and the surrounding lands day and night to find me, if that’s what it took. I looked up at the sky again; I wished Earendil would steer his ship and point his grandsons in the right direction. It was possible they had walked right past this very cave and did not notice it. The thought made me frown, and I felt the ache of missing them. Perhaps I would be strong enough to walk to the camp in the morning.</p><p>With these troubled thoughts, I settled myself at the entrance of the cave and willed myself to stay awake. I did not wish for more dreams to haunt me.</p><p>
  <em>Candaith, wherever you are…I love you.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, what a ride that was! Can you can guess who the ‘mystery figure’ is? Let me know in a comment! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A decision is made regarding how Gwin will reunite with the others, and some unexpected events occur. Could I be more vague? If you want to find out what happens next, read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 61</strong>
</p><p>I was jolted awake by the sounds of Ergothorn moving about the cave. I rubbed my eyes, and noticed he was warming some water over the fire and pulling some foodstuffs out of his pack. It was surprising I had fallen back into reverie, and I was pleased to note no bad dreams had disrupted it. “How long was I asleep?” I rasped, my throat dry.</p><p>Ergothorn wandered over and handed me a full waterskin, and I drank from it gratefully. “I am unsure, as you were asleep when I woke.” He smiled, “It seems you needed the rest.”</p><p>I shrugged, “So much for keeping watch.” I moved my shoulder around, and noticed it felt somewhat better today. In fact, I felt stronger in general, and my hopes of returning to the others increased.</p><p>However, could I walk such a long distance without falling behind?</p><p>I set this aside for a moment, and decided to focus on eating and drinking a little more valerian tea. I noticed him observing me, and I wondered what he was thinking. Was he remembering the events of last night? Did he still view me with kindness and respect, or had he accepted how weak I truly was? Had I imagined his attraction to me? I forced myself to listen as he said, “Do you think you would be strong enough to defend yourself, should you come under attack?”</p><p>“Hmm,” I murmured. “Do you mean on the road, or in general?”</p><p>“I was considering how best to go about reuniting you with your friends. Either we could try and walk there together, or I could go and return with them,” he explained, looking thoughtful.</p><p>“You said it takes half a day on foot?” I asked.</p><p>“Half a day at full strength,” he reminded me, and I sighed, noting I was definitely not. “While it would take that long for me to get to the camp, I surmise I and the others could return on horses, which would take much less time.” He quirked a small smile, but it couldn’t hide the flicker of sadness underneath. I knew he had enjoyed having someone to talk to, and things would change once I met up with the others. “If all went well, you would be with your group by late afternoon.” The thought of it made my heart lift, and I grinned at the thought of seeing them again, especially Candaith and the twins. “Would that be agreeable?”</p><p>“I think it would be the best plan,” I said, trying not to sound too excited. “Do you think you will be safe traveling alone?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, “I have done so many, many times, and recently have traveled to and from your camp on several occasions. I will be fine, do not fear, Lady Gwinthilnel.” I wrinkled my nose at his joking and he laughed.</p><p>My smile faded as I felt a little worry wiggle its way into my heart. “Please be careful…it is not safe in Enedwaith, as you know, and there are many enemies between here and my camp. As we decided, I will not be there to aid you, should you get into trouble.” I sighed. “Not that I would be of much use.”</p><p>“I think you underestimate your abilities,” he countered firmly. “Although I have never seen you fight, I sense you could do some real damage, injured or not.” I rolled my eyes, but secretly appreciated the compliment. “Try not to doubt yourself so much.” He squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, and handed me some dried fruit.</p><p>We took some time to eat, and he gathered the things he would need for today. “Make sure you have some healing supplies,” I insisted. “In case you are accosted by an enemy and survive, you will need to be able to take care of your injuries.” He opened his bag and showed me some linen bandages, herbs, and even a needle and thread for stitches, and I nodded approvingly. I also convinced him to take more than just his sword. “It is prudent to have an additional dagger on your person, in case you are unable to draw your sword. I usually put it in my boot, but anywhere will work, as long as it is easily accessible.” I knew I was fretting, but couldn’t help it.</p><p>He chuckled a little, “Yes mother,” and I frowned, but he added, “Thank you for the advice, I truly do appreciate it. As you know, I am no warrior, and any survival tips are welcome.”</p><p>Ergothorn stood up and thew his pack over his shoulder, checking to make sure his weapons were in place and that he was ready to go. There was a moment where we both were unsure how to say goodbye, but I decided for the both of us and pulled him into a hug. “Be safe,” I whispered, feeling emotional. “Thank you for everything you have done for me, and I am lucky to call you a new friend.”</p><p>I pulled back and he smiled at me, and tucked some loose hair behind my ear. “Of course, anytime. I am glad we met, despite the circumstances, but I will be back soon. Then you can say goodbye all over again.” He winked, and squeezed my shoulder before turning and making his way out of the cave.</p><p>Once he was gone, I sighed and sat down next to the fire. I had no belongings to gather, so I kept warm and decided to do some stretches, trying to ignore the loneliness I now felt. It was strange being without Ergothorn in this cave; he had left a few times to gather water and some various things, but I knew he would be gone for many hours.</p><p>After a short while, I pulled out his map of Dunland and studied it. If I did continue with the group, it would be helpful to be familiar with the geography. I was sure some of the rangers were familiar with the land, but the more informed I was, the better.</p><p>I then picked up one of the books he had in his belongings, and was pleased to note it was poetry, but furrowed my brow at its somewhat rough state. My eyes widened as I realized it was hand-written, and somewhat recently. Could Ergothorn have composed these poems? I spent a couple hours reading it, and the time passed quickly. If he had written them, he was very talented!</p><p>I stood up and went to estimate the time, and noticed it was getting closer to sunset. I frowned; it should not have taken this long for Ergothorn to return with the others. Could something have happened to him? I cast my eyes around the cave, and made a decision to go look for him. If he was injured and unable to return, he would need aid. I gathered a few healing supplies he had left behind, along with the short sword and the beautiful dagger. I put out the fire, as no one would be here to tend it. Taking an extra waterskin and braiding my hair back, I carefully made my way out of the cave, taking the time to cover up the entrance well. I noticed some unusual flowers on the ground, but kept moving on, not having the time to study them further.</p><p>The area was unfamiliar; I had taken little time to study it while Ergothorn carried me from the river. I noted the sun’s position and kept moving west. I looked slightly south and could see Harndirion towering in the distance; I considered going there, but decided just to keep moving. I needed to follow Ergothorn’s approximate route in hopes I would come across him. It was hard going; I had tired quickly, and my muscles were sore from lack of much use over the past days. I became nervous as the sun started to sink behind the mountains, but my vision was clear enough, and I felt somewhat comfortable continuing on.</p><p>I squinted as I thought I spotted something on the ground, but it was still far away and I could not tell what it was. I had just come to the end of the tree line, as the land would now be wider open, when I felt someone throw me roughly to the ground. My face hit the pine needle covered dirt painfully, and I looked up to see a familiar face, but it was not a welcome one. “G-Gevorch?” I stammered, confused and disoriented. He was the Dunlending who had attempted to kill both Calenglad and I on the riverbank while we had searched for ingredients for Nar’s potion. I had hoped to never encounter him again, but luck was not with me today. What was he doing here, so far from the other villages?</p><p>The Dunlending grinned ferally at me, with the promise of danger in his eyes. “Elichthi.” Before he could say any more, I grabbed the dagger from my boot and tried to plunge it into his chest. Unfortunately, my aim was off, for it ended up in his arm. He released me with a shout of pain, and I tried to get up and run, but he lunged for my legs and tackled me. My injured shoulder slammed into the ground, and I cried out. He restrained me, and I thought it was ironic that he was the one holding my arms behind my back this time. “Now, what is a little Elichthi doing wandering in the woods by herself?” he whispered, and the tone made me shiver in disgust.</p><p>“None of your business,” I growled.</p><p>“Oh, but it <em>is</em> my business,” he replied. “These are the lands of <em>my</em> people, not yours.”</p><p>“Well what are <em>you </em>doing here?” I spat. “Did your village kick you out for bringing a curse upon them?”</p><p>His eyes flashed with anger. “I was looking for you; my Brenin wants your head for what you did to us!”</p><p>His face was very close to mine, and I took a chance and bashed the back of my head into it. I heard him yell as I likely broke his nose, and it was just enough for me to turn slightly and punch him in the temple, my shoulder screaming in pain. He fell sideways off of me, and I staggered to my feet. He looked to be unconscious. I picked up my dagger and wondered if I should just kill him; he would likely come after me again, or tell his village where I had been and they would pursue me. However, it was never my way to end the life of someone who was unable to defend themselves, evil or not.</p><p>I sighed, and limped away as fast as I could, which was admittedly not very fast. I knew if he woke up and was able to walk straight, he might catch up with me. I debated going back to Ergothorn’s cave, as it was closer than where I was going, but knew I needed to see if whatever was on the ground was Ergothorn. The thought made my legs move faster as I felt a measure of panic try and overcome me.</p><p>I was using all of my willpower to move forward as I drew closer to what was clearly a body, and I fell to my knees and crawled as I saw the familiar blonde hair. He was lying very still, and I tried to ignore what was plainly before me. “Ergothorn?” I said, and shook him. “Ergothorn, wake up!” His skin was pale, and I noticed red and purple marks around his neck, and a large bruise on the side of his head, as if he was hit with something. A bloody dagger was on the ground, and I wondered who’s blood it was.</p><p>With a trembling hand, I put my fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse, and was unsurprised not to find one. Desperately I attempted a technique I had learned many years ago in the Guard; it was a way to get someone’s heart beating again once it had stopped. I could not recall its name, and I was unsure if I was doing it right as I put my hands on his chest and started pumping up and down. “E-Ergothorn,” I panted. “Y-you have to,” I sucked in a big breath, “Have to wake up now.” It hurt my shoulder terribly, but I paid it little mind. I had to save Ergothorn, and I wasn’t about to let my injuries stop me.</p><p>After what felt like an Age, and as my strength began to run out, Ergothorn’s chest started to rise as he breathed. However, when I tried to rouse him, he would not wake. I rubbed his sternum and shook him, but he barely reacted and only shied away for a moment before lying still, the only movement coming from his shallow breaths.</p><p>I knew he was gravely injured; what kind of damage had his attacker done? Would he ever wake again? “I am so sorry,” I whispered brokenly. “It is my fault.” <em>Like it always was </em>a voice whispered in my mind. I looked at the sky and wanted to rage in anger at the Valar. Why did those I cared for end up paying the price? What had they done to deserve it? <em>They met you, that’s what they did</em> the voice said again, and I felt tears running down my cheeks as I realized I agreed, but I tried to be quiet as I knew enemies could be nearby. It had seemed like the Valar were looking out for me, but perhaps I was mistaken as I faced yet another tragedy.</p><p>I looked around me with blurry eyes, and noticed how exposed I was. I would be easy to spot from far away, and I saw a lone tree nearby. I tried to drag Ergothorn over to it, but he was far too heavy, and my shoulder was aching terribly. I wanted to scream in anger at the injustice of it; leaving his body here for anyone to find felt horribly wrong, but there was nothing I could do. I knew he needed medical attention, but I was not trained well and did not know how to help him. I rummaged through his bag and found some of the salve he had used on my shoulder, and slathered it over the bruises on his neck and head; I hoped it would do something to help. Kissing his forehead and squeezing his limp hand, I said a prayer over him and hoped the Valar would save him. I then stumbled over to the tree, and managed to climb into its branches. The canopy was thick, and it seemed I was well-hidden. My legs felt cramped as I curled into a ball, but I paid it no mind. It was possible the person who accosted Ergothorn was nearby, and I needed to be careful.</p><p>I huddled there for several hours, shivering as the temperature dropped and the clouds veiled the stars. I was unsure what to do. I knew I needed to rest before I could attempt to find someone to help, injured as I was. However, Ergothorn could die if I left him unattended for too long.</p><p>Clearly, there were enemies about, and the Dunlendings knew about me. I would be easy pickings with my injuries, especially traveling in the open fields like I would need to do to get to my camp. Was Saruman using them to capture me? It would certainly make sense; the Uruks had been tasked with grabbing me and bringing me to him, and as Saruman’s allies, some of the Dunlending clans were likely asked to do the same. Gevorch was also out there somewhere, although I hoped he would stay unconscious for a while.</p><p>Somehow, I must have fallen asleep, for I could see the very beginnings of dawn start to paint itself across the sky. I realized what had woken me when I noticed with some alarm two Dunlendings standing around Ergothorn’s body. They were muttering in their own language, and I could not understand them. I tried to be quiet, but I winced as I noticed my foot knock into one of the branches, and they both looked up at my location sharply. They rapidly walked to the base of it and peered up at me with suspicious eyes. “Come down,” a woman commanded, her bow trained on me.</p><p>Having no choice, I carefully descended, but found it painful. I must have looked a state, for she raised her eyebrows. The other Dunlending, who was a male, narrowed his eyes at me. I tried to stand tall, but was having trouble keeping weight on my right leg, and leaned into the tree to maintain my balance.</p><p>“Who are you?” the woman asked gruffly.</p><p>I decided it would be better to use my real name; if someone friendly overheard it being spoken in one of their villages, they could be alerted to my location. “I am Gwinthilnel,” I said firmly, but I noticed it sounded a little weaker than I had hoped.</p><p>“Gwinthilnel?” The man said, and it sounded like he was trying to make sense of how to say it. The woman rolled her eyes and replied, “So, what are you doing out here, and next to this body?” She gestured to Ergothorn, and I felt myself beginning to panic; was he still breathing?</p><p>“He is a friend. When he did not return to our camp, I went searching for him and found him like this. I did not know what to do, so I hid here,” I answered honestly, not having the energy to come up with some elaborate lie.</p><p>“Hmm, I see,” the woman said. “We will-“ She was interrupted as a man stumbled out of the trees, and my eyes widened in alarm as I saw Gevorch. They raised their weapons, unsure if he was friend or foe. “Who are you?” she asked in Dunlendish, and I was able to understand the basic phrase.</p><p>There was blood all over Gevorch’s face, and a big bruise on his temple from where I had punched him. His arm was sluggishly bleeding from the damage my dagger had done; clearly he had not taken the time to do anything about the wound. He was staggering, and I felt some grim satisfaction that he probably had a concussion. “Gevorch,” he said simply, but his words were slurred. “The Elichthi attacked me.”</p><p>“He attacked me first!” I argued hotly. “Ambushed me in the trees. I barely managed to escape.” Gevorch looked furious, and started towards me, but the woman stepped in front of him and stopped his approach. The other man was looking at me suspiciously, likely due to the fact that Gevorch revealed I was an Elf.</p><p>“This is a matter which must be settled by the Brenin,” the woman said firmly. Gevorch’s shoulders tightened, and he looked resigned, while all I felt was fear. If I was brought to a Dunlending settlement, especially an unfriendly one, I would not make it out alive. Noting my alarm, the woman addressed me, “He is fair, and will not rush to judgement because you are Elichthi.”</p><p>I sighed, knowing I had no choice. “He is injured; will you not help him?” I asked desperately, motioning to Ergothorn. The man looked at Ergothorn with derision and said, “We will not sully our village with a Rohir, dead or not.” His disgust made me angry, but I could not afford to lash out if I wanted to survive.</p><p>"But he's not from Rohan," I argued weakly. "He is Gondorian."</p><p>All three of the Dunlendings looked skeptical. "I am sorry, Elichthi, but he looks like a Rohir. He would not be allowed in our village," the woman said. "We must leave him here."</p><p>I nodded tightly, and the woman tied a rope around both my wrists and Gevorch’s so we would not run off. He had the gall to smirk at me, clearly relishing in my suffering and dismay. I had a wild desire to take the rope around my wrists and choke him with it, and wished I had killed him when I had the chance. This thought startled me; I was not known to seek revenge. <em>He deserves it.</em> I pushed the urge away and trudged on.</p><p>It looked like I would not be reunited with Candaith or the twins tonight after all, and it made me feel the familiar despair all the more. I knew Ergothorn stood little chance without my help, and I said another, desperate prayer for someone to save him. <em>Please, please let him live!</em> The injustice of his death after all he had done for me filled me with anger, but there was nothing I could do but hope he would somehow live and recover. I was almost overcome with dread at the possibility of his attacker returning to finish him off, and hoped they assumed he was dead.</p><p>All I knew was I needed to escape whatever village we were traveling to, or I might never leave it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear, looks like trouble abounds for Gwin and Ergothorn. Will they both survive? Things certainly seem awfully grim! Thanks for reading, and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gwin is escorted to a Dunlending village; will they treat her as a friend or a foe? Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 62</strong>
</p><p>I found myself in one of the villages on the river, and wondered if I would be lucky enough to be spotted by one of the rangers looking for me. However, the chances of them still searching in the river this far upstream were slim, and it dampened my spirits even more. Clearly, it was not the village where Gevorch was from, for he seemed unfamiliar with it. I was glad of it, as his Brenin wanted me dead. Hopefully this one did not share his opinion.</p><p>We were escorted to a large tent, which I surmised was where the Brenin resided. Sure enough, we were brought before a large, stern-looking man, who had intricate tattoos on his body and a headdress made of some kind of bird feathers and twisted vines. He was much more decorated than the Brenin of Lhanuch. Noting my presence, he raised an eyebrow and spoke in thickly-accented Westron, “Who have you brought before me, Levra and Juhure?”</p><p>Levra, who was the woman, replied, “I found this female Elichthi hiding in a tree in the middle of the plains, next to the body of a Rohir.” Her lip curled, and despite her cordial treatment of me, I wanted to slap her. “She is clearly injured. Before I could question her, this man,” she pointed at Gevorch, “Came out of the trees, looking as he does now. He claims she attacked him, yet she says he ambushed her first and she was defending herself.”</p><p>The Brenin eyed Gevorch and I piercingly, clearing thinking. He turned to me and said, “Describe to me what happened.”</p><p>I hesitated slightly, unsure how to phrase things. I could tell the Brenin was sharp, and would likely see through any lie I would tell. “I was trying to get back to my camp, which is near Lhanuch. The man whom Levra and Juhure assumed was Rohirric is actually Gondorian. He had found me when I was drowning in the river a few days ago, and gave me shelter while I recovered. When I told him where my camp was located, he offered to go there and escort my companions back to where I was, but when he did not return, I became concerned. I decided to go searching for him. When I was exiting the tree line, this man ambushed me from the shadows.” I glared at Gevorch. “I had a dagger with me, and tried to defend myself, which led to the wound on his arm. After he restrained me, I was able to break his nose and knock him unconscious before continuing on.” I looked down at my hands, trying to hide my emotions about what came next. “I came upon my friend’s body; he was gravely injured. Not knowing who his attacker was and unsure if they were nearby, I hid myself in a tree. Levra and Juhure came across me, and I was…forced to leave him there. The rest you already know.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, and I tried not to squirm in impatience and worry. He then addressed Gevorch, who told his side of the story, but it did not match mine, and seemed less convincing. The Brenin eyed Gevorch doubtfully, and seemed not to believe him. “Your account is not the same as that of the Elichthi.”</p><p>“She lies!” Gevorch spat. “She is a witch; we all know that! Elichthi cannot be trusted!” I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his prejudice. I noticed he did not mention the events of our previous meeting, and I wondered if he was afraid it would bring the fake curse down upon him.  It almost made me laugh, but I refrained, remembering the precarity of my current situation.</p><p>After a time, the Brenin said, “Both of you will be brought to cells while I consider judgement.” I wanted to protest, but realized it was the best I could do for now. At least he had not decided to disbelieve my account outright.</p><p>Levra took my arm and steered me to the right as we exited the tent, and we ended up in a large hut that had a jail with cells made of thick wood. Gevorch was placed in one on the far end from where I had been put, and I was grateful. I did not think I could look at his face for another moment before wanting to strangle him. Levra addressed me, and I saw a flicker of kindness in her eyes. “As I said, the Brenin is fair. He will discuss with his council and make a judgement soon I expect.” I nodded, a little surprised at her demeanor, but did not comment on it. “I will bring you some water and a little food. Will you need your injuries tended to?”</p><p>I looked down and appraised myself. My shoulder was sore but not bleeding, I could feel some bruising on my face, but had no broken bones. I had some trouble putting my full weight on my right leg, but nothing seemed sprained. I shook my head and said quietly, “I will be fine, thank you.”</p><p>“She will bewitch you!” Gevorch was shouting, and Levra rolled her eyes before squaring her shoulders and marching over to him. She growled something in Dunlendish, and I could tell it was some sort of threat because Gevorch shut his mouth and looked a little afraid, despite his stubbornness.</p><p>I settled myself on the stone bench in the back of the cell, trying not to cry, or panic, or scream. I did not have the luxury of falling apart right now, and I needed to come up with some kind of plan. Even if I was believed and voted as innocent, what would they do with me then? Just release me? Somehow, I doubted it.</p><p>A short time later, Levra returned with a waterskin and some dried meat and fruit. Gevorch was grumbling, and I inferred Levra had threatened to withhold these things from him if he did not quiet down. “Thank you, Levra,” I murmured. “I appreciate your kindness. I know my people are not well-liked.”</p><p>Levra shrugged, “I have learned not to judge a person based on their race or appearance.”</p><p>Not sure if this was entirely true, due to her clear disgust of Ergothorn, I forced a small smile, “That is wise, and certainly a hard lesson to learn.” I looked at her earnestly. “I know you consider the Rohirrim to be your enemies.” She nodded, a stubborn fire in her eyes, “But my friend is from Gondor, and he needs help. Please, can you send someone to aid him? He saved my life, and I want to do all I can to save his in return.”</p><p>Levra sighed, looking doubtful, “I…understand you care about him, though we have little love for his people. You say he is from Gondor, but he does not look like one.” After a moment of indecision, she said, “I will ask the Brenin and see if he will send one of us to go check if your friend is alive, but I find it unlikely he will say yes.”</p><p>Knowing this was the best I could do, I took a swig of water and asked, “When do you think the Brenin will decide what to do about Gevorch and I?” My lip curled in disgust even speaking his name; I was not one who hated others, but he had caused me much grief.</p><p>Levra replied, “I would think we will receive his judgement soon. He is a wise leader, and once he has decided something, he does not waste time in keeping it a secret.”</p><p>I knew it was risky, but I decided I should use this opportunity to gather information. “Has your village been approached by Saruman?” She furrowed her brow. “I ask because I have spent some time in Lhanuch, and they have decided to decline his offer of an alliance, fearing he is untrustworthy.”</p><p>“I know the council has been discussing it,” she said slowly. “However, I am just a soldier, and do not know what has been decided.” She looked at me searchingly. “I assume you agree with Lhanuch’s decision?”</p><p>I nodded, “I have some experience with Saruman’s Uruks, and they are merciless. He could care less if they die, as long as he gets what he wants. I fear Saruman would treat your people with the same carelessness that he treats them.” I shrugged, “Those are my opinions; it is up to your Brenin to decide what is best for your people.”</p><p>Levra looked thoughtful. “Would you like me to pass this on to the Brenin?”</p><p>“I am not sure he would believe me,” I replied uneasily. “It took some convincing for the Brenin of Lhanuch to believe my words, and I was not in the situation I find myself in now.” I gestured around myself. “I do not want to cause more trouble, but I also do not wish for your people to fall under Saruman’s thumb.”</p><p>“Perhaps you could bring this up during the reading of your judgement?” Levra suggested. “You will have his ear along with the rest of the council’s.” She moved closer to the bars. “If Saruman is as treacherous as you say, it is worth taking the risk to save our people. At least, that is what I think.” She gave me a smile. “Now eat, and I will return when I have news.”</p><p>I took a sip of some water and chewed on the dried meat, thankful for it. I was surprised at their kindness, and it made me hopeful that they could discern the lies of Saruman.</p><p>I was unsure how much time had passed, but I guessed it had been a few hours, before Levra returned once more. I could not read her expression, but eventually she smiled at me and said, “The Brenin has decided. I will escort you to him now.” I noted Juhure doing the same with Gevorch, who looked sure he would be exonerated. It did not take us long to return to the tent, and we were asked to kneel before his ‘throne’, if you could call it that.</p><p>“I have spoken with my council, and will pronounce my judgement now,” The Brenin said firmly. I eyed Gevorch and noticed he had lost some of his swagger and was very pale. “I choose to believe the words of the Elichthi, for her story makes the most sense and the details add up.” Gevorch looked furious, but froze when the Brenin’s gaze landed on him. “I do not condone falsehoods, especially from my own people. Although you are of a different clan, Gevorch, you know our laws. The assault of a woman, no matter what race, is forbidden.” Gevorch was shaking now, in fear this time. “You will be branded with an ‘x’ on the back of your left shoulder, as well as the symbol of our clan, and sent away from here to return to your village. In this, they will know of your misdeeds.”</p><p>“No, please do not do this!” Gevorch shouted. Clearly it was more about the shame of the branding than the branding itself, and I felt the punishment to be fair. Juhure dragged him away, and I did not turn around to see where he went; I was now looking at the Brenin, who’s eyes were unreadable.</p><p>“Now, as I said, I believe your account. However, it has been made known to me that you have words you would like to say about the wizard Saruman, and I would have you share them now.” Someone must have overheard my conversation with Levra, and passed it along to the Brenin.</p><p>I nervously stood as Levra helped me rise, and I pitched my opinion as confidently as I could. As I spoke, the council began murmuring amongst themselves, and the Brenin was watching me closely, likely trying to discern if I was lying. I decided to be brave and bring up my assault, as it had seemed to help convince the council of Lhanuch of the truth of my words, and I found it was still difficult to speak of without getting lost in the memory of it. I saw some compassion in the Brenin’s eyes, and hoped my statement was enough.</p><p>After I finished, I had to work hard to keep eye contact with the Brenin, as I was very nervous, but I did not want to appear weak. He motioned for the Brehures to gather by his side, and Levra had me move further back to allow them some privacy. She squeezed my shoulder, clearly able to tell how nervous I was, and I gave her a shaky smile. “Thank you,” I whispered. “You did not have to be so kind.”</p><p>“You are welcome,” she replied just as softly. “Stay strong; you spoke well today.”</p><p>I just hoped it was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, looks like Gevorch wasn’t exonerated like he expected; serves him right! Now the question is, will they ally with Saruman, or fight against him? And will anyone go to see if Ergothorn is still alive?? Stay tuned! Candaith POV next chapter, I know you all miss him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a nice, long chapter for you here. Contemplated breaking it up, but felt it all flowed well together. Here we have Gwin dealing with the Dunlendings, and we finally check in with our Rangers! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 63</strong>
</p><p>It seemed like an Age before the Brehures moved away from the Brenin, and he looked at me seriously as I tried not to fidget.</p><p>“We have considered your words, and have chosen to decline Saruman’s offer; upon reflection, it seemed more like an order, and we do not bow down to dictators,” he said grimly. “We will confer with the Brenin of Lhanuch and discuss what should come next. Do you know of other clans who feel the same?”</p><p>I was so relieved I almost forgot to answer, and Levra gave me a nudge, “Ah, yes. The Brenin of Tur Morva also chose to fight against Saruman.”</p><p>“They are to the south, in the mountains, correct?” The Brenin asked, looking thoughtful.</p><p>I nodded, “Yes, and they risked much to get the message to us, but that is a story for another time.” I had no desire to dredge up the memories of Lhaid Ogo.</p><p>“Now,” the Brenin continued, looking pensive, “I am unsure what to do with you.”</p><p>I frowned, and felt a little worried. “Do with me?” I asked tentatively.</p><p>“You are a prisoner here, and we generally do not let them go without punishment,” he replied gravely.</p><p>I took a few breaths to calm myself. “With all due respect, I do not believe I did anything wrong. In fact, I think I did right in giving you information on Saruman’s aims, in order to help you come to a decision about him.” I had no idea what he was thinking. Would he brand me, like he did Gevorch? Would I be sold? Killed? My thoughts were racing. I had hoped my assistance would be enough to save me, but was I mistaken? I eyed the other Brehures, and their expressions gave nothing away in regards to their opinion of me.</p><p>He nodded slowly, “You make fair points, Elichthi. You have aided us in making a crucial decision.” He paused, and after another, somewhat lengthy moment of thoughtful silence, he continued, “I will let you go free, as long as you promise to tell the Brenin of Lhanuch of our allegiance. I would like to open up a dialogue.”</p><p>I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. “Thank you, Brenin,” I replied. “I am grateful for your mercy.” I bowed respectfully, trying to keep the relief and shock off my face. I couldn’t believe my luck.</p><p>“There is one more thing I would like to discuss,” the Brenin added, and I felt a flicker of fear at his tone; perhaps I had been presumptuous in thinking I would be released unscathed. “Levra mentioned the Rohir, or rather Gondorian if your words are to be believed, who you were found with could still be alive.” I nodded, keeping my silence. “I sent one of my soldiers to look for him, but she was accosted by wargs and had to flee. It is too dangerous of a mission to further endanger the lives of my people.” My heart froze in my chest at the word ‘wargs’; Ergothorn was out there all alone. If a warg or two came upon him, he would have no chance of survival. Perhaps he was already…already dead. I prevented myself from falling apart with great effort, forcing the familiar, calm mask to slide over my face. However, I felt myself shaking.</p><p>“I am sorry, Elichthi,” the Brenin said quietly, sounding sincere. “Pray to the gods he has survived, and perhaps they will listen.” I bit back a frustrated reply, as I currently was feeling less than pleased with the Valar. “Levra, could you give her some basic supplies?” He lumbered outside and looked at the sky. “The sun is setting; would you like to stay here tonight? It is not safe to wander at night, for enemies hide in the darkness.”</p><p>Part of me just wanted to leave and search for Ergothorn, or make my way back to Halbarad’s camp, but it was some distance yet, and the events of the day were catching up with me. I was embarrassed to note I was leaning on Levra somewhat heavily, and actively attempted to stand straighter. I sighed, “It would probably be for the best.”</p><p>Dismissed, Levra led me to a small dwelling. “This is where we have travelers stay when passing through, although lately we have been less willing to host anyone.” A dark expression was on her face. “The last visitor was a man who sounds similar to the Emissary who visited Lhanuch, and he was quite unfriendly.”</p><p>“I would agree,” I replied, shivering at the memory of the encounter. I looked about myself and noticed there was no one else in the dwelling, and I felt relieved. While I had luckily met some Dunlendings who had shown me kindness, I knew that most of them would not be so kind.</p><p>Levra helped me settle onto a camp bed. “I will gather a few things for you to bring with you when you leave tomorrow, as I see you have few supplies of your own.” She looked at me curiously. “Where are you headed?”</p><p>I looked at her apologetically. “I cannot tell you the exact location, for it is hidden, but it is in the direction of Lhanuch.” I also did not know exactly where to go, but figured I would be able to find my way.</p><p>“Ah, so not too far then,” she replied, but looked a little uncertain. “I only ask because perhaps you might want an escort? Clearly someone is out trying to cause trouble for you.”</p><p>I waved her off, “I thank you, truly, but I will be fine,” and I gave her a genuine smile. She nodded, and left me to rest.</p><p>Picking up the waterskin Levra had given me, I took some small sips. I knew I should try and process what had happened the past couple of days, but all I felt was numb. Ergothorn’s injuries and possible death had been shocking, and I felt terribly guilty about it. If he had not gone to help me, out of the goodness of his heart, he would probably still be alive and well. <em>Another life potentially lost, because of me. </em></p><p>I wondered what Candaith was doing right now. Was he sleeping, or lying awake and worried? Had he given up hope, and chosen instead to grieve for me? The thought made my chest ache. Were the twins on a mad crusade to find me, risking their own lives to save mine? They had done terrible damage to vast numbers of orc camps when they went to search for their mother all those centuries ago and for many years after, barely making it out alive from many encounters. Were they rampaging through Dunlending villages? I became nervous about what kind of trouble they could inadvertently cause.</p><p>Realizing there was nothing I could do right now, I laid down and tried to rest, falling into a fitful reverie.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Candaith’s POV: Earlier that Day</span>
</p><p>I collapsed to the ground, having made it to our campsite again and finding out Gwin had not returned there. I had not slept more than a few moments in days, unable to find rest with her missing. Halbarad rushed over to me and helped me sit up, and I tried to shake off the dizziness. “I...I am fine, Halbarad,” I mumbled, but I inwardly cringed at how pathetic I sounded.</p><p>Apparently, my friend disagreed, for he looked at me sternly and commanded, “You must rest, mellon nin! You are exhausted, and you will be no use to Gwinthilnel stumbling around like this.”</p><p>“I cannot rest!” I croaked, my throat dry and sore from calling Gwin’s name repeatedly. “She...she is out there somewhere, and needs me!” It sounded childish, but it was how I felt.</p><p>“There are others searching as well,” Halbarad countered. “I can give you something to help you sleep, if you prefer.”</p><p>I shook my head, not willing to be under the influence of some herb if I was needed quickly. Halbarad sighed, but gently (or perhaps not so gently) escorted me over to my small tent, and all but shoved me onto my palette. “Sleep. I don’t want to see you leave this tent for a least a couple of hours.” Giving me a stern look, he left, and I found myself staring at the tarp above me.</p><p>“Where are you meleth nin?” I whispered to the air. I refused to accept she was dead; Gwin did not give up easily, and had always fought hard to survive, even when it seemed impossible. I knew she had done many things in many places that were extraordinary, but she rarely spoke of them. She would say the memories were too fresh, or that there was no time to talk about it. It was clear she was deflecting, but I hoped she would open up to me someday. <em>If she got the chance.</em></p><p>Elladan and Elrohir had been out on horses looking downstream, and even going as far west as the northern edge of the Mournshaws. This was not the safest land, but even a dragon would not be enough to stop them in their search. When I last saw them, there was a hard resolve in their eyes, but I could sense the panic just underneath. I secretly hoped they did not come across her there...for if she was that far downstream, I doubt she would still be alive. They were due to return today, to give Halbarad a report on their findings, but I knew it would be hard for them to come back here without her by their sides.</p><p>I shut my eyes tightly, trying to relax enough to fall asleep, but it was difficult. The image of her falling off of that cliff, looking at me with such fear, replayed over and over. I took some deep breaths, and tried some of Gwin’s meditation techniques I had seen her do before bed on numerous occasions. I pictured her face as she smiled, and her green eyes twinkled in delight. I remembered what it felt like to run my fingers through her hair, and how it smelled like lavender. Her laugh was musical and airy, and always brought a smile to my face. Her body fit perfectly with mine, and her kisses felt like fire on my skin.</p><p>“Well, this is having the opposite effect,” I mused, noticing my pulse had quickened in desire. Tampering it down, I returned to my breathing exercises, and found myself drifting off.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>I was jolted awake by someone calling my name. “Candaith! Come quickly!”</p><p>“W-what?” I mumbled, still half-asleep.</p><p>Corunir entered and literally dragged me out of bed. “We have a lead,” he said intently, and I was wide awake now as we walked quickly over to where a small commotion was going on around Halbarad.</p><p>“Calm down everyone, I cannot read it if you are all trying to take it from me,” Halbarad was saying firmly.</p><p>“Read what?” I asked breathlessly.</p><p>Halbarad looked over at me, and then gave everyone crowding around him a stern look. They settled down (slightly), and he started reading the letter out loud:</p><p>
  <em>If you are reading this letter, I have regretfully come to an untimely end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Ergothorn, and I am the mysterious author of the other letters you received. I have two messages for you:</em>
</p><p><em>First, I found Gwinthilnel in the river and was able to rescue her.</em> <em>I brought her back to my camp, which is several hours ride straight east. I left bunches of purple flowers right outside the entrance of the cave, which is covered in pine branches. If she stayed put, you will find her there.</em></p><p>
  <em>Second, she told me a little of your errand, and I have some knowledge that might be useful. As you know, the majority of the Oathbreakers dwell under the Dwimorberg, but some chose to flee north, and dwell in a place called the Forsaken Road. It is in the Lich Bluffs, and it is likely someone in Lhanuch can direct you to the entrance. It is a theory, but it is possible they could be compelled to aid Isildur’s Heir, and it would add a sizeable force to the army he wishes to summon in the South. Of course, all of this is moot if it is pure legend, but I sense there is at least some truth to be found.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have known Gwinthilnel for only a short time, but she has proven to be brave, loyal, and determined to return to you. I hope you find her safe, and may Bema watch over you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ergothorn</em>
</p><p>Halbarad looked up, and his hands were shaking. My heart had lifted at the words regarding Gwin’s survival, and I wanted to ride off at once. Before I could do anything, Halbarad turned to Corunir and asked, “What of his body? Did they leave it where he was found?”</p><p>Corunir shook his head. “The man is still alive, but only just.” Halbarad’s eyebrows rose; apparently, he had been under the impression that Ergothorn was dead, due to the phrasing of the letter. “I had him placed in the healing tent, and am doing all I can.” He sighed. “He will not wake, no matter what I do. I fear there is bleeding in his brain, and do not know how to relieve it. I am hoping Elladan and Elrohir have some suggestions.”</p><p>Gathering my courage, I strode over to the entrance of the tent. The man was lying very still; the only way I could discern he lived was by the shallow, fast breaths he took. I came closer and kneeled next to his bed, and appraised him. I was surprised it was a Rohir, and noted he had been strangled, along with the head wound. I said a prayer, and whispered, “I do not know if you can hear me, but I must thank you for taking care of Gwin. I hope you will survive, so I can truly offer my heartfelt thanks. She means more to me than anything else in this world.” My throat was tight with emotion, and I fought the tears which tried to gather in my eyes. “We will take your words to heart, and hopefully find her safe and sound.”</p><p>Standing, I made my way back over to the others, who were trying to determine what to do next. “The most logical course of action would be to travel to this cave and see if Gwinthilnel is still there,” Halbarad said. “It is possible that, when Ergothorn did not return, she would have ventured out to look for him.” He sighed. “I hope this is not the case, but we will be closely scanning the surrounding area in case she is wandering.”</p><p>“Or in case she is lying injured or dead,” Lothrandir said grimly, and I glared at him.</p><p>“She is not dead,” I growled.</p><p>Lothrandir looked frustrated, “Candaith, I know you do not want to accept the possibility, but we must prepare ourselves for any eventuality!”</p><p>Angry, I strode over to him, “Why do you give up hope so easily?”</p><p>“Because this land is dangerous!” Lothrandir replied forcefully. “Yes, Gwin is strong, but even the strongest can fall-”</p><p>Before he could continue his ridiculous rant, I punched him. When I tried to punch him again, Halbarad anticipated my actions, and grabbed my arm. I struggled to get him to release it, but he held firm. “Candaith, if you cannot control yourself, you will need to remain behind when we search for her.”</p><p>I was breathing hard, but felt the fire in my veins die, and my arms fell to my sides. I looked at Lothrandir and said contritely, “I am sorry, mellon nin. I let my emotions get the best of me.”</p><p>Lothrandir nodded, rubbing his head and wincing, “I understand; this has been difficult for everyone, especially you.” He then unexpectedly pulled me into a brief hug, and I had to admit it was comforting, despite the fact that I had punched him only a few moments ago.</p><p>After he released me, I took a deep breath and turned to face Halbarad once more. “Should we send someone to find the twins? They would be furious to know we left to search for her without them.”</p><p>Halbarad looked thoughtful. “I believe they would rather us go find her at once, instead of waiting just because they were not here. Let a small group ride out to the cave, and another will carefully scout the surrounding areas. There are several Dunlending villages, and if she came across any, they may have taken her.” I felt a flicker of fear at these words. Dunlendings were fearful of Elves, and would not treat her kindly. “Lothrandir, Calenglad, Radanir, and Candaith, you will head to the cave. Pay close attention to the road you take, as there may be clues regarding whether or not Gwinthilnel traveled that way. Make sure you are armed in case of enemies.”</p><p>The four of us gathered together, and I felt my pulse racing in anticipation of being reunited with her. Would we be so lucky as to find her in the cave, as Ergothorn said? I felt hopeful, but knowing Gwin, she may have left to go find Ergothorn. Would we find her before someone else who was less friendly did?</p><p>We mounted up, and I decided to take the lead. Lothrandir looked at me with some concern, but I tried to reassure him I would be able to focus and remain calm, “I am fine, mellon nin. Let us trust to hope, and I pray we will meet up with Gwin soon.” The question was whether or not she would be safe and sound…or thrust into yet more danger. Knowing her luck, it was likely the latter, and it made my heart clench in worry.</p><p>“Wait!” a voice shouted, and I turned to see Elladan and Elrohir racing towards us on their horses. “You go to search for Gwin?” Elrohir asked anxiously.</p><p>I nodded, noting their almost panicked countenance. “A letter was found on the body of a Rohir, who is apparently Ergothorn. He claimed he found Gwin in the river and helped heal her. He told us the location of the cave in which he had left her while he traveled to our camp. He must have been ambushed on the way by some enemy.”</p><p>“Where is this cave?” Elladan asked quickly. “Is it nearby?”</p><p>“The letter says the cave is several hours ride to the East,” Radanir replied.</p><p>Elrohir looked troubled, “I fear she will not have remained there,” he said quietly, echoing my own worries.</p><p>“Well, we cannot know until we find the cave, and sitting here on our horses will not bring us any closer to that goal,” I said a little impatiently. I decided not to bring up the “Forsaken Road” business until Gwin was safe and sound; she was the priority.</p><p>“Elladan! Elrohir!” Corunir shouted. “Can you not assess this man? You may be his only chance of survival.”</p><p>The twins looked at him anxiously, before they met my eyes. “Will you wait for a moment? It should only take a short time.”</p><p>I was desperate to go, but nodded shortly. We owed it to Ergothorn to try and help him. Normally I would simply ask them to catch up, but their sharp eyes could see something we might miss.</p><p>Sure enough, it was less than an hour before the twins returned to our sides. Elladan looked grim. “I agree with Corunir’s assessment; there is swelling in his brain, possibly caused by bleeding. We performed a procedure to give more space to accommodate the increased size of it, but it is risky.” He explained how they made a small incision, all the way down to the bone, which took some of the pressure off of the brain. However, Corunir needed to be very diligent in keeping it free from infection. “It is likely his only hope.” The thought of it made me shiver, and I hoped the man did not feel the pain he surely would experience if he was conscious. “We are keeping him dosed with strong valerian tea and some poppy oil. Thankfully, he is still able to swallow, with help.”</p><p>“We must pray to the Valar to help him survive,” Elrohir added. I nodded in agreement, sending my own prayer up to the heavens. Perhaps they would listen, but did they care for such things as the life of one man?</p><p>I jumped as Lothrandir shouted, “Let us ride!” I turned my horse to face East, and we galloped across the plains. However, we did not move overly quick, as we needed to also scan our surroundings for signs of Gwin possibly traveling. Elrohir made his way over to a lone tree, looking curiously at it. Unsure why he was drawn to said tree, the rest of us followed closely behind.</p><p>Elrohir placed his hands on the bark and was running them over the branches. Elladan walked next to him, and softly asked, “What do you see, muindor?”</p><p>“There are indications that someone climbed this tree recently, and in haste,” Elrohir replied.</p><p>“Could it have been the person who ambushed Ergothorn?” I asked. When the twins looked at me quizzically, I realized they did not know the whole story, and I quickly told it. “This was where he was found, and it is possible his attacker was hiding here, waiting for him to pass beneath it.”</p><p>The twins both nodded, but did not add anything to the conversation. Getting impatient once more, I remounted and stated, “Let us keep moving East. The sooner we get to the cave, the more information we will have. If Gwin is not inside, there may be more clues to point us to her whereabouts.” I tried to sound calm and collected, but not sure I managed it due to the slight shaking in my voice.</p><p>“Should some of us ride there quickly, while others follow behind to look more closely at the surrounding area?” Elladan suggested.</p><p>“Well, I think we should all get to this cave as fast as we can, and if she is not there, we will slowly make our way back down this path, looking for clues,” Calenglad said firmly. “Why waste time scouring the ground if she is where Ergothorn said she was?”</p><p>They all looked at me, waiting for an answer. I realized this must be how Gwin or Halbarad felt when they needed to make decisions for the group. “I agree with Calenglad. Let us go in haste!”</p><p>At this, we rode hard, skillfully making our way through the forest once we got to the tree line, and eventually came across a wall of rocks and large boulders, and thick pine trees. Lothrandir let out a shout, and we raced towards the purple flowers lined in bunches on the ground. The twins didn’t know what they meant, but I did, and I shoved my way forward, pulled the pine branches back roughly, and shouted, “Gwin? Gwin, are you there?”</p><p>Hearing no response, I ducked inside and squinted in the darkness. Noting it would be easier for Elladan and Elrohir to see, I went to call for them, but they were right behind me. Elrohir carefully crept forward, and kneeled down next to a campfire that was currently out. He quickly started it, and the cave was filled with the warm light of the fire, making it easier for us to see. My heart sank as it became clear Gwin was no longer here…if she had even been here at all to begin with. Despite Ergothorn’s words in his letter, it was possible he was lying. However, my heart told me he was telling the truth.</p><p>You could tell someone had lived here, for there were many signs of it. Two bedrolls were laid out, and there were various stashes of food and supplies neatly organized around the large cave. I came upon a collection of beautiful maps, and marveled at Ergothorn’s skill.</p><p>My head whipped around as I heard a gasp, and noticed Elrohir had something familiar in his hand. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and I recognized it as Gwin’s grandmother’s ring. I rushed over to him, and was glad to see she had truly been here at one point. Elladan kneeled beside me, his brow furrowed, “She must have truly been in a rush to leave this behind.”</p><p>“Or perhaps she left it on purpose?” Elrohir suggested. “In case one of us came here looking for her.”</p><p>“Perhaps…” I murmured. “Do you think she left on her own volition?”</p><p>Radanir eyes were wide, “Could she have been taken?” he asked shakily.</p><p>Calenglad swept his eyes around more carefully, and shook his head. “I see no signs of a struggle, and the fire was put out carefully. I would guess Gwinthilnel gathered what she needed and went in search of Ergothorn, leaving this ring behind to assure us she had been here.”</p><p>“Can you tell how long it has been since she was here?” I asked anxiously. “It would help us start to make a timeline of her whereabouts.”</p><p>The Evendim ranger shook his head, “The coals are cold, so it has been at least half a day, but likely longer.”</p><p>“Since she clearly is not here,” Lothrandir began, “We should be on our way. Let us backtrack carefully; the path we take will likely be the one she was on, and there may be clues to her movements.”</p><p>The rest of us nodded, and we exited the cave. I would make a note to Halbarad that we should try and return to collect Ergothorn’s things; the maps were superb, and would be useful to us on our journey. It would also be prudent to remove the items; there were healing supplies, weapons, and food, all of which we could use or give to those in need.</p><p>Instead of riding the horses, we moved on foot and had them walk next to us; that way we were closer to the ground and could look for clues or signs of Gwin’s passage. Occasionally, Elladan would note a set of footprints, and they seemed to be the right size and shape to be Gwin’s. This gave us some hope.</p><p>We stopped suddenly as Elladan held up a hand. His eyes were fixed on something on the ground, and he had a worried expression on his face. “Muindor,” Elrohir asked cautiously, “What do you see?”</p><p>“There is blood on the ground,” Elladan said quietly. He put his hands on the ground, “Two bodies lay here, and there was a struggle.” I could see what looked like clumps of pine needles and rocks that had been pulled up. “It looks like someone was thrown down, and they attempted to gain purchase.” He put his face even closer to the earthy floor. “Someone’s face was pushed into the dirt, but you can see they were able to free themselves somehow.” He looked forward and pointed out footprints moving out of the trees, “They ran quickly, but were stumbling a bit, as their gait was uneven.” He stood up and moved forward slowly. “Another set of footprints follows after.”</p><p>My heart was racing, and I noted the alarmed faces around me. Could Gwin have been attacked? The evidence seemed to portray this, but we had no concrete proof as of yet that it was related to her. However, my heart was telling me she was involved in this scuffle in the trees, and that she needed our help.</p><p>The question was, where was she now? We had not come across her on our way to the cave, so was she hiding somewhere? We decided to search the area, calling her name softly in case she was nearby. After a short time, we realized she had moved on, and with a sigh, I continued forward, with the others following.</p><p>By this time, it was getting somewhat dark, and we conferred as to what we should do. Elladan spoke first, “We should make camp and keep searching when it is light again. I do not want to risk missing anything in the dark.” The rest of us agreed, and we moved back into the trees and found an area wide enough to accommodate us, and also be sheltered from the open skies. We didn’t have tents or anything, but we all had enough experience sleeping on the ground that our cloaks and packs did well enough.</p><p>The twins offered to take the first watch, and the rest of us warmed ourselves by the small fire, and tried to distract ourselves with quiet conversation and eating some rations we had with us. Part of me wanted to just keep searching, as I was worried for her safety, but if there was any chance we would miss a clue due to the darkness, I agreed we should wait until daylight.</p><p>I noticed Lothrandir settle himself down next to me, and he took out his pipe and some pipeweed, “Would you like some?” he asked.</p><p>“Aye, that would be nice,” I replied, and after lighting it, leaned back against a massive tree trunk. We were not speaking, but the silence was comfortable. We all needed to support each other, and sometimes conversation was not required.</p><p>I found myself thinking about all the nights Gwin and I traveled together, and how we would sit together just like this, although Gwin never liked smoking. I smiled slightly as I recalled how she would joke about how deplorable smoking was, but I knew she found the scent to be somewhat pleasant. She told me once that, whenever she smelled it, she was reminded of me.</p><p>Radanir started playing a little flute he had with him, and the melody was soothing and relaxing. I found myself dozing off, and felt someone put a cloak over me before I fell asleep, visions of Gwin dancing behind my eyelids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, looks like the Brenin will allow Gwin to go freely, although with her injuries and exhaustion, will she be able to leave the next day? We also see Candaith and crew are following Ergothorn’s lead. Can they discern where she went? Things are looking grim for our Rohirric Gondorian. Will the twins’ healing method save him? I hope you liked this lengthy chapter (12 pages!), and leave a comment if you’d like!</p><p>Side note: I got a couple questions (on ff.net) about why Gwin has such low esteem for herself, and felt I should clarify here as well. I won’t go into a ton of detail because there is more to be revealed in the story, but suffice to say it is not just her own thoughts which give her such feelings. If you recall, the mysterious ‘dark force’ that seems to dog her steps, impact her thoughts and even her behaviors at times, is always hovering. We don’t yet know for certain what this is and what causes it, although our characters have some theories. Stay tuned to find out more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More action, and sections from both points of view! Read on to find out what happens next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 64</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Gwin’s POV: The Next Morning</span>
</p><p>My eyes were gritty when I woke up, and I was briefly disoriented. It took only a moment to remember where I was, and I sat up slowly. I felt just as tired now as I did when I fell into reverie, and even more anxious to leave despite the soreness of my muscles. My spirits dampened when I pulled the tarp door back and saw pouring rain falling from dark skies. It would be poor weather in which to travel.</p><p>I debated waiting to see if it would let up before setting off, but I knew the sooner I returned to the others, the better. They were surely worried sick, and I wanted to make sure they knew I was all right. Well, at least in the physical sense. My emotional state was another matter.</p><p>However, there was no time to dwell on it, as Levra had spotted me and ducked quickly into the tent. I gave her a small wave and said, “Suilad, Levra.” She looked at me quizzically and I explained, “It means ‘hello’ in my language.”</p><p>She smiled and said, “Well, in that case, hialthi, Gwinthilnel.” I grinned, and she continued, “It is raining quite heavily; are you sure it is wise to head out in this weather?” She eyed me, looking unimpressed with my somewhat haggard state.</p><p>I shrugged, “Who knows how long the rain will continue? I cannot delay my journey, for there are others who are worried for my well-being, and I must return before they do something foolish while looking for me.” <em>If they hadn’t already.</em></p><p>Levra sighed, but nodded in acceptance. She took a pack I hadn’t noticed she was carrying and handed it to me. “I put some basic supplies in here, including a mostly waterproof cloak. Hopefully it will keep you at least moderately dry.”</p><p>I smiled in thanks. “Any chance of borrowing a horse?” I asked.</p><p>She shook her head, “We have few horses, and I doubt I could convince the Brenin to let you borrow one, despite the aid you provided us.” I agreed; although the Brenin had tolerated my presence and let me go free, his generosity only went so far.</p><p>“Fair enough,” I replied softly. “Thank you for your help, Levra. You have been very kind to me; I am not sure things would have gone as well without your aid.”</p><p>Levra blushed and shrugged her shoulders, “It was nothing,” she mumbled, looking a little embarrassed. She hesitated, and then said haltingly, “I am sorry about how we treated your Gondorian friend…I hope he is all right.”</p><p>I looked down at my boots, forcing the wave of emotions back before looking into her worried face. “I understand why you acted as you did, but perhaps learn from your rash judgement and behave differently in the future.” There was an awkward pause, and unsure of what to say, I shouldered the pack and threw the cloak over myself, grateful it covered me almost completely. “Could you show me to the exit?”</p><p>The Dunlending nodded, and we quickly raced from overhang to overhang, trying to stay as dry as possible, and finally reached the main gate. The guards looked at me suspiciously, but when they saw Levra next to me, they seemed to relax slightly. I turned to her and put my hand over my heart, bowed in the Elvish fashion, and said, “Namarie Levra. If we should meet again, I hope it will be under better circumstances.”</p><p>Levra nodded and clasped my shoulder, “Farewell.” With that, we went our separate ways. I squinted, trying to get my bearings in the pouring rain, but it was difficult. I knew that it made the most sense to find the river and follow it west until I made it to the ridge that was hiding our camp, which was close to the road. If I got to the bridge, I would know I had gone too far.</p><p>The rain was relentless, but I was able to plot my way toward the river, careful not to get too close. The rapids were moving swiftly due to the heavy downpour, and I knew the land around the river looked unstable; it would be all too easy to slip into the water if the ground beneath my feet gave way.</p><p>I ducked under the canopy of a very large tree with thick foliage, grateful for the brief respite. I pulled out my waterskin and drank deeply; I felt exhausted already, even though I had only gone a short distance. My body had gone through a lot over the past week, and I knew I was still recovering. Since it was early, I sat down for a moment to catch my breath.</p><p>My mind drifted to Candaith, as it did frequently. Where was he now? Was he also out in this rain, searching for me? Any clues of my movements would have been washed away, and the only way to end this was to reach camp.</p><p>With this in mind, I pulled myself up using the low-hanging branches and slowly continued on.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Candaith’s POV: The Same Morning</span>
</p><p>I tried not to grumble at the poor weather, and I felt the same as the twins did at the realization that any footprints or other visible signs of Gwin’s journey were no longer visible due to the heavy downpour. They were both pacing, and speaking to each other rapidly in Sindarin, faster than I was able to interpret, and Elrohir looked like he wanted to pull his hair out in frustration.</p><p>Lothrandir, ever the level-headed one, stepped between them and halted their movements, “Let us work together to make a plan.” Both Elves nodded tightly, and joined myself and the others around the weakly sputtering fire.</p><p>“Where do you think we should go next?” I asked.</p><p>Radanir furrowed his brow and suggested, “Would it be too risky to approach a village to see if Gwin had been there?”</p><p>I frowned, “There is a good chance we would be attacked on sight. They have no love in their hearts for the Dunedain.”</p><p>“What about of Elves?” Calenglad interjected. “I know they are distrustful of them, but also fearful. Perhaps if Elladan and Elrohir approached, looking regal and powerful, they may give up information out of fear.”</p><p>“It would be risky,” I replied worriedly.</p><p>“Anything is worth the risk if Gwin is returned to us,” Elladan said stubbornly.</p><p>“I am not sure she would agree with you,” Lothrandir replied, and Elladan glared at him. “She would blame herself if something happened to either of you while you attempted to rescue her.”</p><p>“She would understand!” Elrohir shot back angrily. “She must know we would give our lives to save hers, right?” He looked around at us, his eyes scanning our faces. “Right?” he repeated, sounding even angrier, and I noted he must have seen a little indecision in some of our expressions.</p><p>“Right,” I said firmly, knowing it was at least how I felt. The rest of the rangers slowly nodded, and the twins took that as enough reassurance to continue discussing a plan.</p><p>It was decided we would make our way to the closest village, which was somewhat near the river and was the westernmost settlement. If we managed to survive an encounter with them and found they had no information for us, we would move on to the next. I was still unsure if what we were doing was wise (more likely suicidal), but I could not think of a better plan. We had surely searched almost all the surrounding landscape; we could avoid the villages no longer.</p><p>“We are coming, meleth nin,” I whispered to myself. “Please be safe.”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Gwin’s POV</span>
</p><p>I had not gone far before I felt the eerie sensation of being watched. There was little tree coverage around me, but the heavy rain would make it easier for someone to ambush me. I had the short sword and two daggers Ergothorn had given me, and put my hand on the hilt of the larger weapon, ready to draw it quickly if needed. Noting the large tree was still somewhat nearby, I sprinted toward it and threw myself up into the branches, but not before making sure it was unoccupied. I climbed as high as I could, and drew my weapon as I looked around me. The foliage was thick, and even a skilled archer would have trouble shooting accurately through the canopy to hit me.</p><p>If there was an enemy stalking me, they must have chosen to either give up or wait in hiding until I came back down, because no one appeared below me or within distance of my gaze. However, the rain hampered visibility significantly, and it was possible I would miss something. I noted with some grim amusement that this was the second time in as many days that I had found myself up in a tree. It was quite appropriate; being a Woodelf, I had spent most of my childhood in them, and countless days moving quickly through them in the Guard. However, now I was somewhat trapped, as the enemy likely noted my actions. I decided it was worth the risk to see if this mystery person or creature would abandon its desire to hunt me due to the poor weather. How long could I wait?</p><p>What was I to do now?</p><p>
  <span class="u">Candaith’s POV:</span>
</p><p>We approached the village cautiously, and the twins led the way. When we were within sight of the guards, which was quite close as the rain was still falling heavily, the Dunlendings pulled out their swords and stood in a threatening manner. Elladan, seemingly with no fear, dismounted, walked right up to them and said, “We come to speak with one who has knowledge of an Elichthi who may have dwelt here.” I raised my brow at his words, and wondered if it would backfire.</p><p>“Why should we tell you anything?” a man shouted. I looked closely at his expression, and thought I noted a hint that he was hiding something.</p><p>Elladan seemed to agree, “Because if you harbor her here, you must release her immediately, or face doom upon your village.” His voice echoed with something powerful, and it sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>Elrohir’s eyes widened slightly, and I realized he had no idea his brother would say something so inflammatory, and tried to do some damage control, “We have no wish to harm any of you; all we want is information, and for the Elichthi to be returned to us.” Elladan gave him a look of frustration, but did not have anything to add except a nod of affirmation.</p><p>The Dunlending seemed afraid, but tried to remain tough. “I will find someone who may be able to help, but you cannot enter.” He turned to his fellow guards and said something in Dunlendish, and I inferred he was telling them to keep a close eye on us. The man trudged off into the village, and the rest of us waited in tense silence.</p><p>After what seemed like an Age, a Dunlending woman came to meet us, and I felt some hope when I saw some familiarity in her expression, which turned to astonishment when she said, “Suilad,” albeit with a thick accent. Elrohir went to rush to her, likely meaning to grab her shoulders and beg her for information, but Elladan held him back with a firm grip on his arm. The woman just looked amused. “My name is Levra, and I am a soldier here in my village.”</p><p>Trying to stay calm but feeling a surge of hope in my chest at her unexpected greeting, I replied, “Suilad Levra, my name is Candaith, and these are my companions. We are looking for an Elleth who may have come to your village…and I sense you may have met her, due to your choice of greeting?”</p><p>Levra nodded with a smile, “Indeed, I have met Gwinthilnel-“</p><p>“-Where is she?!” Elrohir exploded, looking anxious. Levra narrowed her eyes at him, and he settled down with great effort.</p><p>“I will tell you, if you stop interrupting, Elichthi,” she said firmly. He nodded, and she continued, “I came upon her yesterday, out on the plains, and brought her back here to face judgement from our Brenin.”</p><p>My heart nearly stopped at her words; could Gwin have been punished by these people? Was she alive? The others seemed to have the same questions, but before we could ask them, Levra said, “She is well, at least she was the last time we spoke, which was only a few hours ago.”</p><p>“Is she still here?” I asked, trying to sound calm but unsure if I pulled it off.</p><p>Sadly, she shook her head, “No, she left to go find your camp this morning. I find it likely she is making her way there now.” She looked at the sky pessimistically, “However, I doubt she has gone far, due to the poor weather, and she is also on foot. You may be able to catch up with her, especially on horses.”</p><p>“Do you know which route she intended to take?” I asked.</p><p>Levra furrowed her brow in thought, “I believe she meant to follow the river to the west, but she declined to tell me the exact location of your camp, so I cannot be sure how far she will follow it.”</p><p>We made to head out, but Levra stopped us for a moment, “Wait, I must tell you more about what happened while she was here.” The twins looked at her impatiently, but she insisted, “It will only take a few moments, but I believe she would want you to know.”</p><p>“Very well,” I said shortly. “Make it quick, if you could.”</p><p>Levra took a breath and said, “When I found Gwinthilnel, she was in a tree next to the body of a gravely injured Rohir...er, I mean Gondorian. We bade her come down, and soon after, a Dundlending man made his way out of the forest, ranting about her trying to kill him.” At this, she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I and another of my kinsmen escorted both of them back here, and they spoke to the Brenin, who heard both of their stories and ultimately decided to believe Gwinthilnel’s.”</p><p>“Stories?” I asked. “Stories about what?”</p><p>“Ah, well she claimed the man tried to kill her, while he claimed the opposite.”</p><p>“What was his name?” Calenglad asked curiously. I looked at him with some annoyance. Why did that matter?</p><p>“Gevorch,” Levra replied, and looked concerned at Calenglad’s now alarmed expression. “I sense you know this man?”</p><p>“He attempted to kill me, and then Gwinthilnel, in a previous encounter,” he said with some anxiety in his voice. “When Gwinthilnel used a trick to escape, which made him believe his village was under a curse, he ran off. I fear he has a vendetta against her, which is why he attacked her the second time.”</p><p>Levra nodded slowly, “It makes what I thought were mere rantings make more sense. He kept calling her a witch who would put a spell on us all; clearly that is what he believes she can do.”</p><p>“What happened to him?” I asked.</p><p>“The Brenin punished him in a humiliating way, at least to our people. He branded him with an x on his shoulder, as well as the symbol of our clan, as proof of what he did,” she replied, looking worried. “He was escorted out of the village, but who knows where he went next.”</p><p>My eyes widened in fear, “He could be out looking for her!” The others looked alarmed. “We must leave quickly!”</p><p>“Let me come with you!” Levra shouted. “I may be able to reason with him, should we come across him.”</p><p>I nodded, and after I let Levra mount up behind me, we rode towards the river and headed west.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The race is on! Is Gevorch out there, looking for Gwin, or is another enemy on her tail? Will Candaith finally reunite with Gwin? Thanks for reading, and leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More action coming your way! Read on to find out what happens next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 65</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Gwin’s POV</span>
</p><p>I found myself shivering as I huddled under my cloak in the branches. They kept me moderately dry, but some rain was still able to make its way through. I knew I could not stay in this tree forever, but perhaps I had waited long enough for the mystery pursuer to give up...if they even existed in the first place. I could have imagined that someone was watching me, but my instincts were rarely wrong.</p><p>Carefully unfolding my legs, I made my way down as quietly as I could, the heavy rain helping to drown out the sound of my movements. Once I reached the ground, I immediately drew my short sword and crouched, casting my eyes around me for any sign of an enemy. I noted there were many large boulders along the riverbank, but they were some distance away. If someone was hiding behind one, they would need to be a good shot to strike me from here.</p><p>“Tulkas, if you are listening, guide my steps and make them swift,” I prayed, feeling somewhat foolish. Why would a Vala be listening to me? They had much more important things to do. “Noro lim,” I whispered to myself, and took off running west, moving a little further away from the river.</p><p>I ran full speed as far as I could, but I felt fatigue creeping up on me quicker than I had hoped. A crack of lightning temporarily blinded me, and I slipped, falling to the ground hard on my back. I felt breathless, and rolled myself over so I could shakily stand up. However, before I could fully do so, I felt a thud and a sharp pain in my left shoulder as something implanted itself there. Staggering, I looked and saw a small spear sticking out of it. My watering eyes squinted and made out the familiar form of Gevorch, who was laughing manically, and looking triumphant as he stomped his way towards me.</p><p>“You thought you could escape me, didn’t you, you filthy Elichthi!” he spat. “You thought you would go unpunished after what you did to me!” As he spoke, I noticed my shoulder had started to feel cold and stiff, and my fingertips were numb. He tore off my cloak, which did not help matters, and threw it on the ground.</p><p>“Gevorch,” I gasped, finding speech difficult, “I-I am sorry for...for w-what h-happened to...you.” I fell to my knees. “I w-wish it had b-been dif...different.”</p><p>The Dunlending, pulled me back up to my feet by grasping the front of my tunic in his fists, and put his snarling face close to mine. “I do not want your apologies,” he growled. “I want you to suffer, just as I have.” I felt a flicker of fear at this; did he mean to brand me as well? Part of me realized it would be difficult for him to do that, as we were out in the open in the pouring rain. I was feeling very dizzy and cold now, but the coldness was not natural. It was like I was being slowly surrounded by icy water, and it crept down my body inch by inch. I looked at him fearfully, and he grinned in triumph. “Feeling chilled, Elichthi?” he asked cruelly. “Let us get you somewhere warmer. In fact, it will be <em>much</em> warmer.”</p><p>My eyes widened, and I tried to fight back as he threw me over his shoulder with more strength than I thought he possessed, and I cried out as it jostled the spear that was still present. He took off running, and I wondered where he meant to go, until I saw a well-hidden, small camp from my upside-down view. I tried to get him to let go of me, but felt weaker and weaker, and I knew I had likely been poisoned.</p><p>Once we reached his camp, he set me down more gently than I anticipated, before quickly starting a fire. It was getting harder to breathe, and I tried to remove the spear while he was distracted. Unfortunately, I was too slow, for he turned and caught me. “Oh no, we will leave that right there,” he said quietly, but danger simmered under the surface. “I guess I will need to tie those hands together.” Before I knew it, he had bound them behind my back with some rope, but my hands were already mostly numb, so I did not feel it as much as I might have normally. “Now, let me get things ready, for you must undergo the shame and punishment I did.”</p><p>I started trembling, both in terror and due to the cold, because he stuck what was clearly a rod of steel into the fire. I could not believe Gevorch was truly so demented. Having little to lose, I said faintly, “If you do this, I...I promise you and...and your village w-will regret it.”</p><p>His eyes flew to mine, and I noted some alarm flicker in them briefly before he schooled his expression. “You lie, for nothing has happened to them since I met you on the plains.”</p><p>“But look...look at what has h-happened to you...” I countered. “Do...do you w-wish more doom t-to come u-upon you?” Gevorch looked worried now, and I noted he seemed unsure what to do. I decided to use this to my advantage. “If...if you let me go, I w-will spare their lives. I d-do not wish to...to harm them.”</p><p>His worry turned to anger. “If I end your worthless life, you won’t be able to do anything.”</p><p>“D-do not be sure of t-that,” I gasped. “Curses...curses live o-on, even after the...the caster is d-dead.” I was making it up as I went along, praying to anyone who was listening that he would be convinced enough to spare me. My energy was nearly spent, and the bone-chilling cold and numbness was all over my body now. Even if he did let me go, I doubted I would be able to survive much longer without aid.</p><p>However, I had no intention of being murdered in cold blood by Gevorch, nor branded.</p><p>“Your fate is already sealed, Elichthi,” he replied stubbornly, but I knew he was afraid now. “The poison will eventually kill you, but it will be an agonizing death, and will take a long time.” He gave me another terrifying grin. “I’m patient. I can wait.” He walked over to the fire and picked up the brand with a satisfied expression. “In the mean-time, will you not allow me to give you a tattoo? It will...warm you right up.”</p><p>“N-no, stop!” I shouted, somehow finding the energy to scuttle backwards as far as I could, but I knew it would do no good. “You will regret this!” He ripped the tunic from my shoulder, and I used all the air I had left in my lungs to scream as loud as I could, bracing myself for the searing pain that was sure to come...</p><p>...but it never did.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Candaith’s POV</span>
</p><p>We rode hard, and Elrohir called a halt when he noted blood and a torn cloak on the ground. Elladan almost threw himself off of his horse in his haste to get closer, and he clenched the fabric in his hands tightly. It was not a familiar cloak, but I felt dread creep upon me. In my heart, I knew it had to be Gwin’s. I looked at Elrohir, and saw the naked fear in his eyes that was likely in mine. “Gwin! Gwin, where are you?” I cried, desperately looking around the area to find out where she might be.</p><p>Lothrandir had dismounted and said, “Look! There is a trail of blood and footprints on the ground!” Sure enough, the rain had not yet washed away signs of someone moving with a heavy gait, blood splattering the ground alongside it. “We must be just behind them!” All of us froze for just a moment, before mounting up once more and following the trail left by our quarry. I had felt such terror only twice in my life before today, when I thought Gwin was about to die. Images of her torture in the Lone Lands and her face as she fell off the cliff at Zudrugund flashed in my mind, and it spurred me on all the more. I never wanted to see such a look on her face again, if I could help it.</p><p>The rain had lessened somewhat, and still impacted our visibility, but not enough to hinder the skilled trackers of the Dunedain. I could see what looked like a camp as we approached a small copse of trees, but felt my blood freeze in my veins as I heard who I knew to be Gwin screaming in terror. Elrohir jumped off his horse and sprinted full speed towards the campfire, his bow in his hand, and let an arrow fly at something...which turned out to be a someone when I heard a grunt and a dull thud as a body hit the ground.</p><p>Elladan was next, and I followed close behind as we rushed into the small camp. Elrohir had a restraining foot on the chest of a Dunlending man, who was bleeding profusely from an arrow wound. I gasped as I caught sight of Gwin, being quickly untied by Elladan. She looked on the brink of death; her left shoulder was sluggishly bleeding, a spear sticking out of it. Her skin was pale as snow, and she was shivering uncontrollably, in an almost jerky fashion.</p><p>I rushed to her side, and took her face in my hands, putting our foreheads together. I almost gasped at the icy coldness of her skin, and knew something was terribly wrong. Her eyes found mine, and they filled with tears. “C...Candaith?” she whispered. “Is this a dream?” Her voice was raspy and weak.</p><p>“No, meleth nin, it is no dream,” I managed to choke out, unable to prevent myself from crying. The joy I felt at finding her was warring with the fear in my heart at her condition. The guilt was overwhelming. “I am sorry...I should have found you sooner. This never should have happened.” Gwin tried to raise her hand to my face, but apparently was unable to, for her arm limply fell back to the ground. I took it in mine and put it against my cheek, holding it tightly.</p><p>“I...I knew you would find me,” Gwin whispered, smiling through her pain.</p><p>“Always,” I replied fiercely. “I am going to save you, meleth nin.”</p><p>Her smile turned sad, and I took more notice of her difficulty breathing. “You already have,” she managed to say, as she struggled to fill her lungs with air.</p><p>I looked to Elrohir and Elladan in alarm, “Do something! You must save her!” I begged.</p><p>Elladan’s face was white, but he looked determined. Taking Gwinthilnel from my arms, he laid her down gently on her side, on a blanket he had found. Elrohir was interrogating the man. “What is your name?” he barked.</p><p>Calenglad, who had joined the group, spat, “It is Gevorch.”</p><p>Levra was furious, and stalked over to the Dundlending man. “Have you no honor?” she hissed. “You would attack and capture an innocent person out of revenge?”</p><p>Gevorch, who looked seriously injured, still had a fire in his eyes and replied, “She is no innocent! She is a witch who deserved what she got!” In response, Levra kicked him, and I felt grim satisfaction at his grunt of pain.</p><p>I held Gwin’s hand tightly as Elladan carefully removed the spear from her shoulder, my heart breaking at her whimper of pain. He handed it off to Elrohir before rifling through his supplies for some athelas salve, and slathered it over the wound.</p><p>Elrohir continued, “What is the poison on this spear point?” I glanced at it and could see a purple substance mixed with the blood from Gwin’s shoulder.</p><p>“It is jubulgeth,” Levra said grimly.</p><p>“What is that?” I asked. Even Elrohir seemed confused.</p><p>“Jubulgeth is a poisonous flower found in some areas of Enedwaith. It is safe in its normal state, but when pulverized, it releases a dangerous substance that can be applied to weapons,” Levra explained. She was looking murderously at Gevorch, who flinched at her gaze.</p><p>“What is the antidote?” Elrohir asked urgently. “How can it be found?” At this, Levra looked downcast. “Levra, please...what must we do?” Elrohir asked, desperation in his voice.</p><p>“It is difficult to make...and would take too long to do so, considering her current state,” she said sadly.</p><p>“We must try!” I burst out, feeling agony with each pitiful moan my love made as she lay there in pain and suffering.</p><p>Elrohir, his eyes blazing with a dangerous fire that would have put fear into the heart of any man, put his face right in front of Gevorch’s. “I will ease your passing, if you tell me where the antidote is.”</p><p>“Muindor, what do you mean?” Elladan asked, confused.</p><p>“He must have it!” Elrohir exclaimed. “He would not have risked using such a poison without an antidote close at hand, in case he ended up being injured by it.”</p><p>I looked closely at Gevorch’s expression, and could tell Elrohir was on to something. The Dunlending’s eyes flicked to his tent very briefly, and I do not think he meant for us to see it, but the Dunedain and the Firstborn are observant, and Lothrandir scrambled into the tent to search. Elladan and I stayed with Gwin, who was getting weaker and weaker, while Elrohir kept Gevorch in place.</p><p>“Levra, help me!” Lothrandir called, and without hesitation, she ducked inside.</p><p>I tore my eyes away from the tent when I felt Gwin lightly tugging on my sleeve, and my blue eyes found her green ones, which were full of tears. She motioned for me to come closer, and I put my face close to hers. “Candaith, meleth nin,” she whispered.</p><p>“Do not speak,” I replied softly, “Save your strength.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I must say this.” Giving her my full attention, she haltingly continued, “I...I never thought I would find such a love as this, especially in a scruffy ranger of the North.” She smiled a little, and I did my best to return it. “You have brought me such joy, and...” she took another rattling breath. “I do not have the words to fully tell you how much I love you. How did I get so lucky? Our...our short time together has made my life complete.” She started to shake, either with cold or with something worse, and her teeth rattled. Something in her tone made me pause; it almost sounded like...</p><p>...she was saying goodbye?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, things are not looking good. I certainly want to give Gevorch a good punch in the face, for good measure. At least I can trust Elrohir to keep him in check! Sorry (not sorry haha) to leave it on a cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading, and leave a comment! I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>